The Unknown Destiny of Amy Rose
by SonicxAmyFan4Life
Summary: F/F! Amy Rose has always lived a normal life until her long lost sister appears and in a turn of events, The Sonic Team starts again on another adventure that will not only affect Amy's life, but influence the fate of the world! R&R. HIATUS as of 1/15/13.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Corina here! ^_^ Sorry about deleting my last story-I felt like it wasn't going to go well…like, at all so…here's another story to make up for it! It's the same story basically but I just shifted everything around and I added some more characters and I think this one will turn out nicely! I also want to apologize for all of the people who liked the first story and I deleted it! I'm sorry! But I made up this chapter-ish-really-a-prologue thingie to make up for it! Again, there is no SonSal (ew) ShadAmy (gags) or SonShad (vomits). This will be a SonAmy story w/ lots of side romances! Even some you've never heard of before! So please read and try and enjoy! My first chapters/prologues are not always that good so…please try and enjoy it! R&R and God bless you!**

**EDIT 01/18: Glossary for Neveian words will be added in later chapters as well as songs that inspired the inspiration! Thanks once again! :D **

"It is beautiful tonight," a hooded figure said thoughtfully as she gazed at the moon. She sat down and let her feet dangle from the large cliff she was sitting on top of. She tilted her head back to breathe the crisp air of the night. The cliff stood high above the clouds, as if cutting her off from the rest of the world. Yet, this was one of her favorite spots.

It was a peaceful place to where she could come and rest and just reminisce on anything she wanted to. She felt absolutely free here, only…she knew she could never be free…yet, neither could she. Whoever _she_ was,_ she_ was the reason why she was into this whole mess to begin with. _She_ was the reason why she could never truly be free._ She_ was the reason why the world was so full of death, pain, destruction…chaos. It was all _her_ fault, and she needed to be punished.

The figure shook her head slowly. "It's not only her fault though…not like she knew that it was her fault…" The figure's hands clenched themselves into tight fists. Her voice began to grow cold, her anger rising. "Then again…if she hadn't done what she did, none of us would have to suffer." The hooded figure brought a hand up and removed her hood, revealing a beautiful lavender hedgehog. Her waist-length quills fell out of the hood and began drift with the wind. The hedgehog's emerald eyes grew cold as she looked at the moon.

It was shining ever so brightly than before. The hedgehog scowled at this. "The end is near," the hedgehog noted to herself as she raised her head to the moon above her. Emerald eyes glistened in the moon's beautiful reflection. Her lips pressed together in a line.

She turned away from the moon's longing gaze and walked to a small shrine on the center of the cliff. She knelt before the shrine and bowed her head in respect. She lifted her gaze to a photo next to a small jar. The photo was of a handsome white hedgehog, standing there, smiling proudly…almost as if smiling at the girl. The female hedgehog lowered her head to the photo.

"Father, do you really expect me to do this? After all it never was recorded in the ancient writings that we would know who or where she is. So…I have to travel around to find her? And it's her fault that this happened...it's all her fault!"

Tears came to her eyes as she lifted her eyes to the photo.

"Father…I will end this dreadful curse…and you will be avenged. I will find whoever the Neveian Angel of Death is and I will make her pay for she has done! I will pay whatever debt must be paid. I will do what I must do for you. And to save this world, whatever it is I will do it!"

Her cries of sorrow and loneliness echoed into the dark sky. After a moment of letting the tears fall, the hedgehog lifted her hands to wipe the tears away. A sad smile spread across her lips. "I will do what I must, father."

She slowly reached into the shrine and slowly withdrew the photo from its holder. She held the photo for a minute; gazing into the hedgehog's dark cerulean eyes before tucking it away into her cloak. She turned towards the moon for a moment. Her eyes softened for a moment.

"You know…I wonder how sis is doing…"

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**Song Inspirations For Prologue: **

Padme's Ruminations

**Corina: "End of the prologue! How was it? Okay? Good? Bad? Awful? Hopefully it was better than the last one! Please remember to R&R and I'll give you a cookie! Oh-I almost forgot to tell you! If I don't respond to your reviews-IT'S NOT BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU! It's because I don't have a lot of time but in advance, I appreciate all R&R's! I love you guys and God bless!"**

**Amy: "Hey! How come I'm not in the first chapter? Isn't this MY story?" (pulls out hammer)**

**Sonic: "Uh-oh."**

**Corina: (sweatdrop) "Uh...how about you let them know the disclaimer?"**

**Amy: (smiles) "That's a great idea! Corina doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters! She just owns this story and her own characters!"**

**Corina: (smiles) "Please remember to R&R and I'll see ya later!"**

**All: "God bless!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed

**Hello! Corina again everyone! ^_^ Thank you, once again, for all of your awesome reviews! Just a quick reminder: I will not respond to all reviews personally. Less and less time nowadays. But I do really appreciate it! Thank you so much for your patience with me! NOTICE: These next few chapters will have less and less action-nothing special yet! I'M SORRY! But then again, it's MY story! Please be patient with me-you'll get what you want sooner than you think! Okay enough ranting-here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_**I sense there's something in the wind**_

_**That feels like tragedy's at hand**_

_**And though I'd like to stand by him**_

_**I can't shake this feeling that I have**_

**- Sally's Song, Amy Lee**

"Ugh, of all days, TODAY just had to be the day it had to rain!" a certain pink hedgehog groaned in annoyance as she slammed open the door to her apartment. "Can you believe it?" She growled angrily. "Yesterday the weather channel said it was going to be a perfectly beautiful day today to go outside! And it cleared up too! And look now! It's raining AGAIN!"

The tan rabbit smiled weakly at her friend. "The weather DID say it would be sunny today. It's a shame that it had to rain all of a sudden today. But I'm kind of wondering-you weren't so upset about the rain earlier."

The pink hedgehog unzipped her damp sweater and threw it aside. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom, and grabbed two towels. She walked back to Cream, who was now also removing her sweater. Amy handed her friend a towel and then started to dry herself off. Her eyes drifted towards her window. Her emerald eyes scanned the empty streets-due to the heavy rain.

"We nearly got poured on because we couldn't seem to get a stupid cab in this city!" She said as she walked over to her stove and grabbed a small, silver kettle. She filled it up with water and started the stove. She sighed as she looked at her young friend. "I'm sorry that going down to that museum was a waste of time. I was looking forward to going outside and maybe do some down-town shopping too but..."

The young rabbit smiled brightly at her friend. "Oh don't worry about it Amy! I'm just glad that I'm able to hang out with you, since we haven't really been able to for a while now."

Amy nodded to her friend as she reached across the table and gently picked up the small kettle and poured herself another cup of tea. "Yeah, my part-time jobs have been really hectic lately since summer's almost here. The Chao Garden hasn't been that bad lately but the café's crazy as ever."

"But we'll try and hang out more, right?"

Amy smiled at her friend. "Of course we will! Wanna a cup of tea?"

Cream nodded happily. "Yes, please!"

Amy reached up to a cabinet to her left and pulled down two mugs. She turned the stove off and filled the two mugs up with steaming hot water. Amy then reached over to the drawer to her left and pulled out two tea bags. A minute later, the two mugs were filled with the hot, sweet-smelling liquid.

She handed the tea back to her friend, who gladly accepted the hot beverage for such a cool day. Amy's emerald eyes wandered to the window again as she looked down below, only wishing that she could also be down on the sidewalk, walking with Cream, laughing and having a great time. But that was such a silly wish for now. Thoughts of being blown over by such harsh winds and being completely soaked by icy cold rain didn't suit well with her happy thoughts of sunshine.

Amy felt herself getting frustrated and simply threw her hands up. "I give up on the weather!" She stood up from her chair and walked over to her refrigerator. Pulling the door open, she looked inside.

"Want anything, Cream?"

Cream looked up from her cup of tea, her ears perking up slightly. "Um, what do you have?"

Amy laughed slightly.

:"Next to moldy cheese and month-old milk…nothing." The two girls laughed aloud as Amy's eyes continued to scan the practically-empty fridge. Her eyes widened as her eyes stumbled upon a large plate of assorted fruits of strawberries and kiwis. She looked up at Cream, her eyes beaming with hunger. "How about some fruit?"

Cream's smile widened. "That sounds delicious!"

Amy pulled out the plate of fruit. She set the plate of fruit down on the coffee table and was about to seat herself, but remembered something. She trotted over to her cereal cabinet and opened the door, seeing a small box of coffee cake she had purchased three days ago. She took it out, looking at it.

_I wonder if it still tastes good,_ Amy wondered as she brought it over to the table and set it down. Amy folded her hands and lowered her head, giving thanks for her food. After she finished, she reached for a slab of coffee cake. She took a bite and smiled.

_It was fine after all._ She took another bite contently and looked at Cream, who had already sat herself at the couch and was enjoying the kiwis herself. She cleared her voice slightly.

"So, how've things been lately?"

Cream beamed at Amy as she set her kiwi aside. "Things have been alright! After this year is over, I'll be starting 4th grade!"

Amy's eyes widened. "Oh that's right!" she said, smiling at herself, but also mentally hitting herself that she had nearly forgotten one of her best friends' grade.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Cream smiled but her smile slowly faded. Her light coffee eyes slowly lowered to her swirling tea. Worry filled Amy's chest. She reached her hand across the table, taking Cream's hand in her own.

"Cream, what's wrong?"

Cream slowly looked up, sadness covering her face. "You've…given up on him?"

Confusion swept across Amy's eyes. Him? Whose him? Cream looked up at Amy, her eyes gentle, but stern. Realization dawned over Amy's face as she realized who_ him _was. Amy's lips formed an 'o' as she sat back, withdrawing her hand in the process. Her hands then drew themselves to fold across her chest. She really didn't want to talk about her feelings about…_him_.

"I don't know, Cream," Amy grumbled slightly. "I mean, me and Sonic's friendship has greatly improved. I mean, he comes to visit three times a week now. We go out and do fun things together but…at the same time…he's Sonic. He's been off doing whatever if is he wants to do. I can't stop him. That's who he is. That's Sonic the Hedgehog. And I'm not even going to try and get in his way."

Cream's eyes saddened as her friend continued.

"I mean, come on Cream," Amy said, trying to keep her tone under control. "He hasn't even considered that I've changed…a lot. For not only myself but…for him…" Amy took another bite of her coffee cake. "I thought that I had loved Sonic. I thought that we were just meant to be. But…" Amy set her coffee cake aside, too edgy to eat. "But I was clouded by an illusion of fantasy. I thought I knew what love was. I thought I knew Sonic but reality is…I didn't."

Cream leaned in. "What about now, Amy?"

Amy looked away from her friend. She looked down into the streets again, an apathetic look tainting over her alive, sparkling eyes. "Now?" She shrugged slightly. "Hard to say about now…and considering his attitude…he obviously would rather have us stay friends." A sad smile spread across Amy's lips. "I wish that Sonic and I could be more than friends. I honestly do like Sonic. I have more than I ever have before. I've gotten to know the REAL Sonic-not the hero everyone else has seen but a REAL person…but…maybe it's time that I just drop Sonic and just…move on with my life."

Cream recognized that tone of Amy's. It was low and monotone, almost indifferent. _What happened to the happy cheerful Amy who vowed to marry Sonic if that was the last thing she did? _Cream thought as she watched her friend. _What happened to the Amy who swore she would never give up? _Cream watched her friend as sadness filled her eyes. She had been hanging on to Sonic for so long that she couldn't even let him go.

"So, that's it then?" Cream asked, when Amy had finished speaking.

Amy's eyes closed; her mind in deep thought. What else was there to say? Sonic would rather run around and be free than to be chained in a relationship-especially with someone like her. And that didn't bother her one bit. Sure, she still had a soft spot for her hero. No one would ever be able to take his place in her life, or more importantly, in her heart. But…she was almost 16 now and she needed to start living her life before it'd just go past her. Amy's eyes slowly opened.

"Yeah, I guess that's it." Amy said quietly.

An awkward moment of silence past between the two before Amy practically jumped out of her skin. "OHMIGOSH! !"

Cream jumped at Amy's screeching scream. She grabbed Amy's shoulders. "What's wrong Amy? Calm down! What'd you say?"

"I totally forgot that I was cooking chili dogs for Sonic tonight! What time is it now?" Amy looked around, frantically for the time. She looked over at her clock hanging up over her sink. It read 5:57. Amy sighed, her racing heart slowly returning to its normal pace.

"I'm sorry that I freaked you out there Cream." Amy apologized, turning slightly pink for the way she just screamed randomly.

Cream smiled as she stood to her feet. "It's alright. But I best be going so you can start cooking those chili dogs for Sonic."

Amy nodded her head. "Right!" Amy handed Cream back her sweater, and handed her an umbrella. Cream walked to the door and opened it, but before she could leave, she turned to Amy, her tan eyes filled with sadness.

"Are you going to be okay, Amy?"

Amy turned to Cream, smiling brightly.

"Ya, I'll be okay."

"You promise?"

Amy saw the seriousness in Cream's eyes. "Why are you so worried about me?" Amy asked, smiling widely. "I'm fine, alright? Was it about what I said about Sonic?"

Cream nodded slightly.

"You just…you'd never say something like that."

Amy laughed slightly as she reached up and wound her arms around her smaller friend and pulled her into a hug. After a moment, Amy gently spoke up. "I'm just. Having a hard time, Cream…give me some time to heal, okay? I'll be alright before you know it."

Cream said something muffled that Amy couldn't quite catch. She pulled away, looking at the small rabbit, who had small tears in her eyes. Amy brushed them away.

"What was that?" She asked softly.

"I know…that Sonic's happy to know you." She whispered slightly. "Sure, you may have choked him half the time and chased after him constantly but…that was two years ago. I see the way he looks at you. He's not annoyed of you."

Amy didn't know how to respond to what Cream said. Instead of responding, Amy just smiled at her friend and gave her another hug. She ran one hand soothingly through Cream's short fur and she used her other hand to rub Cream's back. Amy smiled as unwilling tears came to her eyes.

_Now I'm causing her pain…my best friend…and because I'm hurt, I'm hurting her…I don't wish this on myself anymore…nor anyone else…_

She pulled away to look at her friend in the eyes. "Now, I don't want you to worry about me anymore. I'm fine. I'll survive, with or without Sonic the Hedgehog. And you don't need to be shedding those precious tears on something as silly as this, alright?"

Cream nodded slightly as she smiled once more and turned to leave, closing the door behind her. Amy sighed to herself as she turned to clean up the fruit, tea and coffee cake. She looked outside, the rain beating harder against the window.

"I sure hope Sonic's okay…"

**~*.:Angel Island, 6:17 pm:.*~**

"So… the big glowing rock says something's coming?"

Purple eyes shot at a certain blue hedgehog. Sonic laughed nervously, not wanting to anger the echidna guardian anymore than he already did already. "Okay okay so the big _shiny_ glowing rock says something's going to happen?"

The red echidna ignored the smart-butt hedgehog and merely nodded slightly. He reached up and gently touched the emerald. "Yes. The Master Emerald's been acting very weird lately."

Sonic scoffed slightly. "Maybe its guardian hasn't been taking care of her like he should."

"I do not disregard my duties unless I am absolutely required to do so," Knuckles said firmly as he sat down on the altar. "Anyway, just last night, I was guarding the shrine, and I noticed something strange happening with the Master Emerald. It was…reacting to something."

Sonic's ears perked up.

"A Chaos Emerald?"

Knuckles shook his head. "No. It was something…negative. A negative type of force that caused the Master Emerald's power to go haywire. Angel Island shook like crazy last night. Almost like an earth quake. So I call on the Master Emerald and…"

Knuckles was silent.

Sonic leaned up, interested in what Knuckles was saying. "And what, Knux?"

Knuckles looked up, his purple eyes reflecting dispirit and uncertainty. "The Master Emerald…didn't show me what was wrong."

Sonic's eyes widened. "But, I thought it was the _'almighty Master Emerald'_," Sonic said, sarcastically quoting with his fingers, but also having a serious tone at the same time. "Whenever we went on some crazy adventure, you were always able to tell us what was wrong through that emerald. Why can't you now?"

Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald in uncertainty. Sonic's eyes widened. He had never seen Knuckles so confused, so lost in uncertainty before in his life. Knuckles had guarded and taken care of the Master Emerald since the guardianship was passed onto him. He had known everything about that emerald until…now.

Knuckles now seemed lost in the emeralds glow.

"I, too, have been sensing some strange energy lately. I'm not sure if it's just a premonition or if something is seriously about to happen."

Sonic looked up, his eyes widening. "Does it have something to do with the year?"

Knuckles' eyes didn't waver from the emerald, but he answered slowly. "This year means…to bring to a conclusion and to bring about judgment."

Sonic's eyes widened. "So…is the end of the world coming or something?"

Knuckles shrugged as he stood to his feet, dusting himself off. "I don't know. I honestly don't believe in the 'end of the world' thing that's been going around for years. Ya know? That God's wrath will bring judgment upon the earth?"

Sonic shrugged to himself. "Amy's been into the God thing for about a year now. She said that judgment day is coming real soon, and the prophesies are being fulfilled and we should 'be ready' or whatever that means."

Knuckles looked at Sonic, a serious look in his eyes. "I do not believe that this is the year of the rapture. You know what I'm talking about?"

Sonic nodded. "Amy's been talking about that lately too. When God comes back to His people and brings about judgment? Ya."

Knuckles slowly, thoughtfully, laid a large gloved-hand on the sparkling emerald that he loved and treasured so deeply. "I do not believe that this is that judgment. The Bible says, correct me if I'm wrong, that no one will no the day nor the hour that God will return for His people so…I doubt He'd send us a sign of His coming."

Sonic nodded, but then looked at his echidna friend. "I thought you didn't believe in that stuff."

Knuckles smiled slightly. "I've been doing my research."

Sonic smiled at his friend, but his frown slowly faded as he looked at the large emerald. _Why would its power fail us now?_ Sonic asked himself. _Why would the Master Emerald suddenly fail in giving us the info on this new weird…oh I don't know 'spiritual' premonition? What is this strange feeling that something is coming, that something is about to change the world?_

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"How are things between you and Amy?"

Sonic felt himself stiffen. He slowly looked up at Knuckles, who was also looking at him. Sonic was silent for a moment, trying to say the right words, without giving out the wrong idea. He sat up, exhaling the breath he had been holding for so long.

"Amy and I are _friends_."

"I know," Knuckles responded, calmly.

"You made it sound like…we were…ya know…" a faint pink appeared on his cheeks.

Knuckles internally chuckled but continued to keep a straight face. "Oh sorry my bad." He weakly apologized. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes," Sonic remarked, his eyes slowly narrowing to a cold look. "Yes you did. You think that I have a thing for Amy?"

Knuckles shrugged at his blue friend. "It's possible," Knuckles said calmly. "I mean, you and her have been hanging out more, going out on dates and-,"

"They're NOT dates!" Sonic retorted, his face turning a slightly dark shade of pink. "We just go eat out sometimes, or go ice skating or go rock climbing and…well…" For a moment, no words came out of Sonic's mouth. There was no other word to call what he and Amy do. Knuckles seemed to read his mind.

"Sonic, if you take a girl out to eat or do some fun things together, just the two of you, it's a date."

Strike one.

Sonic scoffed at Knuckles. "Just because you and Rouge have been dating for THREE months doesn't mean you're a dating expert."

Knuckles sighed. There was no point in telling Sonic that he's wrong. He looked up at Sonic, who had his arms crossed over his chest, an irritated look over his face. Knuckles felt himself frown. "Look," he said calm as he could. "Why do you even bother with Amy anyway? If you don't like her, maybe you should stop leading her on?"

Strike _two_.

"I'm not leading her on!" Sonic shouted. "We're just hanging out more! What's the big deal about that?"

"You're taking her out and spending your time and money that you wouldn't spend on anyone else." Knuckles pointed out. "You know Amy's feelings about you. You know how Amy feels about you or…I'm not sure. Maybe her feelings for you did change. Maybe she realized what kind of person you are and maybe she'll eventually move on."

Strike **three**.

Surprisingly, Sonic didn't cry out in offensive anger, although that was his first choice. Instead, he chose to be silent for a moment. He looked down at his feet, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Amy…is an important person to me…I care about her but…getting into a relationship right now? When the world could be in stake of danger? Like you just said, something's coming. I can't start something with Amy I cannot finish...the world still needs me."

"So," Knuckles started, curiously. "ARE you interested in Amy?"

"…I don't even know if I know." Sonic said, a hint of frustration and confusion in his tone. "I…I like to be with her. She doesn't chase me around or jump on me like she used to. She's nice to talk to…she always seems to know what to say. She's dependable and fun to hang out with but…"

Sonic slowly raised his hand to his eyes, as if looking at his hand was the only way of looking into his soul, into himself.

"There will never be a day when the world will no longer need Sonic the Hedgehog. There will always be destruction, crime, war…**hate**." The last word seethed through Sonic's teeth like venom. "Sonic the Hedgehog will always have enemies. And even _if_ I did have feelings for Amy and even _if_ we started anything, my enemies wouldn't rest until they've gotten to me through her."

Sonic's hand balled itself into a tight fist. Sonic's eyes closed tightly.

"I can't do that to Amy."

If Knuckles' jaw could drop to the floor, it'd be as long and wide as a door. Knuckles had never ever expected Sonic the Hedgehog to say something so sensitive, so caring about anyone, especially Amy, in his entire life. And he and Sonic were close friends, almost like brothers, and he never heard Sonic say something so full of care before in his life. Knuckles smiled thoughtfully, but sadly.

"Would you be willing to give her up to another man?"

Sonic scoffed as he stood to his feet. "Amy can date whomever she wants." He huffed. "Who she spends her time with is her business."

Knuckles could hear the hint of anger in Sonic's voice. Of _course he wouldn't give Amy up_, Knuckles thought to himself. _He just hasn't realized it yet._ Knuckles looked at his watch, his eyes widening

"Uh, Sonic?"

"Ya?"

"Didn't you say that Amy was cooking you dinner tonight at six thirty?"

"Ya…"

"Well, it's 6:23 right now."

Silence.

"WHYDIDN'TYOUTELLMETHATSOONER? NOWI'MGONNABELATE!"

And with that, Sonic was gone in a flash, a streak of blue fading behind him. Knuckles let out a small chuckle for a minute before returning his attention to the Master Emerald again. _Poor boy doesn't realize that a girl like Amy won't wait around for forever._ He gently touched the emerald softly, its warm glow gently touched it's guardian's soul. Knuckles looked deep into the emerald's glow.

"I know that I cannot get the information I need right now, Master Emerald but… when the time comes, if something's coming…"

A confident smile spread across Knuckles' lips.

"We'll be ready."

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Two: **

**Sally's Song – Amy Lee**

**Claire's and Charlie's theme – LOST **

**Corina: (smiles) "This chapter was so EASY! It's the longest one yet (15 pages, 3,526 words) but I got it finished in less than two hours!"**

**All: "Yay!"**

**Amy: (pats Corina on back) "I knew you could do it! Congrats!"**

**Knuckles: "I got an early appearance. I thought I'd be the last one in!"**

**Sonic: "Why'd you make me sound so sappy-sounding?"**

**Corina: (shrugs) "Because you're in MY story!"**

**Sonic: "True…"**

**Corina: "Okay." (yawns and stands up) "You guys do the disclaimer. I'm going to bed now."**

**All: "…"**

**Sonic: "…you're just going to leave?"**

**Corina: "I finished this at 2 a.m! And I don't know if I'm working with running, screaming kids tomorrow. I am going to bed!"**

**Rouge: "Hey! How come I haven't appeared yet?"**

**Corina: (yawns) "You will. Lemme go to sleep."**

**Tails: "Ya! I'm the second main character in the entire Sonic series and I'm not even in yet!"**

**Shadow: "I'm everyone's new favorite hedgehog since SA2B. How come I'm not in it yet?"**

**All: (start to argue)**

**Knuckles: (sighs) "Corina doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of us. We belong to SEGA."**

**Cream: (smiles) "God bless you!"**

**Corina: "…"**


	3. Chapter 3: Impossible to Understand

**Hello again! ^_^ Ugh, all of this typing, and barely ANY reviews! Come on- I know that there are some readers out there who aren't reviewing! (points out) Yes, I'm talking to YOU ! It's not that hard to review! I'm practically BEGGING all of you to review! If that means you have to review again, PLEASE JUST DO IT! I'M BEGGIN' YA! (ahem) Okay here's the next chapter! It's going to be VERY intense so…be ready! Here's the next Chapter! God bless y'all! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_**You love me but you don't know who I am**_

_**I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand**_

_**You love me, but you don't know who I am**_

_**So let me go**_

_**Let me Go**_

**- Let Me Go, 3 Doors Down**

Amy let out a large breath as she stood back and gazed at her creation. There were platters of her homemade potato salad, her green bean casserole, and a berry-licious salad! She actually borrowed that recipe from Cream's mom, Vanilla, and she was sure that it'd taste delicious! And in the middle of the table were her special homemade chili dogs dripping with her secret chili. Amy beamed contently at her creations. "And that's that!" She said at ease "Not bad for a girl who only had half hour to do it!" Amy took off her apron and hung it up on a small hook on the refrigerator and looked up at the clock above her sink.

"6:26." She noted as she made sure she looked appropriate. She was wearing long grey sweat pants and a green T-shirt that said "Dare to be Different". Her nose wrinkled at the thought of Sonic coming over to eat a big dinner and her looking like a slob. She looked back at the clock. It just turned another minute. Amy gasped.

"I have plenty of time!"

Amy ran off to her room, shutting the door shut behind her. She quickly ran to her closet and swung it open. She searched her closet and pulled out the perfect dress. She pulled it out. It was short and pink, but was silky and sparkled like diamonds. She laid the dress out on the bed and ran to her bathroom, and quickly washed her face and pulled her quills up into a bun. She ran out of the bathroom and threw off her sweats and the T-shirt and slipped on the dress. She looked in her full-length mirror and smiled. But slowly, her smile disappeared into a frown. She looked at herself again.

"Who'm I kidding?" She asked herself as she took down her quills and just let them hang. "I just got done telling Cream that I'm done. And here I am-throwing on a dress and doing myself up like I'm going to a ball." Amy slipped off the dress and threw it on the ground. She slipped back on her sweats and her T-shirt. "I'm Sonic's friend…" Amy told herself as she picked up the sparkling dress and hung it up back in her closet. "He doesn't want to be anything more." She felt her heart ache slightly as tears began as she looked at herself in the mirror again. "This is who I am. I'm Sonic's friend, no matter how I truly feel about him."

Amy, on the verge of tears, closed the door to her closet. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed a piece of toilet paper. She dried her eyes and blew her nose before discarding the tissue. She looked in the bathroom mirror, her eyes slightly red.

_He's coming over to have dinner. We're going to talk and hang out as friends. _She told herself as she turned the lights off in the bathroom and room. She opened the door to her bedroom and walked out.

"Oh!"

Amy squealed as she turned to see Sonic standing in the doorway, a handful of wild flowers I his hand. She placed a hand over her racing heart as Sonic chuckled slightly.

"Sorry to invite myself in," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "You didn't answer the door when I knocked, so I invited myself in. I thought at first that you had forgotten that we had dinner plans but…" he motioned the full of food. "I guess you were just getting ready."

"N-no," Amy corrected as she walked over to Sonic, smiling slightly. "I was just um…washing my face."

"I can see that," Sonic noted as he looked at Amy's eyes. "Your eyes are red. Get some soap in your eyes?"

Amy chuckled slightly and nodded. "Ya." _**Liar!**_ Amy looked out the window, frowning slightly. "Wow. I thought earlier today was bad. Then it was just showering, but it's POURING out there now!"

Sonic nodded. Amy looked back at Sonic, and then at his hand at the flowers he was holding. "Those for me?"

Sonic nodded as he handed them to her. "Here." He beamed proudly as Amy took a long inhale of the wild flowers, and pulled back with her eyes wide in curiosity. "Smell good?"

Amy nodded as she breathed in the wonderful smell again. "These are beautiful! Thank you so much!" She walked to the kitchen and reached under the sink, pulling out a small painted vase. She filled the vase with lukewarm water and placed the flowers in. "They're absolutely wonderful!" She placed them beside her stove and walked over to Sonic. "So…shall we?"

Sonic nodded, his eyes fixed on the chili dogs. Amy giggled.

"You want a tissue?"

"For what?"

"All the drool that's dripping out the corner of your mouth."

Sonic and Amy seated themselves and started dishing out food. Sonic dove immediately into the chili dogs and Amy started out on the salad. It was a mix of greens with oranges, strawberries, feta cheese, candied walnuts, and a certain vinegeraete. She took one bite and sighed happily. "You need to try this salad, Sonic." Amy told him as she took another bite. "It's so good!"

Sonic was too busy in his chili dogs to notice the salad. He reached over and served himself a small portion. But he was going to have his full of Amy's chili dogs first! He ate two so far and still had room for more! Amy giggled.

"So…where'd you go for the time being?"

Sonic looked up. He reached for a napkin and wiped his mouth before he spoke. "I went to hang with Knuckles. Apparently there's something coming."

Amy's eyes widened. "What exactly?"

Sonic shrugged as he reached for his cola. "I'm not sure," He said as he took a long gulp. He set it down and went back to his food. "He said something's in the air. Even the Master Emerald is disturbed by what's coming."

Amy frowned at Sonic's typical indifference for incoming warnings of danger. "So…you're not worried about it? Even though the Master Emerald can't tell what's wrong?"

Sonic shrugged again. "Like I said, I'm not sure. Maybe the rock's just losing some of its spark or something. All I know is that it's not a Chaos Emerald causing any of the issues. It must be something else…"

"Is that all you guys talked about?" Amy asked as she reached for another spoonful of bean casserole.

Sonic's eyes widened, a faint color of pink started to spread across his cheeks. He turned his face away, as if trying to hide his expression. "We talked about…other things." _Change the subject!_ He turned to Amy, who merely shrugged and went back to eating. "How was the museum?"

Amy smiled. "It was very nice. Cream and I got to walk around the museum and look at some really nice paintings and ancient pottery and whatnot. I can't believe it's been three years since it had opened. If I would've known of all of the wonderful history in there, I would've gone sooner."

"That good, huh?"

Amy nodded as she ate a spoonful of potato salad. "It was amazing. I wouldn't mind going and seeing more museums and dedication buildings of ancient history."

"Why go to a museum when you can just go to ancient civilizations and see REAL history yourself?" Sonic asked.

Amy laughed as her emerald eyes met his. "I can't run at super speed, Sonic. I can't go wherever I want to go whenever I want to. I have two jobs to hold up and bills to pay for. You're a world famous hero and people would be glad to give things to you and let you stay places free. I'm not a world renowned hero. I have a normal life."

Sonic's nose wrinkled at that last sentence. _She has a _normal life_? _Sonic asked himself._ She's _my _friend and she lives a _normal life_. Well, if I think about it again, Tails builds planes and is known across the world for being my best buddy and helper. Knuckles isn't known very well but to people who do know him, he's known as the emerald guardian. Heck! Shadow and Rouge aren't even my friends and they're known as the fake hedgehog and the famous ex-jewel thief! But Amy…I never thought of her as being…normal. I mean, she used to run around telling everyone she was my girlfriend but…she doesn't do that anymore. So…she thinks she's just a normal girl in the world?_

Amy looked up at Sonic, whose eyes were looking down at his plate, soft and in wonder. Amy snapped her fingers, causing Sonic to snap his neck up. She looked at him, concerned. "You okay?"

Sonic nodded slightly. "Ya I just…" He was silent for a minute. "Never mind," he said, waving it off. "Just forget I even said anything."

Amy looked back down at her food and started to finish.

During the whole hour Sonic was sitting in front of her, she longed to ask him. She longed to ask him what he thought of her. She longed to ask him if their relationship would ever grow, go to the next level, or if she could just drop her feelings for him and move on. She felt her heart race as she took a last bite of salad._ I can't do this anymore!_ She put down her fork, and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She felt her cheeks heat up as she opened her mouth.

"S…S…Sonic?"

Sonic looked up from his plate. "Ya?"

"I um…I…" Ask him! "I just…wanted to know if…" _Go ahead! Ask him!_ "I just wanted to know if…if…you wanted something to drink!"

Sonic blinked a few times before reaching over to his cola can. He picked it up and shook it a bit. There were only a few drops swishing around. He smiled at her. "Sure. Another cola would be nice."

Amy nodded as she rose from the table and walked to the kitchen. She cursed at herself as she reached into the fridge and pulled out another cola. She closed the door and walked over to Sonic, and placed the cold soda in front of him and walked back to her seat, and sat back down. Her heart was racing still, but her stomach was now in knots.

"Amy?"

Amy looked up. "Yes?"

Sonic placed his chili dog down and looked up at Amy, his hands folded and placed in front of him. His eyes were very solemn, so solemn it scared Amy.

"We're…friends, right?"

Amy nodded hastily. "Yes! Of course we are!"

"But…that's it, right?"

Amy's heart froze. How could she respond to this? Of course they were friends! That was not a lie! But…that's not what she wanted it to be. She knew it. She knew that she wanted her relationship with Sonic to go to the next level. She wanted her blue hero. But…she knew she could never truly have him. Amy knew it and it saddened her deeply. But she knew that it wasn't all about her anymore. It was about Sonic too.

"Sonic…you're my good friend." Amy whispered, trying to keep the sadness out of her tone. "You're the spark of my day and the happiness of my life and…even though our relationship may never be exactly what I want it to be…I'm just glad that you're my friend."

She couldn't raise her face to meet her eyes with Sonic. She couldn't do it. She strained herself to keep her eyes focused on her lap.

"So…" Sonic started, breaking the silence. "You…still like me?"

_**See? She still LIKES you!**_

_Why are you making it sound like it's a great thing? Don't you understand what this means?_

_**Maybe that she feels the same as you do! **_

_I don't WANT her to!_

Amy's face turned a deep red. She turned her face away from Sonic, not bearing to see the look on his face. "I do…in a sense that…I'm willing to be your friend, and not trying to pressure you into a relationship."

Sonic's eyes widened. "So…after all of this time, you still haven't let go of me?" Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I should've known…"

_**What! Why are you getting so angry? This is what you wanted!**_

_I don't want Amy to like me! I'm just going to hurt her!_

_**You're hurting her by pushing her away! You know that you have feelings for her!**_

_The thing is that I CAN'T have feelings for her! I CAN'T!_

Amy was silent.

Sonic rose to his feet. He looked everywhere else: his feet, his plate of unfinished food, the carpet, the ceiling…anything but her eyes. If he looked into her eyes…he wouldn't know if he could hold it in.

"Ames…you need to let me go." He said softly, trying to be as nice as possible. "It's the best for the both of us. I can't take care of you the way you want me to, and you can't possibly…" _Want someone like me to spend the rest of their life beside someone as kind and loving as you?_ Sonic finally looked at Amy, who still was refusing to look at him. Sonic sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her and he was doing it right now. He ran a hand through his quills.

"Look Ames…I like it that we're friends. That we're not in a relationship. I like it that we can go places and hang out and not have those types of heart ties." _**Liar.**_

Amy's eyes shot daggers at Sonic.

"Maybe for you. But they really meant a lot to me." She rose to her feet, her hands slamming down on the table.

Sonic's eyes widened at Amy's bold anger. He watched her as she lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. He watched her entire body, her whole frame, start to shake. He couldn't tell if it was of anger or sadness, but his heart ached for the young woman in front of him.

"My feelings for you…have never changed." Amy said a hint of both anger and sadness in her voice. "I have always had certain feelings for you that I thought that we had something special…but now I see…that no matter what I change, whether it be my hair, clothes, or my habits…I can never make you happy enough to fall in love with me."

Sonic felt a pain in his chest as Amy raised her head, the sparkle in Amy's eyes, gone. "Nor can you ever have feelings for someone else."

Sonic's eyes widened in furry. "What?" Sonic cried, his compassion for Amy fading away fast. "You sayin' I can't feel?" He shouted. "That I can't feel emotions towards another person that could lead to a potential relationship?"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying!" Amy cried back as she slammed her fist on to her table again. "You're so wrapped up in yourself that you don't care about other people and their feelings!"

Not wanting to hear another word, Sonic angrily shoved his plate away and walked towards the door, swung it open and stomped out, slamming it behind him. Amy stood there, frozen for a moment, pondering what she should do.

_**What are you doing, sitting there like an idiot? Go after him!**_

_But I-_

_**No buts! You love him, right? Then get outta yourself and go after him!**_

Amy sat there for a moment before standing to her feet and ran out the door. _I forgot my shoes! __**Oh well-that's not important! **_Amy ran down the stairs until she reached outside, where it was pouring outside. Amy ran out into the rain, soaking the second she stepped out. She looked around, hastily to find Sonic. She caught a blur of blue in the blurry rain walking down the sidewalk towards the train station. Amy quickly ran across the street, avoiding speeding cars. Amy hurried onto the sidewalk, shivering and soaked, and chased after her hero.

"Sonic! Stop!"

Sonic turned slowly. His eyes widened in surprise first, seeing Amy run out into the blistering rain barefoot and without an umbrella. But then his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Whaddya want?" he snapped irritably.

Amy ran up to him, catching her breath. "I didn't mean…it like that…that you couldn't feel."

Sonic scoffed as he started to turn to walk away. Amy snatched his arm, causing him to stop.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Amy breathed. "I promise, I just…let my emotions get the best of me. I swear that I didn't mean it like that, Sonic. I mean, would I be out here in the soaking rain without shoes and an umbrella if I didn't?"

Sonic's eyes were dark towards her, and it scared her. He turned towards her, slapping her hand away from his arm. "You think that I don't want to start a relationship because I'm too selfish!" He shouted, trying to shout over the beating rain. "You think that I only care about myself and what people can do for me! And about my image! I do what I do because I care about people! I told you you were my friend, didn't I?"

"Yes but-!"

"So that should be enough to let you know that I care about you!" Sonic cried, cutting Amy off. "But I'm not done! I just can't start a relationship, Amy! I can't do it! And you're better off meeting someone else who'll take care of you and love you just as much as you love me!"

Amy's eyes narrowed in anger. She brushed her wet quills away from her face and shouted, trying to yell over the rain. "You're so stupid Sonic! I don't want anyone else! You're the only person I care about like this! I cannot let you go Sonic! I just can't! Just give me a chance! Give US a chance!"

"There is no _US_!" Sonic cried, as much as it hurt him to say it. "I can't start anything with you! The world will always need me! The world will always need Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Amy shook her head, angry tears forming in her eyes. "No Sonic. It's not that the world will never need you. There won't be a day when you will never need Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic growled in annoyance. "I _AM_ Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"The Sonic the Hedgehog I'm talking about is the image! The world renowned hero!" Amy cried as the tears now willingly fell down her cheeks. "I've always been myself Sonic! Even though I've gone through extreme measures to make you comfortable with me, I've always been me! ME! I've changed so much for you that I don't even know why I love you anymore!"

"Then don't love me anymore!" Sonic cried, even though he regretted the very words he had said. The look on Amy's face made Sonic regret he had ever said those five words. Amy's face was full of hurt, hate, sadness and love all at the same time. Sonic reached for Amy, but Amy stepped back, away from him.

"Alright Sonic." Amy turned and started to walk away. Sonic's eyes widened as he started to walk after the pink hedgehog.

"Ames wait-!"

"NO!" Amy screamed at Sonic, causing Sonic to leap back. "I'm tired of waiting! I've always been waiting for you! ALWAYS! And I have done nothing but good things for you! I've been waiting for you for so long! I've tried so hard for so many years to make you happy! I've done everything I could! But I've had enough Sonic! I cannot take it anymore! My HEART cannot take this from you anymore! You want me to stop loving you, FINE!"

Amy turned towards the city and ran. She kept her head down and ran as fast as she could. She kept her head down as she ran as hard and as fast as she could. She ran until she could no longer hear Sonic's cries of him calling her name. She ran hard. She pushed herself through fatigue and exhaustion and continued to run. She didn't care anymore. She had to get away from this place. From Sonic. From herself. She needed to talk to someone, someone who'd know what to do.

_I know!_

Amy raised her head. The rain pounded against her but she kept going. She looked around to see where she was. Baker Street. _Only a few more blocks._ Amy noted as she pushed herself to run faster. Her heart never ached so badly before. She felt as if her heart was going to snap in two. Hot tears formed in her eyes and spilled, both rain and tears now spilling freely from her cheeks. She turned a corner of a building and ran hard and fast towards the end of this block. She crossed the street ahead and took a sharp left at the building at her right. She looked up at the tall building in front of her.

_Here it is…_

Amy hurried up the apartment complex up a few flights of stairs and stopped at apartment 4. She knocked on the door and waited for a moment.

"Hold on a sec!" a familiar voice cried from inside.

Amy waited, shivering; from the rain and from the sudden rejection. The door opened a moment later to a tall white bat with black wings and gentle cyan eyes standing there in a large dark scarlet bathrobe. Her cyan eyes widened at the sight of a small pink hedgehog, soaked from head to toe, shivering with tears streaming down her face.

"Amy!" Rouge cried in shock. "What happened to you?"

Amy sniffed as she looked down at herself. She shuffled her foot for a minute before looking up. "I…I…(sob) I really…need someone to…(sob) to talk to. And I thought (sob) that you-,"

"Sonic?"

Amy painfully nodded and let out a shaky sob. The bat smiled understandingly and put an arm around her pink friend and let her inside her apartment, closing the door behind them.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Three: **

**Let Me Go – 3 Doors Down**

**Short Hair – Mulan OST**

**

* * *

**

**Corina: (dodging flying tomatoes and lettuce) "I'M SORRY! I know that this chapter was long, lame and cheesy! I know you're all looking for action but my stories start out LONG, LAME AND CHEESY and slowly start to grow! I know it's boring right now but I promise it'll get better!"**

**Sonic: "Why'd you make me scream at Amy? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"**

**Amy: "Hey at least you didn't get soaked out in the rain and get your heart torn out."**

**Sonic: "Mine DID!"**

**(all others impatiently tapping their feet at Corina)**

**Corina: (sweatdrop) "Look! I don't want to cram a whole bunch of characters into one chapter, okay? I wanna take my time, okay?"**

**All: "NO!"**

**Corina: (slaps head) "God help me."**

**Rouge: "Psh I'm just glad I showed up in the last few seconds of this chapter. Good thing I finally got an appearance sooner than everyone else!"**

**All others: (glare)**

**Corina: (smiles proudly) "I'm just glad that I got more done in this past week than I have in a while!"**

**All: "It's no good if you can't add more characters in."**

**Corina: (scoffs) "If readers don't mind waiting, then that's great for me!" (looks at readers with pleading eyes) "Though I am begging you to please be patient with me!"**

**Shadow: "Hnn. Pathetic."**

**Rouge: (hits Shadow in side) "Oh cheer up emo-jerk head! You'll show up soon!"**

**Shadow: "Enough with the emo-jerk stuff. I'm serious. I'm not emo."**

**Corina: "Who wants to do the disclaimer?"**

**Rouge: "I will! Corina doesn't own Sonic or the characters! We belong to SEGA, but Corina owns this story and her characters, which will make an appearance soon!"**

**Corina: (nod) "Now I'm going to bed! Goodnight!"**

**All: "Goodnight!"**

**Knuckles: (turns to screen) "God bless!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Wisdom from a Friend

**Okay I know you're all probably pretty upset that I haven't updated this in a while. Well, lemme explain. First of all, I dropped out of high school. Yep! That's right! DROPPED OUT. Why? Because I was going through A LOT of emotional crap and so I left CHS, got my GED, and graduated just last week. Summer is here, so I'll have PLENTY of time! So, once again, sorry for the late update, forgive me, NOW STOP BEING MAD AT ME AND READ ALREADY! *pant pant* Okay! Read and review! GOOD REVIEWS! Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

_**Get wisdom, get understanding;**_

_**Do not forget my words or swerve from them.**_

_**Do not forsake wisdom, and she will protect you;**_

_**Love her, and she will watch over you.**_

**- Proverbs 4:5-6**

"So," Rouge stated as she handed Amy another box of tissue. "Blue blur really said all that crap, huh?"

Amy nodded as she shook her head and blew her nose for the 25th time. She tossed the discarded tissue into the trash can sitting next to her but it merely bounced out and landed on the floor along with several other used tissues. She had overfilled the trashcan again. Her nose and eyes were red from almost a full hour of crying. She breathed in deep, crying to calm herself.

"I…I just don't know what to do with myself anymore, Rouge."

Rouge nodded in understanding. She reached over to a small mug of tea she had poured for Amy earlier. She tried to hand it to her, but Amy refused. She shook her head slightly and Rouge returned it to the coffee table.

"I mean," Amy started as she wiped her eyes with another tissue. "He and I have been friends for…for years and I've liked him since before we even became friends. And…" Amy's dam broke and she started to cry into her tissue. "I just don't know what to do with him!"

"Then forget about him."

Amy's eyes widened as she looked up at her friend. "Wha?"

"Not exactly forget about him," Rouge started. "But…move on. I mean, come on girl. If he's treating you like that, then he ain't worth keeping around. And if he keeps ignoring your feelings like that, then he certainly isn't worth liking."

Amy scoffed slightly. "Easy for you to say; you're currently dating."

Rouge laughed slightly, causing Amy to look up at her. "If you think dating is a slice of cake," Rouge started, smiling. "It's the total opposite. It looks like a…lemon meringue pie. It looks so sweet at first and you want it so bad. You want it so bad to the point of crying. Then you taste it and it's not so sweet. In fact, it's the total opposite. It can be disgusting. But if you keep eating it, you'll be more accustomed to keep eating it than to stop all of a sudden."

Rouge smiled as she cupped Amy's chin and lifted it up to her. "But if you keep eating it, you'll grow to love it-not just what makes it look good-but how it tastes for real. Believe me, Knuckles and I have had it pretty head-to-head these past three months. Dating isn't easy, Amy. Especially if you're dating someone like Knucklehead."

They both let out small laughs before Rouge continued. "Look Amy. You're only going to get hurt again and again if you don't stop now. Sonic needs to grow a bit and you do too. Just let go of him for now and start meeting other people. Do you know what the definition of insanity is?"

Amy thought for a moment. The only time she heard the word was from the 'Princess Bride' movie. She shook her head slightly.

"Insanity means to do the same thing over and over again and expect a different result," Rouge explained. "And you're too old to be doing insanity over and over again. You're a smart girl, Amy. And you're beautiful. You'll find the right guy for you but…this whole thing with Sonic is tearing you apart."

Amy looked at the ground, guiltily. "I know…"

Rouge reached over and rubbed her friends shoulder. "You've got a great future in store Amy. I know it. You have a great destiny ahead of you. But you have to keep your chin held high and not let things like what Sonic say hold you back."

Amy nodded as she dried her eyes once more. She looked at Rouge's clock beside the coffee table. She gasped slightly. "Oh! It's 7:25! I'm so sorry Rouge! Didn't you have a date with Knuckles this evening?"

Rouge laughed softly. "It's alright. I really don't mind. And neither would Knucky-he understands. Besides, we were going to go out and look at stars tonight so he asked Shadow to watch the Master Emerald til dawn. Either way, we're going to be out late so…he'll get over it."

Amy's eyes widened. "Knuckles…asked Shadow?"

Rouge laughed a bit. "Okay well _**I**_ asked Shadow to, and eventually had to beg Shadow to watch it for us this evening. Not like Shadow has anything better to do anyway."

A guilty look spread across Amy's face. "So…I held up your date…"

Rouge leaned over to Amy and gave her a brief hug, "Knuckles won't mind, Amy. Really. He'd understand. You're like his sister so I'm sure that he wouldn't mind me being a little late. And that's what friends are for, right?"

Amy nodded, but still looked at her unsurely. Rouge blew it off and waved her hand at her, but then turned back to her, a serious look dawning on her face.

"Amy," Rouge started before Amy could speak. "I don't want you going home tonight."

Amy blinked. "Why not? The storm's cleared up."

Rouge shook her head as she looked outside. "I don't care. If Sonic wants to come visit you in the middle of the night, I know all Hell's gonna break loose. You're staying here at my place tonight."

Amy shook her head. "Oh no!" She cried. "You've done so much for me already! And you're going on a date with Knuckles and so you'd be leaving me here! I don't want to intrude-,"

"Amy," Rouge cut her off. "Why would I ask if you were intruding? You're fine Amy. Just lemme set up the couch and get you some blankets. Why don't you go and take a quick shower and freshen up, while I set up the couch and get you some pajamas to wear?"

Amy smiled at Rouge and reached over to give her a big hug. "Thank you for being so nice to me."

Rouge returned the hug and stood up and reached down to pull Amy up to her feet. "It's no problem. I just want to help you feel all better and go back to your overly-cheerful self!"

Rouge gave her some extra shower things and a towel and led her to the bathroom. She showed Amy how the shower worked and closed the door behind her. She walked to her closet and pulled out a huge blanket and an extra pillow and walked over to the couch. By the time she was done setting up the couch, she could hear Amy starting the shower. She cleaned up all the tissue mess and threw it in a large trash bag to take out in the morning.

_Knock knock!_

Rouge's eyes narrowed, knowing immediately who it was. She walked over to the door and just stood there, her hands on her hips.

"Amy's in the shower and she's not talking to you!"

She heard Sonic sigh behind the door.

"Rouge! Just lemme talk to her!"

Rouge scoffed. "She's in the shower! Maybe when you grow a set, THEN you can talk to her! Or maybe you do have some; by the way you yelled at her and broke her heart tonight!"

"Look!" Sonic cried from behind the door. "I didn't know how to respond, okay? We both shouted things we didn't mean and we both were hurt."

"Amy's the only one who needed a therapy session for an hour," Rouge snapped angrily. "Besides, she wouldn't want to see you right now anyway! You'd just piss her off and make her cry again!"

"I WANT to APOLOGIZE!"

Rouge reached over to the doorknob and swung the door open, and became face-to-face with Sonic. She ignored his impatient expression and leaned in; Rouge eyes narrowed at Sonic, anger and rage in her eyes.

"Even if you did apologize to Amy, it wouldn't do any good because it wouldn't fix anything." Rouge started, pointing a gloved finger in Sonic's face. "All you do is hurt her, Sonic. For years that's all you've ever done to that poor girl. And she doesn't deserve any of that. She needs a man who'll love her, take care of her, and comfort her. And you do everything opposite of those things. And she's done nothing to hurt you."

"I can't start anything with her, Rouge," Sonic said with pleading eyes. "You have to understand my situation."

"Knuckles is the last guardian of the Master Emerald," Rouge remarked. "He has a rather important job too, Sonic. Do you think that when he confessed that he loved me, do you think that he was thinking about his duties? Of course he was. But he had decided that his love for me was more important than that emerald. Is it still his duty? Yes-he's up there every day and every night guarding the dumb thing. And I respect him for keeping his promise as a guardian. And once or twice a week is when we'll spend time together. Or more if we're lucky."

Sonic was in awe as Rouge continued.

"And that's how our relationship is. Sure, it's been Hell. But we have respected how we feel for each other and respected our duties as people of busy lives. And yes, it's been really hard for someone who has an important job of guarding a shining rock that protects our world. But we've decided that…we're going to protect each other with love and passion. And if something happens to us, we're going to stand it out and be strong for each other."

She reached over and poked her finger hard in his chest. "So…if you've come here to apologize and nothing is going to change, then there's no point. Amy believes that if you repent for a bad action, then there has to be change. If you aren't going to change, don't even bother, Sonic. Give Amy a chance. She's not a bad person Sonic and…you have nothing to lose. Amy's willing to risk everything she has to be with you. Her life, Sonic. Her heart. That's all that she has to give."

"But I have to give up everything else," Sonic said. "I mean….dating, sure. That wouldn't be hard but Amy…Amy would want to settle down and get married. I can't do that."

Rouge crossed her arms across her chest. "So you're telling me that you wouldn't like to settle down and get married and have a family?"

Sonic shook his head as he rubbed his shoulder. "That's not it at all. In fact, I'd LOVE to settle down…but Rouge, I have enemies that hate me. They just don't not like me, they LOATHE my very being. If I got close with someone and we even started a relationship, my enemies would notice right away. It'd be the same if we got married. They'd go after my family and my wife and use them to get to me. I…I can't put Amy through that, as much as I'd like to have her in my life…"

He trailed off. Rouge leaned against her door. She watched his countenance. His eyes wandered to his feet, where he shifted them uncomfortably. Rouge sighed.

"Look, I don't want to be the devil here," she started. "But…if you really care about Amy, then you'd take a chance with her. She's a wonderful person Sonic. And she loves you a lot. She's told you many times when she was younger, but it's showing now even though she doesn't say it as much. She wants to be with you and take chances with you. But if that's not what you're here for, then please just go away."

Sonic looked up at Rouge, whose eyes were looking deeply into his.

"I'm tired of seeing Amy hurt," she noted, seriously. "It's like seeing a younger sister hurt. I can't stand it. So…I'm just warning you, if you hurt her heart one more time…if I see one more of those precious tears…" Rouge's eyes grew dark. "I'll never let you speak to her again."

Sonic stood there for a moment, not truly believing what Rouge was saying. But after a moment, he nodded slightly and turned to walk away. He started to walk down the stairs when Rouge called out to him. He turned, seeing her leaning out against her doorway.

"If you don't make your choice, Sonic, she's going to move on to someone else. And believe it or not, it's not her that'll be hurting. No-," her eyes looked sad, almost melancholy. "That's gonna be you."

Rouge closed her door, not seeing Sonic's reaction. She didn't need to. She was sick of that hedgehog enough as it was. She sat against her door for a moment before she walked over to straighten a wrinkle in the blanket.

"Rouge?" Amy called, making Rouge swirl around. Amy peeked her head from the bathroom, smiling shyly. She stepped out, revealing herself in a long silky nightgown that reached her knees and the sleeves were hemmed at the shoulder. She blushed as she looked down at herself. "It's kinda see-through."

Rouge smiled. "It looks cute on you," she noted. "It's one of my older ones but I think it'll do okay for tonight."

Amy smiled. "Thank you, Rouge," she said thankfully. "And I really do appreciate you inviting me to stay here for tonight. I needed somewhere away from my home. I'm just glad that Sonic hasn't come by to check and see if I was here."

Rouge giggled nervously. "Ya heh heh, imagine that." She turned to Amy, who was already settling onto the couch. "You comfortable?"

Amy nodded as she snuggled under the blanket. Rouge nodded as she walked over to her and sat next to her. "I don't want you to worry about Sonic tonight, kay?" she told her as she rubbed her arm. "He's a jerk and don't let him disturb your sleep."

Amy nodded and hugged Rouge before she ran to her room, threw on a nice leather jacket and slipped on her boots. She turned to Amy as she zipped up her jacket. "You going to be okay here by yourself? I have my cell on me at all times."

Amy nodded, sadly. "I'll be fine. I really do appreciate this, Rouge."

Rouge stood there for a moment, before looking back up at Amy again. "…if you want me to stay here tonight and take care of you, Knuckles will-,"

"No!" Amy cried. "No! You and Knuckles hardly get enough time with each other as it is! Please, don't worry about me. You've done so much for me already! Please! Go and have a good time with your boyfriend!"

Rouge threw Amy a disagreeable look, but realized that Amy was right. Amy needed to calm down and have some time to herself. And she herself hadn't seen Knuckles in a week, almost. She hugged Amy one last time before she turned off the lights and walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Amy cuddled under the blanket and looked outside the window. The rain had stopped and the clouds were starting to scatter. Amy saw a small glimpse of the large white moon peeking behind the clouds to see Amy. She folded her hands, closed her eyes and prayed softly to herself.

_God…I pray that You'd forgive me for being so mean and unfair to Sonic, even though he's done so much for me already. He's saved my life countless times and our relationship as friends has grown so strong. But God I ask that You'd help me to forget the feelings I had for Sonic. I pray that You'd help me to grow a bit more before I'm ready for a relationship. I pray for Sonic also. I pray that I wouldn't become bitter towards him because he didn't return how I feel. I pray for better things for Sonic. I pray that You'd help him to find his way in the world and even give him a nice wife to spend the rest of his life with. I pray this by faith in Jesus' name, amen._

Amy closed her eyes and focused herself to sleep…

"Sunk so low that you've started praying, huh?"

Amy's eyes flashed open and immediately sat up, covering herself up with her blanket. She looked around the dark room, her emerald eyes searching every angle. Her eyes stopped at a figure standing in the doorway. It wore a long black cloak, its arms crossed over it's chest. Amy's eyes narrowed.

"How did you get in?" Amy shook her head quickly, as she swung her legs over the sides of the couch and stood to her feet. "Scratch that!" she cried as she stood and faced the intruder. She reached over to the coffee table and picked up the mug Rouge had left her earlier and pulled her arm back, as if she were going to throw it at the odd stranger. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The figure slowly approached Amy, and withdrew a hand from its sleeve. Amy stood her ground, thinking this hooded figure would withdraw a weapon. Instead, it raised its hand to the hood of its cloak.

"Funny you asked…" a cunning voice responded as their hand withdrew the hood and swung it over their head."It's been far too long, Amy."

Amy's eyes widened as she unknowingly let the mug slip through her fingers, spilling its contents. She felt her heart skip a beat as she slowly backed away, til her legs hit the couch. Her legs gave way under the slight pressure and she collapsed to the floor.

"Y-you…"

The figure stepped into the moonlight, revealing a slender, lavender hedgehog with brilliant emerald eyes. She smirked at Amy's horrified and almost unbelievable expression. Amy's lips parted, but no words came out, too shocked to speak. The hedgehog nodded.

"That's right, Amy. It's me."

"E-Evelyn…"

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Four: **

**Breathe into Me – RED **

**Sayid's theme – LOST **

**Dearly Beloved – Kingdom Hearts OST **

**

* * *

**

**Corina: "I am so sorry it took so long for me to update, everyone! Please forgive me!" (literally grovels) "FORGIVE THIS UNWORTHY PERSON!"**

**Sonic: "Uh, Corina? I think that everyone is just glad that you're updating."**

**Corina: (tear-filled eyes) "But-but-but-but-but-but-but!"**

**Amy: (smiles and pats Corina on shoulder) "Don't worry about it! You got ten pages written down and some action going! I think that you're doing great! Besides, it's only been a few months. You've been busy with church, graduating and everything else. Don't worry about it."**

**Corina: (sniff sniff) "R-really?"**

**Shadow: "You're doing fine, Corina. Stop the crocodile tears and just do the disclaimer."**

**Corina: (cheers up) "Alright! I own nothing! Only my characters and my story! Everything and everyone else belongs to SEGA!"**

**All: (cheer)**

**Corina: "Oh yes, I know you guys are probably wondering about all of the 'religious' themes in my stories. Christianity is a HUGE part of my life, including prayer, creation, etc. So please don't get offended or pissed because a character might be praying or something. Some people make Rouge a slut, or Sonic a player, or Shadow an emo head-,"**

**Shadow: "Heeeey."**

**Corina: (shakes head) "Anyway, I respect everyone elses' opinions, so please respect mine. If you don't like it, then just go away. Don't leave any nasty comments or anything."**

**Cream: "Yes! I am so happy that we're starting back up again!"**

**Tails: "Do I get to appear soon?"**

**All: "Ya!"**

**Corina: "…"**

**All: (skeptical) "Corinaaaaaa."**

**Corina: (laughs nervously and runs for it)**

**All: (chase after Corina)**

**Corina: "God bless y'all! Stay tuned for more in the next chapter!"**


	5. Chapter 5: The Offer

**EDIT: Okay I added this chapter just last night but I went through and made some quick edits that I had forgotten XD Well my laptop finally died on me. For sure this time. So I have to use my apartment's office computer to type. I would ask you for forgiveness but not as much as I did before because this time, it's not my fault so much. I have a job now! Yay! My first job outside of my family! :D So that's taking up a lot of my time. And the fact that my big bro bought me Assassin's Creed II! Yay! \(^o^)/ So I've been extremely busy, but I just got off writer's block recently so I'm typing again! So spread the word because I'M BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (ahem) Okay. Go on and read! Thank you so much for your patience and sorry for the delay! **

**

* * *

**

_**Now then, my son, listen to me;**_

_**Pay attention to what I say.**_

_**Do not let your heart turn to her ways or stray into her paths**_

_**Many victims she has brought down; her slain are a mighty multitude.**_

**-Proverbs 7:24-25**

The next few moments seemed more like hours to Amy. Her mind hadn't recalled dropping and spilling the tea all over the floor, nor her legs giving out and her falling on the sofa. She just sat there, staring at the older hedgehog in front of her. She blinked a few times, almost not believing that what she was seeing was real.

_What is SHE doing here? I haven't seen her in almost 12 years, and she pops up out of nowhere! And how did she know where I was? Is this even real? Or did I fall asleep? Yes that's it! I must have just dozed off! It's obvious this is all just a silly dream!_

Amy was almost tempted to pinch herself but the hedgehog called Evelyn snapped her fingers in front of Amy's eyes, snapping Amy back into reality. Amy blinked a few times then looked up at her older sister, who was waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Yoo-hoo, you there?" she called.

Amy took in the older form of her older sibling. Her quills had grown longer, to her mid-back, and curled slightly inwards. She was a bit taller than her, about two to three inches. Under her black cloak was a mid-drift black shirt covering a fish-net shirt that covered her stomach. And she wore a black miniskirt with two belts overlapping each other. She wore dark makeup over her eyes, like Rouge, giving her a sly look. When Amy came to, she slapped Evelyn's hand away in disgust as she leaped up from the couch and moved away from the lavender hedgehog, her eyes remaining on her.

"What are YOU doing here?" Amy demanded more than asked with a bit of spite in her tone. She hadn't meant for it to be there, it had just sort of came out. The lavender hedgehog seemed unsurprised and unaffected by her response. But for the heck of it, she put on a hurt expression and placed her hands over her heart.

"Is it so bad to want to see my only little sister once in a great while?" she asked in mock hurt, her emerald eyes glistening with fake tears. Amy remembered that side of Evelyn. When she grew up, she forgot to leave her sarcasm behind.

"What?" Amy scoffed, throwing her hands up. "Once every 11 years?"

"Now now," Evelyn said calmly, raising her hands up as if to shield herself. "There's no need for that kind of attitude. Besides-," Evelyn tossed herself on the couch, spreading her legs out and resting her hands behind her head. "We need to catch up, I mean, we haven't seen each other since-,"

"Father's passing away," Amy cut Evelyn off, her voice stern and eyes narrowed. She walked up to Evelyn and glared down at her older sister. "There's nothing to catch up on. We lead different lives, different paths. You chose to lead the clan in place of father, and because mother and I were not pure Neveian blood, we left the clan and started our own lives."

Their father was the kindest man in the world. He was of the purest of any other hedgehog Amy had ever known. And his purity came out in his snow white quills and his love reflected in hi soul-piercing emerald eyes that would make any hedgehog fall for him. The only memories that Amy had of him were that he was kind in every way possible, he was as gentle as a leaf on water, and was full of grace. He was the chosen son of the Neveian chief, blessed at birth, said that his descendants would bring peace to the world. That's all that Amy remembered of him. And that he loved her mother more than anything else in the world.

"That's right," Evelyn said, knocking Amy back into reality once again. Evelyn looked up at the ceiling above her. "It's good that you and that mother of yours left the clan though." Amy winced visibly, but Evelyn only continued. "You could have never led the clan anyway. The people would have never respected you anyway…" Evelyn raised her eyes to Amy's, her eyes not at all sympathetic. "Your mother died just after father died, correct?"

Amy stiffened. She didn't like talking about her mother's death. Her mother was her favorite person in the world. She had light red quills that reached her waist and curled inward softly at the end. She held the most beautiful bright cyan eyes, which she believed first caught her father's attention. She always smiled and laughed. She was a crazy and wild girl, and quite a competitive one at that. Even though her mother was always looked down on for marrying her father because she was not of Neveian blood, she chose to be positive and smile. She always smiled for Amy, which is what she remembered most. A pained smile…

"Yes," Amy responded, her fists clenching at her sides. "She died about a year after you left…"

"Hm," was all that Evelyn said as she raised a hand from behind her head to her mouth to hide a small yawn. The sight of Evelyn's behavior made Amy want to pull out her Piko Piko Hammer. Just because they did not share mothers, Evelyn had always treated Amy in this way; like she was lower than herself, as an inferior. Just because she did not have her father's pure blood...

"What are you doing here?" Amy snapped. "You shouldn't even be here."

"My dear, sweet, baby sister," Evelyn began as she swung herself up from the couch into a sitting position. "I'll have you know, that even though we have gone our separate ways, our paths have merely been intertwined once again…." She sighed and closed her eyes for a second, then a moment later, opened them. Her eyes were no longer menacing and mischievous, but focused and clear. "Do you remember the stories that father used to tell us about the ancient Neveian tribes and warriors?"

Amy shook her head, clearly confused. "Wait, what?"

Evelyn's eyes flashed up. "Do you remember them or not?"

***Flashback***

"_Papa! Papa! Storytime!" A young 4-year-old Amy sang as she jumped up and down on her bed, filled with excitement. She was dressed in a pink nightgown._

_An older white hedgehog smiled fondly at his daughter as he scooped her up in his arms, spun her around, despite her mix of laughter and cries to set her down. He gave her a kiss on the nose, causing the young Amy to giggle slightly._

"_Papaaaaaa," she sang. "It's storytime!"_

"_Don't you want to wait for your sister?" he asked softly. _

_Just as the young Amy opened her mouth to answer, a 7-year-old, almost eight, walked into the room in her black and purple t-shirt and sweat pants. She looked up at her father and smiled. Then at Amy, and scowled. _

_The young Amy didn't seem to mind though. She was so enthralled by her 'papa's attention that she didn't even seem to notice. He laid her into her bed and walked over to his older daughter, and crouched in front of her._

"_Evelyn?" he asked softly. "Don't you want to hear a story?"_

_The young Evelyn looked up at her father, her scowl fading away to a cheerful smile. "I want to be spun around first, like Daddy did for Amy!"_

_Her father smiled fondly as he picked up his older daughter and spun her around in many circles before 'crash-landing' both of them on the young Amy's bed, with the young Amy clapping her hands wildly. The three laughed for a few minutes about nothing in particular._

"_Are you three crumbsticks up there?" a feminine voice called from downstairs. _

_The two young girls hushed themselves as their father stood up from the bed and walked to the door, smiling softly to himself, and called down the stairs: "We are just about to have story time, love. But yes, we are extremely crumbsticks."_

_A soft laugh came from downstairs. "Alright, well tell the story so we can all go to bed before we all go COMPLETELY crumbsticks."_

_The three hedgehogs laughed. The young Amy raised an eyebrow as her father sat next to them on the bed and tucked the two girls in their beds._

"_Papa?" she asked softly._

"_It's Daddy," The young Evelyn corrected, her voice holding a tint of annoyance. "Papa is the word for grandpa."_

_The young Amy ignored her sister and looked at her father, as he smiled affectionately at his youngest daughter. "What's crumbsticks mean?"_

"_It's a word your mother made up," he replied softly. "It means when you are so tired that you are completely silly and nothing makes any sense."_

_The young Amy nodded, only slightly understanding what it meant. Her mother sure had a knack for coming up with such random words that made sense to only her and her father. Oh well. At least she made her father smile. Her father then tucked the two girls in and leaned in close._

"_What story would you two girls like to hear tonight?" he asked, his eyes brightening. "How about some stories about your ancestors of the Neveian clan?"_

"_Daddy?" Evelyn asked. "Will we ever be like the peoples in your stories?"_

_The white hedgehog smiled. "Of course, after all, we are Neveians. It's our destiny to protect the world from chaos and bring peace, and sometimes, even sacrifice our own blood to maintain peace. It's our job as Neveians."_

"_Blood?" The young Amy asked, her large emerald eyes filled with curiosity. _

"_We have the same abilities as any of our ancestors. Their power runs through our very blood." He rolled up his thick sleeve and pointed to his arm. "It runs in all of us. It runs in you and in me."_

_The young Amy and young Evelyn exchanged looks. They both looked at their own forearms then back at their father's arm._

"_It's… in us?" Evelyn asked, looking up at her father, wonder in her eyes._

"_Yes," their father smiled his genuine smile of love. "And one day, you two will discover your true powers and use them to protect our clan and protect our world."_

***End Flashback***

"Amy!"

Amy was slightly taken aback by Evelyn's harsh tone, but nodded slightly. "Of course I remember. The legends that father would share with us every night before we went to bed, saying it was 'In our blood' and that 'it was destiny'."

Evelyn nodded. "Yes," she said sternly. "You know…those stories that Father told us all were true."

Amy had a skeptical look on her face, not believing Evelyn. "…I don't know where you're going with all of this, but I'm not buying it. Mother and I were forced to leave the clan because the only reason why we were even allowed into the family is because of Father, and when Father had died we had no purpose of staying and living in the family. Why are you bringing up _your_ family history now?"

Evelyn looked up at Amy, her eyes having no malice in them.

"It's your family history too."

"No," Amy bit back, standing her ground. "I am not Neveian. I have my own life here in Station Square. After Mother died…I rejected the Neveian blood. They casted us out and trampled on us like we were like dirt. I no longer value what they value." Amy looked up, her emerald eyes more serious than ever. "And I very much enjoy my life. I don't need cloudy Neveian history in my life."

"Oh really?" Evelyn asked, harsh sarcasm rising in her tone. "That's why you have two jobs, but can still barely pay rent, and why you can't catch the same guy you've been chasing since you were eight years old? What was his name…?"

Amy's breath hitched in her throat as Evelyn searched her mind for the name of her sister's love.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, was it?"

Amy's eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"I've been watching you," Evelyn interrupted as she stood her feet. "For a long time now."

Anger rose in Amy.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because the Neveian clan needs you." Evelyn answered as she, being older and intimidating than Amy, also stepped forward and looked down at Amy, her dark eyes narrowing down at her.

"Listen to me, _sis_," she hissed through her teeth, causing Amy to cower away in fear. "I could care less about you or your little life. I could care less that we had the same father and that my blood runs through your veins. In fact, I could care less that you don't want anything to do with us. But the fact is…" Evelyn sighed, almost as if trying to force the words out of her mouth. "You _are_ Neveian, whether you like it or not. You have it flowing in your veins. And even though you are merely a half-breed, you are still Neveian, and the daughter of our father. And because you are the daughter of the clan's Chosen, whether you're a half-breed Neveian or not, we have decided to let you in."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "W-we?" she stammered.

"The Neveian counsel has decided to let you back into our clan," Evelyn answered, looking away from Amy, a ting of jealousy in her tone. "They said that something was passed on to you through father that only you possess, something that could we could use. You have something that only you possess, and something we could use. We can train you in your powers that have yet to be awakened."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Powers?" She looked down at the palms of her hands. She never held any powers. All of her friends - Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow – all held powers that helped humanity, while she stood on the sidelines. She looked up at her sister. "I'm not a full-blooded Neveian, Evelyn. I do not contain powers that you and the other clan members have…"

"You do," Evelyn retorted. "They just have not awakened yet. But they will, very soon." Evelyn looked out to the sky, which was beginning to darken with clouds once more. "Can you not feel it in the air? There is something coming… something that has been more dangerous than anything that you and your little friends have ever faced before…"

Amy's eyes widened. When she said nothing, Evelyn looked back at Amy.

"You look as if you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Amy threw her hands up in the air. "I don't!"

Evelyn chuckled. "Anyway, we can train you and give you the tools you need to excel in those abilities. You can be surrounded by people who will encourage you and uplift you, praising you. You can get away from this old, pathetic life, and start a new life, where people will look up to you, and not down on you. You can train, excel, and learn how to I know that you fear that most."

Amy's eyes widened. What Evelyn had spoken was true. All her life she faded into the background. She always played the damsel in distress, always the girl cheering on the sidelines while everyone else fought, protected what was precious to them.

"I know that you've wanted to do something with your life." Evelyn said softly. "Because you are truly Neveian. Neveians are not born to sit out of the game. You know this. They are born to fight and protect. And we need you, Amy. I cannot fill you in on all the details now, but if you come, everything will be made clear to you. I know that you've always been in the background, watching everyone else rise up and show what they've got. You can become stronger. Well, Amy," Evelyn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now it's your time."

Evelyn stepped back, towards the balcony.

"The choice is yours," she said as she took many steps backwards. "Either you can sit here and feel sorry for yourself for the pathetic little life you have here, or you can test out your true powers that have yet to be unleashed and be at a place where you can finally play the hero."

Amy watched her older sister as Evelyn's eyes softened slightly.

"Please, take the offer. This is a role that only you can fill, but it's up to you."

Amy didn't know what to say. She stood there, her mouth open and agape, causing Evelyn to laugh softly. "Looks like you'll need some time to think over this offer. I'll give you three days to decide, and I'll be back."

Evelyn turned her back to Amy and opened the doors leading out to the balcony.

Amy stepped forward, her eyes wide.

"Wait!"

Evelyn slowly turned to face Amy.

Amy bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes to the ground. She pressed her hands to her heart, searching for the right words to say. She looked down for a moment, then back up at Evelyn. "If I go with you…" _I may never..._ Her heart suddenly fell as the words came out of her mouth. Her words were true. If she were to go with her sister, she would have to leave her whole life behind. Everything. Her jobs, her home, and even the friends she grew to love so much. _And Sonic…_

"Leave him."

Amy snapped her head up, her eyes wide. Evelyn was staring straight through her, right into her heart. Her eyes were dark and serious. "You are nothing to him, so he must mean nothing to you. Cut this heart tie, and move on."

Amy felt sadness grow heavy on her chest. Never in her whole life would she want to let go of Sonic, even if he never accepted her love. Even if he never returned her feelings, she made it her life goal to pursue him relentlessly. Cutting her heart tie with him would most certainly be a difficult task…

"Do it," Evelyn softly demanded. "Let him go. When you do, you can move on."

Amy felt needles of hurt prick at her heart. Could she truly be free of the hedgehog she had come to love do dearly? She had loved him for almost eight years. She had simply loved everything about him, but would she even love the part of him that rejected her? She looked up at her sister, soft tears pricking at her eyes.

"Don't make me do it…" she whispered softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She couldn't even say it. "Don't make me forget…"

"I won't make you do anything." Evelyn stated simply. "But it will make this journey easier for you. That is, if you want to…"

Amy closed her eyes, more tears spilling down her cheeks. She was silent for a moment before opening her eyes to look up at her sister. "If I go with you, will everything you have told me tonight be true?"

Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Will I become stronger?" Amy asked softly.

Evelyn smirked.

"I'll see you in three days."

A sudden flash of lightning outside blinded Amy for a moment, causing her to wince and cover her eyes with a hand. When she lowered her hand and opened her eyes, she gasped. Evelyn was gone. Amy ran outside and looked around. The city streets and the dark sky held no sign of life. Then, a single drop of rain dropped on Amy's hand. Amy looked down at her hand for a moment then back up at the sky, which was beginning to darken once again. Then realization dawned on her.

This was her chance! This was her possibly once-in-a-lifetime chance to finally become stronger, and prove herself worthy! She could finally prove everyone wrong – she would be able to be somebody!

Another realization dawned on her.

_But then I'll never see any of my friends ever again… I'll never see Sonic again… but I have to let go of him… I have to…_

She looked up at the moon, which was beginning to fade behind a haze of clouds. She began to search the sky, her eyes desperate.

_Oh God…what am I going to do…?_

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE **

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Five: **

**Jullian (I'd Give My Heart) – (- officially Evelyn's Theme), - Within Temptation**

**Still Lost in the Forest – The 10****th**** Kingdom OST **

**Standing on the edge of Greatness – The 10****th**** Kingdom OST '**

**

* * *

**

**Corina: "I AM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (dodges tomatoes and lettuce) I'M SORRY, OKAY!"**

**All: (sweatdrop)**

**Corina: "I know that nothing makes sense in this story right now, but it will. If you want to keep reading it, that is…" (hint hint)**

**Tails: (taps foot impatiently)**

**Corina: (still dodging objects) (scowls at Tails) "Oh stop it! You'll get your time soon enough!"**

**Shadow: "Corina doesn't own anything. Just her characters and the storyline."**

**Corina: "I'll talk more later! God bless you!" **


	6. Chapter 6: History Behind History

**Oel ngati kameie! Kaltxi! Well, I can't really explain my latest obsession with Jame's Cameron's AVATAR movie because I just love it so dang much! (sniff sniff) Anyway, here's the next chapter! It is short but it will be worth it in the end! So please keep reading! I understand if you're confused because the last chapter wasn't very clear, well… it wasn't supposed to be clear. At all. So, please keep reading! It will be worth it- I promise! ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

_**Can you feel it coming in the air tonight? **_

_**Oh Lord**_

_**And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life**_

_**Oh Lord**_

_**Can you feel it coming in the air tonight?**_

**- In the Air Tonight, Phil Collins**

**~*.:Tails' workshop in Mysic Ruins:.*~**

"The Neveian clan?" a wide-eyed, grease-stained, 11-year-old kitsune asked. He pushed himself away from the new model of the Tornado and straightened his back, giving the red echidna in front of him his full attention. "Is that what this is about?" he asked as he grabbed a towel and wiped a bit of grease off of his fur.

Knuckles stood there with his arms cross over his chest, leaning against the new Tornado, nodding slightly. He looked at Tails, his amethyst eyes in deep thought.

"There has been something going on with the Master Emerald that I cannot explain." He began, his tone low and intense. "And I searched the ancient writings for almost two days now. I cannot seem to find any history in my clan pertaining to this…" His voice trailed off and his mind once again wandered. Nothing that was going on made any sense. He had been the Master Emerald's guardian since he was a boy and there were no strange events like this one before…

"Hiccup?" Tails suggested as he wiped the grease stains off of his face.

The guardian echidna nodded firmly. "The ancient writings claim that my clan has protected the Master Emerald as far back at the Neveians. And I've gone through so many scrolls seeking the answers to whom these Neveians were…" His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "But that's it! There's no history about these Neveians anywhere in the ancient writings of any echidna clan! But I must have some of their history and secrets to understand why the Master Emerald is not revealing to me the information that I ask for."

Tails' took off his gloves and set them aside. "But why come to me?" he asked as he turned back to Knuckles once again. Knuckles was not one who usually asked for help from anyone. He was one who leaned on his own understanding and sought to find his own answers. But he knew that this time, he did not have enough resources on his own. He had nothing. Tails may have something to offer. He looked up at Tails.

"Because I cannot rely on my resources alone, Tails. I need your help."

Tails nodded slightly. He placed his chin in his hand, thinking deeply. "I don't have any ancient scrolls or anything like that… but I believe that I do have a book or two in my research corner that could maybe hint a fraction of who these Neveians were and what history they have with the Master Emerald…"

Tails motioned Knuckles to follow him downstairs to his basement of his workshop. He switched on the light switch nearest the bottom step. The lights flickered on, causing Knuckles to wince at the sudden brightness. When his eyes got used to the light, his eyes widened as he saw there were at least five bookshelves filled with all kinds of books (most mainly thick) about every possible science.

_I still can't believe that Tails is only 11-years-old and he can pack all of this knowledge into his head,_ Knuckles thought to himself but he quickly brushed the thought away as he followed Tails to the second bookshelf. Tails' blue eyes scanned the shelf for a moment before he reached up on his tip-toes to grab a thick, worn-down book. He blew a small layer of dust off of it before he headed over to his desk and sat down in his chair.

Knuckles merely stood next to him as he opened the book and flipped to the middle of the book and flipped a few pages more before he reached a chapter that at the top said "Ancient Echidna Clans". Knuckles' eyes widened in awe.

"Does it have my-."

"It very well could," Tails smiled up at his friend. "Would you like to look?"

Knuckles stared at the book for a long time. What did it say about his clan? What secrets of his ancestors did they have that he maybe did not have? Knuckles shook his head after a moment. "Now's not the time to focus on my clan," he somewhat snapped. "Let's find out about the Neveians!"

Tails nodded as he searched through the clan names on the first page, then flipped to the second, the third, and forth. When he reached the fifth, he shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Knuckles. I don't think the Neveians were Echidnas."

Knuckles couldn't believe his ears. "That's not possible!" he exclaimed. "Check again!"

Tails rechecked the five pages of ancient echidna clans. He shook his head again. "I'm sorry Knuckles-,"

"Again!"

"Knuckles!" Tails raised his voice slightly. "It's not here! The Neveians were not from an echidna clan!"

_Could the Master Emerad's previous owner's - perhaps even creators – not be echidnas or even relating to echidnas at all?_ Knuckles thought to himself. Part of him wanted to pick up the book and throw it at the wall, but he held his anger in and inhaled slightly. Well, if it was not the echidnas who had the Master Emerald before, it must have been some species rather close to the echidnas…

"Then…check other ancient clans, but not of the echidna race." Knuckles more demanded then asked. "Perhaps the Wolverines or even the…"

Knuckles' eyes widened as realization dawned in his eyes.

"Hedgehogs."

Tails nodded as he flipped to the "Ancient Hedgehog Clans" chapter. He scanned the first and second page then his eyes fell on the third.

"The Neveian clan was not an echidna clan. It was an ancient hedgehog clan."

Knuckles leaned forward as Tails began to read the page aloud.

"It says that the Neveian clan was a powerful clan of hedgehogs that ruled over most of the land we know today as Brazil… the Neveians are said to each have their own divine powers when they reach the age of accountability, some great, some small, but powers none-the-less… it is said that these powers were of the four elements… of air, fire, water, or earth… it was also said that these powers were what bound each person to their family and to their duty to the Neveian clan…"

"The elements?" Knuckles cut in. The Chaos Emeralds can also move and change elements but something is missing from that… they are missing the last element!

"It also says that the legends say that the ancient clans success was because of their priestess who maintained peace throughout their land…" Tails began again. "… her name was Resha Rosalyn… she held certain powers at birth… the power of Light… it was unusual since no Neveian had powers at birth… it was said that it fulfilled and ancient prophesy that a Neveian of pure heart would have a power of Light that could either cause peace or chaos between the hearts of man..."

_Chaos?_ Knuckles thought but shook his head as Tails continued to read.

"But it said that instead of destroying every neighboring clan around her and taking it over for their ruler, she made a pact with the neighboring kingdoms, maintaining peace for many years… but Resha was told by the clan's shaman that her powers would last until she was sixteen… then she would die and her light would fade into darkness…"

Tails looked up at Knuckles. "Any of this ringing any bells?

Knuckles thought for a long moment. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander around, seeking any information that could link with this Nevian girl. After coming up with nothing, he shook his head. "Not really…. Please, keep reading. We will never know any of this until we finish the legend…"

Tails nodded and turned his attention back to reading the book.

"And so… it was a few days before she would turn sixteen and she was traveling along her land before she knew she would pass from this world. She asked that four talented members of each elemental power would follow her and not tell anyone what she was doing to anyone in the clan… They traveled far away from their village and she asked that they would put their powers together… and create something invincible but beautiful to reflect her light…"

Knuckles heart almost stopped. "The Chaos Emeralds?"

Tails nodded but continued to read.

"Is it said that they created seven emeralds that held her Light… to protect her village as well as the prophesy… and in doing so, as they were performing their ritual, a young echidna came stumbling out of the forest and onto what they were making… and before they could stop him, he ran back to his village and told his tribe of what the Neveians were planning…"

_I can see where this is going…_ Knuckles thought as Tails continued to read aloud.

"So, Resha put all of her Light into the Chaos Emeralds and told the four with her as she lay dying to create one more, but she required their lives to be sacrificed as well… so this one last precious jewel was created, the hearts of the four Neveians went into the emerald and became light… then Resha put her heart of Light into the emerald and died… but it is said that before she died her heart, that was once so full of Light became clouded with darkness… and she whispered that she would send an "Angel of Death" to destroy all who brought death upon the Neveian clan and end the world in Light…" Tails finished as he leaned back in his chair, lost in his thoughts.

Knuckles eyes widened. "I see…so THAT'S how the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald were created. That's…amazing…." Knuckles couldn't help but think back at the Master Emerald now. He would get lost in it's green light and wonder where the light emitted from. Now he knew…

"But it… doesn't explain how the echidnas got a hold of it." Tails cut into Knuckles' thoughts. "Or what happened to the Neveians, or if they even still exist today. A lot is still missing… so many pieces of the puzzle are still missing…"

Knuckles nodded slightly. "Yeah," was all he could say, but his mind was so full of the information that he has just heard it was hard for him to even think of anything else. It explained so much yet so little at the same time. The Neveians were rarely talked about in his own clan, as the lack of their story in the ancient writings. Did they perhaps… start war knowing that their priestess was dead and take the Emeralds, knowing they held Resha's power?

"YOU DUMB KNUCKLEHEAD!"

Knuckles' eyes widened as his girlfriend's loud angry voice echoed throughout the workshop. He suddenly gasped as he saw his angry girlfriend run down the stairs. Wait, run? She reached the bottom of the steps; her eyes both narrowed in anger but filled with panic. When her aqua eyes fell on Knuckles, they narrowed at him.

"Where have you BEEN?" she yelled angrily. "I've been waiting for you at Angel Island for about an hour now!"

Knuckles, just as he was about to think of an excuse, Tails cut in.

"There's something wrong with the Master Emerald, Rouge!" he shouted.

The flame in Rouge's eyes intensified. "You better believe there is! It's gone!"

Knuckles' heart leaped from his chest as he rose to his feet. "What did you say?" he demanded more than asked.

"Angel Island has fallen into the ocean!" Rouge's eyes became flooded with panic. "And Shadow's gone too!"

Tails' eyes widened. "He couldn't have…"

The same question ran through their minds.

_Did Shadow steal the Master Emerald? _

**~*.:On Angel Island:.*~**

A dark figure sped through the unfamiliar forest of Angel Island. He sped as fast as he could, dodging trees and rocks and anything in his path; one goal on his mind. Desperation glowed in his red eyes as he pushed himself to run faster. He winced at the sharp wound in his side but he ignored the pain. He gripped it slightly with his left hand to keep the blood from oozing out of the deep cut. _It's just a scratch, _he kept telling himself as his pace did not decrease. If only he had a Chaos Emerald he could catch up to that hooded figure using Chaos Control. The hooded figure who wounded him.

The one who had stolen a shattered piece the Master Emerald from right under his nose.

His blood red eyes were filled with anxiety as he saw the hooded figure head towards the edge of Angel Island. Was this idiot truly going to jump off the edge? The dark figure clenched his jaw tightly as he dodged another tree branch. Through the darkness of the forest, he could almost see the figure speeding ahead of him towards the edge. He was going to escape unless he did something. The hooded figure sped ahead of him, gracefully avoiding every single obstacle in it's way. _He's not going to get away with this,_ the dark figure winced as the pain in his side only intensified. He leaped over the trees, ignoring the pain in his side, and used the ring on his wrist to his advantage. The moonlight revealed a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and legs and his crimson eyes stained with blood lust. In a swift moment, Shadow disappeared in a flash of light. _I'll kill him for what he's done!_

Shadow reappeared in front of the hooded figure, just before he could jump off the edge. The hooded figure appeared surprised by his action because he skidded to a halt and clenched a small rucksack to stomach. Shadow only glared at this figure as he slowly approached it, almost as if to scare this thief. "You made a big mistake," Shadow spoke slowly but winced at the wound in his side. He straightened his back, as if not to let the weakness show. "First by stealing that which doesn't belong to you. Then you think you can just stab me and walk away?" Shadow's eyes glowed with bloodlust. "Give it back."

The hooded figure said nothing for a moment, causing Shadow's patience to wear thin. Was he making a plan to escape? Was he just going to stand there and stare at him?

"Who are you and what do you want with the Master Emerald?" Shadow demanded, his tone low and dangerous.

The hooded figure chuckled slightly. A _feminine_ chuckle.

Shadow's eyes widened.

_A female?_ He asked but before he could see what had happened, the figure's hand went to the rucksack and pulled out a Chaos Emerald. Before Shadow could dodge, a powerful ray of light blasted out and snatched Shadow up. Shadow let out a gasp in pain as the light seemed to engulf around him, almost as if to squeeze the life out of him. Blood dripped from the wound and Shadow had to focus to keep his eyes opened as the hooded figure approached him. The hooded figure, now apparently a female, stood a few feet away. She turned her back to him and began to walk away, placing the Chaos Emerald back into her rucksack. When she did, she looked over her shoulder to look Shadow as he was slowly starting to slip into unconsciousness. Her emerald eyes reflected one word; sorrow.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she turned her back to him and disappeared in a flash of light.

But he recognized those eyes immediately. He knew only one person who had those soul-piercing emerald eyes that tore into his very soul. Unconsciousness slowly took over as he slipped into darkness.

"Amy…"

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Five: **

**Get this Party started – TobyMac (I have no idea why XD)**

**In the Air Tonight – Phil Collins **

**

* * *

**

**Corina: "Okay I rewrote the chapter since I didn't' like how it ended (and apparently neither did most of you) but I like it better this way because more action and more excitement!"**

**All: "…so who is it in the hood? Is it Amy?"**

**Corina: "I'm not saying!" **

**Tails: "I got to finally appear! Yay!"**

**Shadow: "At least I got to appear…with a large, life-threatening cut in my side." (glares at Corina)**

**Corina: (whistles innocently)**

**Cream: "I haven't gotten an appearance in a while, Corina."**

**Corina: "You see-,"**

**Sonic: "I haven't gotten an appearance in THREE chapters!"**

**Corina: "CHILL!"**

**Tikal: (randomly appears) "I haven't either!"**

**All: (look at Tikal)**

**Tikal: "…what?"**

**Corina: (glomps Tikal) "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" **

**Tikal: "GAK!" **

**Corina: "READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! GOD BLESS!" **


	7. Chapter 7: Two Paths, One Decision

**Lalala! Lalala! HEY HEY! Hello all! Thank you all so much for all of your patience, your reviews, and your often-sent messages screaming: "WHEN'S THE NEXT CHAPTER GONNA BE UPLOADED?" All the same, I am thankful for each and every one of them! Thank you all so much for your support but I want to point out a special thank you to Lexi The Hedgehog who has been reviewing and sending me messages, being totally dedicated to this fanfic. So Lexi, I want to give a public THANK YOU for your kind dedication to not only this fanfic, but to me as a writer. Thank you so much! But I truly thank you all for sticking with me. Reminder, this is going to go slowly. Very slowly. I like my fanfics very long and slow, so if you can't handle the slowness… please go and enjoy the many other wonderful fanfics on this site and come back in a few months. Now, on with the fanfic! Thank you for your patience! :D**

_**Oh, does anybody even know she's going down today? **_

_**Under the shadow of our steeples with all the lost and lonely people **_

_**Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me?**_

_**Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?**_

**- Does Anybody Hear Her, Casting Crowns**

"_Shadow."_

Shadow flinched as the voice gently whispered in his ear. Pain suddenly shot in his side and his eyes snapped open. He was lying on his stomach, grass tickling his nose. His eyes wandered around him as he took in his surroundings. When he recognized the familiar earth and trees, he remembered what had happened. _Was that Amy?_ Shadow questioned. He felt a weight of betrayal on his chest as he winced at the wound in his side. He pondered on this thought as he attempted to prop himself on his elbows to look at the wound in his side. _If it were a shallow wound, the blood would have stopped by now,_ He noted as he reached to try and grasp the wound. The pain intensified causing Shadow to fall back onto the dirt. He gasped as he clutched his side, trying to control the flow of blood.

_This is bad, _he thought to himself._ If I can't stop the blood now…_

"_Shadow."_

Shadow's eyes widened as he lifted his head to look around him. He knew that he heard a voice. He had heard it twice now. He shook his head briefly. _I'm losing my mind,_ he told himself as he tried to pay attention to his wound once more. _Anyway, there was no possible way that was Amy. I mean, it couldn't have been. If it were her, where did those powers come from? As far as I believe, she does not fully understand the powers of the Chaos Emeralds so how could she know?_

"_Shadow!"_

Shadow looked up this time to see a large orb of sparkling light floating in the air above him. His crimson eyes were filled with wonder as the orb slowly descended to the ground in front of hm. He continued to stare in awe at the orb. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could stop himself, the light grew brighter from the orb, enveloping him in light. Shadow covered his eyes with a hand, shielding his eyes from the blinding luminosity. When Shadow's eyes adjusted, he removed his hand from his eyes. Though the brilliance of the light was blinding, Shadow struggled to see what had happened. He gasped when the orb of light formed into a shape of a creature. When Shadow peered closer, it was the form of a female echidna.

Her color was of a soft ginger color with sparkling oceanic eyes. She wore tribal clothing of a pattern-patched skirt and a cream top and her quills and arms were decorated with fine gold and gems. Although her appearance was ethereal, she was beautiful. Her appearance led Shadow to believe who he was seeing was truly a ghost. _Perhaps of Knuckle' ancestors?_ Shadow pondered. But all thoughts escaped him when she drew closer to him, her footsteps not even audible to his keen ears. She knelt before him, her piercing blue eyes radiant.

"_Shadow,"_ she spoke softly, almost like it were a breath. _"The cloaked individual who came to harm you is not a person of good intent."_

Shadow wanted to scoff, but by the stern look upon the echidna's face, he chose to stay silent.

"_She is not someone who holds tradition of this time, but of another time." _She continued._ "She holds fast to a practice that will bring this world that you know to absolute ruin. She will leave this world in oblivion."_ The echidna reached up and gently stroked the side of his cheek, shooting a warmness that Shadow had never felt throughout his entire body. Even then, he could remove his gaze from the echidna's eyes. Her eyes searched him, his body and soul. _"Will you keep to your vow that you had made to your friend Maria?"_

Shadow felt breath escape his body at the sound of Maria's name being mentioned. Guilt aroused in his chest, only adding to the pain in his side. The warmness was suddenly chilled by the haunting of his past. Flashes of the young girl who had befriended him all those years ago appeared in his mind. Her soft eyes and loving smile only added to the pain in his chest. He lowered his eyes from the echidna and closed them tightly, trying to force the mix of emotions in his heart to end.

"_Do not linger in the past, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

Shadow raised his head to look at the echidna. She only smiled at him, the warmness spreading throughout his body once more. What was it about her eyes and smile that made him want to melt in her arms? Shadow pushed away the thought as the echidna leaned closer to him.

"_Will you protect your vow to Maria, Shadow?" _Her eyes bore into his soul._ "Will you protect mankind from the horrors that are yet to be unleashed?"_

Shadow trembled slightly. Whether it had been from the wound, the memories, or the echidna's touch, he could not place. He pondered for a long moment before looking up at her once more. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He gulped before trying again.

"What exactly am I going against?" he asked when his voice found him.

The echidna's countenance faded from an encouraging smile to a saddened gaze. She shifted from merely kneeling to sitting on her knees, humbling herself before him. Shadow watched her as her eyes saddened greatly. _"You are going against a friend's blood,"_ she began softly, causing Shadow's eyes to widen. _"A friend who is very dear to you will stand in your way, for her blood's sake. She will position herself in your way, between you and the person who will cease the existence of this world. It will be up to you whether you will stand beside your friend, or against them."_

Shadow opened his mouth to speak but the echidna shook her head.

"_I have come to say what I needed to say,"_ she spoke softly - regretfully, almost. _"Now I must part from this world."_ She stood to her feet and turned her back to Shadow. The warmth left Shadow and a sudden, unknown panic rose in Shadow's chest. Almost impulsively, Shadow reached out his hand to stop her, only for his hand to wave through her very leg. Shadow looked up at her as she turned around to look down at him. Her sad smile spoke for itself.

"_I cannot stay anymore,"_ she said sympathetically. _"Bear in mind the words I have spoken to you and do what you believe you must do." _

With those words spoken, the echidna walked a few feet away and raised her hands towards the heavens. The familiar light returned to her, consuming her body before him. Shadow daren't covered his eyes. He would watch her go. He watched as the light swarmed around her form. Before he could stop the thought, he called out to her.

"Wait!"

The echidna slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. She lowered her arms and waited for him. Shadow pondered for a moment why he had stopped her, but only one thing came to his mind what he could say to her.

"Tell me your name!" he called.

The echidna smiled a smile that he did not recognize. It was almost like it was a smile that was free, a smile that was not planned. She beamed at him and her lips parted.

"_It means the_ Glory of God,_"_ she said. "_But you may call me_ Tikal."

Before Shadow could say anything more, the light surrounded Tikal and blinded him. Although he hadn't wanted to, he covered his eyes with his hand. When the light faded, Shadow removed his hand and looked around. No sign of the ancient echidna was to be found nor any hovering sphere of light. Shadow let out the breath he had been holding. He raised his hand to rub his eyes before looking around once more, just to be sure.

_Did I truly see her? _He asked himself._ Or did my wound just make me delusional? _

"Shadow!"

Shadow looked over his shoulder to look down at his wound. He gasped when he saw through the dry-caked blood, the wound had been miraculously healed. He reached down to touch it; to make sure what he was seeing was real. When he touched healed flesh, his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"What I saw…" he began, his eyes still on his healed side. "Was real… Tikal, she was here and she… she healed me?" Shadow felt his head grow lightheaded as Tikal's words echoed in his mind.

"She informed me…"

"_She will leave this world in oblivion."_

"She asked me…"

"_Will you protect mankind from the horrors that are yet to be unleashed?"_

"She warned me…"

"_A friend who is very dear to you will stand in your way, for her blood's sake. She will position herself in your way, between you and the person who will cease the existence of this world."_

Shadow gripped his head as Tikal's words began overlapping and repeating in his mind. They grew louder, echoing in his ears. Shadow closed his eyes, trying to block out her voice. The words became as loud as thunder in his mind, repeating over and over. Shadow then held his breath, and closed his eyes. The words of Tikal echoed louder, and louder, and louder. Shadow continued to hold his breath as his lungs screamed for oxygen. He opened his eyes to see a figure running towards him from the trees. Shadow continued to hold his breath. He peered closer. The figure emerged from the shadows. It was Knuckles.

Knuckles' eyes landed on him and his eyes grew as large as saucers as he began to spring towards the hedgehog. He saw Knuckles call out his name, but he could not hear him. Shadow felt himself becoming light as the world started to fade around him and the overlapping words of Tikal. He closed his eyes and his world faded to darkness…

***~.:Next Day, Outskirts of Station Square, 2:03pm:.~***

It was around noon the next day when Amy had decided to take a trip to the church. It seemed like a silly thing to do at the time, considering that she only had two days to decide if she was going to take her sister's offer. But the feeling of being torn between two different paths that would change her life seemed too much. She needed help. She needed wisdom.

She wore a red skirt that flowed at her ankles and a white blouse with a red ribbon in her hair. And in her left hand, she held a basket of home made cookies. She approached the church and suddenly felt very small compared to the large building in front of her. She glanced up past the tall white walls and stained-glass windows to the cross on top of the pointed steeple. She had no idea quite why, but Amy always felt extremely small compared to this building, even compared to the many tall sky scrapers and business buildings of Station Square. But this building, this church, always made her feel so small. No matter how many times she came there, it always gave her that feeling. Was it the cross on the steeple? Was it the Holy Spirit trying to speak to her? She did not know.

She approached the great church's steps and stepped up to the large double doors. She pushed open one of the doors and peeked her head inside. She saw the many empty pews and sighed with relief. She wanted to speak to the Pastor alone and it would be kind of hard if many people were there wanting to speak with him also. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Her emerald eyes scanned the room. It was a simple church with rows of pews, a large stage for the choir and the many skits the drama and dance team performed – both she wanted to be a part of – and the podium in the middle of the stage. Her eyes then landed on the large wooden cross that hung in the in the middle of the wall behind the podium. She knew every detail of this building and she did not want to leave it. She fell in love with this church over the many months she had spent there.

"Amy?"

Amy spun around to see an older man probably in his early 50's standing by the doors. He had short grey-sprinkled hair and gentle brown eyes covered with a pair of thick glasses. He wore a simple white dress shirt with a checkered tie and black slacks. _He must have just gotten back from a meeting, _Amy decided as she smiled cheerfully.

"Hello Pastor Mike," she said kindly. "How are you today?"

The man identified as Mike smiled as he approached her. "I am so good. The Lord is just working miracles!" he replied as he pulled Amy into a tight, fatherly hug. Amy returned the hug just as eagerly. What was it about this man that made her want to call her '_Dad_'? She pulled away and held up the basket of cookies to his view. "I baked cookies for you," she said as she handed the basket over to him. His brown eyes lit up with hungry as he eyed the cookies.

"These look absolutely wonderful. Thank you, Amy" he said as he brought the basket up to his face and inhaled the sweet scent. His smile grew on his lips, but smiled regretfully at Amy. "But I'll have to wait until after dinner for these or the missus won't let me hear the end of it."

Amy smiled. "How is Mrs. Becky?" she asked sympathetically.

Pastor Mike's smile only got bigger. "My wonderful wife is doing wonderful! Her surgery went well the other day so she should be walking normally in no time. That hip of hers has been giving her so much trouble since the accident."

Amy winced as she remembered the accident. Pastor Mike had come to the church that morning and announced to the congregation that Mrs. Becky had fallen down the stairs in their house and was in the hospital and they could use as many prayers as possible. Amy remembered praying fervently for the woman who was just like a mother to her. Both Mike and Becky had been there for Amy many times in the past and had called on her often when she started her other job at the Chao Garden and went to church less.

"So, what's bothering you, Amy?" Pastor Mike asked as he set the basket aside.

Amy looked up at him.

"Pardon?"

Pastor Mike gave her a sad smile.

"Although I do appreciate the cookies you baked and brought for me and my wife," Pastor Mike walked over to one of the pews and sat down, his eyes turned back to her, "I can tell that you did not come all the way to the other side of town just to say hi."

Amy flinched. This man always could see past her, past the countenance she put on and past the smiles she had faked. She sighed as she walked past him, her hands now crossed uncomfortably in front of her chest. She wanted Pastor Mike's wisdom and his advice, but to open up to him about something she didn't want to… would he even understand? Amy dropped her hands to her sides and turned to look over her shoulder at him, her eyes now saddened.

"I'm lost, Pastor Mike," she confessed as she passed the many pews and crossed to the stage. She looked up at the large woody cross and just stared for a while. She heard the older man approach her from behind and stayed a good ten feet away from her, giving her plenty of space to think and to think of what to say. Her emerald eyes traced the cross.

"I thought that if I did everything that I was supposed to do that at this point in my life I would know what I'm doing and where I'm going," she admitted painfully. "But I don't. Not even after all of these months in this building, raising my hands and singing to the Lord, asking Him for guidance and wisdom. I thought I would know who I am by now; who I am and who I am in Him." Amy fought back the tears that were now pricking at her eyes.

"But I don't have the slightest idea," she choked out. "I'm still the same little girl in the same boat I was all those years ago. I am still that little girl who's obsessed with a boy who will never love her back, and I'm still living the same life with nothing for it. I'm tired of being the little girl who has done nothing in her life but be the someone on the sidelines who's too weak and too much of a wreck to do anything."

Amy's precious tears now freely spilled down her cheeks as her knees hit the floor and she knelt forward, covering her face with her hands. "I cannot do anything… I'm so weak…"

Amy's sobs echoed in the empty church for a few minutes before her weeping was interrupted by a touch on the shoulder. She looked up to see Pastor Mike standing there, smiling softly. Why was his smile so forgiving? Did he not know what a horrible wreck she was? How could someone like her be used by the God she so faithfully served?

"Philippians 4:13," Pastor Mike said suddenly, firmly.

Amy blinked through her tears.

"W-what?" she asked through her sobs.

"Philippians 4:13," Pastor Mike repeated. "It says_ 'I can do all things, through Christ who strengthens me'_."

Amy blinked again. _What was he saying? _Insteadof replying right away, the man turned and sat down on the stage, his back facing the wall, facing her. "We cannot do a single thing on our own strength, Amy," he began as he took off his glasses and started to clean them. "On our own strength, we will fail time after time. We are weak creatures. We cannot live life on our own. Not with the jumbled mess that we carry inside us, inside our hearts. I know the place that you're at in your life right now."

Amy's eyes widened as she listened to Pastor Mike speak. He placed his glasses back on his eyes and adjusted them. He folded his hands and concentrated on what words to say next.

"You've tried again and again to find out who you are, so you know that God has the answers and so you think that if you pursue a lifestyle of coming to church, you'll get those answers. In fact, many people think that way. They believe that if they are good people and if they go to church, they'll get all the answers to life's questions right then and there. They believe that they'll just get blessings and they won't have to do anything for it. But, Amy, God does not work that way. He doesn't just want your walk with Him to be like an attendance in school."

Amy felt very ashamed as Pastor Mike spoke, but he held out his hand.

"My words are not to condemn you, Amy. They are to encourage you. If you want to know who you are, you have two choices. You can either choose to pursue a way in which you think is right; a path that you think will provide the answers for you, by yourself. Or you can lean on God and trust that He will give you these answers. He may not give them to you in your timing, but if you are faithful, He will be faithful in return. That's His promise."

Amy pondered on Pastor Mike's words for a long time. She sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"These things take time," Pastor Mike assured. "God is perfect in everything. He will give you what you ask for. As it says in Matthew 5: '_Ask, and it will be given unto you. Seek, and you will find. Knock, and the door will be opened unto you_.' You must learn to walk by faith, and not by sight."

"But time is something I do not have, Pastor Mike," Amy said sternly, referring to Evelyn's words that she would return in three days. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes, her mind thinking of the words to say. "I'm sorry, Pastor Mike," Amy admitted as she turned to look up into his eyes. "But I don't know if I can live another day just sitting around, praying and waiting for the answers."

Sadness touched the old man's eyes but Amy only continued.

"I love the church, Pastor Mike," Amy admitted as her emerald eyes followed back to the cross. "And I'm…pretty sure that I'm in love with God. And I don't know if my heart could ever be separated from the church that I've grown to love but…" Her hands balled themselves into tight fists. "I have to find these answers for myself, Pastor Mike. I feel empty without knowing who I am and where I'm going."

The sadness did not leave the older man's face, making Amy feel utterly horrible. Although the sadness did not part Pastor Mike's face, he smiled softly as he touched her shoulder. "If you find the answers, I will rejoice with you. If you do not, please, never feel like you cannot come here and ask for prayer and guidance. Remember what I said."

Amy returned the smile. "_Ask and it will be given unto me_." She repeated.

Amy felt forgiven as Pastor Mike gave her a pat on her shoulder and began to walk towards the back of the room. Amy did not turn to watch him leave. Instead, her eyes remained on the cross. "I'm not leaving You," she whispered reassuringly as she stood to her feet. "I just need to find some things out."

***~.:Mysic Ruins, Tails' workshop, 2:43pm:.~***

Rouge raised her hand and quietly knocked on the wooden door. She heard a soft 'come in' before she opened the door and walked inside. She saw Tails sitting on a chair beside an unconscious Shadow sleeping on a bed. Her eyes softened as she approached the twin-tailed fox and her comrade. Her aqua eyes fell on her old teammate's face. He had many minor cuts and bruises all over his body, most of them cleaned and bandaged by Tails by this time. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"How is he?" Rouge asked, her eyes still on the black hedgehog.

"He's going to be okay," Tails reassured with a smile as he started to change a bandage on Shadow's left arm. "He's got a few bruises and scratches but I'm sure he's going to be alright. He's lost a bit of blood so it's best if we keep him in bed for a while but maybe we can try and wake him up in the next few days and see if we can get him to talk about what happened to him and to the Master Emerald."

Rouge nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled absent-mindedly. She felt a jumbled mix of feelings at the time. She didn't know whether to want Shadow to stay unconscious for a while or for her to want him to wake up. Sure, it seemed strange enough that Shadow said he would watch the Master Emerald for them and then all of a sudden Knuckles finds him completely injured on the fallen Angel Island and many shards of the Master Emerald around the alter. Leaving Rouge to believe that the Master Emerald completely shattered. If Shadow were to steal the Master Emerald, he would have gotten all of it out of there safely, no problems. But even then, he would not risk shattering the Emerald since he did not exactly have the best tracking abilities, unlike Knuckles or herself.

_But Shadow has changed,_ Rouge told herself. _Sure, his personality and being all anti-social hasn't changed much but he was not the same hedgehog he was a few years ago. He's changed since then; we've all seen it. So why would he steal the Master Emerald? Or risk damaging it? The pieces simply did not fit together._

"It doesn't make sense," Tails spoke aloud, interrupting Rouge's thoughts.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Who do we know can beat up Shadow like this?" he asked, turning his head over his shoulder to look up at her.

Rouge pondered on his question. "As far as I know, Sonic. He and Shadow are pretty much at a tie with each other. There hasn't been a definite win or loss between them. Why?"

"Well, I've been thinking," Tails began as he finished the bandage on Shadow's arm and wiped his hands with a towel. "This was no accident. This was definitely an attack." Rouge's eyes widened but Tails only continued. "These injuries were intentional to harm Shadow, even kill him if possible. But the thing is…there's rarely anyone who could put any type of injury on Shadow like _that_," Tails said, pointing to the wound in his side. "And get away with stealing the Master Emerald? It just… it just doesn't add up."

"Someone would have to be as strong as Sonic to pull off what they did," Rouge affirmed. "But this wasn't an attack on Shadow."

"It was to get the Master Emerald," Tails nodded. "And whoever it was, they knew where it was going to be."

"The only person I told was Amy. And there was no way she could have been there last night. She was an emotional wreck."

Tails gave Rouge a sad, questioning look.

"Was it Sonic?"

Rouge nodded.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yeah… but Sonic really hurt her this time…" Flashes of Amy's broken spirit appeared in Rouge's mind. She shook her head softly. "But we can talk about the drama between those two later. We have to worry about Shadow for right now and wait til he wakes up, then we can figure out exactly what happened. Then we can make a plan and take a course of action."

Tails nodded.

"I agree."

Rouge noticed Tails had dark circles under his eyes and sympathy filled her chest. She gently touched his shoulder, smiling softly. "I can watch him for a while, if you'd like."

Tails shook his head.

"Nah, I got this. Besides, it'd be best if you went out and checked on Knuckles. I'm pretty sure that he's fuming so bad that he's about to drop-kick a baby."

Rouge laughed softly as she gave the fox one last pat on his shoulder before turning around and leaving the room, gently closing the door behind her. She looked around the workshop and outside to see if she could find her boyfriend. She sighed inwardly as she spread her black, bat-wings and took off into the sky above her. She knew where he would be. She flew over the Mystic Ruins cliffs and mountains until she saw Angel Island, the majestic once-floating island in the land below her. She adjusted herself and started to lower herself. She saw a red figure on the brick alter and lowered herself in. She landed on the alter behind him. He sat with his back turned to her, his shoulders slouched and his aura depressed. He did not turn to look at her. Rouge approached the guardian.

"Knuckles?" she asked softly. "Are you-?"

"Do I look _alright_ to you?" Knuckles cut her off, his tone low and dangerous. He did not turn to look at her.

Rouge brushed Knuckles' rude comment off to the side, knowing that this was not a time to be picky with words. He was hurting. He was hurting himself for not being able to perform his duty as a guardian. His pride as a man was wounded. Rouge approached him until she was behind his back. She knelt behind him and brought her arms around his muscular body and pulled it close to hers. She noticed that he stiffened, his muscles growing tense. She tried to ignore it. She rested her hands on his chest and just held him like that for a while.

"Rouge," Knuckles' tone was stern, but soft. "Let me go. I don't deserve comfort right now."

"No," Rouge agreed. "No you don't. But you _need_ it."

"I don't _need_ anything right now," Knuckles snapped. "How many times must this happen, Rouge? How many times must I continue to let my ancestors down?"

"You haven't let anyone down."

"The Master Emerald was passed down to me and I vowed to guard the Master Emerald with my life," Knuckles spoke softer this time. "To keep the chains of peace in a spiritual harmonic balance with each of the other Chaos Emeralds in the world," Rouge felt Knuckles heave a sob. "I cannot even guard a frikkin' rock for the sake of my ancestors…"

"You always put it back together," Rouge encouraged as she let her hands gently rub his chest. "You've always been able to protect the Master Emerald, even up til now. You can do this, Knuckles. We'll go search for the Master Emerald shards together-,"

"No, we're not." Knuckles cut her off. "We're not going anywhere together."

Rouge pulled her hands away from him and moved around to sit in front of him. She needed him. He was her strength, and she needed him to pull himself together so they could take back what was his. She sat on her knees in front of him, smiling softly.

"Don't be stupid," she said light-heartedly as she reached out and touched his hand. "We'll go look for them together. We'll have the Master Emerald back in your hands in no time." She raised her other hand and placed it on his cheek. He refused to look at her. "You can do this, okay? We can do this together. You have not failed anyone."

Knuckles bit his lip, his face filled with self-loathing. Rouge could see it. He hated himself. He hated himself for not being able to guard the Master Emerald. He felt like a failure. He felt like he was a pitiful excuse for a guardian echidna. Rouge leaned forward and kissed his cheek tenderly. She pulled away, her eyes searching for his.

"You're the strongest person I know," she told him softly. "We can find whoever this person is who did this to you and we can-,"

Knuckles' eyes flared up at Rouge.

"This person mercilessly slashed Shadow and left him to die," he spoke dangerously, causing Rouge to stop talking. His amethyst eyes were narrowed in a death glare. "Whoever this guy was, he wanted the Master Emerald and he almost killed Shadow. He was going to kill him!" Knuckles' voiced raised higher than he meant to, his eyes reflecting desperation. "What makes you think that if we go after the shards of the Master Emerald and we run into this guy, that he will have ANY type of leniency for you?"

Rouge blinked at Knuckles' random outburst. "What?" she asked, clearly confused.

Knuckles scoffed as he brushed her hand away from his face.

"I don't want your help," the guardian echidna growled as he stood to his feet and turned to walk down the steps of the alter.

Rouge sat there on her knees, in awe of what had just happened. She had just wanted to help him, to encourage him to get out of the depressed state he was in to help him. So growled at her, he slapped her hand away and was walking away? Rouge felt indignant as she stood to her feet, his hands clenched into fists at her sides. She ran to the edge of the alter and looked down at the strolling Knuckles who was walking away from her.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" she shouted angrily, causing the echidna to halt his movements, but he did not turn to face her. "You don't want someone to help you carry your burdens? You don't want someone to try and help you find what you lost? Who the heck do you think you are? Do you truly think that you are so strong that you do not need help?"

Knuckles did not say anything.

"You didn't lose your precious emerald!" Rouge cried angrily. "That is not what you are upset about, is it? The only thing this thief stole from you was your stupid_ pride_!"

Silence lay between the couple like a thick fog. The ex-thief waited for the echidna to say something, _anything_. It hurt her to say things to the person she cared for most, but she felt it was necessary at the time. He needed to know that he was in no-way a failure and he needed to stop burying himself in a whole. He just needed to know that it was merely his bruised pride. Knuckles finally turned and faced in her direction, his eyes looking up on the alter, and his amethyst eyes only reflecting one emotion: love. Rouge was suddenly lost in his eyes. She had seen love in his eyes before at many times, but it was never as clear and evident as it was right now.

"That's right," he finally said. "I lost my Emerald, and I lost what pride I had left as a guardian echidna. But I will not lose you to this man, too."

Rouge's eyes widened in awe at her boyfriend's words. Before she could say anything, a gust of wind picked up, causing Rouge to instinctively raise her forearm to shield her eyes from any dust or dirt to get into her eyes. When she lowered her arm when the dust settled, Knuckles was gone. Rouge stood there for a minute, registering what had just happened.

_He unknowingly caught me off guard and so he took that chance and he just… left…_

Rouge let out an angered cry as she kicked a stone. "Stupid echidnas!" she cried into the air. After she composed herself, she found herself smiling in the direction Knuckles disappeared before her eyes. "They do the stupidest things for the girls they won't admit that they love."

**~*.:Station Square, 6:09pm:.*~**

A saddened look appeared on a young lady's face, her blue eyes reflecting the gloomiest look Amy had ever seen. Amy had seen many sad faces today, but she hoped that this disappointed face would be the last she would see for a long time. The woman reached up and thoughtfully pulled on a lock of her short, blonde hair.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked. "You want to quit?"

Amy nodded firmly as she smiled softly. "I have things I have to do at the moment. And I won't be around to even work anyway. I'm sorry that it's sudden, but it's something I have to do." She leaned forward and touched the woman's hand. "Don't worry, Brandy. I'll be back in time to see the baby being born."

The blonde woman gave a small smile as she looked down at the large bump on her stomach. She raised a hand and patted her stomach. "That's good," she said, her eyes sparkling. "I'm glad to hear that." After a moment, her blue eyes grew miserable once more. "But it will be hard running the Chao Garden without an experienced pair of hands. And even if I were to hire someone it will be difficult, especially one who has had no time to train."

Amy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't you worry about that," Amy said. "I have a good friend of mine who's raised a Chao since it had hatched. She has taken excellent care of him, and he is very well trained. If you would like to consider hiring her, I left her number with the paperwork I gave you. Her name is Cream, and I promise you, she won't let you down."

Brandy gave a small nod. "I see…" A bright smile appeared on her lips. "So, you promise that you will be back in time for the little guy to be born?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "It's a boy?" she asked. "I thought you were going to wait and find out when it was born?"

Brandy gave a small shrug. "CJ thinks he's going to be a boy. He even has a name. Addison."

Amy giggled. _Typical of her husband._ "Addison… does it have a meaning?"

"_Son of Adam_," Brandy replied.

_And typical of a couple who attend church on a regular basis._ Amy smiled regardless. "Sounds beautiful."

Brandy nodded happily, her short blonde hair bobbing with her head. "CJ is so excited to be a father, as I am a mother. God has truly blessed our lives, and He is slowly showing us how He wants the child to be raised. You should definitely try it sometime."

Amy's eyes widened in shock.

Brandy noticed this. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Amy shook her head, replacing her shocked look with a fake smile.

"N-no! Of course not." She gave a weak giggle. She then looked up. "I will miss you, Brandy."

Brandy's eyes filled with tears, but she smiled regardless.

"I will miss you too, honey."

She gave Brandy a goodbye hug and walked out of her now former job. Amy gave one last wave at the door as she walked away from the Station Square Chao Garden. She continued walked down the streets to return back to her apartment, her mind still lingered on what Brandy had said. Sure, she had always imagined herself getting married and having children one day. But she had always imagined it with one person, and that one person, she was so sure now that they would never end up together. She looked up at the ocean before her eyes. It reflected the sunset of brilliant oranges, pinks and yellows. Amy looked down at the beach and smiled to herself.

_If this is going to be the last time before I leave this city, I want to watch the sunset._

So Amy removed her sandals from her feet and walked down the sidewalk towards the sand. She let her bare feet touch the sand and she smiled happily to herself. She set her sandals down by the sand and walked towards the soft-crashing waves. She walked to the water and let the cold water wash over her feet. Her smile grew as she looked up at the ocean and the sky in front of her. Feeling absolutely free, Amy raised her hands up from her sides, the breeze hitting her face and her quills. She smiled as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to take a moment to just be free.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX **

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Six:**

**Love Theme – LOST **

**Does Anybody Hear Her? – Casting Crowns **

**Corina: "Don't worry! It is slow for right now, but the action is sure to pick up in the next chapter! I'm really excited for this, I must admit! I can't wait!"**

**Amy: "The tension is so awesome!" (squeals) "I can't wait to see what happens next!"**

**Sonic: "I can…"**

**Corina: (rolls eyes) "Sonic! Come on, we don't even know what you're going to do next!"**

**Sonic: "No, but knowing you, I have an IDEA of what you might make me do!"**

**Corina: (pouts)**

**Tikal: "I actually got an appearance!" (cheers!)**

**Corina: "A'course you did!" :D**

**Knuckles: "May I do the disclaime-?"**

**Rouge: "CORINA DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR STORYLINE AND EVELYN AND RESHA!"**

**Knuckles: (glare)**

**Rouge: (kisses his cheek) "You know you love me."**

**Knuckles: (blush) "I won't admit anything to nobody…"**

**Corina: "Thanks for being patient! Don't forget to leave a review!"**

**Cream: "Please continue to support this fic- Corina won't sleep at night if you don't!"**

**Corina: "HEY!"**

**All: "God bless!" **


	8. Chapter 8: Realization and Forgiveness

**Hello to all of my faithful readers! Thank you all so much for being so patient with me and supporting this SonAmy fanfic, as well as supporting me and me with me being self-negative. I've had a lot of days where I'm working evenings so I figured that during the day I would brainstorm to my brain's content and go ahead and give you a chapter that's within a month's time of the last update! Thank you all for your reviews and being so patient! As for those who have questions, do not fear, they will all be answered in time! Until then, please continue reading. Note: This chapter is slower and it most likely will be shorter than most of the recent chapters but I promise you, it will be AWESOME! Believe me when I saw that I've tried five different ways to write this chapter. I tried throwing in action but I realized that this chapter is supposed to be a bit deeper and meaningful between our two favorite hedgehogs. This has no action (sigh) but I promise you in the NEXT CHAPTER, EXPECT LOTS OF ACTION! Hopefully… Idk, I'll leave that up to you! Please read and enjoy! AND REVIEW! God bless! :D**

**

* * *

**

_**What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?**_

**- What About Now? Daughtry**

***~.:Random Meadow, 4:02pm:.~***

Sonic laid on his back in a meadow, his arms behind his head and his eyes looking into the sky, vague and unfocused. The sky was darkened with thundering clouds and the air around him was blowing a cold wind. The blue hero could smell the fresh rain approaching in the distance and the winds growing stronger. Usually by this time, he would be running elsewhere; to a sunnier place where it was dry and warm and yet he refused to move from his position. To his surprise, the weather matched his mood. He felt a mix of emotions that he only could describe as this: as cold and unforgiving as the rain and as brutal and harsh as the winds.

It had been three days since Sonic had seen Amy. It had been three days since Sonic spoken to her. And it had been three days that he practically screamed his rejection through the thundering rain at her.

"_Then_ _don't love me anymore!"_

Sonic had said many things to Amy in the past; most of them not all that nice. But he had apologized to her before and she would smile and leaped into his arms and squeeze the life out of him. He had been forgiven many times for his reckless words and actions. But three nights ago… her countenance had truly spoken for itself. The hedgehog's heart clenched at remembering the look on Amy's face when he screamed those hateful words at her. Through the rain, he could see Amy's face become a look he could only describe as one word; **heartbroken**.

Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape, and – he saw - it was almost as if a piece of Amy was suddenly gone. Excruciating guilt clenched it ugly hand around Sonic's chest, causing Sonic to close his eyes, as if to ignore the pain in his heart. Sonic closed his eyes and placed a hand over his eyes. "I'm such an idiot," he hissed through his teeth. "I may as well cut out her heart and stomped on it in front of her."

_**In a way, you did.**_

Sonic growled and mentally slapped himself.

_I wasn't asking YOU._

_**Of course you weren't. But MY question for YOU is why are YOU still sitting here in this same gloomy meadow that you've been moping around on for three days instead of getting over yourself and running to talk to Amy?**_

Sonic scoffed outwardly.

_Because I don't know what to say and I don't know what to do. She's probably doing better right now, anyway. Probably humming to herself in her kitchen, baking a cake with Cream or something like that…_

_**Do you really think that after the way you tore out her heart in the rain?**_

Amy's cheerful smile appeared in his mind; that heartwarming smile that encouraged him through any battle and brought him through any circumstance. Her laugh echoed in his ears, making Sonic feel his stomach fluttery with butterflies. Sonic felt guilt weigh heavier than it had before. His mind flashed pictures of Amy. _I've silenced that laugh,_ he realized, remembering the heartbroken look on Amy's face and the pain in her voice when she spoke to him. His hand clenched into a fist, self-loathing creeping in. _And I know that I've destroyed that smile…_

_**You speak as if all hope is lost. You can still win her back.**_

Sonic blinked, stunned by his conscience's choice of words._ What on earth makes you think that's my goal?_

_**Because in your heart, you truly care for her. **_

_Of course I care for her_, Sonic told himself._ There's no doubt about that. She's one of my closest friends. I can rely on her for anything at anytime. She's someone who's just… _

_**Just what?**_

_She's just nice to talk to. She lets me just talk and she just sits there… and listens… and waits on me…She just lets me say whatever I need to say and then she just smiles at me. _Sonic's eyes narrowed in thought._ How many times can I be forgiven by that smile…?_

_**And?**_

_A _smile crept onto Sonic's lips._ She's just a genuinely nice person. She always has something kind to say. I mean, yeah, sometimes she's little too nice. She threw a birthday party for Shadow even though he just shrugged and sat on the couch the entire time. But… for her, it works. She always knows what to say that if anyone is down anything she says will cheer them up. _

_**Go on.**_

_And she's not a pushover; she knows when to stand up for herself. _Sonic chuckled._ Especially with that hammer of hers. I'm so glad that she rarely uses that on me anymore. _Sonic suppressed a shudder_. But then again, she stands up for what's right. _

_**What else?**_

_She's always so positive. I guess the word is… optimistic? She's always smiling, laughing, and cheery. She's always helping people and she's always planning parties for her friends. She's all-around just a wonderful, sweet, beautiful, loving-_

Sonic halted his mind, his eyes wide in shock at his own thoughts. "Wait, _'wonderful, sweet, beautiful'_? Where the heck did those come from?" Sonic shook his head as if to shake the thoughts from his mind. "Since when did Amy become _'loving'_ to me?"

_**Maybe since the first day you met her.**_

Sonic scoffed as he sat up. "She was captured by Dr. Eggman the first day I met her," Sonic argued with his mind aloud. "And as soon as I rescued her, she tackled me and she wouldn't let me go. Then she started going on and on about how she was going to marry me."

_**But since then, what have you thought of her?**_

Sonic blinked again. "I just told you."

_**Okay, what if she started liking another guy? Would that bother you?**_

"She wouldn't," Sonic argued back, almost confidently. "She's not like that. She said that she would die before she'd fall for someone else."

_**Okay, if a guy started giving Amy attention, would you care?**_

Sonic felt a ting of jealousy.

_Of course I would._

_**Why?**_

"Because she deserves the best," Sonic said surely. "She deserves a guy who would protect her, from the world around her and from himself. She deserves a guy who will love everything about her, and eventually, marry her and have a family…"

Sonic's words trailed off. He re-thought back on to what he just said aloud. A mix of emotions involving overwhelming annoyance and rage filled his chest. Unfamiliar with the feeling, Sonic felt amazed at the sensation. Jealousy suddenly stirred in his heart. The thought of someone putting their hands on Amy's waist, brushing a hand through her hair, or even laying next her made Sonic want to spin dash into a tree. Images of Sonic seeing Amy in a wedding gown and exchanging vows to someone made his blood boil.

_**You're jealous even thinking about it. If that were to happen, would you allow it? Would you allow another person to have that place within Amy's heart? **_

The thought of Amy falling in love with someone else made Sonic's chest ache agonizingly. He clenched his hands into tight fists. His mind's eye showed Amy linking arms with someone who was not him, laughing blissfully and smiling authentically. He closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"No," he answered truthfully. "I wouldn't allow it."

_**Why?**_

Sonic opened his eyes as his mind searched for the reason why.

_Why don't I want Amy to be with someone else?_

_Why wouldn't I want Amy to fall in love with someone else?_

_Why can't I just let her go?_

Then, the answer hit Sonic and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Sonic's eyes widened in realization as the answer hit him like a punch to his stomach. His pressed his hand against his chest and felt his heart pick up its pace. He looked around him, as if the world around him began to transform into something totally different and unfamiliar. In his chest he felt almost as if something blooms; something small, but something great in value. A small, genuine smile appeared on his lips.

"I like her," Sonic whispered, almost too softly to be heard. "I like Amy Rose."

***~.:Station Square, 4:56pm:.~* **

Amy taped the last box together and stood back, admiring the work that she had just accomplished in the last few hours of the remaining day. Everything in her apartment was crammed into boxes, some to be sold, given away, or put into storage. Her hand ran along the box that she had just finished taping, full of most of her crafting equipment such as stamps, glue, fabric, and many other small crafting items. Not that she would need any of these minor things anyway, but she still would miss the days when she would invite Cream over for a day of making Christmas cards for all of their friends. Or the days that she would sit with and crochet a bunch of scarves as Thanksgiving presents for her friends.

Amy took a moment and glanced around at the box-filled apartment.

_It seems so much bigger now,_ she noted as her eyes scanned the place she had called home for the past few years. Her eyes landed in the living room and she could almost faintly hear the laughter coming from inside. She took a step closer and memories from years ago began to appear in front of her. Christmas celebrations, birthday parties, Thanksgiving dinners, card-making days, sleepovers and other wonderful fun-filled memories seemed to flood the room; the room suddenly becoming warm with the love and hospitality she had offered for all of those years. Amy could almost hear the mixes of laughter of her dear friends in the room. She could hear Knuckles' roar of laughter, Rouge's hand-covered giggle, Tails' and Cream's bursts fits of laughter, and Shadow's quiet snort (his way of laughing, she guessed) and, of course, Sonic's famous snicker.

Amy's heart fell at remembering her beloved hero_. If things aren't going to work out the way I want them to between the two of us,_ she told herself as she leaned against the wall._ I should at least make sure that we part on good terms…_

_**But what about the others? **_

Amy's heart froze.

_**What about Tails? Rouge? And Cream? Aren't you going to tell them?**_

Amy's eyes wandered to the tall-stacked boxes and rested a hand on one. Her mind searched for an answer but none came. Amy hung her head in defeat and she let her hand drop from the box. _I can't tell them,_ Amy decided. "What could I possibly say to them that would make them understand?" She thought aloud as she walked towards the kitchen. She leaned against the countertop and closed her eyes.

She hadn't even truly planned as far as this. She could almost see the tear-filled, betrayed look upon Cream's face and she shook her head.

"No," she decided as she lifted her head up, looking at the ceiling. "I can't tell them. I won't tell them. I'll just have to leave."

_**That is so… selfish of you.**_

"Be quiet," Amy fought aloud as she pushed herself away from the countertop and marched towards her bedroom. "If I tell them, they'll beg me to stay. I just… I can't be held back anymore. I have to… I have to stand on my own two feet now. This is just something that I have to do." Amy felt tears prick at her eyes. She raised a hand to her eyes to wipe them away. "Evelyn will be here soon, and I had better be ready for when she comes."

A small smile appeared on Amy's lips.

"I'm finally going to do something..."

_**Knock knock!**_

Amy's eyes flashed to the door, her heart skipping a beat. She was not expecting and visitors of course, but to have someone just show up unexpected was… random. Random and rare. Amy cautiously approached the door, tiptoeing, making sure not to make a sound with the creaky wooden floor. She tiptoed and looked through the peephole in the door. A gasp escaped her throat when she recognized her unexpected visitor.

Sonic the Hedgehog - her true, blue hero - stood there at her door, waiting patiently, with a bouquet of beautiful white roses in his hands and a soft smile on his face.

Amy felt the world stop spinning around her. Thousands of thoughts ran through Amy's head, causing her to grow dizzy and her knees becoming wobbly. She steadied herself against the door before her legs could give out. She placed a hand against her now-racing heart as if to stop any panic

_OH MY GOSH! SONIC IS AT MY DOOR! HE'S AT MY DOOR! HE'S AT MY DOOR! HE'S AT MY-!_

_**Yes, Amy! He's at the door! Just calm down!**_

_I AM calming down! _

_**Then BREATHE!**_

Amy blinked and realized she was holding her breath. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Collecting herself, she turned around, leaning against the door and bravely looked through the peephole once more. Sonic was still standing there, waiting patiently. He raised a hand to the door and knocked once more.

"Ames?" he called "You there?"

Amy's heart fell at Sonic calling her nickname he had given her all those years ago. Amy leaned away from the door.

"Y-yes!" she called. "Be right there!"

_**I thought that you said you weren't going to see anyone and just leave town?**_

_I am!_ Amy panicked as she looked around._ But I couldn't exactly fake that I wasn't home! He would've come through the balcony door!_

_**Oh. Then he would have seen all the boxes.**_

_Bingo._

_**But how are you going to talk to him without letting him inside?**_

Amy waved a hand.

_I'll think of something, now hush! Okay Amy, calm down, calm down_. Amy composed herself as she straightened her t-shirt and made sure she smelled alright. She inhaled a quick breath before opening the door slightly, only enough for Sonic to see her face and not her box-filled apartment. Sonic looked at her and smiled softly.

"Hey," he said, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey," Amy said as she quickly slid around the door and closed it firmly behind her. She stood with her back straightened and her hands at her sides. She felt excited at first but soon caught herself. She had to calm herself. She was going to be leaving in a few hours, so if she was going to be leaving her beloved, she was going to have to compose herself. _Focus on the hurtful things he said,_ she told herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back, resting her back against her door. A defensive glare replaced her somewhat excited look. "What do you want?" she asked crossly.

Sonic seemed to be taken aback by her tone but he cleared his throat and held out the bouquet of white roses. "Here." He mumbled a light shade of pink resting on his cheeks. "These are for you…"

Amy eyed the flowers for a moment. These weren't the typical flowers that Sonic had brought for her in the past. Usually they were a bunch of flowers – or weeds – he saw when he was on his way to see her and he stopped to pluck them out of the dirt for her. But these roses were a pure white, they were all beautifully bloomed, and in a word, they were exquisite. Amy's heart fluttered but she pushed her feelings aside.

"What are those for?" she asked, her tone low.

Sonic quirked and eyebrow. "They're… for you. They're your favorite...aren't they?"

Amy felt her breath hitch in her throat. She looked at the flowers, then back at Sonic. This wasn't his typical apology. Usually he mumbled a 'sorry' and if he were lucky, she wouldn't pound his head in with her Piko Piko hammer. She studied her blue hero for a moment longer. He seemed uneasy about something but Amy recognized a new light in his eyes she had never seen before.

Many questions ran through Amy's mind; questions she longed to ask him. Instead she settled for three.

"What are you doing here, Sonic?" she asked, her emerald eyes staring straight into his. "Why are you here? Why are you bringing me my favorite flowers?"

Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled a deep breath. Amy watched Sonic keenly. When he opened his eyes, Amy was in awe of the way Sonic was looking at her. His lime-green eyes were focused intently on hers, filled with raw emotion. Vulnerability, admiration, and another sentiment Amy could not describe. His gaze was something Amy could only describe as soul-piercing. It was as if he could see into her eyes and into her very soul.

"I…" Sonic began, his eyes still intently locked on hers. Suddenly taking his intense gaze off of her his eyes drifted to a nearby wall. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

Amy blinked. _He wants to talk… now, of all times?_

_**Just talk to him. He's here to ask for forgiveness, obviously. And you said that you wanted to walk away from this life on good terms, right? Just listen to what the hedgehog has to say.**_

Amy sighed, feeling defeated. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt herself even more with her uncontrollable feelings. She inhaled a deep breath. _It's almost over,_ she told herself. She looked up at Sonic, her arms still crossed over her chest. "Then talk," she replied stubbornly, obviously still in self-protective mode.

Sonic's eyes drifted back to her.

"Let's go for a walk," he said suddenly. "I don't want to talk about what I want to talk about here."

"No, right here is fine."

"…I want to talk about it somewhere else."

"Sonic-,"

"Amy."

Amy uncrossed her arms and threw her hands out in exasperation. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" she cried angrily. "Anything you have to say to me you can say right here and right now!"

Didn't he see how hard this was for her? Didn't he see that she was already suffering enough just by talking to her? Why couldn't he just make this easy and just let her walk away from him?

"Because it's important," Sonic replied as calmly as he could. "And… I don't think that you'd want to talk about it right here… in the hallway of your apartment complex."

"Well you most certainly cannot come inside," Amy scoffed but quickly covered her mouth when the words slipped from her lips. She looked up at Sonic who merely quirked an eyebrow.

"Springs cleaning?" he asked, half-joking.

Amy uneasily laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, heh, you could say that." She laughed again, this time, she laughed a bit harder. "You really could say that, couldn't you? Since I'm getting rid of so many things that I won't possibly use again."

"Oh?" Sonic asked, curiosity in his tone. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm going into a new season of my life," Amy replied honestly, her tone a bit softer this time. She reached up and tugged on a pink quill, an uneasy gesture of hers. "Y'know… growing up and all I guess…" Amy's eyes narrowed at Sonic, her hand falling down to her side. "But frankly, it's none of your business, now is it?"

"Ah…no, it's not." Sonic replied timidly.

"Just say what you've got to say, Sonic. I've got things I have to do."

"I'm not going to talk about it here."

"Well then you're just going to have to sit out here, aren't you?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Sonic said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving from this spot until you agree to go on this walk with me. If that means I have to sit outside of your apartment, then fine."

He looked down at the roses in his hand then held them out to Amy once again. "Listen, I know that you're still angry with me," he began. "And you have every reason to be upset with me. I won't argue with that. But… just give me fifteen minutes and just listen to what I have to say. Then, after that, well…" Sonic reached up and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks turning pink once more. "We can cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess."

Amy bit her lip and looked down at the flowers in Sonic's hand. He was willing to put aside his pride and humbly bring her flowers and beg to talk to her. Amy lifted up her hands to the lovely bouquet and, almost reluctantly, took them into her hands. She raised the flowers to her nose and inhaled their sweet scent. She exhaled with a sigh and looked up at Sonic, whose eyes were somewhat pleading quietly. Her heart raced at Sonic's intense gaze and hung her head; a gesture of defeat.

"Give me a minute to put these in some water and grab my shoes."

**(A few minutes later…) **

"You look… nice today," Sonic said, not fully looking at her.

Amy rolled her eyes. _Trying to be a sweet-talker now are we, Sonic?_ She inwardly scoffed.

"You aren't even looking at me," she stated as she followed into step beside him. "And I'm in a t-shirt and sweat pants." She and Sonic walked mostly in silence for a few minutes to nowhere in particular. He started randomly walking down the sidewalk towards the west part of Station Square and she merely followed.

"You look nice no matter what you wear," Sonic mumbled under his breath.

Amy shot a look at the blue hedgehog. She couldn't believe what he was saying! First he apparently buys her beautiful white roses, and then he refuses to go anywhere unless they went on a walk (heavy emphasis on the walking part) and he is now complimenting on her not-so-well-kept appearance? What was this hedgehog up to?

Soon enough, without more than a few mumbles of a conversation, Sonic led her to Amy's favorite park on the east side of Station Square. He walked off the sidewalk and onto the grass towards a bench that sat under a large shading tree. He took a seat on the right side of the small bench. He turned around to face her, a small smile on his lips.

"Why don't you sit down, Ames?" he asked.

Amy quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll stand, thanks," she mumbled stubbornly as she walked and stood next to him. She stubbornly crossed her hands over her chest and stood in front of him. It hurt her inside to act so cruel to him but she knew deep down what needed to be done. And she would do it. "Okay, I've walked all this way with you and you've barely said what you wanted to say." Amy playfully raised her eyebrow once more. "Or perhaps you just wanted to compliment on my sloppy attire?"

Sonic laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Nah, that's not exactly what I was planning to say."

"Then get on with it," Amy rushed. "If you want to say you're sorry just say it-,"

"I just don't want to give you the measly apology you don't deserve Amy," Sonic cut her off, his tone level and calm but it was enough to silence Amy. "Because I have more than an apology to give you…" After a long minute he stood to his feet and stood directly in front of Amy. He reached out his hands and placed his hands on her shoulders and his eyes piercing deeply into hers. "I have been a horrible friend to you," he began, his tone shaking slightly. "I have treated you like you were less than me and that you weren't worth my time. I've denied your friendship was well as your feelings. I've stepped on them and thrown them aside like they were nothing and…" Sonic lowered his gaze from hers, closing his eyes painfully. "No one, especially as good as you, should have had to bear through everything someone like me has put you through."

Amy said nothing for a long time, too shocked and in awe of Sonic's words to dare say anything. She just watched as Sonic just kept his eyes closed and his hands on her shoulders. When she opened her mouth to say something Sonic only continued.

"I need you to forgive me… I do. I need to know that even though I don't deserve your forgiveness, much less your friendship, I…I know that I need it."

Amy's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You… _need _my friendship?"

Sonic nodded, his eyes remained closed.

"Yeah," he replied honestly. "I never fully realized that… during my battles with Eggman… if you hadn't been there, cheering me on, I never would have won half my battles with Eggman. You've been the person I can count on the most when I need encouragement. You've…" Sonic let out a chuckle. "Your optimism is what keeps me going. No one believes in me like you do, Ames. …"

Amy was now holding back tears. She had no idea that she was ever truly that important to her hero. She knew that he cared about her, but never, truly, did she ever imagine that he valued her friendship as strongly as he portrayed.

"Forgive me… for everything I've ever done to hurt you. Any word or action I've ever done to hurt you and make you cry… I'm so sorry."

A tear freely spilled down Amy's cheek. She breathed deeply to keep herself in check. She had to be strong. She placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Of course I forgive you Sonic."

Amy felt Sonic's hands on her shoulders lessen. Amy could almost see an invisible burden lift off of his shoulders at her words. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, gratefulness reflecting in his lime-green orbs.

"Thank you Ames,"

"Of course, Sonic," Amy replied, smiling genuinely for the first time in three days. "I could never not forgive you, no matter what you could ever say or do." She removed her hand from his shoulder and straightened her back. Her chest clenched unbearably. "I guess it's time for me to head back now-," she turned her back to him to begin walking but a sudden hand grasped at her wrist and held her back.

Already knowing it was Sonic who grabbed her, Amy slowly turned to face her hero. He appeared nervous in his action of stopping her but the confidence reflecting in his eyes told her otherwise.

"Actually," Sonic cut her off again. "I didn't just drag you all the way out here to just ask for your forgiveness…"

"Oh?" Amy asked, feeling somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," Sonic mumbled as he numbly released her wrist. "I want to tell you something. And I don't want you to freak out or anything until I'm done talking, okay?"

Amy nodded, her appearance as calm as could be. Inside, she was panicking. _I have to leave! _She internally screamed._ I have to get out of here! If he says anything else I'm just going to give up and stay here! _

"I've been thinking about… what a good friend you are to me these past couple of days," Sonic began, his tone shaking and his face turning red. "And I've realized how much we've been through together and…" Sonic chuckled. "Well, maybe I should just come out and say it, huh?"

Amy giggled.

"Yes, I guess you should."

_Just say what you have to say, Sonic! My dam is breaking by ever second just standing here in front of you!_

Sonic inhaled a deep breath before gazing intently into her eyes once more.

"I don't know how to do the whole romance thing very well…"

_Romance? What does that have to do with anything?_

"But I… I want to pursue you Amy."

Amy's heart stopped beating.

"I… I know this is sudden but…" A new boldness set in Sonic's eyes, like a new fire was suddenly lit brightly and burning greatly. "I know you've done a lot of the chasing in the past and… if it's okay…" Sonic smiled widely. "I want to chase after you now, if that's okay."

Amy couldn't breathe.

"W-what are you saying, Sonic?"

"Well, I guess I'll just ask…" Sonic held out his hand, still smiling his famous, handsome smile. "Is it alright if I take you out on a date?" His smile broadened. "And we can talk about perhaps a potential future relationship?"

The dam broke.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT **

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Eight: **

**What About Now? – Daughtry **

**Kagome's Theme – Inuyasha Official First Season Soundtrack**

**

* * *

**

**Corina: "That's right! I'm STOPPING! Right there!" **

**Knuckles: (scoffs) "Part of me is telling me that you did that just to piss the readers off."**

**Corina: "NO! You're wrong! I did it because this chapter HAD to end this way!"**

**Rogue: (quirks eyebrow) "Mind telling us why? You've already started on the next chapter when you could have just added more to this one?"**

**Corina: (grins) "Cliffhangers help with lots of reviews!" **

**Tails: "…what made you come to THAT conclusion?"**

**Corina: "Be quiet! It's my fanfic and I'll decide where and HOW it goes!"**

**Knuckles: (shrugs)**

**Amy: "I'm really excited for what happens next!"**

**Sonic: (looks away) (blushes slightly)**

**Corina: "Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you all so much for your support in this fanfic! I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible since I am already on a roll with it! WHOOT!"**

**Evelyn: "Hey, spazz?"**

**Corina: "Yes?" (- assuming she was talking about her)**

**Evelyn: "You're gonna be late for the prayer meeting. It's almost 6pm."**

**Corina: "NAAAAAAUUUUUOOOOO!" (Dashes out the door!)**

**Tails: "Please review so it can motivate Corina to upload the next chapter faster!"**

**All: "GOD BLESS!" **


	9. Chapter 9: Turned Tables

**MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope each and every one of you had a wonderful winter break with your family and friends, filled with laughter and joy and remembering the celebration of the birth of our Savior! I know it's been a while since I've posted but I've been so busy lately! I'm so thankful for each of you that have waited patiently and haven't given up on me! This chapter will be short and dramatic but this will be the part where the action begins! Thank you all so much! Enjoy this chapter! God bless all of you! :D**

_**What hurts the most was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say and watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you **_

_**Was what I was trying to do**_

**- What Hurts the Most, Rascal Flatts**

On the outside, Sonic appeared completely calm.

On the inside, however, he was the complete opposite. His heart was pounding, his hands were trembling, and he was sure that his feet were drenched in his shoes from his sweat. He stood there, staring at Amy. He had just semi-confessed how he felt about her and he was waiting impatiently for her response. He stood there, waiting as calmly as he could be and prepared for her to say or do something, anything at all.

At first she just stood there, with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Of course he expected her to be surprised but he was not expecting her to just be standing there, looking at him as if he had just been transformed into a goldfish or something unrecognizable. He thought that he was prepared and expected any possible reaction. A waterfall of tears, one of those death-grip hugs of hers, a smile of joy… He had readied himself for all of those.

This blank and eerie silent feedback he was receiving was something he was not expecting.

He counted the seconds going by in his head.

_One..._

She was still staring at him.

_Two..._

Her mouth still agape, not saying anything at all.

_Three..._

She remained unmoving.

Sonic waited for an agonizing twenty-two seconds before Amy's body finally found movement. It was a reaction he was not expecting. She lowered her head, her bangs shielding her eyes and concealing any trace of an expression. Her hands came up and wrapped around her arms, in a gesture of hugging herself. Sonic's hands clenched and unclenched themselves nervously as he stared at her. But even as he stood there, waiting, he saw nothing that he was ready for.

"Sonic," she began at last.

Sonic's heart pounded harder than it was before. This was it! The moment of truth!

Amy looked up at him, her expression changed only slightly. It changed from surprised and was now completely blank; void of all and any emotion. Sonic felt his stomach churn at her expression.

"I'm going to have to…decline."

Sonic blinked at her response and his confidence vanished. He hadn't expected her to decline. If anything, he had expected her to smile that beautiful smile of hers, leap into his arms, and repeat 'yes!' at least one hundred and five times. But she didn't say no, he noted. "Oh," he said quietly, obviously not ready for her rejection. He shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps another night then?" he asked again, hope rising in his chest again.

Amy shook her head firmly, her eyes burning into his.

"No, Sonic," she replied, her voice tight. "I'm… not going to go out on any dates."

Sonic stared at Amy for a long moment, his eyes scanning her face. Her eyes were known to him for holding many emotions. As she was a very transparent person, her feelings were very apparent in her expressions. But the ones he saw clear were seriousness and regret. It was a strange sight for him to see, especially coming from Amy. She lowered her hands and stood with her back straightened and her fists clenched at her sides. She raised her eyes and stared straight at him. Sonic looked at her carefully. There was something different about her, something he had never noticed before. Was it anger? No it was something else.

"Ames," he began softly. He noticed that when he said her nickname – the name he had given her all those years ago - she outwardly flinched and bit her lip. Closing her eyes, she lowered her head once more and brought a hand up to cover eyes, as if to shield her face from Sonic seeing any of her emotions. Sonic felt accountable for her state. He took a step towards her. Was she trying not to cry?

"Do you remember…?" Amy began, causing Sonic to halt his advances. "What you said to me three days ago?"

Sonic felt his sympathy become replaced with fear as he listened to Amy's tone. It was nothing like he recognized before. There was no joy or laughter in her tone of voice like he had anticipated the entire day. It was deeper, as if she were trying to block any sort of tone out of her voice. He watched her as she refused to meet his gaze. He shifted uncomfortably. He was not expecting this question…

"I said many things, Amy," he began, his mind searching for the right words to say. "You know that I-," Sonic swallowed hard. "That I didn't mean any of it-,"

"Do you remember," Amy repeated, her tone harsher this time. "What you said to me?"

Sonic's mind raced for the words to say to her. Of course he had said things, unforgiving words. But he never meant any of them and he thought that she would know and understand that. Sonic opened his mouth, ready to respond even though he had no correct words to say. All words fell away from Sonic's lips as Amy raised her eyes to meet his. He found no love in them as he had expected, nor any joy, or any spark of happiness. They were narrowed dangerously at the blue hero. Her whole body was now tense as she remained still, as if she were holding herself back from moving physically.

"Since you have trouble remembering," Amy said calmly although her tone was laced with fury. "I will remind you what you said to me. The night that you shattered my heart."

Sonic's chest filled with panic as for a few moments he forgot to breathe.

_Oh no._

"You told me that you didn't want a relationship with me."

_No._

"You told me that you wanted me to let you go."

_Please, no._

"You told me," Amy was now holding back tears, her voice cracking. "You told me not to love you anymore."

Sonic let out the breath he was holding, his chest burning and his chest aching. He knew that what Amy was saying was true and he would be in denial if he had said otherwise. But that did not stop the hurtful words from cutting deep wounds at his heart.

"You just told me," Sonic said, hopeful. "That you forgave me."

Amy let out a bitter laugh as she reached up to wipe a tear away.

"Of course I forgive you, you idiot," she said as her hand returned to holding her other arm. "But that does not mean that what you said to me does not still hurt…" She failed in choking back a heavy sob. "I forgive you, Sonic. But it still hurts so bad…"

It pained Sonic even more to hear it coming from her mouth, from her very lips. He glanced to the side, not bearing to gaze at the broken hedgehog for very long. He knew that he had broken her heart. He was guilty of causing her this pain. But what could he say to her that could make her feel better?

_Nothing,_ he realized.

Not knowing what words to say, he decided to let actions take over.

Sonic reached out and wrapped his arms around the now shaking Amy. He pulled her close to his chest and tightened his hold on her. It was uncomfortable for him, as the only hugs that he and Amy ever shared were always initiated by Amy. In all honesty, he had feared Amy's embraces. As he held her in his arms, as he rested his chin on her head and cradled her against him, his perspective on embraces changed instantaneously. But even as he held her, she was still tense and she did not return his embrace. In fact, her soft almost-sobs had ceased and her breathing was almost unnoticed.

_This has to stop,_ he told himself. _We need to sort all of this out and deal with this __**now**__._

"Ames?" he asked again. "Will you look at me?" he asked gently.

"I-I can't." Her voice cracked, showing her true feelings although he could not fully see her face. "If I look at you… (hic) I won't be able to…"

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You won't be able to what?" he asked softly. When she did not answer, he gently began to rub her back in a comforting gesture. "C'mon, Ames. Tell me."

A small breeze passed through the two hedgehogs. Sonic waited patiently for Amy's reply, expecting her to return his embrace and cry into his chest. He wanted to wait for her as she waited for him all these years. But unexpected shove caused Sonic to fall backwards. Although he was caught by surprise, he managed to find his footing before completely falling on his tail. He had been caught completely off-guard by her forceful shove but what truly made Sonic stand still was Amy's eyes when he saw her.

Her back was straightened once more, as if confidence has suddenly replaced any sort of uncertainty or hurt. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously once more. The sparkles of almost reached delight were replaced with a cold and livid glare and her lips pressed into a very thin line. For the first time in his life, Sonic was truly afraid of Amy's eyes. Sonic's eyes scanned Amy for a moment. This was not the Amy he knew. 'What happened to you, Amy?' He wanted to ask, but Amy had spoken first.

"To do as you asked me," she replied, her voice dead and cold as her eyes. But the tears in her eyes betrayed her angered countenance. "To stop loving you." With that, she turned around and ran away from him.

Sonic was frozen where he stood as he watched her run further away from him. Part of him screamed to run after her, to gather her in his arms and to talk this out. It echoed through every fiber of his being to make things right with her, even to the point of making amends. It wanted to have her, to call her his own. To hold her hand for the first time, to continue holding her, to whisper sweet nothings to her…

The other part of him felt the _pain_.

The _pain_ that he immediately recognized as he was a causer of it.

The _pain_ immobilized him.

It hurt his heart. The only thing Sonic could compare the pain to was the time when Shadow had shot a Chaos Spear at him at the Space Colony ARK. It was unbearable and relentlessly stung afterward, he remembered. It was hard for him to breathe without his heart clenching mercilessly against his chest. It was real; and it felt more real than when he first realized that he truly liked Amy.

_So this is how Amy felt when I screamed at her,_ Sonic noted bitterly. _This is how she felt every single time I told her to let go of me. This is how she felt every single day I ran past her. This is how she felt at every party that she threw that I refused to go to…_

"Rejection."

Sonic sat on the bench and buried his face in his hands.

Rejection. Sorrow. Hurt…

"This is how she felt… every single time." Sonic's teeth clenched against each other. Fresh guilt added to the jumbled of mess in his heart. "Every time…"

Something started beeping, jolting Sonic back to reality. He looked at the source of the noise, it being his wrist-watch under his glove. Tails' had made it for him to contact in case of emergencies since Sonic possessed no cell phone. Sonic made no hesitation in answering Tails' call. With his opposite hand he pressed two buttons on each side of the watch. Tails' face appeared on the screen. He gave Sonic a smile.

"Hey Sonic! What are you up to?"

Sonic gave his best buddy a half-hearted smile. "I got rejected, but nothing too big." He replied honestly, adding a weak chuckle.

Tails' countenance became concerned.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

Sonic shook his head. Not the time, he decided. "Never mind about me," he said, pushing his heart issue aside. He would deal with it later. "Somethin' ya need, buddy?"

Concern remained on Tails' features but he nodded firmly.

"Something happened a couple nights ago with Shadow," Tails replied. "And the Master Emerald."

Sonic's ears perked up.

"Did he steal it?" Sonic asked teasingly.

Tails threw Sonic a humored look. "You know that Shadow isn't like that anymore, Sonic," Tails said. The humored look vanished as quickly as it came. "No it's something else that happened."

Sonic's anxiousness grew.

"What is _it_?"

"We were going to tell you a couple days ago but Shadow didn't wake up til today so we decided to-" Tails explained.

"_We_?" Sonic cut in. "And Shadow was unconscious for _three_ days?" He knew that he and Shadow weren't exactly friends, but Shadow was not an easy person to fight. He even admitted that Shadow had almost beaten him at times. Almost, not quite. Regardless, he was a tough opponent when it came to fights, even simple sparring. And if someone had taken Shadow down, this meant bad news. "Tails, what's going on?"

Tails paused. "Well, I think it's best if you run by the workshop and see for yourself. We've got some things to talk about."

Sonic debated this for a moment_. Should I stay or should I go…?_

_**Chase after Amy.**_

_What?_

_**You told her yourself you wanted to do the chasing now, didn't you? Prove that you're a man of your word! Go chase after her!**_

Sonic pondered on this thought. More than anything he wanted to chase after Amy and find out some answers. She just said that she forgave him and that everything between them was fine. Then he gives her the one thing she had been asking for as long as he could remember and she flat out turned him down before running away. She didn't even bother to give him a perfectly good explanation as to why she practically tore out his heart. Sonic sat there debating. His heart then turned cold.

_No._ He decided as he stood to his feet. He turned back to look at his watch, Tails' anticipated face was looking back at him.

"So, see you in a few minutes?" Tails asked.

_**No! **_His inner self cried, incredulous._** You just told her that you were going to chase her!**_

_I am not going to chase her down and get rejected even more. Sorry,_ Sonic thought bitterly. He was not going to put his heart on the line more than he already had._ I wasted my time,_ he decided as he stared out in the direction she ran. _Thinking that someone like Amy would fall right back into my arms. She's moving on, now. I lost my chance…_The blue hero looked down at the screen and gave a nod to his buddy.

"See you there in a few minutes," he said as he reached up and closed the screen. He covered his glove over his wrist watch once more as he turned in the opposite direction, an indignant look spreading across his face. He could hear his inner conscience screaming at him.

_**Chase after her!**_

**Stubbornness** replaced** Rejection...**

"No…" Sonic replied as he faced in the direction of Mystic Ruins.

**Indignation **replaced** Sorrow…**

He shrugged as he threw his arms behind him.

**Frustration **replaced** Hurt…**

He sped off, only leaving a blue streak of light behind him.

**Anger** replaced** Love.**

"Guess chasing isn't my thing."

***~.:At Amy's Apartment:.~***

Amy threw herself inside of her apartment, slamming the door behind her in the process. She knew she shouldn't have done it but she did not care. She found herself collapsing to the floor, her legs failing to support her crumbling state. She fell to her knees and began rocking herself. She could no longer hold back the tears fighting her eyes and she finally let them fall. She held her hands against her heart and rocked herself back and forth, back and forth. She leaned forward and rested her head against her knees, no longer having the strength to hold herself up anymore.

_It hurts…so bad. _She thought as she let herself cry against her knees. _My heart… it is filled with so much…_

"He confessed and you ran away." A voice came from the corner of her apartment. "He told you something you've craved for years and you basically told him you hated him."

Amy already knew who it was she didn't bother to look up.

A scoff followed.

"Guess he knows how you feel, huh? Every time you've been rejected, now he got a taste of his own medicine."

"He didn't confess anything!" Amy screamed out loud, her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't want to hear this from her right now. Couldn't she see how much pain she was in already? Couldn't she at least pity that she rejected the hedgehog she was in love with? "He wanted to give me a chance!" Amy heaved a heavy sob from her chest. It was too much for her. "That's all I ever wanted was a CHANCE with him!"

"That's right," Evelyn replied as she stepped forward towards her sister but made no effort to comfort her. Instead she remained standing with her arms at her sides and her staring down at her crumbled sister. "And you threw that chance away. You threw away the only chance you had at being with the blue hedgehog."

Amy felt the pain intensify. This was the worst feeling she had ever felt before in her life. Evelyn spoke exact truth: her one greatest desire was practically given to her on a silver platter and she had ever opportunity to grab it. Then she threw it back in his face and ran away. And now, her older sister was standing above her, mocking her pain as if it were nothing. Amy reached up with a shaky hand to wipe away the tears that soaked her cheeks.

"Do you know what that means?" Evelyn asked her, her tone softening.

Amy didn't seem to notice as a scoff escaped her lips.

"No, Evelyn," Amy snapped. "I have no idea what it means…"

Amy heard the sound of rustling fabric in front of her. Amy finally opened her eyes to see Evelyn kneeling in front of her, her eyes fixated on Amy. Amy stared at Evelyn for a long moment, as if trying to figure out what she was going to do. She gasped as Evelyn reached out and grabbed Amy's left ear and pinched it, but not to the point of pain.

"It means," Evelyn began, staring at her sister's ear thoughtfully. "That you are ready."

Amy felt her heart stop.

"That I'm ready for what?"

Evelyn's eyes wandered back to Amy's. She said nothing for a long moment. She released her pinch on Amy's ear and let it drop to the floor. She pushed herself to standing on her feet once more but her eyes remained connected to her younger sister's.

"It means that everything that you have done in these past three days to prepare you for this moment has been successful." She stated. "It means that you are ready to come with me and let me show you the wonders of having Neveian blood flow through your veins." Her almost-softened look became hardened once more. "So whaddya say?" Evelyn's unsympathetic tone returned. "Are you ready to get up from your pathetic state on the floor and leave this wretched life behind for something greater?"

Evelyn made herself clear. "I am not going to beg. But I am going to ask you to decide now." She held out her hand to her. "Since you've lost Sonic, you have nothing else to lose, right?"

Amy felt herself frozen for a split second.

_This is for real,_ she told herself as she reached her hand out and grabbed Evelyn's. _And everything I will learn… will be worth the loss._

***~.:Elsewhere, time unknown:.~***

A hooded figure sat on thick branch of an apple tree, his back rested against the trunk and his arms rested on his knees. In his hand was a single pink rose. His white fingers twisted the stem, his focused sapphire eyes observing the pale pink petals of the unique flower. He brought the other hand to stroke the soft petals with his fingers. His focused unwavering he raised the petal to his eyes. His ear twitched at the sound of the earth below him being disturbed softly.

"You can join me if you like," he called although his eyes remained on the rose. As he lowered the rose from his gaze, another hooded figure was crouched before him. Although he could not see the figure's face, he gave a nod of his head.

"_S'Lan _Cyrus ," he acknowledged.

The being called Cyrus nodded his head firmly before taking a more comfortable sitting position before the other hooded person. He lifted his fingers and drew the hood away from his face, revealing a dark green hedgehog with two long braided quills trailing around his face and resting on his cheeks. He was young, not a tree ring older than fourteen years. His amber eyes were gentle but his facial features were hardened.

"This awaiting arrival is becoming a hassle to the others,_ S'cn'Kan_."

"I know this." The hooded hedgehog replied, his gaze remained on Cyrus .

"Then why are more efforts not being made to ensure that they return safely?" Cyrus 's voice rose steadily, worry escaping his stern features. "_S'cn'Kan _Kaden, what if something happens to them on the way? What if this Amelia cannot-?"

"_T'sai _Evelyn will protect her." Kaden cut him off, his sapphire eyes flashing up at the younger hedgehog. "Next to me, _T'sai _Evelyn is the best _saik_ we have. She will not fail this mission." His hand absentmindedly twisted the rose.

A scoff was heard.

"You are so sure that she will protect her?" Cyrus stated, incredulous. "She did not exactly agree to the Council's decision to return _T'cn'Rai_ Amelia back to us, _S'cn'Kan_. In fact as I am sure you recall, she was the only one amongst us who was firmly against it." Cyrus 's gaze lowered. "It is almost as if she detests the thought of _T'cn'Rai_ Amelia returning to us…"

"Of course_ T'sai _Evelyn detests _T'cn'Rai_ Amelia," Kaden replied casually. "_T'cn'Rai_ Amelia, although tainted with the _s'vusalym_ blood, she is still one of us. She is a threat to _T'sai _Evelyn because of who their father was." He twisted the rose before him once more and his eyes fell onto it. His voice fell to a whisper. "And we need her now more than ever before…_ T'cn'Rai_ Amelia may be our last hope… "

"But _T'sai _Evelyn-,"

"Regardless if _T'sai _Evelyn agrees with our decision, she will respect the Council's decision and she will carry out their orders," Kaden snapped angrily, his warm blue eyes turning cold at the younger hedgehog. "The choice is not hers. She is a servant to the Neveians greater will and purpose. That is her duty. If she has an issue with that, she can take it before the Council."

Cyrus lowered his gaze and he was silent. Kaden sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You are brave,_ S'Lan_ Cyrus _, _and you are strong." His grip tightened. "But no more questions for tonight. Rest, for soon _T'cn'Rai_ Amelia and _T'sai _Evelyn will return to us and we will discuss preparations for what we shall do next. Make sure their bedchambers are organized and a feast is ready upon their arrival. They will be brought to us, safely and unharmed." He gave a reassuring smile. "I promise."

"How can you be so certain, _S'cn'Kan_ Kaden?"

"Because…" Kaden paused, obviously was caught off guard by his Cyrus 's question. He released Cyrus 's shoulder and rested his back against the trunk once more. He lifted the rose to his eyes, a soft gaze returning to his eyes. He touched the petals softly a smile gracing his soft features. "There is someone who deeply cares about_ T'cn'Rai_ Amelia… and needs her to be here with him…"

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**Glossary (WHOOT!):**

_T'cn'Rai – Lady, milady_

_S'cn'Kan – Lord, milord_

_S'Lan – the appropriate title name for a young Neveian male warrior_

_T'sai – the appropriate title for a young Neveian female warrior_

_saik – word for "warrior"_

_s'vusalym – the distasteful word for "outsiders"_

_Cyrus - translated as "young" or "far-sighted"_

_Kaden - translated as "companion" or "fighter"_

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Nine: **

**Departure, Rurouni Kenshin OST**

**Sadness and Sorrow, Naruto OST**

**What Hurts the Most, Rascal Flatts**

**Chasing, DesperationBand**

**Corina: (groans!) "That was the most frustrating chapter I've ever done before!" (headdesk) "Why was it so hard, dangit!"**

**Sonic: "Don't ask me. Took you over three months to update."**

**Corina: (buries face in hands) "I used to be on such a roll! The heck happened?"**

**Tails: "Uh, the end of the semester happened."**

**Cream: "As well as the banquet."**

**Rouge: "Not to forget Christmas and the New Year."**

**Corina: (wails)**

**Shadow: "Shut up."**

**Amy: (smiles) "Who was this new mysterious character?"**

**Kaden: (still wearing his hood) "That's for me to know and you to find out."**

**Amy: "I wanna see you without your hood!" (tackles Kaden) "Lemme see! Just a peek!"**

**Kaden: (laughs) "Not yet! You're just going to have to wait!"**

**Sonic: (jealous glare)**

**Knuckles: "Spare me. Just do the disclaimer already."**

**Tikal: "Corina doesn't own any characters except for the very obvious few – (looks at Evelyn) "as well as the plot and storyline."**

**Corina: "Dang straight!"**

**Rouge: "Speaking of which, will you ever…you know... reappear?"**

**Tikal: (cute smile) (holds up finger) "That is a secret!"**

**Shadow: (rolls eyes) "A secret you just gave away."**

**Cream: "Remember to review!"**

**Corina: "God bless!"**


	10. Chapter 10: The New Mission

**OKAY! Just a note; my first chapter AMY (after the prologue) got deleted somehow! D: I have no idea how but it did. As sad as that was, I will not be able to upload it again because that was the only document of that chapter I had. And as I am in no mood to type the whole chapter over again, I simply will not. It's very difficult to explain why I can't, but due to lack of time nowadays, I'm simply not going to. Hopefully I'll make some edits in the future to make sure that the story still makes plenty of sense but I don't have a lot of patience to type the whole chapter again. I have too much I have to look forward to for this story to go back and edit everything. OKAY! Onto the next chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy! And I would really like to hear what you think of it so far! Please message me if you have any questions (as I would not like to post them with the reviews) or comments! I love hearing from you guys cuz you guys are just awesome! ^_^ Thanks once again! God bless! **

**

* * *

**

_**Do not gloat over me, my enemy!**_

_**Though I have fallen, I will rise.**_

_**Though I sit in darkness,**_

_**The Lord will be my light.**_

**- Micah 7:8-9**

The first thing Shadow recognized when he felt himself awaken out of his comatose was a familiar soreness in his side. It was not as excruciating as it was before he fell unconscious but it was painful regardless. He felt his senses returning to him as he felt a comfortable mattress supporting his back and a pillow against his head. Fighting against the inviting darkness, he opened his eyes ever-so-slightly and took in his surroundings. The room he was in was darkened with only a faint light from a lamp on a nearby desk. Shadow recognized by the faint scent of grease that this was one of Miles' guest rooms he had in his workshop. _Which is where the guardian must have brought me,_ Shadow decided as he rested his head against the pillow once more. Resting his hand against his forehead, he stared at the ceiling above him and thoughts invaded his mind.

_What happened on the island? Who was that hedgehog? Why was it that she only stole one small fragment of the Master Emerald? What did she want with it? And the spirit, Tikal…could such frightening words and foreshadowing be true? Could the world truly be in peril once more? Could the echidna's words be true? Would he truly have to stand in the way between good and evil? _

Amongst the entire cloud of questions one query raised above all the others.

_Was the captivating, haunting, mysterious echidna that appeared before him real or a hallucination? _

Shadow scoffed. I_diot. Of course she wasn't real._ It was obvious that she was not real. When he had attempted to grab her his hand had gone right through her. That alone was proof that he was probably hallucinating; from a combination dehydration, stress, and loss of blood. Tikal was a figment of his imagination; nothing more…

Shadow's hand balled into a fist.

Then again…

Shadow absentmindedly raised a hand to his cheek, touching it gingerly. He had remembered the intense feeling of warmness filling his body when she had touched him. He did not _technically_ feel her hand but he knew what he had felt and he knew that it was _real_; the way his body filled with a calming, soothing feeling was an absolute peaceful sensation. He remembered the way he had felt when she gazed into his eyes and saw straight into him. Her sapphire eyes had pierced directly into his soul, bearing all that he was before him without even speaking. Her sincere gaze told him that she knew everything about him without fully saying it. She knew exactly who he was and he had never felt so vulnerable before in his life.

Tikal had the power of life in her hands and she had saved his life…

_For one purpose_, Shadow remembered as his eyes drifted down to his side. Forcing himself to sit up he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned over, inspecting his side closely. If he remembered correctly, before he passed out he glanced down at his side and saw his side completely cleaned and whole – his grave wound completely gone. He let out a breath he had been holding.

_The healing was real,_ Shadow was stunned. _That means, Tikal was real as well._

Shadow illogically felt relief.

_Then if she healed me why do I still feel pain and aches all over me?_ Shadow questioned before scoffing to himself. _Probably to ensure me that my pain is as real as the mission she had given me. _

His eyes drifted to the nearby window where he saw the brilliant streaks of orange and pink in the skies. Nightfall was nearing which means he had less time than he had predicted. Struggling to stand to his feet, he limped to the door.

_If that was real, _he told himself,_ then Tikal's words were true. And if what she said was true, then I do not have much time. Her healing and warning will have been in vain if I did not heed her words. I must leave immediately. _

_

* * *

_

"Shadow! You shouldn't be up and about! You should still be in bed!"

Tails' head shot up in the direction of upstairs. He quickly picked up his bowl of hot water and fresh towels and was about to head up the stairs when Shadow appeared at the top of the staircase. He was limping on his left leg and holding his side with his opposite hand. His face was stoic but his eyes were raging like fire. Rouge came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, scowling at his obvious pain. The black hedgehog ignored his former comrade's words and pushed her hand away from his shoulder.

"Don't tell me what I should be doing," Shadow snapped as he straightened his back. Wincing at the pain in his side, he instinctively reached and clutched it. He let out a hiss in pain as he collapsed to his knees. Tails' panicked and set the bowl aside and raced up the stairs.

"See?" A concerned Rouge scolded as she placed Shadow's arm around her shoulder for support. "You have to relax and let your body heal before you do anything else!"

"I know that she healed it…"

Rouge's ears perked up at Shadow's mumbling.

"What?" she asked. "_Who_ healed you?"

Shadow did not look at her. As Tails tried to pull Shadow's other arm around his own shoulder but Shadow roughly pulled away from his two friends. Instead of speaking right away, his eyes were closed and he remained silent for a long moment. He then shook his head. "Never mind. It's not important." Shadow opened his eyes and looked back at Rouge. Her eyes searched his intently. It was apparent she was worried about him but Shadow took it as pity. His eyes narrowed at his comrade.

"I said: It's. _Not_. Important," Shadow repeated very deliberately as he headed for the staircase. Rouge hurried to help him but Shadow brushed her off once more, mumbling under his breath for her to leave him alone. Tails sighed, feeling slightly defeated. Following the two he walked behind Shadow down the staircase and picked up the bowl of hot water and towels in one hand and pointed towards a chair with the other. He honestly was not expecting Shadow to be up and walking for another day or two but it appeared he was determined to leave. And since Shadow was not someone for listening to the advice of others, he had to improvise the best he could.

"You can leave if you want," Tails said, trying to be careful with his words so he would not exasperate the focused hedgehog further. "But at least let me clean your wounds and replaced your bandages before you take off."

Shadow pondered on this before nodding his head with his approval. He limped over to the chair and carefully sat down on it, wincing at a sudden pain in his right side. He leaned towards the left so Tails could have easy access to his side. Tails stripped away the bandages and he looked up at Shadow.

"I don't know why your side hurts so badly," he commented casually. "You don't have any broken or bruised ribs or anything." Tails' felt Shadow stiffen. He looked up at Shadow, whose eyes had closed and his eyebrows narrowed. Was he truly in that much pain? Or was it something else? The thought vanished when Rouge walked and stood at Tails' side with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes on Shadow intently.

"Shadow," she started, her tone set firmly. "I need you to tell me what happened that night."

Shadow scoffed bitterly.

"Why should I tell you anything?" He spat. "It has nothing to do with you."

"It has to do with my boyfriend and the thing most precious to him," Rouge argued. She pointed out towards the west. "You saw what happened; Angel Island is no longer in the sky and the Master Emerald is now in shards again. Not to mention that Knuckles FOUND you, completely beaten up and battered on the side of HIS Island."

Shadow remained silent.

"So, yeah," Rouge said stubbornly. "I'd say it has to do with me."

"If I should be speaking to anyone about what happened, it should be the guardian himself then."

"He's out at the moment. Just explain it to me."

"It's none of your business, Rouge."

"Shadow! You are my friend! Tell me who did this!"

Shadow's eyes flashed up at the ex-jewel thief. "I am not going to tell you _anything_. So you'd best find something else to do then try and pry information from me about your precious emerald shards."

Rouge's eyes extended in shock then narrowed in anger.

"You think that all I _care_ about the Master Emerald shards?" she exploded. "I care about Knuckles – my boyfriend - and how he feels right now! He took off three days ago after bringing you back to us! We haven't seen or heard from him since!" Her tone slowly melted from anger to desperate. "I know he's hurting right now, so the information you possess is just as important to him as it is to me! I need to know who did this so we can take back what's his!"

Shadow's glare intensified.

"And since when do you care about anyone else but yourself?"

Rouge's eyes widened at Shadow's cold choice of words. She opened her mouth to shoot something back at him but found that she could not. She lowered her gaze and bit her lip. Tails' immediately recognized a look of shock combined with grief appear on her face. Rouge crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Shadow. Tails looked back at Shadow, a frustrated look upon his face.

"Shadow! That was uncalled for!"

"Shut up," Shadow growled as he pushed the small fox aside and struggled to stand to his feet. "This has nothing to do with either of you. Don't stick your noses in where they don't belong."

Tails' also stood to his feet, his fists clenched at his sides.

"We're friends, Shadow." Tails' stated determinedly. "What's your business is our business. What happens to you or to Knuckles affects the rest of us. That's how friendship works."

Shadow cast a look over his shoulder at him.

"I am not your friend, Miles Prower."

Tails winced at Shadow's harsh words.

"However," Shadow continued, his gaze softening ever so slightly. "I will not allow anyone to harm any of you or your friends as long as I have something to say about it. What happened the other night… was something that was directed towards me. This is why I cannot let any of you get involved with this. Believe me when I say that it is for the best."

"What's for the best?"

All heads turned towards a familiar blue hedgehog standing in the doorway with a questioning look upon his face. His recognized the black hedgehog standing next to Tails and Rouge. Sonic's famous smug smirk appeared on his lips. "Did you and Knuckles get into a fight or something? Obviously, he won. For once." The hero joked but when no one laughed his smile faded. "Hey, what's got you all upset?"

Shadow shifted uncomfortably. Tails saw it was obvious he was not expecting to have to face another person and pull them into the problem at hand. But he did call Sonic here to discuss the issue at hand he was hoping that Shadow would push aside his pride for the moment. As if Shadow had just read his thoughts, Shadow turned his back to Sonic and returned to his chair once more. It took him a moment before he could sit down without hurting himself. He then looked up at the three friends.

"If you truly want to hear," he began. "Then it'd be best if you sat down."

Rouge's eyebrows rose.

"You just said that-,"

"I know what I said, Rouge," Shadow cut her off. "But now there are too many people involved."

It was Sonic's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"_Involved_?" he questioned. "Involved with what?"

Shadow folded his hands and rested his arms on his knees. He appeared to be in deep thought before he looked up at Tails.

"Give me a few minutes with no interruptions, and I will tell you what happened." His eyes drifted to Rouge. "All of you."

Shadow took the next ten minutes to explain to the friends how he was attacked on a floating Angel Island and how he was standing guard for the Master Emerald when he was attacked by the hooded hedgehog and how this female somehow had the power to manipulate and control light. He also elucidated the chain of events that caused the island to fall into the ocean once more and for the strange female hedgehog to injure him without even landing a scratch on the thief. Tails could tell that Shadow was leaving out a fact or two but decided not to push.

Every once in a while, Tails glanced at his big, blue brother. Sonic was spacing out half the time by the way his head was on the ground, a dejected look on his face. Tails' heart went out to him. He _knew_ that something must have happened between him and Amy. It was the only explanation as to why Sonic would sporadically close his eyes in thought and his eyes were be so distracted and dazed. Even though he would never admit it, it was Amy Rose who affected him probably the most out of the group of their friends. And right now, it appeared that Amy was affecting him pessimistically at the moment.

_He had said that he was rejected before he came here,_ Tails noted. _I'll have to ask him about it later. Hopefully he'll want to talk about it. He seems really hurt… _

"Wait a minute," Sonic cut in, snapping out of his depressed state. "You're telling me a girl caught you off guard, shattered the Master Emerald right in front of you, just stole a small shard of it and just… left you for dead?"

Shadow looked at Sonic and scowled. Sonic looked as if he was about to burst out in laughter. Shadow nodded resolutely. "I mean what I said. She had some sort of power to manipulate light and this ray of energy-,"

Sonic half laughed and held up his hand, silencing the black hedgehog.

"Are you sure that it wasn't just some little practical joke?" Sonic joked, a humorous look upon his face. "You're just trying to pull my leg, right? That some girl just came out of nowhere, somehow magically has the power to manipulate the energy of light and she just beat the crap out of you?"

Tails could tell by the way Shadow's shoulders tensed that his irritation was growing steadily with Sonic's carefree talk. Shadow nodded once more.

"Yes. I meant _every_ word."

Sonic laughed out loud. Tails was surprised that this action was the most lively he had seen out of Sonic the whole ten minutes he was here. The blue hedgehog pressed a hand to his forehead. "First the Master Emerald's been acting up, then you get attacked and then the big rock explodes and goes missing?" He chuckled as he turned his back to the gang and headed for the door. "Man, everything is just getting _weird_ around here."

Tails' eyes widened.

"You don't believe him?" Tails' asked in disbelief, shocked at Sonic's behavior. "Sonic, Knuckles found him on Angel Island and he lost a lot of blood. He was suffering from dehydration as well. If Knuckles hadn't found him and brought him back here he could have died, Sonic."

Sonic stopped before he opened the door. Lowering his arm, he leaned against a nearby worktable. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Could be another one of Eggman's robots," Sonic said as he cleaned his ear with his pinky finger. "If that's the case then taking this one down won't be a big deal either."

Tails' felt his own irritation grow steadily. He loved his big brother and was used to his personality after all the years of knowing him. He knew that Sonic was an overall easy going guy, sometimes could be taken as rude or indifferent but Tails' always could tell when Sonic was being just carefree or being truly impolite. And sometimes it wasn't unusual for Sonic to be carefree towards danger but right now Sonic was just being plain ignorant. Not caring about a wounded comrade was a little too much.

"In the form of a female hedgehog wearing a cape?" Rouge's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Another shrug from Sonic. "Maybe Eggbutt is just expanding his creative skills." Sonic turned to look at the three - obviously untroubled by both Knuckles' and Shadow's misfortunes, Tails' noted. "Look, I'm pretty sure that all these weird things going on, like the Master Emerald and Shadow getting wounded is just Eggman planning something big. It's been too quiet for a long time now and so I'm pretty sure all the weirdness going on is a result of it."

Shadow shook his head and rested his head in his hands.

"No, I'm serious!" Sonic said, half laughing. "I'm sure that he is just planning something really big and the best advantage he had was to get the Master Emerald when its guardian was out for the night. And since he knows Shadow's weaknesses better than anyone else-,"

Shadow scowled at Sonic's casual comment about his former master.

"-it was probably easier to attack Shadow. Now, as for the so called 'hedgehog'," Sonic used his two fingers on each hand as quotation marks, adding sarcasm. "-It could just be a prototype for all we know." Sonic waved his hand. "And when Eggman shows up for a fight, we'll be ready."

"This is not the work of the Doctor, Sonic," Shadow argued, raising his head up to look Sonic in the eyes. Tails knew that Sonic would not take this threat seriously, but did he truly have to make a mockery of him? Everyone knew that Shadow had spent quite some time working with the doctor, therefore, he knew the doctor and his type of work more than anyone else. And if Shadow was correct, this attack was not the work of Dr. Robotnik._._

"Even though the doctor is very skilled with robots and cloning and such," Shadow continued. "He cannot manipulate light energy. Not without a Chaos Emerald. Which the girl had-"

Sonic chuckled again, covering his mouth to hide the laughter. "Shadow the Hedgehog… gets the crap kicked out of him by a girl…it's just too epic."

Rouge stomped to Sonic and slapped his arm, causing Sonic to yelp.

"What was that for?" he complained as he rubbed his now- tender arm.

"This is serious, Sonic!" Rouge reprimanded the blue hedgehog. "Shadow was badly injured, the Master Emerald was shattered into pieces and you're just going to sit here and laugh at him and not even make a plan?"

Sonic shrugged once more. "I'm tellin' you Rouge, it's just Eggman," he stated.. "And we've defeated him a million times before. We'll get him again."

"This is not the doctor, Sonic," Shadow repeated. "This is someone more… dangerous."

"Look, putting faith into something does not always mean that it will come to pass." Sonic said sternly, his light-humored voice fading to an annoyed one. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You can believe in something all you want but when you find that it was not real, then all you'll feel is disappointment. You'll be let down because you actually had the nerve to believe in something when it's obviously not what you think it is…" A hurt expression rested on Sonic's features. "It was a waste of hope…"

"You're not upset about something, are you Sonic?"

Sonic's head snapped up. "What makes you think I'm upset, Tails?" He was caught off guard.

"Because you haven't been acting… well, normal, since you walked in. You've been staring off into space a lot and you've been kinda…" Tails had to choose the word carefully. "Moody. Your judgment isn't being clouded by the fact that you are upset, is it, Sonic?"

Sonic hesitated.

"No."

A bitter sneer came from Shadow.

"I'm sure a certain pink hedgehog had something to do with it."

Shadow's remark apparently struck a nerve to Sonic because his indifferent look became an inquisitive one. He walked towards Shadow and stood a good distance of three feet away. His lime eyes inspected the black hedgehog in suspicion. Tails recognized this posture as Sonic's "analyzing" stance. As long as he's known both Sonic and Shadow they've never seen eye to eye. It was like a game of comparison between the two of them; always trying to see who was better at what. It didn't seem to matter what it was either. And if they could, they had always stayed out of each other's way if possible. But here they were - challenging each other with their own knowledge and their own understandings.

"And what is it that _you_ are hiding from us, Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow said nothing; he only glared at his rival.

But Tails could defiantly feel that they were simply avoiding the inevitable at this point. They would have to talk everything out and make a decision and work together. Whatever Shadow knew, Sonic would find out. And whatever Sonic perceived to be true, Shadow would correct him. It was something he knew would happen, sooner rather than later.

"I think I have a plan," Tails said. "We need to find the Chaos Emeralds."

Rouge turned to the kitsune, an eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"Because if either stories are true – whether it be Eggman or Shadow's caped criminal – we obviously know that both of them are after the Chaos Emeralds. If we gather all of what we can and bring them back here, soon enough the battle will come to us." He looked at Rouge. "Rouge, you're a treasure hunter. Do you think that you could find the Chaos Emeralds and bring them back here?"

Rouge gave a firm nod of her head.

"Absolutely." She said.

Tails turned to Shadow, who looked uneasy. He wanted to believe Shadow, because his wounds were evident. But Sonic also had some logic too. They didn't have a whole lot of enemies other than Eggman. "Shadow, I know that you're still recovering and if a battle is what we are going to be facing, I'm going to need you in top condition. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stay in bed for a while longer."

Shadow scowled but he lowered his head in defeat.

Sonic smirked. "Sounds like a plan." He said. "So, buddy, what do you need me to do?"

Tails smiled weakly. He had a specific job for Sonic. And he wouldn't like it.

"Sonic, I think you should go make sure that all of our friends are alright."

Sonic blinked.

"Why?"

"Because if it is Eggman like you think it is," Tails explained. "He will find out that he's all out of Chaos Emeralds and he's probably going to plan on kidnapping one of our friends for leverage. You know how dirty he plays. And if that happens, we'll have to do what we can to surrender to ensure the safety of our friends. Since you're the fastest one here, I think it would be best for you to have this job. So, go make sure that Cream and Vanilla are alright. And Amy too."

Tails could have been wrong but he could have sworn he saw uneasiness flash across Sonic's features. But it was gone as quickly as they came as he headed for the door. "Okay buddy," he said as he swung open the workshop's door. "Should I bring them here?"

"That would probably be best."

Without another word, Sonic was gone. Rouge also quickly left, leaving the fox and black hedgehog alone. Turning to Shadow, Tails sighed when he saw Shadow's eyes closed in thought. "I know you feel helpless right now but everything will be okay when our friends get here." He smiled reassuringly as he placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Everything will turn out fine."

Shadow shook his head.

"No." he said as he glanced up at Tails, his red eyes almost looking threatening. "It won't."

***~.:Mystic Ruins Jungle, 5:39:.~***

Knuckles felt a smile drift to his lips as he leaned down to the disturbed earth and brushed some dirt aside. He gently picked up the thin two-inch Emerald shard before placing it inside of his brown rucksack. He had never been so grateful for his tracking skills until moments like these. Although it was these exact moments in his life when he felt that his destiny was changing on him. He began to question if his destiny was truly to protect the Master Emerald or if it were meant to be shattered. He always ended up laughing later at his foolishness when the Master Emerald was once again restored and it was under his protection once again.

_Although, _he admitted to himself_, it was through the Master Emerald shattering multiple times that I had met Sonic and the others. As well as Rouge... _He felt his smile widen._ I should probably hurry up and finish what I started so I can return to her._ Dread caused him to laugh half-heartedly.

"She'll probably kick me in the shin when she sees me." He joked to himself.

Tying the rucksack and throwing it over his shoulder he glanced around him. It was nearing sunset and he did not want to waste anymore time. He sensed no more Master Emerald shards were in this area and from the heavy weight in the rucksack he would say that he was almost finished collecting the remaining shards. Clenching his fists he slammed a fist into the ancient temples old brick and climbed up to the peak of the temple's steeple with ease. Once resting at the top he sensed a shard appear below him. He gasped, his hope rising. It quickly faded when he realized that the energy was not that of a shard. It must have been a Chaos Emerald because he would have felt the Master Emerald shard from miles away. A burst of light caused Knuckles to shield his eyes from the glow but his breath caught in his chest when he saw the sight. Quickly sliding down the steeple he hid behind the pillar. Glancing over his shoulder at the fading orb he saw two figures standing in the light. From the silhouettes of the ears and tails he assumed they were hedgehogs. When the light faded, a female hedgehog with long purple quills wearing a long trench coat turned and elbowed the pink hedgehog standing next to her.

"Not bad for your first time, eh?" the purple one asked good-humoredly.

The hedgehog standing next to her let out a laugh. Knuckles' stomach churned. He knew that laugh… Sliding around the rounded temple's steeple, he peered closing to see Amy Rose standing beside the purple hedgehog. _She looks different_, he noted. _Of course she looks different. I haven't seen her in a while._ She was smiling but her eyes were red and her face looked tired. Had she been crying? He wondered.

"I've seen Sonic use Chaos Control many times," Amy replied, smiling all the while. "But I've never experienced it for myself."

Knuckles blinked. His attention drifted to purple hedgehog then immediately sensed it.

_This hedgehog has a fragment!_ He could feel it on her. It was right there; about seven meters away. He inwardly cried; half relieved half angrily. He then sensed three other sources of energy from this hedgehog. It was three Chaos Emeralds. Fury licked at Knuckles' insides. _This must have been the person who attacked Shadow and shattered the Master Emerald! _He felt his fists clench furiously. It **must** have been her. She obviously had enough power to defeat Shadow from possessing three Chaos Emeralds. But what was she doing _here_? And what was someone like Amy doing with _her_? He would hold his anger for now the best he could. He had to figure out what was going on.

"But I've never experienced it for myself. It was always Sonic who…" Amy trailed off smile faded slightly. "… I will never truly forget Sonic, will I Evelyn?"

_Amy forget Sonic? That's impossible._

The purple hedgehog called 'Evelyn' raised a fist to her. Knuckles felt immediately alerted and was about to jump but he halted his movements when she lightly laid her fist against Amy's cheek. She merely pressed against her cheek faintly. He recognized this motion. He had done this many times to Tails when discouraged. It was a gesture of understanding.

"You will in time," Evelyn replied. Her tone was not sympathetic but one of support. "But the journey begins here. Do you remember when there was a mighty fortress built over there?" She pointed to the north. Knuckles realized what she was referring to.

Amy nodded firmly.

"Yes. Dr. Robotnik had built an impressive stronghold there. One of his many attempts to take over the world which had failed dramatically when Sonic…" she paused and her face grew pale. She shook her head and raised a hand to her head. Knuckles took note of her action._ Something truly must have happened for her to get shaken up over saying Sonic's name._ "Anyway, it's pretty much deserted now," Amy stated. "Eggman isn't someone who returns to what had failed him before."

Evelyn glanced at Amy. "So we should have no problems crossing it?"

Amy nodded firmly.

"I am sure."

_Something's changed about her. She seems so much more… confident. _

Evelyn nodded. "Good." She said as she looked out to the land beyond the abandoned fortress. "Then as we have no issues getting there we'd best be going now. Due to our village being hidden, it is requested that we do not use Chaos Control to get there as it may draw attention to others bearing Chaos Emeralds and we cannot reveal our village to any outsiders. Are you ready for the fifteen hour walk to Nevaeh?"

_Nevaeh? _

Amy seemed hesitant but she gave a determined nod.

"I am," she said as she adjusted her backpack.

"I want to get there as soon as possible so we won't be stopping frequently." Evelyn gave Amy a cynical look. "And I'm not carrying or dragging you any part of the way. Don't think that just because we share the same blood that I'll give you any sort of royal treatment."

Knuckles froze at Evelyn's statement.

Amy laughed unenthusiastically. "I wouldn't even think it." She was her final remark as she headed into the jungle in the direction Evelyn pointed, her back straightened and her chin held high. Knuckles noticed that Evelyn glared after Amy but followed her and in a few short moments they were gone from his sight.

When Knuckles felt he was out of ear-short, he felt his legs give way as he slid to his knees.

_What the heck… just happened? _

His mind raced.

_What was Amy doing here? With that criminal? Where was Nevaeh? Why did this Evelyn go through all the trouble of shattering the Master Emerald only to obtain a single piece of it? _

Questions swam around in Knuckles' mind. He first thought about this Evelyn. He could feel it in his spirit. Evelyn was dangerous. She held something dark in her spirit that could not be seen physically. And by the way Evelyn glared after Amy as she followed after did not set well with him either. Although she carried herself with great pride there was something very, very off about her. She was a dangerous being; one who he could tell had killed before.

He took to thought what Evelyn had commented before.

_What did she mean the same blood? Are they related? _

Knuckles was greatly confused. He had many questions and no answers.

He was tempted to follow Amy and this Evelyn but hesitated. He felt could not leave Amy with this Evelyn. But it was obvious that Amy had every intention of traveling with her. She had full confidence in her and it was clear that she was determined to go with her. Perhaps she knew of Evelyn's character? Perhaps she didn't. That question mattered little at the time. He needed to get his shard back from the thief and get Amy away from her. But if this person was powerful enough to attack Shadow and leave him for dead then he certainly would fail as well. Evelyn. He was outmatched in every way – in both physical and spiritual strength. He would need backup if he were to confront this enemy.

He needed the others.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Ten: **

**Comatose, Skillet **

**For you Only, Trading Yesterday**

**

* * *

**

**Corina: (snoring) **

**Amy: "Um… Corina?" **

**Sonic: "Don't bother. She's out." **

**Kaden: (pokes) **

**Evelyn: "Oh well. She's been being nothing but a pain lately anyway. Good thing she's finally asleep." **

**Cream: "She's been working so hard; going to so many prayer meetings, working overtime and all to find out that the first chapter got deleted somehow." **

**Evelyn: (shrug) **

**Knuckles: "Next chapter will be great! I may finally be able to kick some butt!" **

**Amy: (shakes head) "I don't think so…" **

**Tikal: "Corina doesn't own anything! Except for her characters and plotline!" **

**Kaden: (nods) **

**Tails: "Read and review! God bless!" **

**Corina: (snorts in sleep) **


	11. Chapter 11: Rising Tension

MY LOVES! (glomps each reader!) I thank you so much for continuing to read! But before I continue onto anything else, I have an important announcement!

**My first chapter after the prologue called "Amy" was recently deleted. ****I didn't realize it until I updated the last chapter. As I have no backup document of that chapter, ****as of right now I am not going to rewrite and post it****. I have little time nowadays and it will be difficult for me to rewrite the whole thing. ****But the last chapter (Chapter 10: The New Mission) was recently uploaded on 01/20) so it IS a brand-new chapter that hasn't been read yet due to it being merely a "replacement" for Chapter 10**** (stupid fanfiction! XD). ****So, please, go back to Chapter 10 and read that before reading this chapter first. Or you'll get bloody confused!**** XD So now, ****technically, you have TWO NEW chapters to read!**** :D So,**** please go back a chapter and read that one first! Then move onto this one!**

**Another warning: Sonic may seem a**_** little**_** OC in this chapter, but I have a perfectly good explanation why! I just can't explain it right now XP If you want to find out, you're just going to have to wait and see! Thank you all for your time and patience! Please read and review! God bless you!**

**

* * *

**

_**I'd give it all to you, **__**Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose, loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now**_

**Already Over, RED**

It took Sonic 1.3 minutes to reach Vanilla and Cream's house. He made sure to remain incognito in the forest next to their home to make sure that there was no damage to the house, no traps or any robots. Relieved when he saw none, he quickly approached the gate of the small home. It was a simple, small place a couple miles outside of the city. It was a small tan colored house with a white picket fence with a gate. Pushing the gate open, he took in the surroundings. There was a small vegetable garden to the left, filled with a vast number of growing vegetables such as carrots, lettuce, beats and potatoes. To his right, there was a flower bed of many bright flowers – including tulips, lilies, and white roses.

Images of Sonic handing a surprised Amy a bouquet of those perfect white roses caused him to turn his head away. His heart hurt. He didn't want to look at them anymore.

Walking to the door, he knocked on the door. Inside he heard china clattering softly and soft footsteps hurry to the door. He took a step back as the door opened. A familiar small rabbit stood there. When she recognized him, a wide smile spread across her lips.

"Well, hello Mr. Sonic!" Cream welcomed as she stepped aside, allowing the blue hero to walk inside.

"Hey Cream," Sonic offered a small smile. He was relieved Eggman hadn't arrived here yet. "How are you?"

"I am very good, thank you, Sonic!" she said cheerfully as she led him to the living room where her mother, Vanilla, was having tea. She lowered her tea cup from her lips and she smiled.

"Hello, Sonic," she said. "Would you like to join us for afternoon tea?"

Sonic shook his head. "I'm afraid I didn't come to have tea, Vanilla," he declined politely. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to Tails' workshop right away."

The smiles faded from the rabbits' faces as they exchanged discouraged looks.

"Is something wrong?" Vanilla asked, the tone in her voice changing to alerted as she set her tea cup aside and rose to her feet. "Is everything alright?"

"Dr. Eggman is up to something," Sonic confirmed. "There was an attack on Angel Island a couple nights ago and Shadow was fatally injured."

"Oh no!" Cream panicked, her tan eyes filling with fear.

Vanilla placed a hand to her chest. "Is Shadow alright?" she asked.

"He's fine," Sonic reassured them. "Knuckles found him and brought him to the workshop. Tails' fix him up and made sure he's getting plenty of rest. He has taken good care of him."

A relieved look sat on Cream's features.

"Well, if he's safe in anyone's hands, it's Tails," she said quietly as she beamed up at Sonic. "Right?"

Sonic grinned at the shorter rabbit. "That's right." He had known that there was some attachment Cream had to his little bro for some time now. It must have been almost a year he started noticing the small things that she would do for him – whether it was to bring him cookies or just the small words of encouragement she would offer him. Of course, he was sure that Tails' had noticed it too. And of course, he would never admit it because he knew how to figure everything out except girls.

_He'd best not bother,_ he told himself spitefully.

"Anyway, it's not safe here. If Eggman knows where you live, he's bound to show up sooner or later for you two. The safest place right now is at the workshop. If you don't mind, I can Chaos Control you there right now."

Cream nodded but Vanilla was not convinced.

"Sonic," she said as she approached the hedgehog carefully. "Why would the doctor choose to come after my daughter and I?"

"Because that's who he is," Sonic stated simply, as if it were the obvious. "He plays dirty and he's the kind of monster that would use our friends as bait to get what he wants. He's-,"

Vanilla held up a hand, causing Sonic to cease his ranting.

"No, Sonic," she said. "What I mean was, why would Eggman choose to come after Cream and I? The doctor plays favorites with his victims, you know this. He chooses the someone that would hold the most leverage over someone. As he has stated before, _you_ are his arch rival. He would only use the person who is closest to _your_ heart to gain that authority over you. And he knows it would get the most anger and the most emotional reaction out of you. If that is the same doctor you have been fighting for all of these years, it is not us that he would come after. The person he would choose to capture would be _Amy_."

Sonic felt a pang in his heart with Vanilla spoke Amy's name. Avoiding her gaze, his eyes drifted to the wall.

"Well, _if_ he does, he's wrong." he said softly. "Amy rejected me…"

Vanilla's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, astonished.

"You heard me," he spat. Inwardly calming himself, he quickly added. "I'm sorry…"

"But… but how?" Cream asked, who was just as shocked at her mother. "And why?"

"I yelled at her a couple of days ago," he admitted shamefully, his eyes now on his shoes. "I told her that she needed to let me go because I would never, ever return her feelings. I got mad at her and I said the most… unforgiveable things to her… She ran away before I could apologize. I don't blame her though. I was truly a cruel person to her because I was blinded by my duty as a hero…" Sonic took a deep breath. "So, I took some time to reflect on what I said… I searched myself… and I realized that I, too, have… _feelings_, for Amy. Then when I approached her about it today, I was so confident that she would take me back. I was so sure that when I told her I wanted to pursue her romantically, that she would just fall back into my arms… and that I could give her what she's always wanted to have. _Me_…" Sonic scoffed bitterly. "But I was wrong. I told her how I felt, and she _completely_ threw it back in my face. She told me that she… was going to do what I asked and let me go… and then she ran away from me…All the times I've rejected her, I did it so carelessly. I rejected her constantly. I always threw it back in her face, even though I knew it was what I wanted. And when I finally thought that I had the same feelings for her, she stomped on them; just like I had done to her so many times…" Letting out a bitter chuckle, Sonic raised a hand to his forehead, trying to rub away the headache that was forming. "Guess I got a taste of my own medicine, huh?"

There was silence in the room. Sonic did not want to look at his friends. He didn't want to see the looks on their faces. He didn't want sympathy from them; that's not what he needed. He did this to himself. Dropping his hand from his face, he turned to the door.

"Anyway, enough of that. It's best that we hurry and get you to the workshop-."

"Sonic," Vanilla interrupted him once again. "I believe that this is the perfect opportunity for you to confront Amy."

Sonic was surprised at Vanilla's words once more. He turned to look at her. She was standing right where she was, her eyes searching him. Even though she was a dear friend to him, it was times like these when Sonic would listen to her. Vanilla was a mother and was once a wife- she held good judgment. He stood still, facing her and waiting for her to explain herself. And she did.

"Do you truly believe that the Amy Rose that you know – that we all know - who has persistently and ruthlessly chased you all these years and vowed to capture your heart would truly be so crushed by words that she would give up her heart just after a petty argument?"

Exasperated, Sonic threw his arms up. "Truth is, Vanilla, I don't know anymore, okay? We were great friends until all this romance got involved. Now, everything is about feelings. I'm not sure we can even ever be friends after this."

"Why is that, Sonic?"

"Because she _hurt_ me!" Sonic said, aggravated. "I was going to give her what she had been chasing for all of this time and she threw it back at me! Whatever could have been started between us is already over! All this time, she's just been… she's just a… a tease!"

Vanilla's gaze softened.

"Do you truly think that the Amy Rose you know and care about is a tease, Sonic?" she asked softly. "Or do you think that she was hurt and she just said some things that she said out of angry?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"When you yelled at Amy a few nights ago, as you had said, you told me that you had said things to Amy that you did not mean because you were blinded by your emotions. And after some time to yourself to clear your head, you were able to see things for what they were. Then you rushed to make amends. Do you not think that this is perhaps that Amy is in your shoes now, regarding this situation?"

Sonic did not respond. Instead, he pondered on this. He was able to see things clearly when he took some time to be by himself and he wasn't in a pressured position. He took time to reflect on his heart and listen to his conscience. Then when his heart check was complete, he knew what he had to do. Perhaps Amy was doing the same things right now? Was she taking the time to push aside all the emotions and face the facts? Sonic considered this.

"Do you really think…?" Sonic paused. "That she could be reconsidering?"

"I believe that you should take this time now to talk to her," Vanilla said. "It is obvious that she is hurting the most someone could ask for in a time like this is someone to lean on and someone to listen to them. If you truly want Amy to see that you were serious about how you felt about her, show it to her by your action and not just your words."

Sonic could almost hear Rouge's voice echoing on Vanilla's words.

"Amy has been down recently," Cream said. "A few days ago when we came back from the museum, I was asking her about you. Of course, I won't repeat what she has said as that is between Amy and I but… she wasn't acting herself when I had left that day."

Sonic blinked. He raised a hand to wipe his nose.

"Come to think of it," Sonic stated. "Usually, Amy would _always_ give me the time of day and go through extreme measures to make sure I was comfortable. She was acting weird when I went to see her and ask her out on a walk. She wouldn't let me in her house and she claimed she had things to take care of…"

"Cream and I will take the train to Mystic Ruins and we will be fine," Vanilla assured, changing the subject as she slipped on her shoes. "I think that you should go make sure that Amy is safe, take some time to talk to her, and bring her when you two have worked things out."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked, unsure of this plan. "What if she rejects me again? I don't know if I could-,"

"Sonic."

_Man, everyone is interrupting me today! _

"You need to work your problems out with Amy first," Vanilla said firmly. "And when you talk to her, I am sure that things between the two of you will work out for the better. And if you two end up in a relationship, that's wonderful. But if not, at least you will be on good terms with one another and you will at least be friends."

Sonic wasn't so sure. Even though his heart was crushed, he knew that if he and Amy were to reconcile, he was not sure if he could just be friends with her. He admired practically everything about her – her strength, her smile, her cheerfulness, her character. He wanted to be the one who would win her heart and the thought of her being with someone else… was _unacceptable_. He inwardly growled at the thought.

He nodded at the motherly rabbit as she smiled at him.

"Women love a man who can listen," she assured. "If you give Amy this time to just listen, I am sure that everything will turn out great." She placed a motherly kiss on his head before grabbing Cream's hand.

"Don't worry about us, Sonic," Cream said as her bright smile returned to her lips. "And don't worry about Amy either. If you go to her now, I'm sure that she will love you just as much as she loves you now."

Sonic considered this before he gave them a grateful smile and he sped out the door and headed for Amy's. His mind raced and his heart was pounding. He just hoped that Vanilla was right and that if anything, Amy would accept him.

He arrived .52 seconds later. He wasn't surprised when he knocked on Amy's door and she wouldn't answer. She probably knew it was him because it was locked. Inwardly growling at her stubbornness, he simply went outside and leaped up to her balcony, knowing that her double doors were probably unlocked, as always. He half-expected to see Amy standing in the kitchen, humming quietly to herself and cooking something superb that filled the kitchen with mouth-watering aromas. He wished that she would turn and smile that beautiful smile of hers at him.

What surprised him was seeing the two doors smashed in with the glass littering all over the carpet. He cautiously entered, his eyes scanning the room. Instead of seeing it in its usually bright and very alive atmosphere, it was the complete opposite. The apartment was completely darkened and filled numerous stacked boxes and piles all over living room. The couches and coffee table were flipped and many of the boxes were knocked over. Taking a cautious step inside, his lime eyes scanned the empty room. The boxes were all labeled with words like **STORAGE**, **GOOD WILL**, and **TRASH**.

He accidently bumped into the overturned table but something of interest caught his eye on the carpet covered in the window shards. It was a small stack of papers with a small note scribbled in purple handwriting. Curious, he bent over and picked up the note. Although it was rude to poke in other people's business, he read it anyway. It could have a lead as to where Amy was.

_June 17th_

_Dear Amy, _

_Thank you for all of your hard work these past two years at Station Square Chao Garden. It will be hard to find a replacement with half the experience and half the heart you have. But I know that wherever you are going, God will bless where your feet go as well as the work of your hands. Come by whenever you're in Station Square. I'd love for you to come by and see the baby._

_With love,_

_Brandy Perry_

Realization dawned on Sonic. He felt panic rise in him. This was no spring cleaning. Was she planning on moving? If she was, why didn't she ask him for his help? Why didn't she tell anybody else? Cream, Vanilla, Rouge? They all had said that hadn't seen or heard from Amy in days. Was it because of what had happened between the two of them? Sonic clenched the note in his hand and guilt weighed heavily on his heart.

This was his fault. _All _of it. If he had put his stupid pride away to begin with and had done what his heart had told him to do from the start then Amy wouldn't be gone. If he had just given her the time of day and listened to her when she tried to explain her feelings for him then she would be with him now and they would be happy together. But she was gone now…

Sonic's ear twitched at a small familiar sound ringing in the empty apartment. It sounded like a certain musical sound. Curious, he followed the sound to a closed door down the hall. Hesitantly he opened the door. By the look of the bed and dresser it was Amy's old room. Moving past the stacked boxes to the sound his eyes widened when he found Amy's purse on her nightstand. Bending over he picked up her purse and fished around inside for the cause of the music. Pulling out the source it was Amy's cell phone. Sonic's eyes widened.

_If Amy was moving, why would she leave her cell phone behind? _Sonic glanced at the bag in his hand. _Or her purse for that matter?_ Glancing inside the purse he caught a glimpse of Amy's wallet. Pulling it out, he opened it wide. Her ID was inside along with her credit card, a few gift cards, and two twenty bills.

Sonic's eyebrows furrowed angrily.

None of it made any sense. None of this lined up with who Amy was. She was a caring, kind person. She was also very stubborn. She wouldn't let something that happened between the two of them completely ruin her life. Sure, she would be hurt but she was tough enough to pull through and come out even stronger than before. And even if she were going to move away, she most certainly would have told them – _her friends_. He added arrogantly. _Something isn't right. _

Studying the living room, a thought crossed Sonic's mind. She may have been in the middle of moving, but no matter how upset she would be, she wouldn't be so angry that she would completely destroy her apartment… _Where is she? What happened here…? _His eyes flashed dangerously as darkness clouded his heart and displeasure clouded his vision.

"I think I know someone who may know…"

***~.:Tails' Workshop, 6:53pm:.~***

The orange-two tailed fox sat at a large computer screen, his elbows resting on the desk and his chin resting on his linked fingers in an anxious gesture. It had been a while since he had last heard from either Rouge or Sonic and he had expected at least a report from at least one of them by now. It was getting dark now and he was getting restless. Shadow was getting edgy as well. It was difficult but he managed to get Shadow to at least sit down. Although he refused to go back up to his temporary room, he lay on the couch, his eyes locked onto Tails' screen.

Ever since the conversation the four of them had earlier, they both had been apprehensive. Everything these past couple of days - from the Master Emerald acting strangely, to finding out that the Chaos Emerald were not from the echidna ancestry, to having Shadow almost die – Tails felt an odd feeling of sorts. He knew everything was connected but to connect it all together, he still needed all the pieces. He looked up at the screen, where a file regarding the Chaos Emeralds was displayed. He had already read it twice but he felt like he should read it a third time, in case he had missed anything. …either that or he was simply getting impatient.

Tails placed a hand to his chin, his mind reflecting on what had happened earlier that day in his workshop. He felt that everyone in the workshop was at their weakest today. Shadow was physically wounded and believing a phantom thief. Rouge was emotionally hurt by Shadow's unnecessary cruel words. And Sonic…

Sonic was a totally different story. Sonic was never one about opening his heart to people. Even when it was just the two of them, Sonic didn't talk much about what he was feeling. He was someone who dealt with his feelings by himself and did the best he could to keep drama out of his life. As he was free from the world, he was sometimes free from himself. But today… Tails' saw that his big brother was totally caught in an inner battle that he had no idea how to fight. And he would have to learn how to and Tails' felt saddened that he would be unable to help him in this situation; that he would have to help himself.

_I'll think about this later._ Tails looked up at the file on the screen. If he had planned everything correctly and Rouge and Sonic followed everything according to plan, they would have the rest of the Chaos Emeralds in their possession and Eggman (or whoever this caped hedgehog was) would come to them. And hopefully, they'd be ready for him… or her.

"It's not the doctor."

Tails looked over his shoulder at the resting hedgehog. His red eyes held Tails' with a searching gaze.

"You do believe me." Surprisingly, it was not a demand but a question.

Tails blinked. He didn't know how to reply to his question. And he wanted to trust him. He believed that Shadow was unimpaired at the time he was attacked. Plus… the past few years Shadow had truly changed and everyone (including Sonic) had seen the changes. Sure, his attitude hadn't improved much but his heart had. They had seen it in his actions. Instead of doing what he knew was wrong he had made a decision to choose to do right. It was almost as if he were proving himself to the team that he was a different person. And of course, everyone had accepted him. But just even imagining some random hedgehog appearing out of nowhere seemed doubtful. It was more reasonable to think that it was Eggman's doing. He had done things like this before; kidnapped their friends, done experiments on them, used the Chaos Emeralds against them – you name it. It was the most logical explanation. But Shadow was in no-way a liar. He wasn't that person anymore…

Tails' smiled.

"I believe you." He said. "I have every confidence in you, Shadow."

Tails' noticed Shadow's tense shoulders loosen up and his countenance relaxed some. Realizing this brought some sort of comfort to Shadow's conscience, Tails' turned back to the screen. Instead of reading the file again, he leaned back against his chair in thought. He had faith in Rouge finding the Chaos Emeralds. Next to Knuckles, she was a very impressive treasure hunter. He knew without a doubt Rouge would return with the Emeralds. It was Sonic he was concerned about.

"I was saved by a spirit."

Tails turned around in his chair once more. He looked at the black and red hedgehog.

"What?" he asked, not sure he was hearing correctly.

"On Angel Island," Shadow replied softly. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. "When I was attacked, I was bleeding in my side. Believe me when I say that the wound was deep and I would not have survived. I fell unconscious but when I had awoken, there was a spirit of an echidna in front of me."

Confirming Tails' fear that Shadow had been holding back information, Tails slid his chair closer to Shadow. He was more than interested now.

"Tell me."

"Her name was Tikal," Shadow said. "I'm pretty sure that she had been dead for centuries due to the clothing she wore and her hair ornaments. She was a young echidna, no older than nineteen years old I'm sure but her skin was casting off radiance like the moonlight…," He abruptly changed the subject. Shadow cleared his throat. "She approached me and gave me a premonition… a forewarning that I would soon be confronted with one of my friend's relations. She explained to me that this person is a very wicked and dangerous person and that she will destroy the world. She gave me a duty…" Shadow absentmindedly raised a hand to his cheek. "And she healed me so that I would be able to fulfill this task. That is the only reason why I am alive right now is to fulfill that duty… and I will keep my promises."

Tails' raised an eyebrow at that last statement of mentioning two promises but decided it best not to question him. This is why Shadow did not want to reveal this information. It sounded utterly absurd and unbelievable. But Tails only smiled.

He was about to say something when the door swung open and hit the wall behind it with a loud _SLAM_. Tails and Shadow whipped their heads around to see a familiar red echidna standing there, panting and his amethyst eyes widened. Tails, overly happy to see him, leaped up from his chair. "Knuckles!" he cried, glad and relieved to see the guardian for the first time in days. "We're glad you're back! Something's happened and we could really use your help!"

"You sure as heck do!" Knuckles said as he tossed his rucksack aside. "I found her! The thief who attacked Shadow!"

Hearing this, Shadow shot up from his resting position. "You _found _her?" he demanded as he forced himself to his feet. Tails hurried to help him but Shadow's. eyes were now clear and focused. He was pushing aside his pain. "Where is that witch now? Tell me so I can go teach her a lesson or two."

"I do not know," Knuckles admitted although he did not appear to be ashamed of this action. "I didn't follow her."

"You fool!" Shadow yelled. "Why didn't you go after her, knowing that she was the thief? Did you even attack or did she kick your sorry tail as well?"

"It would have been_ pointless_!" Knuckles retorted as he approached the fox and black hedgehog. "She had three Chaos Emeralds, Shadow. _Three._ If she had enough power to defeat _you_, what makes you think that I'd stand a chance against_ three_ Chaos Emeralds as well as a shard of the Master Emerald? We're not dealing with some amateur fighter here!"

Shadow's body went tense under Tails' hands. Tails looked at Knuckles.

"Knuckles, did you get _any_ information on her? Like, do you know why she wanted the Emeralds? Or where she was heading?"

"She was in Mystic Ruins when she had used Chaos Control in front of me."

"That's impossible," Shadow hissed irritably. "Aside from Sonic and I, we are the only ones who are talented enough to manipulate space and time to warp. We know the secrets of the Chaos Emeralds enough to manipulate that energy. What could some little hedgehog thief such as herself know anything of Chaos Control?"

"She is as I have feared," Knuckles said, his face growing pale. "She is of the Neveian Clan."

"Neveian?"

"It's a clan of hedgehogs that are pure myth," Tails cut in. "It is said in a legend that Knuckles and I had looked up that the Neveians were the original creators and of the Chaos Emeralds, as well as the Master Emerald. Over a thousand years ago, they were a peaceful village of hedgehogs that could take the energy of the world and the elements around them and that was what had fueled the Emeralds their energy. All that energy comes from somewhere and it was the Neveians working together to gather that energy and send it to the Emeralds. They were the Emeralds… original manipulators."

"This explains nothing!" Shadow remarked. "So what would a dying clan send a member to kill me?"

"The thief was not sent to kill you," Tails said. "It was obvious that she came back for the Emeralds."

"Then why would she only take three?" Shadow growled. "Not to mention the shard of the Master Emerald. It's apparent that the Emeralds that are her main prizes…"

"No; the Emeralds are not at all what she was after." Knuckles confirmed. "After obtaining only three of the Chaos Emeralds and a single Master Emerald fragment, it was apparent by the Neveian's words that she had every intention of returning to her village. But she also came here for one more thing…" Knuckles said as he trailed off, his desperate features melting away to concerned. "She came for Amy."

"_What?"_ Tails cried. "Knuckles, are you sure?"

"I'm sure…"

"Did you see her?"

Knuckles lowered his head. "Yeah, I saw her. She was with the thief."

"Was she alright?"

"She was fine," Knuckles said quietly. "If anything… she was _with_ the Neveian."

Tails was now confused at Knuckles' heavy emphasis on his words.

"What do you mean?" Shadow's eyes narrowed. He had valued Amy Rose as a person. Sure, he didn't exactly consider her his close friend, but it was because of Amy he had realized Maria's true wish. On the ARK, if it weren't for Amy's words he would have never turned a corner, the world would be lost and Maria's wish would have been forgotten. She was kind to him and whenever she saw him she always made sure to see how he was doing. She indisputably cared about him and he saw it whenever she looked at him. He held the highest respect for her. And the thought of her being with that criminal was almost unbelievable… "Don't say stupid things like that. Are you actually _suggesting_ that Amy was a part of the entire plot?"

"I'm not _suggesting_ that, no," Knuckles said. "But I'm very sure that the Neveian came for Amy. If the Neveian were here for the Emeralds, she would have collected all of them and not bothered shattering the Master Emerald and Amy wouldn't be with her. They were very… _familiar _with each other. They talked very freely and it was obvious that they were no strangers to each other. They knew each other well. In fact, if I had heard correctly, they are related somehow."

"_A friend who is very dear to you will stand in your way, for her blood's sake."_

Tikal's words echoed in Shadow's mind. Clutching a hand to his head, her words were repeated.

"_The cloaked individual who came to harm you is not a person of good intent… She holds fast to a practice that will bring this world that you know to absolute ruin. She will leave this world in oblivion... She will position herself in your way, between you and the person who will cease the existence of this world. It will be up to you whether you will stand beside your friend, or against them."_

"Oh God…" Shadow whispered, his eyes widening in fear. "Amy…"

"Shadow?" Knuckles' voice broke through Shadow's thoughts. "What's wrong? Shadow?"

Shadow reached up, his hands grabbing Tails' shoulders. He stared into Tails' eyes; his blood red orbs reflecting desperation. He ignored the way Tails' winced as his grip tightened.

"We have to follow after them," he said urgently. "We have to catch up to them, right now. We have to get Amy away from that girl! We can't waste any more time just standing here-,"

"Whoa, whoa!" Knuckles cried as he stepped between the fox and the hedgehog, placing his hands on their shoulders and forcefully pushing them apart. "Time out! Shadow, what's gotten into you? Why are you-?"

"You said that this girl was from an ancient clan,_ yes_?" Shadow demanded from the fox. "Nevaeh, you said?"

"Y-yes," Tails stammered weakly. "That's right…"

"Then Amy is in grave danger," Shadow hissed. He threw a glare at Knuckles. "If they are related as you have said, then my vision is about to come true."

"What _vision_?" Knuckles exploded. "In case you guys have totally missed something, I'm the only one who has seen this girl since the attack! That and I have an idea of where they are headed! If we should be making plans about what we should be doing, we all need to know and understand everything about this situation! We can't be holding in valuable information on each other! Including your vision, Shadow, as you obviously have more information on this thief than the rest of us do!"

"I do," Shadow stated simply.

"Then we need everyone here as quickly as possible and make a plan of our own," Knuckles said firmly. "Tails, I need you to get Sonic and Rouge immediately."

"But Rouge and Sonic are-,"

"Just get a hold of them and get them here as quickly as possible," Shadow cut in. "Our priorities have now changed."

***~.:Elsewhere, 7:01pm:.~***

Dr. Ivo Robotnik was having a quiet evening. Sure, he was planning his preparations that were sure to end that nuisance of a blue hedgehog and take over the world - but it was nice regardless. He preferred it that way. It helped him to think clearly, logically – he was focused. Other than the rain beating outside it was close to silence in his secret laboratory. He leaned over his newest blueprints for his most recent project and continued working progressively. He was on a timed schedule so he could not afford any big distractions.

Taking a sip of his coffee. He leaned over the blueprints, inspecting every detail.

**BOOM! **

Ivo coughed at the sound of the explosion, sending spewing coffee out of his mouth and all over his blueprints. The plans forgotten, he sat up straight in his chair, immediately alerted. His attention turned to the door where the explosion-like sound came from. Standing from his chair he pressed a button on his board.

"What is going on up there?" He called irately. "I ordered for complete silence today!"

"Doctor," a monotone robotic voice came over the speaker. "There is an intruder."

"WHAT?" the angered doctor cried. He slammed his fists against his desk. "Block all doors! Capture this intruder!"

Bringing up the security video, he watched the screen as he saw a familiar blue hedgehog walking down the hallway on the first level. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the screen as a horde of Egg-bots headed towards the stomping hedgehog. With ease, he spin dashed through all of them, leaving nothing but spare parts. His stomping turned to running as he cleared through any robots and doors that came in his way.

Dr. Robotnik let out a cry in fear.

"Stop him!" he yelled desperately into the speakers. "Make sure that he does not reach my laboratory!"

"But, _Doctor_," a familiar voice came from the doorway. "I'm already here."

Dr. Robotnik felt his insides freeze and his stomach drop. Turning around slowly, he came face to face with his arch-enemy. The blue hedgehog gave him a blood-chilling smile. Now, the doctor had seen Sonic mad before. But he had never seen him as _infuriated _as he had now.

"Hello Eggman," Sonic hissed through his teeth. "Long time no see."

Before Dr. Robotnik could speak, he was suddenly slammed against the desk, scattering the many blueprint papers and files on the ground. He lost his breath for a brief moment as he felt his arch-enemy step onto his back and pin his arms behind him, immobilizing him. He gasped as the hedgehog applied pressure to his arms, causing a stretching pain in his shoulders. He struggled with no prevail.

"Egg-bots!" he cried into the speaker. "I need backup to the laboratory - NOW!"

The hedgehog lifted up a foot from behind and swiftly brought it down on the speaker, crushing it with his heel. Grinding his heel against the shattered speaker, he jerked the doctor's arms upwards. "Shut up," Sonic demanded. His tone sufficiently silenced the now helpless doctor.

"I hope you didn't mind," the hedgehog hissed in his ear, his hands tightening their iron grip on Dr. Robotnik's wrists. "I told them that this was a private talk." He motioned his head towards the door. "They didn't take it so well." In the doorway was a large pile of broken and shattered robots. The doctor's heart fell.

"Looks like you're going to have to try little bit harder to try and keep me out next time, Doctor," Sonic whispered furiously as he jerked the heavy man backwards, throwing him against the seat. The doctor stumbled to regain his composure in his seat as the shorter, yet somehow scarier, hedgehog turned towards him. Dr. Robotnik noticed something: Sonic attacked him out of nowhere. Usually, it was he who instigated the hedgehog into battle. It was rare that Sonic would dare come charging into his secret lab and attack him. _Perhaps a bad chili dog?_ He thought weakly as Sonic narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. Sonic was not just angry or irritated. He was fuming.

Dr. Robotnik cowered in fear as the blue hedgehog was now standing in front of him, glaring down at him. He reached out and grabbed the doctor by the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards his face. Was this the end of the line for him? Was he going to die? Was Sonic the Hedgehog finally going to end him? He gulped as the hedgehog gripped his collar.

"Where is she, Eggman?" he demanded, his tone low and laced with fury.

Dr. Robotnik blinked.

"W-what?" he squeaked.

"Where are you holding Amy captive?"

Pause.

"_WHAT_?" he repeated, legitimately confused. He let out a weak, nervous laugh. "I'm not holding Amy prisoner!"

Sonic's eyes flashed and violently shoved the man backwards, causing him to tumble off his chair and onto the hard tile. Backing away from the approaching hedgehog, he felt his back hit the wall. He cowered as the hedgehog now stood above him. His hands clenched into fists and his back straightened, he repeated his question. Confused, the doctor shook his head worriedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the doctor cried.

"My patience is wearing thin, Eggman. And as I am in no mood to be screwing around with you today, you _will _tell me where she is-," He bent forward, raising a clenched fist to Dr. Robotnik's face. "- or I will beat it of you."

Dr. Robotnik panicked. "I swear to you," he said frantically. "S-she's not here! I haven't touched her!" He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean, yes, I sent a robot out for her capture but-,"

"You _what_?"

"But I never collected her!" The doctor was now crying out. He moved from his back to his hands and knees in a pleading gesture. "I sent a robot out for her capture days ago but all it did was bring me back useless information! It entered her living courters to capture her about twenty minutes ago but she was not there. And she's not here either!"

Sonic's teeth grit together.

"What information?" he demanded through his clenched jaw.

"That she… that Amy was being_ watched_ by someone," the terrified doctor replied. Sonic's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. When he did not ask for him to clarify, Dr. Robotnik continued. "Every time the robot was going to collect her it was attacked by that someone. It was two days later that the robot sent to me with the information on Amy's apparent defender. They both disappeared since yesterday and I have been unable to track Amy since then."

"_Who_?"

The doctor swallowed the lump in his throat at Sonic's unyielding tone. His eyes searched around him to help explain. His eyes caught something on the ground. Raising his hands up to show he was not planning anything sneaky, he shuffled around the hedgehog. Grabbing a file off the floor he held it out to Sonic who snatched it from his hands. "Those are the photos taken from the robot I sent out," he explained as he raised his hands up once more.

Sonic opened the file and pulled out the photos, dropping the cream-colored file soundlessly to the tile floor. His eyes scanned the photos. His hand grabbed one in particular and allowed the rest to fall to the floor. His fist clenched angrily as he shot the doctor a death glare. He leaned forward and shoved the photo in the doctor's face. It was a lavender hedgehog – apparently a female – in a dark cloak.

"Is this her?"

Dr. Robotnik nodded many times.

"Yes, yes! That's her!"

Sonic's taken aback countenance became disbelieving and raised his fist to the man's face.

"Are you_ lying_ to me, Doctor?"

Dr. Robotnik shook his head.

"N-no! I'm not! I swear to you!"

Sonic's eyes widened with wrath like fire. "Swear to _THIS_!" he shouted as he pulled his fist back and launched it forward. Doctor Robotnik cowered in fear, letting out a scream for the pain yet to come but did not. He opened his eyes when he heard a small beeping sound going off. Sonic held his wrist back as the beeping sound came from a watch on his wrist. Pulling himself back, he opened a small screen on the watch.

"_What_?" he hissed angrily.

"Sonic?"

_It's the fox's voice,_ Dr. Robotnik recognized. He was relieved that he chose now of all times to get a hold of Sonic. He would have to personally thank him later.

"Sorry buddy," Sonic apologized as he ran a hand through his quills. "It's Amy! She's gone and Eggman says that he doesn't have her!"

"That's because he doesn't," Tails' voice replied. "We know exactly –," he paused. "Well, we don't know exactly where she's at, but Knuckles saw her about less than twenty-five minutes ago."

A pleased look set on Sonic's face as he let out a big breath. "That's a relief," Sonic said as his hardened features softened bit by bit. "Is she okay? Is she with you guys now?"

Another pause.

"It's best if you meet with us, Sonic. We've got something to tell you."

Sonic nodded firmly at this information before closing the screen and covering his wrist again. Turning to the cowering doctor, his icy glare appeared once more.

"I'm glad that you weren't lying to me, Eggman," Sonic said indifferently. "Or your face would have been smashed in."

Dr. Robotnik let out a breath he did not know he was holding. The hedgehog peered down at the trembling man and pointed a gloved finger at him. "Listen good Eggman cuz I'm only gonna say this once," his indifferent tone faded to a deep baritone. "You keep your robots and your plans away from Amy. If I ever, _ever_ hear of your robots coming within one hundred feet of her-," he paused. "Well, let's just say it's going to end up being extremely unpleasant for you." He leaned forward ever so slightly. "Are my words clear?"

"Crystal," Dr. Robotnik croaked out. Before he could blink, the hedgehog was gone, a streak of fading blue light in his place. Realizing he was safe and alive, he placed a hand over his racing heart. He had seen Sonic angry at him many times before so that in particular was no surprise. But to see him come alone and break down over two hundred robots and break into his high-guard laboratory was very unexpected. To see him on the very edge of his control, hanging on by the thread of sanity – it stunned the doctor to speechlessness.

All because of Amy Rose…

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Song Inspiration for Chapter Eleven:**

**Already Over, RED **

**Training, Ninja Assassin OST**

**Warrior's Suite, Rurouni Kenshin OST**

**Corina: (clasps hands together) "I'm so excited! The tension is rising faster and faster and the inspiration keeps pouring in faster and faster!" (giggles) "I can't wait!"**

**Amy: "I'm kinda… disappointed…" **

**Corina: "Why?" **

**Amy: "Because I didn't showed up in this chapter!" **

**Corina: "Well… neither did Kaden, or Evelyn, or Rouge. I don't know what you're whining about."**

**Vanilla: "Thank you, Corina, for allowing me to have an appearance here." (bows head)**

**Corina: "No no! The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Vanilla!" (bows head) **

**Vanilla: "Oh, no, sweetheart. This is, after all, your story." **

**Corina: "Of course it is but Sonic wouldn't have gotten it through his thick skull if it weren't for you!" **

**Sonic: (scowls) "Why am I turning into a loose cannon?"**

**Corina: "Because the love of your life has gone missing!" **

**Sonic: (scowl deepens) **

**Amy: (hugs Sonic's neck) **

**Kaden: (simply smiles) (gets tackled by Amy) **

**Amy: "I wanna see you without your hood, dangit!" **

**Kaden: "All in good time; I promise!" **

**Sonic: (scowls even more)**

**Rouge: "So, disclaimer anyone?" **

**Corina: "Vanilla, if you would honor me…?" **

**Vanilla: "If you insist; Corina does not own any of the characters as we belong to SEGA. Except for Evelyn and Kaden, of course, as they belong to Corina."**

**Corina: "Don't forget to review!"**

**Evelyn: "You're starting to get on my nerves…" **

**Corina: "Whatchya gonna do about it?" **

**Evelyn: "I have a list of possible options…" **

**Corina: "Well, you can't do ANYTHING because I could do anything to your character!"**

**Evelyn: (pauses) "Good point…" **

**Kaden: "Have a pleasant evening filled with relaxation and spending time with family. Please remember to review this story." **

**All: "GOD BLESS!" **


	12. Chapter 12: Resurrection and Discoveries

**HAPPY (late) EASTER! I hope you all had a wonderful Easter weekend filled with church services about the resurrection of our Savior, lots of easter egg hunts and plenty of candy to snack on for the rest of the month! XD I know it's been a while since I've updated so hopefully this chapter will make up for lost time _ Thank you all for your patience! Note: This chapter will be extremely confusing. I know I crammed a lot of Neveian facts in this chapter, but I felt it necessary for this chapter as so much needs to explained and that it will only grow more confusing from here on out. Thankfully, I have lots of dedicated readers! ;) Love you lots and God bless! **

* * *

_**Just to be with you, I would do anything**_

_**There is no price I would not pay**_

_**Just to be with you, I would give everything**_

_**I would give my life away.**_

**- Love Song, Third Day**

***~.:Time Unknown, Place Unknown:.~***

"_Why are you so downcast, my dear friend?" _

"Must you always ask questions when you know the answers?"

"_I am simply curious. You are no longer in the land of the living; therefore, you should be concerned for nothing but resting in peace." _

"As long as I have friends who battle for good and evil, I will never be able to rest. And as long as there are those whose lives are in danger, my soul will never be at peace."

"_You call them friends when you have not spent more than a day with each of them. You put your faith into immoral creatures with nothing of promise. They may have even forgotten you."_

"They have _not_ forgotten me."

"_Then you return to the land of the living when you are no longer belonging to that world. You use healing abilities to save someone's life. Someone who, if you do not yet know, has also been tainted by the evil of this world. He had no right to live."_

"You do not know what you are speaking of. That hedgehog had endured more in his life than you or I could ever comprehend."

_While I am not disagreeable to this, you cannot live amongst them. It is not permissible for you." _

"Perhaps not. Yet, I will continue to do what I feel I must do. It is only what is right."

"_Daily you look down to that planet in hopes that one day the human race will finally understand what it means to love one another and be at peace with those around them. Yet, you and I both know how corrupted their hearts are. We both know that they will never learn their lesson. You know just as well as I do that they are naturally evil creatures. Yet, you maintain hope."_

"I do have that hope. Is that so wrong?"

"_No, not at all. Yet again, you gave up your own life for the protection of the human race once. You gave up your life for those whose hearts were darkened by greed and evil. You, of pure heart and mind, sacrificed yourself while you were still a child. Is that not enough for you? Do you not wish to rest?"_

"After all of what I have been through… I suppose it is all I have ever known."

"_Will you not try and let them go? Will you never truly let your soul be at peace?"_

"Perhaps not."

"_There is nothing you can achieve now. You have given up your life once. You cannot do it again." _

"I know this. It is not a matter of letting go. It is simply the matter of knowing that the world will always be in danger and there is always a band of those who will refuse to accept to that fate. They will deny and struggle against it with everything they possess. And this circumstance is different than most."

"_Please, enlighten what you mean." _

"One who I have been with for a small amount of time is of Neveian blood."

"_You are not serious." _

"**She is."**

"Oh, it is you."

"**It is." **

"_And… what do __**you**__ know of this?" _

"**I know that the Neveian Council is intending to have Amelia awaken and confront the **_**Seraph**_** in exactly ninety-six from tomorrow. Although I do know that she is indeed the Chosen, if she is wavered from her path, her very life could be in danger before she even reaches the **_**Seraph**_**. She is the only hope that Nevaeh has." **

"_They are actually planning on awakening the Seraph's wrath just to end it once and for all?" _

"**The Neveian clan has always been talented in bringing forth power but never capable enough to control and maintain when it becomes utter Chaos. That has always been strength as well as a weakness. They know that in this time they will be discovered and their very way of life is at risk and they will have no choice but to fight for it. Mind you, the Neveians are not a fighting people. Peace is what they stand for. And when the Seraph is awakened, it will not only destroy the enemies of Nevaeh but Nevaeh itself as well." **

"Peace, although is the correct path, it will not grant them safety from this new world. There is no peace without sacrifice."

"**You, my friend, are not incorrect on this matter." **

"_And when your friend fails, the world will become an emptiness existence, wrapped in a dark silence for the rest of time; all life will cease to exist."_

"**Where is your faith?"**

"_I do not hold assurance for a single person who has not yet had their powers awakened in their blood with the fate of earth's people. For what can one, small, insignificant person do?" _

"**You would be surprised if you just believed in her. Amelia is in a vulnerable place in her life; both in her heart and in her body. She will be willing to do anything at this point to feel accepted and loved. Because once she reaches Nevaeh, the first thing that will happen is that the Council will convince her to release the **_**Gnox**_**."**

"_Gnox?"_

"**The seal that Ace, the late **_**S'alkem'n **_**as well as Amelia's father****, placed on her when she was a child to keep any Neveian powers from awakening when she became of age. Her powers have yet to be awakened in her blood by an Elder. ****She is already passed the Age of Accountability and it is a high probability that her body will become quickly adaptable to the effect the **_**Kaay'akn**_** will have on her body. While **_**Kaay'akn**_** has the power to bring life is also has the power to destroy. And whilst this is good news, she is still only half-blood. Her body could reject the power that flows in her veins and it could possibly take her life when she undergoes the **_**sak'tyow**_**." **

"_And if she were to die during the sak'tyow?" _

"**Then God help us all."**

"_Are there no healers in Nevaeh?" _

"**Neveians are experts in medicine; not in spiritual **_**Kaay'akn**_** rebound. There are no half-blooded Neveians, therefore, there is no need for a healer of a **_**Kaay'akn**_** rebounds. If Amelia were not to survive the **_**sak'tyow**_**, then the **_**Seraph **_**will not be defeated."**

"_What makes the both of you believe that this Amelia will be able to defeat the Seraph? What makes you both confident that there is no other Savior for the Neveians? According to the information you have given me, she is a half-blooded Neveian with no spiritual powers and no preparation in the ways of __Nami Kussan__. As far as I am aware, she is a useless being who will get herself killed before she gets within three kilometers of the Seraph." _

"**I say that there is no one else because there is no one else."**

"_And you are sure of this?" _

"**I am. The prophesies have never lined up so much with one person as it has her."**

"_How is that so?" _

"**Do you doubt me?" **

"_It is not a matter of doubt; merely one trying to be sure that all your knowledge is acceptable." _

"**Yes. I only wish that there was something we could do about all of this. Amelia, as you had stated before, is in an emotional state and does not realize what a danger her life could be in by venturing to Nevaeh without her friends by her side." **

"_What good would having her friends walk beside her do? If anything, they would become a distraction!" _

"Perhaps you have not forgotten what the bond of friendship can do? It enriches your will to fight as well to protect. You, my friend, know this above all else."

"_Indeed I do." _

"**Then, you do realize that perchance it is no concurrence that you bear a burden on your heart to help Amelia?" **

"I do not understand."

"**I will grant you one hundred days to return to the land of the living and help assist Amelia in her quest."**

"_You cannot be serious!" _

"**I would not joke about something such as this. Amelia is young and brave, but her actions have proven to be foolhardy! She does not know the dangers of discharging the **_**Gnox**_** could do to her, let alone the fate of the entire world. You, young one, hold much wisdom on the Neveian clan; more than Amelia herself. You have the strongest yearning to return to the land of the living to assist the inhabitants there. It seems that your time amongst them is not yet done."**

"I am flattered by your offer but I do not deserve such an honor-,"

"**One hundred days amongst the people of Nevaeh with Amelia. Encourage her; assist her to the very best of your abilities. Lead her on the right path should she sway by circumstances or emotion. Help her friends to get to be by her side and encourage her, for that is what will help her to win this battle. We both know that you desire this. Do you deny it?"**

"No. I do not deny it."

"**Then, do you accept this offer I have given to you?" **

"_She has been through more hell that you could ever know and yet you offer her another chance to go through it all again?" _

"Chaos!"

"**Chaos, I am well aware of her misfortunes of her first life. And yet, it is her wish to go. It would prove both essential to the Neveian people as well as her own desires." **

"_If you truly care so much about them, why do you not go yourself?" _

"**We both know as to why that is impossible. Hence, Tikal, daughter of Pachachamac, do you wish to accept this proposal? Will you go forth from here with this mission and use every single day you are there to enhance the development of Amelia's abilities and protect the Neveian people?" **

"I will."

"_They are hedgehogs! The very same clan who your grandfather had annihilated and taken the Chaos Emeralds from! And not to mention the same breed of species that your own father attacked! Why do you want to risk your soul for these people, Tikal? Why?" _

"Because… while my heart's wish is to ensure that the world is safe once more, Amy and her friends hold something much greater than I have ever seen before. They have fought to protect the world over and over again; destroying evil and ridding the earth of men whose hearts are corrupted by darkness. I have longed to be with them. They serve a cause to protect this world and to bring peace. That is what I long for. I would do anything for them. Please, allow me to be among them."

"**If this is your final decision, then so be it. Take this cup in my hand. Drink its contents. When you awaken, you will be where you had given your soul into the Master Emerald. From here on, you are now accountable for Amelia's well-being." **

"I promise you, there is nothing I won't give."

***~.:Mystic Ruins Jungle, 9:49pm:.~***

"We rest for five minutes," Evelyn stated as she glanced over her shoulder at Amy, who was having a harder time keeping up with the lavender hedgehog. She was panting slightly and bending over to catch her breath. She snickered at the sight, earning a half-hearted glare from her sister. "When you catch your breath, we keep walking."`

Amy only nodded, grateful for the break. She slumped against a tall tree and slid down the trunk. "Tell me why we couldn't just use Chaos Control to reach Nevaeh, again." She exhaled a breath as she reached into her rucksack and pulled out a water bottle. She took a few sips before tossing it to Evelyn, who caught it without even looking. She gulped half of the bottle down with her eyes on the trees ahead of her. Amy was slightly taken aback as she gazed at her older sister. When she was a child, she often looked up to Evelyn. Evelyn was so much stronger than her. She could endure so much more - physically and emotionally - than she.

"Because I said so," Evelyn stated.

"How are you not completely exhausted?" Amy asked, too tired to argue with her sister's 'logic'. "We've been walking for about _two_ hours straight."

"I've been trained since I was a child to endure journeys such as these," Evelyn replied as she tossed the bottle over her shoulder and it landed on the ground near Amy with a 'thud'. "As children of the world around us, we have grown accustomed to the earth around us. Learning endurance was part of it. When I came to seek you out, I sprinted the entire way with no breaks."

Amy's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!"

Evelyn chuckled.

"Of course I am."

Amy's ears drooped as her eyes lowered, feeling fooled. She looked around her at the jungle that was all around her. She had no idea of where they were at or where they were going, but Evelyn reassured her before that she knew. She walked ahead of Evelyn when they had first started walking to prove herself able to handle what was yet to come. It was then when Amy realized how much she would have to grow and mature to reach Evelyn's level. Evelyn glanced over her shoulder at her younger sister, a playful smirk on her lips as it seemed that she read her mind.

"Aw, c'mon Amy. Take a joke. As if someone like me could actually run a fifteen-hour walk with no breaks."

A fleeting image of her blue hero appeared in her head and Amy immediately sat up and was about to retort _'Sonic could!'_. But bit her lip to keep her from shouting those words, as much as she wanted to say them. _There is never going to be an 'us' and I may as well deal with it, _Amy thought as she reached for the water bottle and tucked it back into the rucksack. She leaned back against the tree as her eyes searched the black sky above her. The tall trees hid most of her view but she could see the pitch black sky and thousands of glistening stars. There was no moon tonight so seeing was a _tad _more difficult than usual but Evelyn stated rather firmly that she knew where she was going so she was not going to worry about that.

What she was really worried about was two hours behind her. She felt unnerved at the thought.

_**Maybe three days was not enough time. Perhaps you should have gathered your friends together and explained to them the situation. They would have understood the situation, Amy. This is a mistake. **_

Amy shook her head.

_Not you again._

_**I'm a part of you, deal with it. **_

_They wouldn't have ever understood. They would never have understood being who I am… _

_**But what about Cream and Vanilla? Rouge? Tails? Did you even stop to think about how this was going to affect them? **_

_Oh, don't try and guilt-trip me. This is my life; I'll decide what to do with it. _

_**I wasn't trying to guilt-trip you. I was trying to make you think clearly. You can do what you want with your life, but using wisdom when it comes to the people that care about you. Sonic wouldn't have wanted you to have –**_

_Stop bringing him into this! _

_**Why? He cares just as much about you as you do about him and you didn't even bother to tell him what you were planning. Don't you think that -?**_

"Alright, five minutes is up." Evelyn's words broke Amy's thoughts. "Let's go."

The pink hedgehog inwardly groaned as she reluctantly stood to her feet and slipped the rucksack on her shoulders. She watched as Evelyn turned in the direction they were heading before and continued walking. Amy followed into step. Her eyes trailed on the ground beneath her feet. She and Evelyn had not talked the two hours they had been walking and Amy was beginning to feel unnerved. She did not want to endure another thirteen more hours of silence. On her past adventures, there was constant conversation going on. She was used to the way her friends discussed the plan on their travels. Even if it was narrowed down to simple small-talk, she was familiar with that. But with Evelyn – her own half-sister - she was unsure of how to proceed. Narrowing down the smaller subjects that would prove useless conversations to Evelyn. Family, of course, was out of the question. It was obvious that they had no other family members other than each other. Both of their mothers were dead and their father was also no longer in this life. Friends were difficult to talk about, as she had left hers behind and was not quite sure she _wanted_ to know who Evelyn spent her days with. Amy chose something little that Evelyn would maybe partake in.

"You know, two years ago, if anyone would have told me that I was being accepted back into the village, I would have told them that they up to something."

Evelyn forced a laugh.

"How do you think_ I_ felt when the Elders called me into the Circle and requested I retrieve you?"

That comment caught Amy's attention immediately. "The Elders themselves _called_ you and _requested_ you?" she asked, her ears now perking up.

Evelyn gave a shrug, not turning to look at her.

"What of it?"

Amy inwardly cheered, knowing she _finally_ was going to have a good conversation going.

"Well, it was the Elders that forced me and my mother to leave Nevaeh to begin with so… it's just a little odd that they sent my only living relative to get me, y'know? I figured that you would have been a _Nalgx Ytelym_ already."

Evelyn laughed again, except this time; Amy recognized it was a genuine laugh.

"An _Elemental Leader_?" she asked and this time she turned over her shoulder to look at Amy, her eyes glistening with amusement. "You _really _think so?"

Amy took a moment to study her older sister. She never understood Evelyn. Ever since she was a little girl, she could never understand why she was the way that she was. Of course, she could understand her father marrying her mother and a bit of bitterness at not having her own mother being alive but… even so, _nothing_ ever lined up with Evelyn. She reminded her just a bit of how Rouge was before she transformed into the Rouge she knew and loved today. Sly, deceptive; you could never truly know what she was thinking. She could never be read by others, even by _her_; her own _sister_. She had her own schedule – her own motives and a plan to back up those intentions. It made Amy not want to trust her. But at the same time… this was her own sister she was talking about. How could she not trust her own blood…?

"Yeah," she said, breaking off her thoughts. "I figured that with your talent and dedication to Nevaeh that you would have already been an Elder by now." She now tilted her head to the side. "So…why aren't you?"

Evelyn's amused look fell and she stopped walking. Amy was surprised when Evelyn had paused, as if contemplating whether to carry on walking or not. Instead of replying right away, she strode over to a tree and leaned her back against it. Apparently, it was a long story. Amy watched as Evelyn glanced around her, as if making sure they were not being eavesdropped on. _A most peculiar action,_ Amy recognized. When Evelyn looked at Amy, she took this as a sign. Amy walked over and leaned against a tree opposite of Evelyn, her eyes on her. Amy watched as Evelyn's gaze rested on the ground for a split-second before it rose up to her's. The look on Evelyn's face could only be described as 'annoyed'.

"It's the Clairvoyant of the clan."

Amy's eyebrows rose simultaneously.

"The Clairvoyant?" she asked.

"Yeah," Evelyn said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess that's kind of a complicated word to describe him. He's like a seer, in a way. He can see things before they happen. You remember, right? That kid who had visions every year?"

Amy blinked. She had no idea what her sister was talking about. But, that did not mean that she was not intrigued. In fact, if this medium could have a say in keeping Evelyn retrieving people as her duty, then it was _very_ interesting. Leaning forward, she kept her sister's gaze. "Tell me about him."

Evelyn was about to protest but gave a sigh of defeat.

"Whatever," she said, shifting to a more comfortable position. "I didn't think you'd remember him, but he was about five years older than you when his parents brought him before the Elders, claiming that at the beginning of the year he shared visions of what events would take place during the beginning of said year. The boy foretold a famine, prosperity in the elements, and a death of an Elder. The Elders took this, of course, and took note of all of his visions and tested him during that year to see if they were true."

Amy gulped.

"And did they come to pass?"

"_Yes_."

Amy was shocked at this. To think that someone who could actually see the future of the year blew her mind away. Sure, she messed around with tarot cards when she was younger and predicted small things but she had _never_ in her life had she heard a line of visions coming true from anyone – let alone from a five-year-old _child_. She struggled to remember anyone like that. She racked her brain for any memories linking to someone like that but came up with nothing.

"Wow," Amy ran a hand through her quills. "That's… absolutely amazing."

"That's not all," Evelyn said, holding a hand up. "His parents handed him over to the Elders for the good of Nevaeh. They had practically raised him in their temples and brought him up as an Elder. He sits among them, eats among them, and lives among them. But… although he lives as one and is even labeled the equivalent to an Elder, he could _never_ be an Elder in my eyes."

Amy tried but did not think she could disregard the bitterness in Evelyn's last statement. "Why not? What's his elemental power?"

Evelyn hesitated and Amy blinked, confused why Evelyn did not respond. "Yes, I mean, every Neveian is granted at birth the gift that drifts to an element, correct? Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. Made to take from these Elements to feed energy to the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds, yeah?"

"Yes, but-,"

"So why could he not be an Elder? With his gift of foresight, surely he would have had a position like that in a heartbeat."

"Because he does not possess one."

Amy's eyes narrowed. _He does not possess one?_ Amy thought. _She's lying to me. She thinks that because I'm a half-blood that I'm an idiot._

Resentment clouded Amy's previous curiosity as she stood to her feet with her back straightened. She ignored Evelyn's questioning expression. "Now you're just lying to me about this guy. _Every_ Neveian has an Elemental gift. It's what makes us who we are. _No one_ is born without one in Neveah. You're just lying to me about why you aren't an Elder yet."

Evelyn wasn't offended by Amy's words as she stared blankly up at her younger sister. The pink hedgehog returned the blank stare, waiting for Evelyn to say something - _anything_ – in her defense. Her response surprised her.

"I'm not lying," she said evenly. "This guy, he has _no_ powers. It surprised the Elders and they thought him out to be an omen. But he can see visions and because of his foresight we've been able to prepare for anything in the year ahead. He has practiced and perfected the arts of the _Nami Kussan_ and is the head of training each and every Neveian. These arts are to channel their _Kaay'akn_ for whichever clan they serve. He is what the villagers call him _Ta-awyn Saik wosynx Nami Kussan_. Otherwise known as 'The Warrior of the Ways of Old'. He's proved essential to the Elders and plays an important role to Nevaeh. Without him, we would be unbalanced and lost."

"I don't know if I believe you or not," Amy said even though she was not so sure what she was feeling. From how detailed Evelyn described this person, he seemed to be _too_ important of a character to Nevaeh to be made up. And if Evelyn was not lying about him… maybe when she arrived in Nevaeh, maybe she could meet him as well.

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders as she stood to her feet, linking her fingers in front of her and cracking her knuckles. "Believe what you want. I don't care. When you do meet him once we reach Nevaeh, believe me when I say that you will be the person he wants to see the most."

"Why?"

"Because at the beginning of this year, the only image he saw in his visions was _you_."

***~.:Angel Island, 10:00pm:.~***

Tikal couldn't believe it when she opened her eyes realized she needed to breathe. She inhaled a large amount of the fresh air around her, almost reluctant to release her first breath of oxygen that she had taken in such a long time. It took her a moment to adjust to the darkness of the night and take in her surroundings when she had first opened her eyes. She glanced down at herself and saw herself, in literally, the flesh and blood. She wore the same tribal clothing she had when she had passed but was covered with a cloak, the hood covering her long ginger quills and rest of her body. She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips as she raised her open palmed glove-covered hands in front of her. She flexed them multiple times before lowering them. She glanced upward, taking in her surroundings. Its presence was familiar but the area of itself was not until she recognized what was before her.

She stood at the steps of a familiar, now ancient stone-build alter. After a few moments she recognized the Shrine of the Chaos Emeralds, although it was not as she had remembered it. It was _destroyed_. At first, she tried to deny it, shaking her head several times as if to clear the image in her mind away. But when she hesitantly reached forward and touched a nearby pillar, she knew it to be true. Her cerulean eyes scanned the alter before her as sadness filled her heart. The marvelous holy place that she had visited day after day all those years ago was reduced to crumbling state not even worthy of it being called a "shrine". Vines grew on the sides and the stones still held traces of being burned when her father set fire to it.

But this was, indeed, the Shrine where she had given her life away.

Her eyes followed up to the bright – and familiar - light that was originating from the top of the shrine. Taking bold steps, she carried herself up the many steps until she stood just a few mere feet from the Master Emerald, glowing in all its glory. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she pressed a hand against the smooth surface. She recognized the power of the Emerald, as her soul had endured many years of its energy when she herself was inside of it. It was… lacking; deficient in more areas than one.

"You are losing your energy," Tikal stated in a soothing tone as her compassionate gaze traveled over the shining Emerald. "And you are missing a shard." Her eyes scanned the Master Emerald. She lowered her hand and took a step back, as if observing it. _This is only the beginning of the work of the Seraph,_ she told herself as she felt her spirit stir uneasily within her. Her eyes widened as she felt something akin to paranoia as she spun around, her eyes searching all around her. She felt it right then and there. Something was watching her. Although she saw nothing, she turned to glance at the Master Emerald once more.

_I do not have time to delay here._ _I must find the blue hedgehog and the others if I wish to reach Amy before something could happen to her._ She quickly turned and hurried down the steps of the alter.

She could have sworn she had tripped down the last few steps when she felt herself hit the ground before her. She felt the wind get knocked out of her for a brief moment when her stomach hit the ground. When a sharp object pressed unpleasantly against her back, she froze. Terror filled her as she was flipped from her stomach onto her back. She blinked multiple times when she saw a white bat – she judged from her ears and black wings - standing above her, her cyan gaze smoldering. She took a moment to take in this attacker. She was a female, obviously from her figure and her attire – well, _lack_ thereof. She was beautiful but clearly very lethal. The sharp object was something on her footwear, as it was now pressing hardly against her stomach. She had to hold back the urge to cry out.

"Well, well, well," the bat spoke at last, her voice low and suspicious. "If it isn't Shadow's little caped goon." She leaned towards her, her eyes now slim and piercing. Tikal felt uneasiness fill her and cause goosebumps to creep down her arms. "Come back to the scene of the crime, yeah?"

Tikal grew more and more confused by the second.

"_Caped goon_?" She repeated, her voice now squeaking. She glanced down at the cloak around her shoulders and realization dawned on her. This bat must have thought that she… "No! I am not who you think I am!"

The bat only smirked – a sinister, dangerous sneer - as she removed her heel from her stomach but reached down and snatched her arm, yanking her to her feet. Tikal grimaced in pain – it being the first physical pain she had felt in so long - but the bat ignored her. "Well, let's see how Shadow wants to deal with you, shall we?" she hissed as her iron-like grip tightened, being sure to cause bruises later. "Just let me warn you ahead of time-," she said as she bared her fangs in a not-so-kind smile. "Shadow is not a very _forgiving_ person."

Tikal felt the nervousness set in her stomach as the bat dragged her mercilessly away.

_Oh dear…_ she thought helplessly.

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE **

**Glossary:  
**

_**Kaay'akn – Neveian word meaning the "energy". It is the spiritual powers granted over each and every newly born Neveian and sealed away by a Gnox, performed by the Elders. Kaay'akn is the sacred connection to the world and every being around it. It is also the limitless energy inside of the Master/Chaos Emeralds. More is to be explained about the Kaay'akn powers in later chapters. **_

_**Gnox – Neveian word for "spiritual bonding", or "seal". It is made over newly born Neveian hedgehogs made to keep their spiritual powers bonded until the Age of Accountability, or when they hit puberty. When Gnox is removed from said Neveian hedgehog, their Kaay'akn awakens abilities that are yet to be fully explained. **_

_**Sak'tyow – Neveian word for "the blood fever". This blood fever is caused by the rebound of the Gnox being removed and the body rejecting the Kaay'akn. The rebound is unstable and fatal. **_

_**Nami Kussan**__** – the fighting style used by Neveians to help harness their Kaay'akn. This fighting style helps center Neveians Kaay'akn powers and learn to control them. We will read more details about the **__**Nami Kussan**__** in later chapters. **_

_**S'alkem'n – the Chief, Leader and Ruler of the Neveians. The last S'alkem'n was Amy's and Evelyn's Father, Ace. **_

_**Nalgx Ytelym – simple Neveian phrase for Elemental Leader. More is to be explained on the Nalgx Ytelym beings in later chapters. **_

_**Seraph – yet to be explained in later chapters. **_

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Twelve: **

**Love Song (New Mix), Third Day **

**Ben's Theme, LOST Soundtrack**

**Lion, Rebecca St. James **

* * *

**Corina: "MAN! How long has it been since I've updated?"**

**Evelyn: "Too long, you stupid spazz. You're going to lose readers."**

**Corina: "WHAT? Why do you say that?"**

**Evelyn: "You idiot. You've crammed way too much information in one chapter. No one's gonna wanna read this crap. May as well close the fanfic down." **

**Corina: (dramatic stance) "NEVAH!" **

**Cream: "I thought it very appropriate that since Jesus was resurrected only yesterday that Tikal was resurrected as well!"**

**Corina: (proud stance) "I believed it to be so as well!" **

**Amy: "Who was the third voice?"**

**Knuckles: "Third voice?" **

**Amy: "Yeah! The first voice was Chaos, the second voice was Tikal, sooo…?"**

**Tails: (glances at Corina) "Who is the third person, Corina?"**

**Corina: (looks away) "I NOT!" **

**Sonic: ? "'You're not', what?"**

**Tikal: (giggles) "She means that she is not telling." **

**Evelyn: (glares at Corina) "You great, useless thing." **

**Corina: (sticks out tongue) **

**Tails: (laughs) "Alright, thanks everyone for your patience! Please don't forget to read and review, as that's the only way a fanfic author gets paid."**

**Corina: "DANG STRAIGHT! I also know that this chapter was confusing, so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. It's complicated but all questions will be answered by the end of the fic. Thank you all for your loyalty and patience! Sonic, would you like to do the disclaimer?" **

**Sonic: (wipes nose) (smirks) "No sweat! Corina does not own us! SEGA does. She only owns her characters, the story and the idea." **

**Corina: (glomps Kaden) "BUT I **_**DO**_** OWN THE CUTEST HEDGEHOG EVER!" **

**Kaden: (struggling to keep his hood on his head) "Corina, my hood-!" **

**Sonic: (still scowling at Kaden) **

**Amy: (laughs) **

**Rouge: "Thanks for reading!" **

**All: "GOD BLESS!" **


	13. Chapter 13: Struggle of the Fool

**HEY! Sorry it took me so long to update. And yes – I DID name this chapter title after a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood episode. Don't judge! XD I just moved back home to Arizona last week and settling in has been a lot more difficult than usual. This chapter was hard and painful and probably my LEAST favorite chapter so far. **** _ It's nothing really important story-wise – just extremely long and hard to type because it really didn't have anything pertaining to the plot. Filler, basically. It was just important character-wise. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon so don't get discouraged by this chapter. Thanks for staying so loyal and supportive! **

* * *

_**Run away, Hide away**_

_**The secrets in your mind**_

_**Sacrificed, just her life**_

_**For a higher love**_

**- Jane Doe, Within Temptation**

***~.:Tails' workshop, Time 11:02 pm:.~***

"…and then I saw her walk into the jungle with the thief," Knuckles took in a deep breath, his eyes strained on the floor. Shadow watched the guardian as he had his hands linked and rested on his knees. He, Knuckles, and Tails had talked for hours straight, explaining every detail they could about the Master Emerald, the Neveian, and – much to his own disapproval – his vision of a spirit appearing before him and foreshadowing Amy's fate. And after hours of explaining, everything was on the table. Well, everything they knew, anyway.

"It didn't look like she was getting kidnapped," Knuckles added. "She willingly was walking with the hedgehog, having casual conversation." he continued, even though Knuckles knew it was merely adding salt to the wound.

Shadow glanced up at the people sitting around him. Knuckles and Tails, who knew this news from just a few hours before, were also fixated on everyone else. They had shared their information with the others before he had and their friends held the same expressions as before. He looked to Vanilla and Cream. Cream looked as if she were about to burst into tears but her mother held a painful expression on her features. He could not help but feel pity for them. They had shared that they had just seen her a few days before and the news of her leaving was a rather nasty shock to them.

Bravely, Shadow looked at Sonic. He was still sitting in his seat, as he had been since he had arrived just a while before. His face betrayed no emotion, no anger or surprise. Instead, his lime eyes were ahead of him, focused and clear. His hands clenched the sides of the armchair he sat in and his back was straightened painfully. Shadow held back a sigh. He didn't understand Sonic and Amy's complicated relationship. At all. But he was not an idiot. And he knew very well that Sonic cared for Amy more than he cared for himself. He had shown it multiple times through the years, always willing to throw his life on the line for Amy. But he knew that this news wasn't going to settle well with the blue hedgehog.

And Rouge… well, they hadn't been able to get a hold of her to get her there for the meeting. He and only knew that the next time he would see her that Knuckles would have to be prepared for whatever she was going to throw at him – metaphorically_ and_ literally speaking. He knew that Rouge and her had grown close over the past few year; they were practically inseparable. He somehow knew that Rouge was not going to take this news well, either.

"Look, I don't know what's going on any more than you do," Knuckles said, breaking the silence. "But from what Shadow and Tails had explained to all of us, this hedgehog _is_ one of them."

"Way to go **LOST** on all of us," Tails light-heartedly joked.

"Well, I'd count her as an Other from what we've learned of her," Knuckles joked back.

Shadow blinked at their joke but God knew they could use a laugh about now. "And from Shadow's vision," Knuckles continued. "It's obvious that this Neveian was after Amy. If we heed the warning from Shadow's vision, we should catch up to Amy as soon as possible and make sure that Neveian never gets anywhere near her again!" He hit a closed fist into his open palm, a gesture of a provoking. "We'll give her the beating of a lifetime!"

Shadow snickered softly. "Knuckles, you thoughtless idiot," Shadow said. Knuckles looked over at him, his eyes reflecting both annoyance and offense. "She's not some simple fool of a fighter. She was a pro."

"_And_?"

Shadow would never say it out loud – but he hated the look that Knuckles gave him half the time they were talking. Knuckles was always someone – as far back as he could remember from the guardian echidna – whose tendency was to leap before thinking. Although it was not always a bad theory to leap and take action and not be wrong and be too late, he never seemed to think ahead - ever. He never planned anything out. So Shadow spoke to him as if he were merely inferior – or rather bluntly put, an idiot. Perhaps he would learn that way. "Screw it. If we _are_ going to get Amy back here, we have to know where they are headed."

"I heard them say Nevaeh."

"But do you even have any idea of where that is?" Shadow retorted, a disbelieving look stretching on his features. "Last time I checked a map, Nevaeh did not exist."

Knuckles scowl deepened.

"Nevaeh is supposed to be a village of pure myth," Tails cut in. "We can't just go out running after some random village that we have no idea where it could possibly be. Regardless if Amy is heading in that direction we do not have a clue as to where we're going."

"Her life is in danger and you want to sit here and discuss a _plan_?" Shadow hissed, obviously offended with the very idea of forming a plan. He pointed in the direction of the Mystic Ruins jungle. "That witch almost killed me, must we so soon forget." His gaze drifted to Tails. "_You_ at least understand my state. You saw how close I was to death."

Tails did not reply so Shadow glared across at Knuckles once more. "If she could get _that_ close to killing me, what makes you think that Amy could stand a chance?"

Silence rested in the room for a mere moment. Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have left when he felt he should – from the moment he had woken up from his comatose. Wrestling with the rest of the team to come to a silly agreement was only making things more difficult than they needed to be.

"We're just wasting time," Shadow growled angrily, closing his eyes briefly in exasperation. "Every step we take in the wrong direction - every second we waste - is only gaining distance from Amy."

"Amy trusted her," Cream spoke at last. Shadow watched as she held on close to her mother sitting beside her and tears were building in her eyes. He hated it when these girls cried. "Amy would _never_ side with an enemy. She knows where she stands. She's a good person. But…" she reached up and wiped a tear away from her eyes. "There must be some reason why she did what she did."

Tails blinked.

"What do you mean, Cream?"

"What it means," Sonic's voice resonated in the room. All eyes turned to the hedgehog, whom neither moved nor blinked. While he seemed quite pathetic, Shadow pitied Sonic. He looked like such a miserable fool. Not so subtly, he was flexing and clenching his hands on the armrests of the chair, as if trying to maintain control over his emotions. It was apparent behind the mask of indifference he tried to hard to wear, he was uneasy as everyone else in that room. It was also apparent to every friend of his in that room that he was the one taking Amy's disappearance the hardest. He had barely spoken – let alone _move_ – since the meeting began.

"Is that it all makes complete sense now. Amy had been acting weird – well, _weirder_ a few days before. Then I saw her today and she just…" Sonic paused and a slightly pained expression rested on his features before he shook his head angrily. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

Interesting.

"When Shadow was attacked on Angel Island and that Neveian stole the chip of the Master Emerald, it was the same day this photo was taken by Amy's apartment -," Sonic reached into his fur and tossed out the photograph he had taken from Dr. Robotnik's lair. It landed on the coffee table, causing Tails to reach for it. "-meaning that the Neveian must have made contact with Amy before or after Shadow's attack. And if Tails and Knuckles did their research correctly-,"

"Then this Neveian girl has some sort of ancestral connection to the Chaos Emeralds," Vanilla said quietly, her hand stroking her daughter's head. "And if Shadow's vision is unaffected, then that means that it is only a matter of time before this Neveian will turn on Amy. And Amy's life may very well be in great danger."

"How do we know that Shadow's vision is even relevant to what's going on," Sonic retorted with annoyance in his tone, causing Shadow's head to snap in his direction, his red eyes narrowing dangerously at the blue hedgehog. He felt tension coil in his stomach from the way Sonic was now shooting daggers at him.

"Make sense of your words," Shadow growled.

"You were almost dead by the time Knuckles found you," Sonic countered, his eyes meeting his rival's. "How do we know that you weren't just hallucinating? You were dehydrated and you lost blood. How do we know that your vision is even something that should be _significant_ to this conversation?"

Shadow did the best he could to calm himself. He and Sonic never saw eye to eye before and most likely never would. It was never expected of them and probably never would be. They had hurled insults at each other for the longest time, usually ending in fist fights or stupid races that ended in ties. But even then, they usually always came to some sort of understanding – even if it was a mutual understanding that neither of them could stand each other. But right now – with the way Sonic was attacking him, probing him unnecessarily – it was _very_ different. Sonic had never sought out one of his comrades out to be liars before, regardless of how ridiculous their ideas were. Now, of course, he was crossing a line. He was teetering on the edge of his control – which was already lop-sided to begin with.

"Are you suggesting that I was impaired during that time, Sonic?"

As for Shadow, he was new to their group and everyone seemed to welcome him just fine – and he had done everything he could to gain their trust. Well, everyone except Sonic. Sure, Shadow could understand Sonic not being able to trust him all that well, but in this moment… Sonic was treading on thin ice with Shadow. Shadow stood to his feet and moved to stand in front of the blue hedgehog, his mind shouting at him to back down. He ignored it all, of course. He stood two feet away, his eyes on the hedgehog.

"Not _impaired_, no."

Shadow could have sworn he felt his eye twitch.

"Then _what_, exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sonic quirked an eyebrow and a bit cynicism dripping from his tone. "Daydreaming, perhaps?"

Shadow felt his hands jerk.

"Back to what we were saying before," Knuckles cut in, his voice cautious. He was trying to be careful to avoid a possibly growing fight, Shadow figured. "If we are to find Amy, we need to know where to find Nevaeh. Hopefully, if we can get ahead of them, we can cut them off."

Tails rubbed his head. "Like I've said before, it's pure myth." Tails picked up the book he and Knuckles had said to have read just a few days before. "We read it out of a book, which was written by a _man_." He carelessly dropped it on the coffee table next to the photograph. "We cannot go by faith on those words alone. Who's to say the man who even wrote the book didn't lie about it?"

Shadow could see Tails was very battling inwardly on the said subject.

"We cannot just go on facts alone, Tails," Vanilla said, giving him a reassuring smile. "You have each done plenty of things by faith alone before. This is something that can't be explained by science and math equations. If all we have is this -," She leaned forward and picked up the book from the coffee table. She handed it to Tails, her warm tan eyes meeting his. "-to help lead us to Amy and that thief…" She paused and she glanced around the room.

"Speaking of thieves, where's Rouge?"

At once, everyone immediately looked around, searching for the white bat.

"She is gathering the remaining Chaos Emeralds for us," Knuckles elaborated the gang. "Tails thought they could help us. He told her he'd explain everything once she'd return with them. I tried to contact her earlier to bring her back for the meeting but… she wouldn't answer her watch." He heard a whimper from Cream when he quickly amended. "But I'm sure she's fine!" he added as soon as he saw Cream on the verge of crying. "She usually doesn't answer when she's really concentrating on finding what she needs. I'm sure she's just fine."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Tails," Vanilla asked. "Do you have a Chaos Emerald here; in your possession?"

Tails shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. I figured that keeping them here would be the first place Eggman would look after our last battle. The last time Sonic went Super Sonic, I made sure to divide and lock the Chaos Emeralds in secure locations. I'm sure Rouge won't need the exact locations – being who she is - and codes, I'm sure, won't get in her way. She'll collect all of them and bring them back here." Tails ran a hand through his orange bangs. "We'll need them for whatever we're going up against."

"All you know is that you believe that this hedgehog could hurt Amy," Vanilla commented gently, her eyes turning to Shadow. "Correct me if I am wrong, Shadow, but you did tell us that this vision that you had foretold this person was out to hurt Amy?"

Shadow nodded, feeling just a bit of elation stir in him.

"Then, why would that be?" She curiously asked.

"The spirit-,"

"Enough with the spirit!" Sonic said, although it did not seem to be out of irritation or misplaced anger. Shadow was tempted to Chaos Spear when he turned to face him. Sonic must have noticed because he immediately calmed himself. "Shadow, I don't doubt your judgment. But we can't base everything around us because of _your_ vision. From what Knuckles explained, Amy and the Neveian were related. Meaning, they were family."

"I'm well aware of what the word related means, _poser_," Shadow stated as calm as he could.

"Why would anyone want to be out to hurt their own relative?" Sonic inquired. "Everything lines up. Amy was manipulated by a relative to leave. The Emeralds are linked to the Neveian clan before they were passed onto the Echidnas. You were in the way of the Master Emerald and this Evelyn attacked you. All the puzzle pieces are in place. The only thing that's out of place and screwing with our complete puzzle -," he pointed at Shadow's chest. "-is _your_ vision."

"I was not imagining things, Sonic." Shadow said, very deliberately. "I know saw her."

"Then why won't you enlighten us and tell us exactly who _she_ was?"

Shadow showed the first reaction of being unsure. His eyes fell to the floor and he did not respond. Sonic must have taken this as a sign of defeat as he turned his back him and looked at his circle of friends. "As far as I'm sure, until we know everything-," he emphasized as he glanced over his shoulder at the black hedgehog, "-about this mysterious vision, we're going after Amy… I know we don't have a plan in which we can all agree on, but this is the plan: we're going after her. I don't know where we're going or where we're headed, but we've wasted enough time debating on what to do for so long. For all we know, if this Neveian is going to hurt Amy, we can't risk her life because we were unwilling to come to a compromised decision. We can't let it come to that. We can't depend on the words of a delusional ally."

"Be careful what words you use next," Shadow warned as his voice dropped an octave. "Because if you don't, I can't promise you that you will have the ability to open that mouth of yours the next time you want to speak."

"This is supposed to be about getting Amy back here," Sonic said loudly now, ignoring Shadow's threat and standing to his feet and was now standing about two feet from him, his eyes with a haughty look in them. Shadow felt the itch to leap for his throat. Either one of them would have to stand down, or get knocked down. "But _your_ vision implies that this person who attacked you is an _enemy_. All you've been talking about is _your_ vision. How is anything you've been saying about your vision about this spirit relevant to Amy and why she left? Who is this about, really? Amy, or you?" Sonic's voice rose with every sentence, dripping with resentment. "It appears that you want to rely more on your stupid vision than the words of your own comrade -!"

Sonic couldn't complete his sentence as he Shadow lunged forward and his fist had connected with his right cheek. Knuckles jumped up and was about to interfere when Tails stood abruptly in front of him, blocking his path. Shadow felt his pride swell as he watched as Sonic fought to regain his steps as he tumbled a few feet back. Shadow glanced at Knuckles, who opened his mouth to retort but was met with a silent, stern look from the twin-tailed fox. Tails shook his head, his blue eyes reflecting silent beseeching. Knuckles took this hint and – reluctantly – and leaned back. He looked up at them and Shadow gave a simple nod of his head before turning his attention back to the two hedgehogs. They were standing a few feet away from each other, both standing in readying fighting stances. The two rivals glared heavily at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Sonic touched his tender cheek and popped his jaw, probably to relieve some of the pain. Sonic had struck a deep cord with him, and Shadow was not going to forgive him easily for that.

"I don't know _who_ you are fighting, Sonic," Shadow began, his voice lowered an octave. "But you and I both know that it's not _me_. Whatever inner demons you are facing right now, you had better deal with them quickly if you plan on bringing Amy back. Don't you dare chase after her without first confronting the darkness inside of you." Shadow's voice hardened and – he then noticed – his jaw was severely clenched. "And don't you _dare_ taint Amy with that insufferable dark aura that you are not even _trying_ to control."

Sonic blinked, as if Shadow's words had pushed him into coming out of a deep reverie. He glanced at his friends around him, who were watching at him silently. His gaze followed to each of his friends and his expression melted bit by bit. His posture relaxed slightly and Shadow felt slight relief. Sonic could not deny Shadow's judgment. He had to keep himself under control if he were to work with this team. He growled as he wiped his lip, staining his white glove with his blood. Taking in a deep breath, he gave a nod of his head, stating silently stating his defeat. He watched as Shadow's ruby eyes lingered on his a moment longer before drifting to the others. They stared at him in unbelievable shock, which angered him even more.

Would no one stand up for him? Did no one in this room who dare call him a friend believe him?

"Screw off," Shadow hissed through his bared teeth at the blue hedgehog. Not waiting for Sonic's reaction, he headed for the door. He was _not_ going to sit here and discuss a futile plan when he already knew what was going on. Not with his blood boiling and him wanting desperately to fatally hurt Sonic. "You can do whatever you want, frickin' _poser_. I'm going for a run."

Shadow didn't even wait for a reply from his rival e before he walked out the front door and slammed it loudly behind him.

* * *

Shadow was beyond angry. He was pissed. And, dang, did he want a cigarette!

He pulled out his Zippo lighter and searched his person for a cigarette.

It was strange enough that he smoked at all. Of course, his answer was simple when asked; he didn't smoke often because he didn't get really angry much anymore. He had tried the best he could to keep his emotions on tight reigns the past two years and he had always done exceedingly well – mainly for himself rather than those around him. Anger blinded him. It made him not be able to think clearly. It was a dangerous place to be, thus, he tried his honest best to not get angered. But whenever he was around Sonic, his emotions always managed to get the best of him. And because Sonic knew what buttons to push and how hard to push them, Shadow always made sure to bring a pack of cigarettes. How could he possibly try and be around those who cared about him and build any possible types of friendships when those same people would be so completely arrogant and brainless?

Especially when it had to do with Amy.

Although he wanted to run after her himself, he knew he could not. Not only because of not knowing where exactly she was, but due to his injuries, he was in no condition to fight. He did not want to admit it but he knew that he needed the others for this. He honestly wished that he could do without Sonic, though. Sonic annoyed the crap out of him. How Amy had come to like someone like Sonic remained a mystery to him to this day.

_I just hope that we get to her before it's too late,_ Shadow thought as he continued to search for one, single cigarette. When he found none, he cursed out loud. He must have forgotten to purchase them recently. And with, of course, his current wounds, it wasn't going to be easy just to run and grab some.

Leaning against the wall of the workshop, he tilted his head back closed his eyes. He didn't have what he needed to calm him down, but that didn't mean that it was impossible. He would have to get his reigns back if Sonic was going to let him anywhere near the Tornado III – especially with the way that he nailed Sonic right in the jaw.

_I've always wanted to shut that sucker up,_ Shadow chuckled to himself, his eyes remaining closed and remembered him savoring the feeling of Sonic's cheek under his very knuckles.

"Shadow?"

Shadow glanced to his left, to see Tails standing there, his head peeking out of the door. He gave a somewhat hesitant smile as he walked next to him, closing the door behind him. Shadow was tempted to tell him to buzz off, but Tails beat him to it.

"Thought you were going for a run?"

Shadow could hear slight teasing in his tone. Shadow glimpsed down at his side and gave a shrug of his shoulder. "I'm not running unless I have to," Shadow affirmed. He paused. "What do you want?"

It was Tails' turn to shrug.

"Thought you could use some company," he said, although Shadow was not entirely convinced. Tails caught on to Shadow's hard stare, and he gave in. Smiling, he held up something in his hand and extended it to Shadow. Shadow was both relieved and surprised when he saw it was a single white cigarette in Tails' hand.

"You smoke?" Shadow joked as he took the cigarette from the minor's hand.

Tails shook his head, laughing softly. "No. When Knuckles brought you here that night, I found that spare among your person. I was saving it."

"For what?"

"For when Sonic would open his mouth."

Shadow did not reply to him, he only gave a simple nod of his head, a non-verbal 'thank you'. Lighting the cigarette, he took a long drag. Blowing out the smoke, he rested once more against the building. Inhaling a couple more time, he blew out a large puff of smoke into the night air. Man, _that_ felt good. Feeling much more relaxed, he looked up at the black sky above him.

No trace of any kind of moonlight, his eyes searched the stars. To think that he once lived among them - probably looking down at this very spot - was truly a bizarre thing. Of course, those times were the most peaceful of his life and the most treasured - the days when he was treated as a friend rather than an adversary.

"I met Tikal once, too."

Shadow abruptly spun his head to look at Tails, who too, was resting against the building next to him. He had his hands rested behind him in a tranquil gesture but his eyes were not on him. Instead, they were looking off to the mountains.

"_What?_" Shadow asked, shocked – not quite sure he heard Tails correctly.

"It was a long time ago." The eleven-year-old said, his tone holding no trace of uncertainty. "Maybe two - maybe three years ago? I'm not quite sure. But I saw her in a vision, too. The others did too – Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy – I mean. She took each and every one of us to the past, showing her of the current battle that was already in place over thousands of years ago. Tikal forewarned us about this disaster concerning the Chaos Emeralds that was going to befall mankind. And, thanks to her, we managed to save the world once again."

Shadow almost couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"So…" Shadow cleared his throat. "You… you have met her before?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'meeting' her," Tails laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Shadow asked, changing the subject and his anger seeping. "Why didn't you say something?" This entire time he had never doubted himself – that he had seen her. But Sonic had shot him down without mercy, making a fool of him in front of every person he had come close to in the past few years. Sonic had humiliated him. Tails stood by – and he did not defend him. Even though Tails knew that Shadow was right and he had said himself that he had every confidence in him – he said nothing in his defense. This angered Shadow greatly. He could even dare say that he was a bit hurt.

"Because I told you that I believed you," Tails answered, not affected by Shadow's tone. He looked at him for the first time in about five minutes. Shadow only wished he knew what Tails was thinking at this moment. But he could not. "I knew that you were being honest when you told me about your vision and I knew that you weren't just seeing things that night."

Another long drag of the cigarette.

Another puff of smoke into the night air.

Shadow couldn't help but scoff.

"What makes you think _that - _after your little display of trust a few minutes ago?"

"Because I've never seen you so determined to prove something to us until now."

Shadow paused.

"Sooo, I knew that there was no way you were just imagining things. Ever since you've woken up, it's like you've had a mission on your hands and nothing was going to step in between you and that very mission. She gave you something to do – something important. Almost like it pushed you to act. She had to have been there – to at least heal your wounds or we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Your logic is sound," Shadow murmured incoherently. Then again, when was Tails' logic _not_ sound?

"And I never said anything in your defense," Tails continued. "Because you have to believe in this thing for yourself. If you believe Tikal appeared before you – which I know you do – then you have to stick to your guns. Don't let what Sonic says affect what you believe."

"I wonder what Sonic would say if he heard that his best friend was talking smack about him behind his back."

"I'm not talking bad about anybody. Sonic _is_ my best friend – and in any other circumstance – I'd defend him regardless of the situation. But you and I both know that Sonic has not been himself since Amy went missing. He's not thinking clearly right now. And…" He paused before he gave Shadow a true smile. "You're my friend too, Shadow."

Not knowing what else to say – or, rather, how to respond to his last statement - Shadow's eyes now turned to the cigarette in his hands. He twisted it between his thumb and finger. He would never – _ever_ – admit it out loud, but he felt… relieved. He felt reassured that someone else believed in him – not entirely for the sake of friendship but because Tails genuinely believed that Tikal had appeared to him because Tikal had appeared before him as well. For once, someone was on his side and he had logical reasons for something other than friendship than to stand next to him. The other reason he felt relieved was because it proved that he was not crazy. He was not losing his mind. And that his mission to protect Amy still existed.

"So Tikal… she prevented the disaster from happening?"

"Well, no," Tails replied. "She only helped us to see what we were up against, and how the Chaos Emeralds could help defeat the thing we were up against – and how our hearts united as one is what really could stop the world from ending. And after everything was done, she went up into the clouds –," He snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

Shadow couldn't help but feel disappointment when he heard this news.

"So, she _is _dead then."

"…um, yeah?"

"Yeah," Shadow repeated, not really thinking before speaking. Taking another long drag, he then tossed the butt of the cigarette to his feet and crushed it under his heel. He turned the twin-tailed fox, who stood still smiling by his side. Not knowing what else to do, he awkwardly placed his hand on the fox's shoulder. He squeezed it gently – a gesture of silence gratitude. For both the cigarette… and for his faith in him.

Tails only continued smiled.

"So," he began with a happy tone in his voice. "What do you say we head inside and you can help me out with loading up the Tornado III?"

Shadow scowled at the thought of being in the same room with that infuriating hedgehog again. He was about to decline when Tails pulled away from him and opened the workshop door. He held it open for him and Shadow gave in - groaning inwardly – as he walked towards the open door.

* * *

It had been at least seventeen minutes of Shadow loading ammunition in the Tornado III before Sonic had spoken to him. Vanilla and Cream had been busy packing supplies upstairs, Tails and Knuckles were busy trying to get a hold of Rouge, and he honestly hadn't expected Sonic to come near him quite yet. He approached him so quietly Shadow had hardly noticed he was there until he finally turned around. Shadow turned his back to him and was about to load more into the cargo hold when Sonic spoke.

"Shadow, look, I'm sor-,"

"No, you're _not_," Shadow interrupted, leaving no room for Sonic's apology. He was so tempted to turn around and see the sorry look on his rival's face – but fought against it. He was too focused and busy to gloat over Sonic. He bent down to the many stacked boxes at his left. Lifting the next box, loaded another inside the cargo hold. "If you truly want me to accept your apology, please grant me the greatest act of kindness, and go kill yourself."

A scoff was heard from behind him.

"Oh, _that's_ attractive."

Shadow's eye twitched at Knuckles' sarcasm.

"I wouldn't be talking about looks if I were you, guardian," Shadow threatened. "As I recall, Rouge is the only girl you've ever dated. And probably the last – seeing as though the only reason she is with you because she _pities_ you."

Sonic chuckled and it took Knuckles at least fifteen seconds to find a response.

"What would _you_ know?"

"Of relationships? Or looks? Since you lack knowledge of either of them-"

"Of _Rouge_."

Shadow did not miss the emphasis on Rouge's name.

"She's my partner – a worthy comrade," Shadow explained.

"What else?"

Shadow quirked an eyebrow. _This is interesting._

"What is it to you, what I know of my comrade, Knuckles?"

This reply took six seconds.

"It's nothing!"

_Ah. His reply was a defensive shout this time._ _This is even more interesting than I thought it'd be._

The front door burst open. By the time the four had turned their heads, a familiar figure stepped out of the outside shadows and into the well-lit room. A proud smirk on her rose-colored lips and pride in her cyan eyes, Rouge dragged something in front of her. Holding in her hands someone with a hood over their head, she gave a loud shout into the quiet room. Shadow felt everything inside of him freeze as his eyes fell on the hooded person.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt the party!" Rouge called as she gripped the certain hooded figure. "Just thought I'd invite one more person – whom I bet – everyone at this point is dying to meet!" With that said, she carelessly threw the hooded figure on the ground. In which, the person in the hood yelped in pain when apparently 'she' hit the tile. Dusting her hands off, she put her hands on her hips with the most prideful smirk on her glossed lips. "Brought you a present Shadow!"

Before anyone could stop him, Shadow was already on his feet and striding to the hooded person on the floor, who was struggling to get up. He stood there for a moment gazing down at the struggling individual. This was it. This person – this witch – who had almost taken his life was now at his feet, writhing quite pathetically, might he add.

"Where did you find her?" Shadow demanded, his eyes remaining on the struggling person.

"I found the Chaos Emeralds a lot quicker than I thought. On my way back, I found your little goon right where I thought she'd be. On Angel Island," Rouge answered, her sneer never leaving her face. "…at the Shrine, of course."

Both Shadow's and Knuckles' heads shot up at that statement. Except it was Shadow who reacted first. He reached down and seized the hooded woman and yanked her to her feet.

"Shadow!" Tails cried. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Shut up," Shadow hissed as he spun the hooded figure to face him, gripping her arms tightly. She gasped in pain. Good. The hood still covered her face, but he could feel her trembling underneath her cloak. It was almost as if he had to hold her by her arms to keep her standing. He felt her fear. Oh, yes. She knew exactly who he was and what she did to him. And so help him God he would not kill her when getting his revenge. Then, he would get answers he needed regarding Amy later.

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic called, taking a step closer, his hands raised in a shield-gesture. "Just take a minute and calm down-,"

"I said _shut up_!" Shadow yelled as he violently flung the hooded person to the floor. "She's going to get what she deserves!" Shadow glared at those surrounding him, inching closer to him. He flashed a look that would frighten a hardened thug. "Don't you dare stop me!" Shadow reached forward and grabbed her cloak in his fist. "Show me your face!"

He tore it away from her.

His eyes landed on someone he had seen before.

But not _the_ someone he had been expecting.

The spirit he could never touch nor see again was now on the ground before him, in the flesh and blood.

Uncontrolled red met serene blue.

And time stopped.

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Thirteen: **

**Maria's Theme, Sonic Adventure 2 OST**

**Jane Doe, Within Temptation **

**The Terminator Theme, Brad Fidel (- I don't know why, either XD) **

* * *

**Corina: (headdesk) "I HATED this chapter… so much…"**

**Tails: "Why?" **

**Corina: "It was supposed to be a filler and Shadow it not exactly the easiest person to write out. IT WAS HARD, DANGIT!" **

**Shadow: (cracks his knuckles) "Well, I for one, enjoyed it." **

**Corina: "Only because you got to hit Sonic in the face."**

**Shadow: "Exactly." **

**Sonic: (roll eyes) **

**Amy: "Awwww, I wasn't in this one this time." :( **

**Cream: "Don't worry – you'll be in PLENTY more of them to come!" **

**Amy: (beams happily) **

**Corina: "Okay, not to ruin the party for everyone, but I gotta get some rest. Anyone want to do the disclaimer?" **

**Shadow: "I will."**

**All: (jaws drop to the floor)**

**Shadow: (quirks eyebrow in amusement) "What? I'm in a particularly good mood." **

**Knuckles: (scoffs) "Can't imagine why."**

**Shadow: "All major characters belong to SEGA. You know which characters belong to Corina – don't be stupid. Use your heads." **

**Corina: "Night all!"**

**All: "GOD BLESS!" **


	14. Chapter 14: Lover's Quarrel

**HI ALL! This little A/N is going to be a little longer than usual and I'd really appreciate it if you'd read it before you begin the chapter. I hope that you're all excited for the 4****th**** Of July! Unfortunately, with all the forest fire and wildfires going on where I live, we're not allowed to have any campfires let alone fireworks where I'm from :( But! It's alright because I'll be spending it with my family regardless – and I hope you all are too :) **

**Now, for this chapter, it's pertaining very little to the plot but I found it important. I felt like Knuckles and Rouge weren't getting enough love, so… GIVE IT UP FOR KNUCKLES AND ROUGE! (rounds of crazy applause) Cuz they're so awesome! Okay but I would like to say something about Rouge real quick – I let a friend proof-read it before and she got extremely upset with me saying that I made Rouge extremely OOC and I was ruining her character and that she wouldn't proof read for me anymore unless I changed her in this chapter. Let me elaborate something.**

**This is my fanfic. I'm trying to keep the characters as IN character as I can. But I've made them a few years older than what they are now, so characters are bound to change in the span of a few years. So if Sonic is a little weird when he's experiencing these new feelings for Amy, or Shadow is becoming a bit more emotional now that he's met Tikal, or Rouge is a little odd because of her relationship with Knuckles, or that Amy is dumb because she's ran away with Evelyn – PLEASE don't think that I've made them completely OOC. It's hard for me to write older characters and I'm trying to the best of my ability only for the benefit of the story. These characters are the way that they are now for the benefit of the story. **

**I did NOT make Rouge OOC and if I hear it I'll take away your cookie I promised you a while back! If you have watched Sonic X or played the games, Rouge can get defensive and nasty if she wants to. She can get a bit childish too – as we've seen her beat up Knuckles before because he made an off-hand comment or whine when she doesn't get her way sometimes. She tends to react before thinking – like Knuckles. So, no, I don't believe she's acting OOC at all. Please don't comment on it. **

**OKAY! Now that I've got THAT off my chest! **

**Little bit of drama for this chap, hopefully in the next I'll be reeling Amy and Evelyn back in and hopefully – just maybe – we'll get a glimpse of Nevaeh, perhaps? I'm not sure. I was planning on speeding this story up, but with all that's been going on lately, it's been very difficult. But do you know what would REALLY help me speed things up? **

**REVIEWS****. Lots and lots of reviews. I really don't care if you've reviewed before and I wouldn't mind if you reviewed again :) In all honesty, it's the only way I know if people are actually reading it, if they're enjoying it, and would help motivate me to work harder and upload chapters faster. For those of you who ARE reviewing and subscribing – I AM VERY GRATEFUL FOR YOU! I wish I could thank each one of you individually but I can't due to time being limited :( PLEASE keep it up. For those o f you who aren't reviewing, come on. It takes maybe three to five minutes of your time. If you like this fic, I'd appreciate a review. It's the only way I get paid for my hard work! XP So, again, please read and review! GOD BLESS YOU GUYS! \(^o^)/ **

* * *

_**I will get your heart racing **_

_**If that's what you need in this **_

_**Teenage Dream Tonight**_

_**Let you rest your head on me**_

_**If that's what you need in this **_

_**Teenage Dream Tonight**_

**- Teenage Dream, Boyce Avenue **

***~.:12:11am, Tails' Workshop:.~* **

Shadow recognized her immediately – as her hauntingly beautiful image had tortured him since he had first woken earlier in the day. From the second he pulled the cloak away from her shoulders he felt his innards freeze instantly when he saw her. He did not look away from her nor did her gaze waver from his. She was panting slightly – probably from the way he shook her up early by grabbing her and forcefully slamming her to the hard tile. But he saw it in the way that she looked at him – she recognized him as he identified her. He staggered a step backwards from her; the cloak in his hand slipped through his gloved fingers and fell soundlessly to the tile floor.

Their eyes locked and it seemed that an eternity had passed before he blinked. When he saw that Tikal remained when he had thrown her, he had blinked once more – as if to wash away a figure of his imagination. But no matter how many times he had blinked, he could not get the phantom to fade away. It was no vision of any kind, he realized as his eyes scanned her arms and he could see visible red hand prints appearing on her arms from where he had grabbed her.

The world around him mattered very little as all of his focus was on the echidna before him. His blood-red eyes scanned every inch of her. Her orange quills and peach skin were perfect – just as he had remembered them. Her tribal clothing was apparent along with her golden tiara, bracelets and armlets, and her hair ornaments. She was exactly as she had appeared to him the very night that seemed like years ago, even though it was only a few days before.

He had fought against odds to ensure that what he had seen that night was real – not an affect of his wounded state of mind. Although Tails had commented that he believed Shadow's story and it had encouraged him slightly, it was not enough for Shadow. He wanted everyone to believe him – but how could he get them to believe that he had an encounter with a dead echidna and that it truly did link to Amy and her whereabouts?

Although Tikal was but a mere spirit when she had come to him, she was a graceful being who brought out reactions in Shadow that he did not know he even possessed. She had given Shadow an assignment that had stirred something within Shadow – a sense of duty. She had spoken of Maria as if she and Maria were close; motivating Shadow up for a mission that gave him a purpose: to fulfill his promise to Maria and to the promise he had made to Amy. That had ensured him that without a doubt that she was dead and that she had met his dear friend in Paradise. And since he had come out of his comatose, that creature had been on his mind.

Shadow couldn't help but narrow his eyebrows in thought as he unknowingly peered down at Tikal, his eyes searching her over and over again. His eyes never left hers. He knew he couldn't have been seeing things now that she was here before him. Not to mention by the way that the prints on her arms were slowly becoming bruises, he was certain that she was sitting before him. Even so, he did not remove his eyes from her, almost out of an unspoken fear that if he had she would vanish from his sight forever.

Why, now, did she seem so different from before?

The last time she looked at him before she had departed into thin air; her gaze was full of tranquility and pure fascination. Her eyes had calmed his inner storms, her voice silencing his inner demons. Her poise and her courage that held so much authority had spread warmth and peace throughout his entire body, healing him physically and emotionally. Yet now – here she was. Tikal – the spirit, savior, whatever she could be called – was sitting before him in the flesh and blood, trembling in anxiety, her life at his mercy. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked up at him, the most petrified look he had ever seen swirling in those big orbs.

She was absolutely_ terrified_ of him.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked as she watched her friend with concern.

When Shadow forcefully took away the girl's cloak, she could see why he and everyone else in the room eyes' were fixated on her. She was an echidna, apparently. It was a surprise, even to her, considering that Knuckles had mentioned before that he was the last of his race. And in some weird getup too. She looked like she was going to some freaking costume party, for crying out loud. But yet here a female was before them, alive and kicking. Well, technically petrified with fear. She looked back at Shadow, who refused to look away from the echidna girl. She thought there was something… off about the way he was looking at her. Rouge could read it as a mix of astonishment, horror, and a small touch of relief. It was the most emotion she had ever seen out of the black hedgehog.

Tentatively, she placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder. He did not respond to her touch, which was unusual in itself considering that he did not like to be touched and usually flinched away when he was. Instead, he continued to stare on at the echidna. Rouge glanced from Tails to Sonic to Knuckles, whose gaze was probably the most heated out of all of those standing in the room.

"What's wrong?" It was a dumb question, she knew, but she had to get someone to start talking.

She watched Shadow struggle to find the words to say, as they all felt as if any words to be said had escaped seconds ago when he had thrown Tikal to the floor and tore her cloak from her. His voice hoarse when he tried to speak.

"It's her," He whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Of course it's _her_, Shadow," Rouge said in a new confused tone. She removed her hand, and blinked. "It's the person who attacked you. That's why I brought her here…"

"No, you don't understand," Shadow corrected, his eyes unwillingly tearing from Tikal and to his comrade, his eyes burning fervently. "This is _her_!"

Rouge wanted to hit Shadow but refrained.

"Shadow, I know-,"

"No, you don't know!" Shadow was now shouting. "This is the girl from my vision!"

"Vision?"

"This is her!" Shadow pointed down to her, his blood red eyes now locked on Sonic. "You didn't believe me! But now here she is – before all of you!"

Sonic was not looking at Shadow. Instead, his eyes were on the orange echidna as well.

"Tikal?" he whispered.

Shadow's head snapped when he saw Sonic take a step towards them, his widening eyes locked on the echidna on the floor. The blue hedgehog remained a few feet away from her but he leaned forward with enthrallment written all over his muzzle. Rouge watched as the same expression sat on Tails' and Knuckles' faces as well. It hit her. They must have known her.

"No way," Tails whispered. "Is that _really_…?"

Rouge watched as Tails and Knuckles also carefully approached her, their faces just as equally shocked and interested as Sonic's. Rouge decided to say nothing as she watched the three best friends approach the female echidna, who finally looked away from Shadow and was now looking at the trio. Tails remained by Sonic but Knuckles knelt before Tikal on his knee, holding a hand out to her. It took Rouge a moment to register something. Knuckles said that he was the last of his race but he was now holding out his hand to her, waiting for her to take it. Something scaly and crazy crawled out of Rouge's stomach, clawing at her innards. Choosing to ignore the ugly feeling for the time being, she watched and observed everyone.

"Tikal, do you – do you _remember_ us?" Knuckles asked his tone soft and cautious with his hand still outstretched to her.

The girl now identified as Tikal nodded but she did not take Knuckles' hand.

It was now true. They all knew this girl. But that must mean…

"Wait," Rouge's voice echoed throughout the workshop, causing all heads to spin around and look at her. She shook her head, her palms pressed against her temples, feeling a headache coming on. In the few hours she had been gone to do as Tails had requested, they must have had days of information that she lacked. Now, there was a female echidna with her hand in Knuckles'. Shaking her head, she lowered her hands to her side. "I have no idea what's happening. Somebody tell me what _is_ going on?"

Tails gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Too much to explain all over again," he said weakly as his eyes looked over at Shadow, who stared back evenly at him. "And hard to explain now that we have yet another mystery to add to the list." The twin-tailed fox gave Shadow a small smile but Shadow did not return it. Rouge glanced at Shadow, who seemed too shocked at what was happening.

Rouge looked around the room for clarity from any one of her friends but none had replied. She detested being puzzled. Being who she was, a seeker of information, she liked to know all of the facts from all sides of the story. And standing here with her closest comrade and not knowing why Shadow was reacting this way because of the echidna on the ground bothered her. She knew she was missing facts but it didn't stop her from being extremely annoyed with feeling tremendously insignificant.

"Wait, so this girl…_ isn't_ the one who attacked Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"By far," Sonic replied dismissively.

"But… why was she at the Island?" Rouge asked as her eyes flashed at Tikal, who literally cowered at her fierce glare.

"Maybe Tikal would like to explain that to us?" Tails asked in a polite tone, a faint smile on his lips.

"Tikal?" Rouge repeated her name, her eyes still narrowed disgustingly at Tikal. "And, uh, just _who_ is Tikal?"

"It's a long story," Sonic said, his eyes still on Tikal. Rouge felt irritated that no one wanted to explain to her who this Tikal person was. "You gonna be okay?" he asked Tikal nicely.

Tikal said nothing for a long moment but she nodded instead. Her hand trembled as she lifted it up from the ground and placed it into Knuckles' gloved hand. Knuckles closed his fingers over hers, his eyes remaining on hers. Rouge watched as he pulled Tikal to her feet, in which she had a hard time standing up. She stumbled, letting out a small squeak of pain.

"Ah!" she exclaimed in pain. Instinctively, she bent down and rubbed the outside of her foot at her ankle bone. Rouge's eyes followed to a bruise that was now forming on her ankle and she couldn't help but glimpse at the black and red-streaked hedgehog standing next to her. She watched as guilt like never before burdened itself on Shadow, like a heavy set of bricks on his shoulders. Knowing it was him who was the causer, she watched him as he hesitantly took a step forward to help. But when Tikal visibly recoiled away from him, her eyes reflecting fear at him, he halted his advances.

"I've got her," Knuckles said, immediately noticing Tikal's reaction to Shadow, as he lifted Tikal up bridal style into his arms. Tikal looked taken aback by this abash action but before she could say anything, Knuckles spoke: "Tails will take a good look at that ankle of yours. He's good with that kind of stuff."

He set her on the couch and Tails ran to the other side of the room to collect his first aid. Now Rouge felt it impossible to remove his eyes from her at the moment, even though it was evident that Tikal had no desire to look at her anymore than she had to. She was here before them – obviously too weak to have been the one to attack Shadow – and she had not spoken a word to him. Was it because of the way he had treated her?

_It wasn't like he meant to hurt her,_ Rouge thought bitterly and defensively as she watched Tails started to wrap Tikal's ankle.

"I havta admit," Sonic said, a half-smile on his lips. "I wasn't expecting to ever see you again."

Tikal returned Sonic's smile. It was a kind smile – like Amy's – only much softer.

"I am inclined to agree with you, Sonic," she said at last, her proverbial voice ringing like chimes in Rouge's ears. She sounded very kind as her voice was light and courteous. Her eyes drifted to Tails and Knuckles and her smiled only broadened. "I am thankful to see that you are safe and in very good wellbeing; for you Knuckles, Tails, as well."

Tails only smiled, his eyes brightening with every second.

"So, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked, leaning in with interest. "Aren't you… you know…?"

Rouge listened, very interested in Tikal's response.

"I have not been a part of the land of the living for over thousands of years," Tikal reiterated. "But no, I am very much alive for the time being."

_So… she was dead? How's that possible? _

"Why did you come back?"

"I have come to assist you on your quest to find your missing friend," she said as she glanced over at Rouge, who was surprised that she would finally look at her in the eye. "Your closest companion, Amy."

Rouge felt her stomach churn when she saw how everyone in the room had fallen silent. She looked at Sonic for an explanation to what Tikal had said, but when he had said nothing, she looked at Shadow. He refused to look at her. Something set in Rouge's stomach that started to form itself into a tight knot. Rouge looked back at Tikal, who was staring evenly at her with her blue eyes. "What are you talking about?" Rouge demanded, and then looked around at the others. When no one answered back right away, she asked. "Amy's _missing_? This echidna came back from the_ dead_? What is it that you guys aren't telling me? I thought I was a part of this team." She placed a hand against her chest. "I'm _obviously_ missing some facts here and to be blunt – I don't _appreciate_ that you aren't willing to explain it to me. I don't know who this chick is or what crap she's spewing from her mouth but I want some answers."

"Rouge," Knuckles spoke up, he looked softly at her but reproachful at the same time but Rouge didn't care. She felt just as angry with him as everyone else. "There's just too much right now to-,"

"Knuckles the Echidna, don't you _dare_ give me that!" Rouge bellowed loudly, causing everyone in the room – with the exception of Shadow – to practically jump. Her face was beet red and her fists were clenched at her sides. She saw Shadow out of her peripheral vision. Shadow had seen her peeved before, fuming even. They had worked together for years so he had seen many of Rouge's outbursts or fits of anger before so it was nothing too surprising for him. But she was certain that he had never seen her angry to the point of yelling and of steam practically blowing out of her ears. Rouge cast an icy glare at Knuckles.

"_You_-!" she pointed a long-gloved finger at her boyfriend, who winced at the way she shrieked at him. "Outside, now!"

"Rouge-," he began, his voice low and careful, his amethyst eyes pleading for something she didn't care about. "Just wait a minute-,"

"_Now_!" she shouted. "You've got explaining to do, you idiot of a boyfriend!" She marched to the door and kicked it open with her heel, almost knocking the metal door off its hinges. The pointed outside, her icy glare unwavering from the guardian echidna. Although no fear reflected from his eyes, she could see that he was resisting. "Now." She snarled at him, her tone dropping severely. "Unless, of course, you want to risk having a major setback in our relationship."

Knuckles did not need to be told again as he stood to his feet and hurried outside and closed it as he and Rouge disappeared from behind the closed door.

* * *

"I'm gone for a few hours and all Hell breaks loose in the allotted time that I've gone?" Rouge cried as they walked a good fifty feet away from the workshop before she started shouting at him. She stood a good four feet away from the guardian – her arms crossed over her chest and the most furious look settling on her usual even-tempered muzzle. Knuckles cringed at his girlfriend's angered tone but he couldn't help but feel a bit pleased. He was glad that she returned safely to him and relieved that she was only angry of what she did not know. He still possessed the same worries as before - so much information pertaining to Amy's departure that he knew she would not take well at all. Not to mention that she caught the very same echidna who had helped him and the others save the world before. She was embarrassed that she knew nothing, upset over Amy's thoughtless departure, and angry at Knuckles for his leaving the few days before.

Although, Knuckles did not deny that it discomfited him to no end knowing that Rouge was angry with him. Most of their arguments were foolish ones – usual stupid lover's quarrels about the disagreement on the arrangement of the furniture in her apartment or how he had overcooked the evening meal. Of course, usually those arguments were usually settled by a few kisses and cuddling and the rest of the evening spent whispering sweet nothings to each other. However, this squabble was _not_ one of those. Very rarely was Rouge legitimately _livid_ at him.

He tried to hurry and explain himself to her only to prove his previous hypothesis right; he didn't realize it until he was bending over in pain, holding his throbbing and burning shin that Rouge kicked two seconds before.

"_You are such an idiot_!" the white bat shouted furiously, her shout mixing with his howl of pain echoing throughout the Mystic Ruins. "Have you completely lost your mind? Or are all echidnas truly this dimwitted?"

"Have you, you crazy woman?" Knuckles shouted angrily as knelt over and tried to rub the sore flesh. "What did you do _that_ for? Did you forget that you have frikkin heels on?" Knuckles had to hold back from hitting something.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in three days!" Rouge yelled, pointing a finger to his chest. "How did you expect me to respond the next time I saw you?"

"I expected you to do _exactly_ what you just did! You kicked me! Why are you mad at me? The heck did I do?"

"I could have _helped_ you!" Her tone was now sending less angry and more upset. "You just take off on your own and leave me behind?"

"Are you serious? I thought three days ago we finished this conversation! I told you that I didn't want you to get hurt by this attacker! That's why I ran off by myself! Furthermore, I didn't _need_ your help! The Master Emerald shards are inside in my rucksack – all they need to be is restored in their right places. Why can't you understand my intentions? And why couldn't you just trust me on the fact alone that I wanted to protect you?"

"First of all, you leave for three days and I don't even get to hear a word from you to know if you're alright or not!" Rouge started, her hands now clenched at her sides. "While I'm sitting at the workshop worried absolutely _sick_ about you, I'm even _more _upset when Shadow wakes up from his semi-coma and starts raving like crazy about being assaulted by some caped person! Tails and I had to stop him from trying to leave while his wounds were practically splitting open. Then I'm sent out to find the Chaos Emeralds when Tails asked me to, in which, I could only find four of them and the other three could not be found _anywhere._ To make matters worse – when I finally catch the thief who attacked Shadow, she turns out to be some dead echidna who isn't the thief I thought she was and she thinks that Amy's gone _missing_?"

Knuckles was amazed at how fast Rouge could rant and how red her face was turning in sheer anger. He was even more astonished when her eyes started glistening with hidden tears. He didn't mention them – as he knew that was dangerous enough that she was so upset that she was the verge of crying – but he couldn't help the small pang of guilt.

"So, Knuckles," Rouge continued, her tone lowered and slightly calmer than before. "You're going to tell me exactly what you know is going on – from a few days ago until I showed up. I want to know _everything_."

Knuckles was uncertain but in the end, he ended up spending over fifteen minutes explaining everything – detail for detail, just the way Rouge preferred it – everyone's information and their side of the tale. The caped person being a Neveian, the Chaos Emeralds being stolen by her, along with the missing Amy. Knuckles watched his girlfriend's countenance as many emotions passed over them – none that remained too long but enough for Knuckles to recognize what she was feeling. When he was finished with his story, he waited edgily for her response. The treasure hunter lowered her head. Not in shame or defeat, but in indignation. He watched as she bit her lip, her fang pushing against her lip, drawing a small wound. Knuckles winced as he reached forward to dab the blood with his hand.

"I'm not saying that Amy was involved with what happened to Shadow," Knuckles elaborated as he drew his hand away from her mouth. "But I know that they're involved. I know that they're related. Amy is traveling in Mystic Ruins Jungle with a dangerous, unstable person with three Chaos Emeralds and a shard of the Master Emerald. Sonic found a note from her employer from the Chao Garden as well as her apartment was completely boxed up. She was planning on leaving, Rouge. She's gone now – but we're going to find her."

"That's not possible," Rouge said, shaking her head. "Amy wouldn't just leave like that. She wouldn't…"

"I saw her walking with the thief, Rouge," Knuckles hated adding more salt to the wound, but he knew at the time that it was more than necessary. He was not one to beat around the bush and neither was Rouge. Even in this difficult situation, he would have to be straightforward. If Amy's life was possibly on the line, he'd have to let Rouge in on everything he knew. Or, at least, everything he understood.

"I know it's hard to understand, let alone believe but… Amy is out there with that dangerous person. And we as her friends need to go after her."

Rouge didn't say anything as her eyes found interest in something on the workshop wall, her eyes avoiding his completely.

"You have every right to be mad at her," Knuckles told her, immediately catching her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not just _mad_," Rouge said, her tone very thin and her cyan eyes gone cold. "When I see her next, I'm going to drill my heels into her face."

Knuckles didn't laugh. He knew that she was dead serious. He could tell that she was very hurt by Amy's actions. As much as he wanted to sympathize with the woman he cared so deeply for, he knew what he had to do.

"Her life is in danger, Rouge," he said "She can't afford to have you – or anyone else here - being angry with her. Whatever her intentions were, we're going to find out what they are. But in order to do so, we need to catch up with her. I'm sure she'd really like it if you were there to encourage her to come back."

Rouge flashed Knuckles an incredulous look.

"_Whose _side are you on?"

"I'm on the side of doing what's right," Knuckles answered firmly, knowing where this conversation was going. "Regardless or not if you are my girlfriend, I have a friend out there whose life in danger. Yeah, I'm irritated with her too, Rouge. She made a dumb move by wandering off with some murderer. She was being very self-centered when she left. But this isn't about the mistakes she's done. This is about getting her safe."

"Why don't you go with your echidna friend, then?" Rouge spat crossly. "She seems to know plenty more on the situation than I do."

"Is _that _what you're upset about?" Knuckles asked, not believing what he was hearing. Rouge the Bat was a secure person – she was a confident woman and he always admired her for her buoyancy. Yet now here she was, standing a few feet away, enraged with animosity at not only Amy – but Tikal as well.

Already deciding that she was not to answer his question, Knuckles turned away. Throwing his hands in the air, frustrated, he headed back towards the door. _I can't believe that I actually wanted to see her! _Knuckles thought bitterly. You'd think that after all this time of being apart and all that they had gone through that she'd at least be grateful when she saw him! Not even wanting to hear her reply, he reached for the doorknob. He almost opened it when two hands wrapping around his torso from behind caused him to halt his actions and his thoughts. He felt a familiar body pressed against him, holding him from behind. It was the same embrace that the two of them had shared three days ago. It was of sharing burdens, understanding, caring. He fought the instinct to push her away.

"A lot of things have happened since you've been away…" Rouge spoke quietly into his back. Her grip tightened ever so slightly. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, okay? I was just worried about you… and now knowing that Amy is gone and that all of this chaos is happening it's just…" She paused and sighed against his neck. "We just never get a break, do we?"

Knuckles cursed at his inner weakness for her. His anger melted away and was replaced with tenderness. Turning around to look at her, he raised her face to meet his. Although there were no tears in her eyes, he could see her concern reflecting in her beautiful cyan orbs. Oh, how he loved her eyes. Relenting to her, he raised a hand to caress her cheek.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Knuckles said simply as his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I just wanted to protect you, that's all. As for everything else, I just want you to be okay. I … I want _us_ to be okay. Because if anything happened to you, I'd-,"

His words were cut off with a deep kiss. Knuckles was used to Rouge's kisses as it was her way of communicating. Although – many of them heated and playful – this kiss was just one of reassurance. It was soft and almost timid. He could tell through this kiss that she was just as worried about him as he was about her. He returned it. It was about thirty seconds before he pulled away. He rested her forehead against his, catching his breath. She pulled her head away to rest her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I kicked you," Rouge spoke softly, her eyes closed. Her hands were now resting on his chest. "I'm just… having a rough time."

Knuckles saw his girlfriend's vulnerability and said nothing. Knuckles knew that this embrace and this moment was not about him and his encouragement – but for her own. Amy was her friend – they had grown close over the past couple of years. Rouge was hurt by Amy. He had left her behind. Not just physically, but emotionally. Then when he had returned, there was only more duty for him to do. He held her for a few long minutes, cradling her against him. He knew that in a few short minutes that he would only be adding to her pain but in this time – this very moment – he could at least try and take away her burden; in the same way she had done for him just three days before.

"I can't promise that it won't happen again," Knuckles spoke softly into her ear. "Because there may be another situation to where I will be obligated to leave you…"

"Gee, you_ sure_ know how to reel a girl in," Rouge half-humorously joked.

"But," Knuckles said firmly, ignoring her sarcasm. "I will make sure that you never feel this way again. As your companion, I want to be here for you. I want you to feel secure and comforted. Do you understand?"

Rouge nodded against his chest. With another chaste kiss, he pulled her hand with him to the door. Knuckles felt his stomach churn but he did his best to ignore it.

"We have a lot of things to talk about, so everyone is inside. Tikal's arrival was… unexpected. Like I said, she wasn't alive until just now. It's a long story and I'm sure Tikal has more information than all of us put together. I know that you will have a lot of questions, but I would prefer it if you had waited until the meeting is done. Are you ready?"

* * *

Shadow watched as Tails bombarded Tikal with questions about the afterlife, in which, she replied kindly. Sonic was standing to the side listening but his eyes seemed far off. He knew Sonic was thinking about Amy. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. He was worried about her and was anxious for answers and yet here they were – sitting around talking about Heaven.

Shadow didn't hear their voices after a while as he seemed to space out and have his own mind drift. It seemed to happen a lot lately – mainly when he was thinking about Tikal. It took Shadow a moment to register Tails' words earlier that the three of them had met Tikal a few years before they had met him. He suddenly remembered Tails' explanation just a while before that the three of them had met Tikal years ago – so surely, it was impossible for them to forget her. But it probably never occurred to any of them that she would appear in Mystic Ruins, on Tails' couch, alive.

He knew that she must have been angry with him – or, if not angry – intimidated by him. She ought to. He had assaulted her. He had lain his hands on her, squeezing his hands against her small arms to the point where he could feel her very bones, and threatened to beat her senseless. She had saved his life once and when she could now speak to him in person, he grabbed her and threw her onto the ground. He regretted it of course, but due to his pride, he did not apologize to her. There were still so many unanswered questions that had yet to be explained.

Why was Tikal here to begin with?

Did she know where Amy was?

Did she know where Nevaeh was?

Questions such as these floated around in Shadow's mind and kept him occupied until he heard the door open. He looked over to see Knuckles and Rouge entered the workshop again, holding hands. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the two. How Rouge had chosen an idiot echidna for a partner he would never know. Then again, she was an unbearable kind of a person at times. Therefore, they must have been good for each other. Shadow inwardly scoffed at the thought as he watched the couple walk over and sit down on a few of the chairs. Rouge looked at Tikal, who looked evenly back.

"Hey, um, Tikal?" Rouge interrupted Tails, who didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Yes?"

"I, uh," Rouge seemed to have trouble speaking. "Sorry about… y'know. Being rude."

Tikal simply smiled at Rouge; Shadow felt his chest swell at her smile. It was one of the attributes about her he found absolutely fascinating. He felt as if everything he could have ever done wrong in his life could have been forgiven by that smile – even if it were never to be directed at him again. Shadow watched as Sonic looked at Tails.

"Hey buddy, would you go get Vanilla and Cream upstairs?"

Tails nodded hastily as he scrambled to his feet and hurried off to fetch Vanilla and Cream when Tikal stopped him.

"I am afraid that you will not find them here," she said softly, everlasting kindness in her eyes. Tails spun around and looked at Tikal. "They both have left just a few moments before Rouge and I arrived here. I am sure you will find a note upstairs on one of the work benches, Miles," she addressed Tails, who suddenly looked very disheartened – almost disbelieving - as he hurried up the stairs to one of the upper rooms. She seemed very uncomfortable when she glanced at the people surrounding her who were gazing at her with slacked jaws.

"I am sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"How did you know?" Shadow couldn't help but ask.

At long last, Tikal's eyes met his. Although they were not filled with the terror when she had first looked at him when she had arrived, they still held a very stern apprehension.

"There are many things that I know, Shadow," she replied, her cerulean eyes sparkling. "I know that Ms. Vanilla is concerned for the life of her child – now that she is aware of what jeopardy lies ahead. She and her child left on the last train to Station Square thirteen minutes ago. When Miles returns to the room, I will tell you all what you want to know. You will understand why I am here and why it is critical that as soon as I am done answering your questions and that you are full aware of the situation, we leave for Nevaeh without any more delay."

Silence sat in the room for a few mere seconds before Tails appeared from the upstairs, holding a note in his hand.

"They left," he said, his voice laced with disappointment as he walked over to his seat and plopped down on it, a look of utter disbelief on his fury white muzzle. "She said that she didn't want Cream going somewhere that could put her life in danger. Vanilla and Cream left all the supplies we needed by the work bench." He glanced at Tikal, who returned a sympathetic gaze to him.

"It is for the best," Tikal replied, reassuring him.

"They didn't have to leave," he murmured.

"This is not a journey for the faint-hearted." Tikal said.

"Tell me what you mean by that," Sonic said, leaning forward. "We're… just going to get Amy back here, right?"

"Of course," Tikal said. "But I fear that the answer is not quite as simple as retrieving Amy." She glanced at Shadow, who was the only one who remained standing at this point. "Would you please sit down? It is an extensive tale and one that is a lot for someone as close as Amy to take in." When Shadow opened his mouth to speak at the mention of Amy's name, Tikal raised a hand. "Please, be seated."

Shadow obeyed, sitting next to Tails. Tikal sat back and took a minute to collect herself before placing her hands on her knees, her tale about to begin.

"I am Tikal the Echidna," she began. "I was born over one thousand years ago into a tribe of the Echidna race known as the Thorne Hand tribe, or is now known as the Knuckles tribe; a tribe of Knuckles' ancestors. In this land of which you know is Mystic Ruins, I was the only daughter of the chief of the clan at the time…"

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Fourteen: **

**Teenage Dream, Boyce Avenue **

**Sango's Theme, InuYasha Soundtrack **

**To Love's End, InuYasha Soundtrack **

**Natsu no Hi, Off-Course **

* * *

**Corina: "Another EXTREMELY hard chapter. Fillers suck." **

**Sonic: "Beginnings are usually the worst. Don't worry. You'll get better."**

**Corina: (groans) "I hope so."**

**Rouge: "At least I got some good time in it." (kisses Knuckles on the cheek) **

**Knuckles: (blushes) **

**Tikal: "You are much too worried for someone so young, Corina. Be cautious or you will gain grey hairs by the time you arrive at the year of thirty."**

**Corina: (shoots head up) "I'll have you know that grey hairs are a crown of glory and that they are attained by a righteous life!" **

**Sonic: "Say wha?" **

**Tikal: "It's scripture. A proverb, if you will." **

**Kaden: (chuckles) "Grey…" **

**Amy: "What's so funny, Kaden?"**

**Kaden: (shakes head) "It is nothing, **_**T'cn'Rai**_**." **

**Shadow & Knuckles: (give a 'wtf' look) **

**Cream: "It's such a shame that I had to leave the story so soon." **

**Corina: (hugs Cream) "You'll have your shining moment later, don't you worry, sweetheart. It was nothing personal – it was for a good reason."**

**Vanilla: (smiles) **

**Rouge: "Disclaimer, anyone?" **

**Tails: "I will! Corina doesn't own any of the Sonic characters except for her own and her own plotline! SEGA owns us!" **

**Corina: "Dang straight! Now, go stock up on hotdogs and lots of water balloons and silly string! For all of you reading this that DON'T have fireworks banned – ENJOY them for me! Happy Fourth of July! Remember how blessed we are to live in a country such as this one!" **

**All: "GOD BLESS!" **


	15. Chapter 15: A Few Thoughts Here & There

**HAPPY… September? XD I don't know what goes on in September but I guess all I can say for that is I hope everyone who is going back to school: make sure you're not ignoring your homework just to read hours and hours fanfiction on the internet like I did when I was in school! XD but for all of you who are reading this fanfic and who are continuing to read it, it is much appreciated. Thank you all for sticking with it and for all of your wonderful reviews! This chapter will be short and boring with mainly dialogue and information revealed to the Sonic Team about Nevaeh. The next chapter will be the same – with Amy and Evelyn and will be uploaded VERY soon. Note: Extremely boring, filler chap. :P The next one will be the same. Perhaps with a sneak peek with Kaden next chapter…? Who knows? Now the fillers continue! DX Thanks all of you who are sticking through all these boring fillers! GOD BLESS YOU! :) **

* * *

_**Cuz I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I'm strong enough**_

_**Cuz I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You're gone away…**_

_**- Broken, Seether feat. Amy Lee**_

***~.:Tails' workshop, 1:34am:. ~***

Sonic stood near the edge of the large cliff/airplane runway near Tails' workshop. It was about 1:30 in the morning and the moon was just hitting the Red Mountains, blocking some of its brilliant light from view and the stars seemingly shining brighter. He stood with one hand on his hip and the other at his side with his gaze locked on the dark sea ahead of him although his mind was far from where his physical body was. Away from his friends who were now preparing the Tornado III for their journey he tried to do his best to clear his head although he was sure he knew better. If he didn't run – his mind would run instead. His mind ran around the series of events coming to play; Amy's departure, her apparently dangerous relative, Tikal's revitalization, and countless other things. He wouldn't admit it of course but all of these things happening in the timespan of just a few days gave him a bloody headache.

His feet were itching to move – to run. Amy needed them – needed _him_. When Knuckles had first explained to him that Amy was walking around with the same hedgehog who had nearly killed Shadow, it was extremely painful that he hadn't gone after her yet. But the questions that had boggled his mind were now slowly being answered and he couldn't leave until he figured those out. That didn't stop him from wanting to run after her, though.

He knew that Amy was a strong person, one of the strongest people he had ever met. Sure, she was crazy when he first met her when she would strangle the life out of his and vow marriage, but things were different now. She had grown up. She had respected him a lot more even though her feelings for him had never changed. He felt guilty now, looking back on everything. She had changed and done a lot of growing up to make him feel more comfortable around her. Not that he wasn't comfortable around her, of course, he felt like he was_ too_ comfortable with her. Like he could say or do anything he wanted and it wouldn't affect him or his friendship with her as much as it would a few years ago. And when Amy had made the situation uncomfortable by bringing her feelings into light once more, he had thrown it back in her face.

The thought of a relationship frightened him for numerous reasons. That things would change, that he would get tied down, that he would have to sleep with one eye open to make sure nothing bad would happen to those around him. But when he _finally_ considered his feelings and his heart concerning Amy Rose, he was willing to give it a shot. Heck, he was an adventurer – surely something as simple as dating couldn't be hard especially if it was with someone like Amy. He was honestly willing to give this whole relationship thing a shot. No. He was willing to give _himself _a shot with Amy. That's what it was.

And when he finally felt the same for her and was willing to take the next step in their relationship (or whatever _it_ was that they had), she left and taken his heart with her. She had been acting weird that day, and he blamed it all on that lavender hedgehog. She must have done something to influence Amy into coming with her, and Amy must have been guilt-tripped into going with her. Even if that was not the truth, Sonic would accept it as truth regardless. But Amy didn't just leave the possible chance of a relationship behind – she left their very _friendship_ behind as well. That was what probably had hurt the most out of everything she could have ever done to hurt him. He had come to forgive Amy for what she had done to him but that didn't make the aching in his chest hurt any less.

_**She didn't do it intentionally. She was manipulated to leave – you know this.**_

_I know but that doesn't make up for what she did. And I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her… _

Sonic felt his gut clench at the thought of Amy; lying on the ground in Mystic Ruins Jungle, her body unmoving and her eyes glossy and dimmed…

_**Don't think like that! Look, she'll be fine. Tikal wants to explain what she can to us once she's done and you'll reach up to Amy in no time. It'll be fine. You'll go and get her back and everything will be okay. She's a tough girl, she'll be okay. **_

_The girl is a criminal and a thief! She took down Shadow – she could take down Amy! _

_**I bet that the last thing Amy would want is for the guy that she cares about the most to lose faith in her. **_

_I'm NOT losing faith in Amy. I just can't stand the thought of losing her! _

_**And you won't. **_

Sonic heard his conscience cease and he took that chance to think on other things. His mind drifted to the conversation that took place in the workshop not long before…:

"_It was then that uncontrollable war that been raging inside of Chaos all of this time had finally subsided," Tikal said, her eyes closed in deep thought as she explained her story. The whole room was silent – so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was leaned forward in their seats, listening to the strange, orange echidna tell her tale. "And that was when it was time for our time on earth to be over." _

_Sonic sat across from Tikal, watching her as she finished up her story, ending with her and the creature Chaos ascending into the heavens. It had taken a while for Tikal to complete her life story – a bit too long for Sonic's taste.. The very reason why she was sitting here with them – breathing, no less - was because of Amy. At first, he tried to see Tikal's logic by telling them her story and how it related to finding Amy, but found that he could not. If Amy was in "imminent danger", why were they still sitting around? But he knew he was glad to see Tikal that much he knew. Shocked but glad. He considered her to be someone he could have been good friends with if she hadn't left this world too soon. But to him – if Tikal was to come back to life to bring their friend back home due to some "imminent danger", her story must have held some importance. He didn't pay attention to Tikal as much as he should have. But he could not bring himself to listen with all he could. _

"_Wow."_

_finally spoke. Sonic looked over at Rouge, who was sitting next to Knuckles' and holding his hand, completely wide-eyed in awe as she gazed at the orange echidna. In fact, looking at everyone sitting around, they were all pretty enraptured by Tikal's story. Knuckles and Tails had known Tikal's story for a while, visiting the past with her all those years ago, but hearing the full tale once more from her very lips was quite captivating. Sonic noticed that even Shadow was leaning forward in his seat with keen interest. Then again, Tikal did appear to Shadow and heal his wounds when he was at Death's door – he didn't blame Shadow for being interested. _

"_So this Chaos creature…" Rouge spoke again. "Was a metamorphosed Chao?" _

"_The Chaos Emeralds Chose him." Tikal elaborated. "The Emeralds used their energy to warp him into an undefeatable, invincible creature. He was Chosen to protect and guard the Emeralds and the Chao around the Shrine for the time being. It is uncertain when he came to be this way or how in what way he was Chosen for this act, but he was there at the Shrine with the Chao and the Emeralds since before the Echidna tribe had settled near the Shrine."_

"_What does that mean? That the Emeralds 'Chose' him?" _

"_The Master Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds are made with limitless power, but have you ever notice that the majority of the time that they are used, they connect with the emotions and the thoughts of the holder?" Tikal asked. "The reason why is because the Emeralds are filled with a very alive energy called Kaay'akn. They 'Choose', or connect, with the one of pure heart and motives to carry out what needs to be done for the good of those around them. They can even 'Choose' someone or something for something significant. This immeasurable energy can only be described as a living beings' life energy, fused with their emotions, feelings, and their will." _

"_The Chaos Emeralds aren't living beings," Tails commented. _

"_No," Tikal agreed. "The Kaay'akn energy does come from living beings though. I will go as far to say that the Emeralds' energy is from the organization of living beings' Kaay'akn energy." _

"_What?" Knuckles leapt to his feet. He had dropped Rouge's hand and took a step forward to Tikal. "H-how is that possible?" _

"_The Neveians use their Kaay'akn to feed the Emeralds. You could say that that is the reason for their existence." _

"_Tell us about these Neveians," Shadow said, earning a silence look from Tikal. Sonic watched as Shadow hesitated when Tikal did not continue he shifted in his seat. Shadow's ruby eyes dropped to the ground in what looked like an action of humility. "Please…" He added quietly. Sonic had never Shadow so humble in all the time that he had known the black hedgehog and he had to admit – it was nice._

"_Neveians," Tikal answered. "They are a hidden, ancient tribe of hedgehogs that are created but not quite known for that purpose. They have a rare source of power that flows through their very blood and feeds off of the elements around them. Their Kaay'akn unbound is exceedingly strong and must be released, and so Neveians harness that energy from the elements around them and their Kaay'akn and they transfer it to multiple places by both the __Nami Kussan__ – Fighting Style – and the __Nami Narri__ – the Dancing Style. By doing so, they release that energy to other places, one of them being the Emeralds." _

"_And why do they do that?" _

"_I supposed that it all comes down to peace. Peace is their purpose and they believe that the Emeralds are the way to bring peace to not only the clan but to those who use these Emeralds." _

"_The Emeralds can bring just as much death and destruction than peace and light," Shadow cut in. Sonic watched as Shadow's eyes were narrowed at Tikal not in anger, but in some form of deep concentration. He noticed this look before – it was one of quiet self-loathing. He was speaking from experience, he knew. Shadow many wrong things in his life more than he had good – most of it through the usage of the Emeralds. Shadow brought his folded hands to his lips and his eyes closed briefly in thought. "They were fools to think that giving off fresh and alive energy that can link with emotions was a good idea." _

_Tikal glanced at Shadow and took the time to look at him fully for the first time since she had arrived at the workshop. Instead of one of uneasiness like Sonic had expected, it softened. It was a facial expression Sonic could not fully read, but it was a lot softer than what he had predicted it to be. He had to admit – he was glad for it. Ever since Tikal had came into the room, Shadow had been walking on eggshells around her. Which was a good thing, he guessed. Kept Shadow on good behavior, he supposed. _

"_And is the purpose of Neveians is what, exactly?" Rouge asked, taking Knuckles' hand in her's once more. Sonic couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at her actions. Insecure, much? _

"_Neveians are an ancient hedgehog clan and are the Makers and Creators of the Master and Chaos Emeralds," Tikal answered. _

_Sonic's eyes widened. Wait, what did she just say? _

_When Tikal was met with silence, she glanced around at everyone. Her expression changed dramatically and was now… surprised. She scoffed slightly when she took in everyone's shocked faces. Sonic felt suddenly stupid – he must have looked like an open book. "…surely you all did not believe that the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds were forged from the Echidnas, did you?" _

"_Tails and I just read up on that a few days ago," Knuckles replied, breaking the awkwardness. "It said that the Emeralds were actually created by a…a girl." _

"_A priestess," Tails corrected. "A Neveian girl by the name of Resha Rosalyn – a carrier Neveian of the element of Light. Said to have been the first carrier of Light in her clan."_

"_That is correct," Tikal nodded. "She was the first carrier of the element of Light to the clan, bringing new sorts of hope and future for the Clan. She was also Chosen to create peace for the time being, but was cursed that her Light would swallow her up her soul when she reached the tree-ring of sixteen years."_

"_Why did that happen?" Tails appeared shocked. _

"_There is no such thing as peace without sacrifice," Tikal elaborated with deep eyes as she twisted a quill over her shoulder. "She and the four Nalgx Ytelym – or Elemental Leaders - at the time had sacrificed their lives to create the Emeralds – to create peace. That very peace had lasted until after Resha had died – after she had created the Emeralds. After her time of mourning had passed and the Emeralds finally had a Shrine of their own to exalt the memory of Resha Rosalyn, the Elders who had died with her, and the ultimate power of the Neveians, Nevaeh at the time was attacked by my great-grandfather and his tribe of warriors. As they were not a fighting people, Neveians were scattered until they had reestablished their clan about a decade later – only in a much safer place."_

"_And where is that?" Sonic asked this time. _

"_It is an undetectable floating paradise in the heavenlies, guarded by Neveians and an invisible field of full-Kaay'akn energy around it. It is the new-fangled Nevaeh, the place where Amy and her blood-related are now traveling to as we speak." _

"_Everything makes sense now," Knuckles said, his eyes now on the floor. "There was an echidna in the book that we had read and how he had found Resha and the Elders putting their soul and Light into the Emeralds. He must have gone back and told the chieftain at the time about the power that Nevaeh had truly possessed. And in doing so…" _

"_He had attacked Nevaeh," Rouge caught on, her eyes flashing back to Tikal. "And that's how everything happened from there. Your great-grandfather had established his empire of his echidna tribe by the Shrine so that he could one day learn to harness the Emeralds to use to his advantage. He was never able to – and neither was his grandson, your father. So, it was only after the protector Chaos was sealed away that Knuckle tribe were finally able to learn how to harness the Emeralds. It passed down through the generations – right to Knuckles." _

"_You are not incorrect," Tikal agreed. "But now it seems that the time has come that the Neveians are almost eager for the Emeralds to their rightful owners." _

"_That priestess – Reina or whatever – and those Elders died so that those Emeralds could bring peace," Sonic cut in, feeling his anger rise. "The Emeralds belong to anyone who is willing to keep that peace and anyone who is willing to fight for it. They don't belong to just anyone – they belong to those who do what they can to maintain that peace, no matter their original origin."_

_Tikal blinked at Sonic and said nothing. Sonic couldn't help the unkindness that came out in his tone. He had used the Chaos Emeralds and the power that they had provided – Kaay'akn, whatever – for as long as he could remember. He had learned to harness it quicker than anyone else he knew could and had even quicker than Knuckles himself. If it weren't for the Chaos Emeralds enhancing his emotions and feelings, he wouldn't have won half the battles he had with Dr. Robotnik and other countless enemies. The thought of this mysterious, unknown clan taking them back for selfish purposes was just stupid. The world around them was in just as much peril as it was thousands of years ago and he still had a lot of growing to do when it came to fighting. The thought of the limitless Emeralds being taken away from everyone who was doing their best to fight evil to him was just insanity. _

"_I understand your infuriation with this truth, Sonic," Tikal said, catching his attention. Her eyes were sympathetic but challenging as well. "But this is truth. All of what we have spoken here in this room is truth, and we will understand Amy much better once we catch up with her. Coincidentally, Amy and her relative hedgehog are both Neveian hedgehogs so it should make sense as to why the Master Emerald has been having a wild reaction lately." Her eyes locked with Knuckles' and spoke before he was about to ask. "It is because when a member of the Neveian clan is near the Emeralds, it has a negative reaction with the Kaay'akn in their blood." _

"_Amy has been around the Chaos Emeralds before," Rouge commented. "I mean, she's never used them before but if she is Neveian, why didn't the Emeralds have a reaction with her then?"_

"_A Gnox is a seal that is placed on each Neveian child when they are born so that their Kaay'akn does not rebound on them when they bodies are so fragile. When they are older, their Gnox is removed so that they can use their Kaay'akn abilities to better themselves and Nevaeh. I judge that Amy's Gnox – or spiritual seal – has not been unsealed when she was a child; therefore she cannot use any of her Kaay'akn. She was not able to use any Neveian abilities nor was she ever able to find out what kind of Elemental Clan she was in until it the Gnox ritual is performed. I believe that when her Gnox is finally removed, she will finally be able to use her Kaay'akn and she will be aware of her body and what she is capable of." She paused. "That, and because she's not full-blooded Neveian."_

"_One of her parents-?" _

"_Her mother," Tikal interrupted. "Was not Neveian. _

_The room was silent. Sonic ran a hand through his quills, his eyes now on his shoes. This information was so much to take in all at once. Ancient hedgehog clan? Kaay'akn powers? Chosen? All of this information was killing his head as well as the pain in his chest. _

"_Why did Amy leave?" _

_Sonic's head snapped up as that question was asked by Rouge. He looked at Tikal, expecting her to answer with confidence as she had with every other question they had to ask her. Instead, Tikal glanced in the direction of the wall and her hands twisted in her lap. Sonic took this as a sign of discomfort. _

"_I am afraid that… that is one question that you will have to ask Amy yourself." _

_Turned out he was right. He sighed as he ran a hand through his quills. _

"_The Elders wish for Amy to return, believing that she can be a valuable asset to certain…" Tikal explicated but paused. "…problems that they possess. I do not understand the multiple factors as to why they wish for her return, but I do have many theories relating to that subject. Whether it be because she was the last Chosen's offspring, prophesies, I do not know. But her life is in great danger as soon as her foot steps onto Nevaeh's borders and she will have to be on her toes when she arrives there." _

_Sonic scoffed and everyone looked at him now. _

"_You don't seriously think someone would be after Amy's life, do you?" _

_Sonic couldn't imagine someone being after Amy's life. Amy was the kindest person he knew. But as he watched as Tikal's eyes dropped from his to the floor and she did not reply to his question, his heart sped up greatly. Then, the pain hit his chest at an incredible rate and panic soon following after. _

_Wait, could Amy seriously be in danger? I mean, I knew that the person she was with was dangerous but… could someone really be after her life? Did someone really want to kill Amy? What the heck for? _

"_Amy will need our assistance." Tikal said, a new determination set in her eyes as she looked up at the circle of friends. "She cannot do this journey alone, without friends. She needs each and every one of you." Tikal eyed each person – from Tails all the way around to Sonic, she looked each person deeply in the eye. "And now that I have explained the Gnox to each of you," Tikal said, now rising to her feet after almost forty full minutes of sitting. "I can answer no more of your questions. We must prepare and depart as quickly as we are able. If we are to get Amy away from Nevaeh before she reaches it, then we will be most successful. If not, then we must-." _

"_Wait!" Knuckles cried. He then looked embarrassed, as if like a child that spoke out of turn. He hesitated at first before rising to his feet again. "What about the rest of Resha's tale? Why is she so important? What about the element of Light? The Fighting and Dancing Styles? There are so many questions that I - _**we**_ need to find out." _

"_As much as I wish to explain to you here, I cannot. Not a matter of time but how little I know on Neveian culture."_

_How little you know? Sonic wanted to laugh. Could have fooled me! _

"_I am sure a proper Neveian can explain much more to each of you than I can when we get there."_

"_You mean…?" Shadow's eyes were wide. _

"_We are going to head for Nevaeh as soon as possible," Tikal said. _

"_I thought we were going after Amy…" Sonic growled, earning surprised looks from the friends surrounding him. He didn't care. He was impatient. _

"_We are," Tikal said, giving a face that looked as if Sonic was the one being confusing. "But Amy is going to Nevaeh and we might as well head there instead of trying to cut Amy off on her journey. We do have plenty of time to reach Nevaeh, but if Amy's Gnox is removed by that Neveian that she is traveling with without the proper spiritual bonding, her body could go under the Sak-tyow." _

_Sonic felt bile rise in his throat at her mentioning this strange phrase. He had to force it down to speak. "W-what's that?"_

"_It's the blood-fever," Tikal explained. "Since she is a half-blood Neveian, her body could go into a rebound if the Gnox is removed. And without the proper spiritual attention, she could die within a few hours."_

_Sonic's blood froze at Tikal's words and his world shattered. Beads of sweat were now rolling down his head and back. His chest felt crushed and it was harder for him to breath. Amy… could die? This wasn't just her going on some little adventure here. She could get hurt by these strange people, and if they released that seal on her blood … oh God… oh, God, she could die! She could die, all alone without any hope or friends around to help her. He wouldn't be there for her; no one would be… _

Sonic felt utterly defeated as the memory faded. His whole life he could always get a head of people – physically and metaphorically. He often boasted of himself being quick-witted and cunning, being able to think before most villains and get ahead of their own game and often leaving them in the dust. But with Amy, he had no idea where to even start. He didn't understand a lot even though Tikal had explained very much to him. He had no idea where Nevaeh could be so he could not just run there. He had no idea how to fight off a Neveian if the incident called for it and he doubted he could fight a Neveian with a Chaos Emerald. And knowing that Amy could almost die not just from this new enemy but that her own body could turn on her and kill her in just a few hours sent Sonic's mind into a whirlwind.

He _couldn't_ lose her. Even though she had practically backstabbed him and the rest of his friends, he knew that he could not lose her to anyone, or any circumstance or anything else. He would chase after her and get her back to Station Square safely. That was his only promise. At the time, it hadn't mattered if he and Amy would ever have a relationship, let alone a friendship by the time this whole thing was over. He could only swear that he would do everything he could to ensure her safety and her happiness. That was all he could want for…

"Pardon me, Sonic?"

Sonic turned to see Tikal standing a few feet behind him with her hands behind her back and leaning forward with slight interest. Sonic turned towards her and acknowledged her but said nothing. In all honesty, he didn't feel like talking much since he had learned of Amy's disappearance. He watched as Tikal took a step forward and gave him a sad smile. God, he hated those smiles. He didn't need pity from people even though he probably looked like he did.

"Forgive me if I had interrupted you and your deep thinking but I wanted to express regret if my words to you were insensitive when it came to Amy," she said repentantly. "I understand that you and her are… _close_."

Sonic felt the pain in his chest again and chose to ignore it. It was a difficult task but it was in no-way impossible.

"We're friends," Sonic explained, trying to keep his tone casual. "She's a great pal and a good fighter."

Tikal nodded, the answer seemed to suffice her question but she did not look entirely satisfied. "I see... I came over to you for the reason that Miles had informed me that his invention called the 'Tanordo' was equipped for us to use to pull alongside Amy. We are ready to leave as soon as you are ready."

"Good," Sonic expressed his thanks by giving her a small smile. She returned the small smile with no sadness behind it, which he was grateful for. Before she turned away, Sonic called out to her. "Tikal? Could you tell me why we couldn't just Chaos Control there? I mean, we have four of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow and I could have warped all of us to Nevaeh and we would have already been there."

"If we were to warp with Chaos Control, the one who possesses the other three Chaos Emeralds would be able to sense our presence. At the moment, she is very set on returning Amy to Nevaeh and if we were to Chaos Control to her or to Nevaeh, she would do all in power to hurt each of us to prevent us from taking Amy back with us. I can say this with the utmost certainty – if she wanted to kill us, she would do it with ease, with no remorse, and she would succeed."

Sonic had to suppress a shudder as he followed Tikal back to the workshop. _Amy is related to a psychopath? Greeeaaaat. _

Within minutes, the gang was buckled in their seats and Tails flown the Tornado III out of the workshop and into the night sky. The Tornado III was quite an improvement from the last two models Tails had built (and destroyed). Sonic recognized that it was quite large – about two thirds the size of a normal jet plane, it being able to hold everyone inside with safety seats and seat belts. Cots were also recently added to the sidewalls as well as a small kitchen. It appeared to be an upgraded and pampered private jet but it was equipped with multiple artilleries such as machine guns, missiles, and RPG's (rocket propeller grenades). If he didn't know better, he'd say that they were about ready to go to war. Then again… perhaps they were.

As they finally flew into the sky, Sonic cast glances at everyone in their seats around him.

Tails was flying the plane now and had commented that all of the new gears seemed to be working just fine but he needed everyone to remain in theirs seats until they had found a decent time for Tikal to come up to his seat start giving directions. He knew that Tails was just as weirded out about this mission as the rest of them and probably required some space to think. Tails was not religious by any means – he was a science guy, who used mathematics and equations to solve life's mysteries. He was a very intelligent little guy and he probably was just as baffled by everything going on as he was. Best give him some space, though.

Sonic glanced at the two seats diagonal from him.

Knuckles, who hated flying in jets, sat alert against the cushion of his seat and gripped the armrests in death-grips and wide-eyed. Rouge sat next to him, laughing as she poked at him for having a fear of flying in planes. Sonic felt jealousy flame in his stomach as he watched as Knuckles leaned closer to her and playfully tapped her cheek and she giggled. Why couldn't things be simple for him and Amy like they were for Rouge and Knuckles? Sure, they didn't get off to the best start but seven times out of ten when he looked at them, they were flirting and cuddling with each other. Some part of Sonic was sickened but another part of him yearned for it. He watched as Knuckles' watched Rouge with a soft gaze as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Maybe…

Sonic forced himself to look away from the two love-birds when his gaze rested on the seats across from him. Tikal and Shadow sat next to each other but they both looked uncomfortable just sitting next to one another. Tikal was sitting on the far side opposite of Shadow and was leaning away from him with her eyes locked on the outside of the window. She looked extremely determined as she did her very best not to have _any_ sort of contact with the black hedgehog. Shadow sat with his hands and his ruby eyes on his lap, looking just as awkward sitting next to her. Sonic had to suppress a sigh. He was not sure that he'd ever understand anybody on this plane – maybe with the exception of Tails, of course.

Leaning back in his seat, Sonic glanced outside his window as the jungle appeared below him. He wasn't really looking though – his mind was on everything ahead of him. Of course, mainly on Amy. His stomach was heavy when he thought about her. Was he still angry about the rejection? He didn't think that was it. He think that he just… missed her. He was almost weirded out that he would _actually_ miss Amy Rose, but then he reconsidered it. He missed her. It was not an abnormal feeling, especially if he was romantically attracted to her. He missed her presence, her smile; and he longed to see her more than anything else. Perhaps even more than running…? He laughed quietly and tried not to compare the two.

After a few minutes into the flight, he began feeling his eyes finally grow heavy on him and he decided to succumb to sleep. The last thing he recalled before his mind gave way to darkness was thinking of a certain pink hedgehog and the smile he hoped to see the next time he would see her…

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

**Glossary: **

_**Kaay'akn – Neveian word meaning the "energy". It is the spiritual powers granted over each and every newly born Neveian and sealed away by a Gnox, performed by the Elders. Kaay'akn is the sacred connection to the world and every being around it. It is also the limitless energy inside of the Master/Chaos Emeralds. More is to be explained about the Kaay'akn powers in later chapters. **_

_**Gnox – Neveian word for "spiritual bonding", or "seal". It is made over newly born Neveian hedgehogs made to keep their spiritual powers bonded until the Age of Accountability, or when they hit puberty. When Gnox is removed from said Neveian hedgehog, their Kaay'akn awakens abilities that are yet to be fully explained. **_

_**Sak'tyow – Neveian word for "the blood fever". This blood fever is caused by the rebound of the Gnox being removed and the body rejecting the Kaay'akn. The rebound is unstable and fatal. **_

_**Nami Kussan – the fighting style used by Neveians to help harness their Kaay'akn. This fighting style helps center Neveians Kaay'akn powers and learn to control them. We will read more details about the Nami Kussan in later chapters. **_

_**Nami Narri – the dancing style used by Neveians to help harness their Kaay'akn in a way much different form than the Nami Kussan. Instead of harnessing and controlling that energy, it is used to unleash their Kaay'akn in a more explosive, uncontrolled way. We will read more details about the Nami Kussan in later chapters.**_

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Fifteen: **

**Open Your Heart, Crush 40 **

**Broken, Seether feat. Amy Lee**

**Kagen****no Tsuki, Domoto Koichi**

* * *

**Corina: (humming) **

**Evelyn: ? "What's got you all happy?" **

**Corina: "Cuz after the next chapter or two, things will start picking up the way that I want them to! NO MORE FILLERS!" :D **

**Evelyn: "…okay."**

**Kaden: "And perhaps I will get an appearance…?" **

**Corina: "Of course!" **

**Amy: "Oh, Sonikku, you look so cute when you're worried about me!" **

**Sonic: (blushes) (scratches his cheek) "It's just in the fanfiction, Amy. Don't get all weird on me…" **

**Amy: (hugs Sonic's neck) **

**Tikal: (beams) "Things will get much better and interesting from here! The anticipation is very exciting!" **

**Shadow: … **

**Tails: "Who wants to do the disclaimer?"**

**Sonic: "I guess I will, since it's my chapter." (ahem) "Corina doesn't own any of the characters belonging to SEGA. She only owns her own characters and the plotline. So don't sue her."**

**Corina: "Yeah! Don't sue me!" **

**Rouge: "The next chapter will be posted very soon – please look forward to it!" **

**Tails: "Thanks so much for reading! Make sure and leave a review if you'd like!"**

**Corina: "I understand that these past few chapters are slow and they will be. Deal with it." :) **

**Corina: "Thanks everyone!" **

**All: "GOD BLESS! **


	16. Chapter 16: Girl Talk?

**Lost my flashdrive with ALL my Neveian language and future plots and ideas for this fic… almost 40,000 words and ideas that spurred out of nowhere… it's all gone and I'll never get it back. :( While I'm really sad about it, THE. SHOW. MUST. GO. ON! This chapter, due to me losing all of my other work in my flash drive, is another slower one. It's mainly building up for the next chapter (as the next one is one of the most important chapters yet), while this chapter is plenty of Evelyn and Amy bonding. The next chapter is mainly typed out and ready, with a bit of necessary editing and shuffling some commas around. :) I'm more excited for the next chapter than this chapter because this on is kinda lame XD But like most lame chapters, they are most of the time necessary. Bonding between Evelyn and Amy is essential to the story. Unfortunately, with losing a lot of my hard work on my flashdrive, me working two jobs, running a prayer meeting, meeting with high school girls, and helping out my grandmother a few days a week is going to slow me down, but I'm sure after this chapter, the updates will happen more often as the action picks up. Thank you all so much for sticking through with this. I PROMISE all boredom WILL be made up in the next chapter, when Amy FINALLY reaches Nevaeh! It is greatly appreciated! Don't forget to review when you're done! GOD BLESS! **

* * *

_**I have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind  
**_

_**Use the time that I have I can say "Goodbye"  
**_

_**Have to make it right. Have to fight  
**_

_**'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile**_

_**That the pain that I feel slowly fades away**_

_**It will be all right**_

**- Pale, Within Temptation **

**~*.:5:02am:.*~**

It was an hour before dawn when a hooded figure stepped out of the shaded temple. He stepped off the marble patio, grayish-white bare feet touching the soft grass as he strolled steadily towards the abandoned courtyard. The air around him was silent. The surrounding marble temples stood mighty and proud; the long cloth flags of the different clans waving ever-so-slightly in the slight breeze. He looked around to be sure he was not disturbing a soul. He was satisfied when he saw not a Neveian in sight. This was good.

Walking soundlessly, he glanced around him at the village he had loved so dearly. This was a place he knew that he would spend the rest of his life to protect. He reached the middle of the grassy yard as was his destination. He chose a particular spot on the grass where he stood quietly for a few moments. Feeling the lush, grass under his toes, he felt that he could at long last unwind the tension in his muscles.

Beneath his hood, he inhaled the crisp early morning air through his long nose. The air iced his lungs and he released it through his lips. While on the outside he was sure he appeared completely calm, on the inside, he felt as if his entire body was screaming in utter agony. The feelings inside of his chest – the roars of the unbinding were becoming pure torture to him. His stomach twisted in knots, his chest burned, his mind ached… When sleep and meditation did him nothing, he knew that he must get the release or his blood would surely turn on him.

Removing his outer robe, he let it fall quietly to the ground. His hood, connected to his inner tunic, remained upon his head. Raising his bare white hands to his chest, he spoke inwardly to his body and soul.

Peace…

Stillness…

Calm…

He breathed quietly, his body relaxing.

_Good… very good… _

In the blink of an eye, he jumped up and was high in the air. Calculating he was over sixty feet by the way he practically soared above the white temples below him, he took this opportunity and forced the powerful sensations out of his chest and torso from his hands and feet. He felt the energy leave his body in large forms but leaving no physical evidence whatsoever, as it was normal for him. He warped the unseeing force so that when it had left his body it would make no sounds once it left his being so as to not awaken his fellow Neveians.

After only moments of releasing these massive amounts and he felt ordinary once more, he adjusted the energy in his feet so the descent to the ground would be a soft one.

He landed in the exact place. Closing his eyes, he felt his body become normal again. No overpowering distress or feelings of being defeated by his _Kaay__'__akn_. His heart rate slowed and his blood was cooled down greatly. Once more, he was at peace. This was very good, indeed. His ear twitched at a small sound but he made no effort to look up.

"You have developed a bad routine of spying on people, _S__'__Lan_," he called quietly, not turning nor looking in any particular direction. He bent over and picked up his _Nalgx_ robe and slipped it on casually. "If you maintain this habit, you will not become popular with any _T__'__sai_ in Nevaeh."

When he was finishing adjusting his robe, he turned and looked in the direction of one of the _Khiook __Chaar_. There he saw whom he had expected. Cyrus leaned against the wall, hidden within the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest. His amber eyes were not welcoming, as they typically were not. His hood was not upon his head – he had come to speak on personal matters.

_He_ did not take this offensively, of course. "You have something to say to me."

"I do, actually." Cyrus said, leaning away from the temple and walked up to the hooded Neveian. "_S__'__cn__'__Kan_ Kaden, dawn is almost upon us. Nevaeh will be arising soon and all will be waiting for _T__'__cn__'__Rai_ Amelia and _T__'__sai_ Evelyn's return."

"Then why are you wasting time talking to me?" Kaden asked kindly as he clasped his hands behind his back, his eyes acute blue eyes sparkling under his hood at the green hedgehog. "Surely there is nothing more to discuss that we have not discussed already. Is there nothing you could be doing this early in the morning rather than this strange spying behavior?"

"It is you who has been acting strangely these past few weeks, _S__'__cn__'__Kan_," Cyrus said quietly. He braved a step closer to the _Nalgx_. "It is you who has been awake before dawn to release _Kaay__'__akn_ energy. You cannot control it because like me, you too worry for their safety. You fear that they will not return to us. Your _Kaay__'__akn_ could become unstable if you continue to _worry_ for their safety."

Kaden stifled a laugh at the way the young hedgehog added heavy emphasis on the word 'worry'. He must have been under a certain impression that Kaden was troubled. But of course, he was not worried in the slightest.

"_S__'__Lan_, you misunderstand. My need to perform the _Nami__ Narri_ was nothing more than to release my _Kaay__'__akn_: my pure joy and anxiousness to meet _T__'__cn__'__Rai_ was becoming an emotional bubble that was expanding too much for me to handle. It was on the verge of bursting. It is not worry that I have felt, for I have Seen them. They will arrive through the barrier, as I have Seen and they will both be unharmed. I am simply delighted that _T__'__cn__'__Rai _will walk among us once more, and because of that, I cannot contain my excitement. That is why I must arise early, _S__'__Lan_."

The younger warrior said nothing but it appeared that Kaden's answer had satisfied him. His eyes found sudden interest in a nearby temple wall. "It is in all honesty that I admit that it is not _T__'__cn__'__Rai_ I am worried about, _S__'__cn__'__Kan_…" he mumbled under his breath.

Kaden said nothing on the subject. He knew that the younger _saik_ did not trust his words let alone his visions. Instead of defending himself he turned in the opposite direction. "We have a little more time before the village awakens and will begin to perform their daily duties," Kaden called as he straightened the sleeves of his robe. "And we will part company so that we may fulfill ours. Come and walk with me until that time comes."

Kaden walked ahead and it was quite a few seconds before he heard the hurried footsteps behind him then Cyrus fell into step beside him. Kaden felt relieved that he decided to join him. They continued walking in silence on the grass for a while longer before Kaden spoke.

"You are distressed about _T__'__sai_ Evelyn, are you not?"

A fleeting look of horror appeared on Cyrus' face. "It is not…" he hesitated. To Kaden's amusement, Cyrus reached up and pulled his hood a bit lower over his face. Was he embarrassed? "…I am concerned about them being alone together, that is all."

Kaden had a hunch, as he usually did, but he let Cyrus humor him.

"Because…?"

"Because you believe that _T__'__cn__'__Rai_ Amelia will solve our problems," Cyrus answered. "You truly believe that this half-blood girl is the solution. You hold fast to this idea, without any evidence whatsoever. You have the People and even the Elders persuaded, but you do not have me convinced. We have _T__'__sai_ Evelyn – a strong and capable Neveian to lead us and do deliver us from the evils that are yet to befall us. You would put the fate of an entire civilization into the hands of a young half-blood. And I am sure that you do not have _T__'__sai_ Evelyn convinced either."

"Having you, _S__'__Lan_, and _T__'__sai_ Evelyn convinced is not my concern," Kaden replied nonchalantly. "I know what truth is. _T__'__cn__'__Rai_ Amelia is a good person – like her mother and father before her…" His gaze softened. "She is their daughter. And on _that_ fact alone, the People follow me. She will agree to help us because it is in her blood…_that_, and I have foreseen her."

"You have foreseen her in flashes," the younger hedgehog spat back, regained his composure, took a deep breath, and then spoke with respect. "This decision to bring her back and to ask her to go through with the ceremony and ask her to save our clan is not a priority to Nevaeh. It is not her responsibility, _S__'__cn__'__Kan_. It is ours."

Kaden stopped at the edge of another temple as well as Cyrus. He glanced at Cyrus from under his hood and gave him a long, analyzing look. He laughed when Cyrus appeared discomforted to him. He reached out, placing his bare hand on the green hedgehog's shoulder in a friendly gesture. It was perhaps the one thing he knew to do that would calm the young green hedgehog's nerves.

"I often forget that you are no longer a child, _S__'__Lan,_" Kaden complimented politely. "You see things as they should be but not as they are. But indeed, you are a man now and must be treated as one. You have proven yourself a great _saik_ to Nevaeh and to myself. Perhaps one day you shall understand what it is to be a _Nalgx__ Ytelym _and the true responsibilities that come along with it."

Blowing off the compliment, the younger hedgehog scoffed quietly.

"In all honesty, _S__'__cn__'__Kan_, I cannot see myself becoming one of the Elders and a part of the Council. It seems too much."

Kaden laughed as well. "It is indeed a lot of work but it is all for a better Nevaeh, and whatever betters Nevaeh betters the rest of the world outside of the barrier of Nevaeh."

"If that is what you believe, _S__'__cn__'__Kan_…"

Kaden smiled under his hood.

"It is."

"So…" Cyrus' tone caused Kaden to raise a curious eyebrow. A cat-like grin spread on Cyrus' lips. "Your emotional attachment for _T__'__cn__'__Rai_ Amelia kept you awake all night, did it?"

Caught off guard, Kaden's hand slid off of Cyrus' shoulder. He quickly hid his face under his hood to shield any emotion from the _saik_'s vision. He did not spare a moment as he picked up his pace and walked ahead of the younger _saik_.

"We should not talk on foolish things," he said hastily as he walked ahead. "Nevaeh will awake very soon. We must make sure that everything is prepared and perfect for when T'cn'Rai Amelia and T'sai Evelyn arrive – which is only a couple hours away."

* * *

Amy rarely dreamed when she slept anymore. Her nights filled with dreams of princesses, butterflies and – of course, Sonic – had long since left her when she had become a young woman. That was, until tonight.

In her dream's eye, she opened her eyes and realized she was standing up. She looked around her. She was surrounded by blinding light, in a place that had no walls and no ceiling. They seemed to go on forever in a long stretch of pure white. The floor, however, appeared different from around her. She found her reflection below her. It was oddly though – as it was indeed herself in her reflection, but her twelve-year-old self rather than her almost sixteen-year-old self. Her short quills framed her peach muzzle and she wore her old red dress with matching boots and headband. This disturbed Amy but choosing to ignore it, she looked around her once more, looking for anyone or anything familiar. Instead of waiting around when she found nothing, she chose to walk, her heels making the _clink_ sound against the mirror-like flooring.

"Hello?" she called, wincing slightly when she realized that her twelve-year-old body came with her old high-pitched voice. "Helloooo? Is anyone here?"

Her voice echoed all around her and she received no reply. For a few minutes, she walked into seemingly nowhere, looking and shouting for any sign of life. After about ten more minutes, something caught her eye to the right. About fifty feet away, a huge black vortex appeared, swirling almost violently. It did not appear to be sucking in anything – just spinning. It reminded Amy of the appearance of a black hole that she had seen once in a sci-fi film. Amy was about to turn away from it completely and walk when she saw something more important that caught her eye. It was someone wearing blue. Or rather, someone blue – and that blue someone was heading straight towards the swirling black vortex.

Amy's heart sped up greatly as her legs were already running his way before his name was even off her lips.

"SONIC!" she cried, waving her arms in front of her, reaching for the blue hedgehog. Her heart leapt wildly in her chest as she ran towards him with all the strength she could muster – her heels of her boots ringing loudly as she ran towards her blue hero. She cried out his name but he did not turn towards her. It was not until she had finally was behind him and she had tackled him from behind had he noticed her.

"Sonikkuuu!" she sang, forgetting for a moment where she was and that Sonic did not like being tackled. She let go when Sonic had halted his movement and turned around to face her. He saw her and gave her a trademark thumbs-up and a small Sonic grin which made Amy's heart soar.

"Hey, little lady," he said. "How are ya?"

Through his smile, though, there was something peculiar about the way he was looking at her. Again, choosing to ignore, Amy simply threw her arms around the blue hedgehog and held him close to her. "I've missed you, Sonic," she breathed against his chest. Her voice cracked. Had it changed again? At the moment, all that she could think of was that she had missed him so dearly. His musky scent, his strong arms, his wind-blown quills and just being able to hold him like this… was pure Heaven to her.

She was used to Sonic stiffening when she held him like this. She was _not_ used to Sonic pushing her away and throwing her this amused, bizarre look as if he had been hugged by a madman.

"Whoa, lil' missy," Sonic said, smiling although his voice wavering on the edge of amusement and uncomfortable. "I think you may have me confused with someone else."

Amy giggled.

"Very funny, Sonic," she said, smiling all the more. "It's me – Amy. Amy Rose! The one and only!"

Sonic threw her an even stranger look. All amusement was now replaced with bewilderment. Amy only laughed, although this time, it was an uncomfortable laugh.

"I know I look twelve again, but I promise you, it's me!"

What Sonic said next completely shocked Amy to her core.

"Sorry, ma'am but I don't think that I know you." He let out a strained laugh similar to hers. "And you most surely are not the Amy Rose I knew."

Amy's breath got knocked out of her. She looked more like her than ever, and here Sonic was, staring at her with the dumbest smile on his face saying that he didn't know her. This was just too cruel to be a joke. Without thinking, she reached forth and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. He blinked and struggled slightly but she disregarded his discomfort and looked deeply into his eyes.

"_What?_ Sonic, it's _me_!" she hissed, her grip like iron on his shoulders. She let go quickly and placed her hands on Sonic's muzzle, cupping his face so that he could not look away from her. "Look at me! Look into my eyes!"

Relenting at last, the blue hedgehog's eyes locked and searched hers. Amy waited impatiently as Sonic's eyes scanned hers. Ignoring the crazy heat rising in her cheeks, she looked into his eyes as well. She saw many emotions flickering in those eyes she loved so much – and none she favored. Unrecognizable, awkwardness, unfamiliarity – all completely surprising and very unwanted. A few agonizing self-conscious minutes later, the blue hedgehog closed his eyes, sighing in defeat.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." He said, gently removing Amy's hands from his face. "And as for _you_ being Amy…" Even with his eyes closed, his eyebrows narrowed and his face held a painful expression. "That's just… not possible."

"But I am Amy Rose. Sonic-," Amy protested, her heart breaking at the heartbreaking expression on his face. "I am right here – in front of you."

"No, you're _not_," Sonic said, firmer this time. When he looked up at her, his eyes darkened greatly. Amy felt one foot smaller with the way Sonic was looking at her. Sonic was obviously angry now. There had been rare to no moments of him getting frustrated with her. Amy had seen him peeved before when he would battle Eggman or other foes, but he was truly angry now. He was even glaring at her. "Amy Rose disappeared and I never saw her again. _Nobody_ ever saw her again. They presumed her dead. And for you to come up to me, one of her closest friends, and say something as crazy as that is just… unbelievable! How could you be so… so _heartless_?"

Amy hadn't felt so close to crying as she had now. She knew she was Amy Rose but with the way Sonic was looking and speaking to her she wasn't so sure she could defend herself without crying. She wondered what on earth was happening. With that said Sonic removed himself completely from Amy and began to walk towards the swirling vortex once more. Amy held back her want to cry and looked down at her feet. And what she saw on the floor shocked her all the more.

She almost couldn't recognize herself. Although she had the same pink quills and same green eyes, it was like everything about her was suddenly enhanced than her last reflection. Her pink quills had suddenly magically grown to below her tail and somehow changed to a much, much darker, richer pink – like magenta or something. Instead of her three bangs they were two long ones that framed her face and ended near her collar bone. On her head was a single silver chain with a simple blue gem that rested on her forehead where her three bangs used to be. Her red dress and boots seemed to be replaced magically with a royal Neveian robe – long and elegant, silvery and blue with a long white sash.

She looked like herself.

Totally strange and beautiful.

And yet, she looked absolutely nothing like herself.

Totally mystifying and terrifying.

Looking up as her hero was wandering straight towards the growing-aggressive vortex. It looked extremely dangerous but she was not sure if she was in the right place to chase after him – as he had blatantly told her off. Torn between her wishes to leave him to himself and to dash after him, she chose a third option – the only one she felt she had left.

"W-wait, please!" she called out to him.

Sonic stopped walking forward but did not turn to face her. Amy hesitated. Grateful that Sonic stopped, she did not know what to say now that he was listening. She knew that she had Sonic's attention, but pressing the fact that she was _indeed_ Amy when she did not look like Amy was not going to work. Amy thought on what precisely to ask him. The clock ticked in her head, seconds ticked by and she said nothing. She bit her lip as her mind raced around the thousands of things to ask him.

Was everyone well? Did Knuckles propose to Rouge yet? Was crime just as low as before? Did Tails invent the Tornado III yet? How was the Chao Garden? How was Brandy Perry and her baby?

Amy felt her heart settle on one question in particular – one she hoped with all her heart Sonic would answer. Breathing in deeply, she looked up at his back, and she mustered up whatever courage she had left in her.

"You speak of Amy Rose's leaving with such heavy words," she called, noticing him flinch visibly at her words. "I want to know – I want to know how her leaving affected you!"

Amy felt all of her innards freeze as she awaited the blue hedgehog's reply. At first, she expected him to continue walking forward into the darkness. Instead, he remained standing where he had ceased walking.

"It did not _just_ affect me," Sonic called back, not bothering to glance back at her. "It affected all who knew her. The binds that tied our group together were cut completely. All of her friends – all my friends – we stopped seeing each other. Shadow and Rouge vanished, Knuckles has been completely isolated on Angel Island, Tails moved away and has not contacted me… and that was it. We haven't talked in years. The friendship we used to have – the Sonic Team – no longer exists..."

Tears filled Amy's eyes at these words. They were painful to hear but she had not yet received her answer in full.

"That is not what I asked," Amy choked, not daring to close her eyes. She knew it was salting her wounds but she had to find out. "What happened to _you_ after Amy Rose left?"

What Amy had seen next she was sure would burn into the back of her mind – into her memory – for as long as she lived. Dream or not, she knew that this would be one thing she would never forget. When Sonic the Hedgehog turned, his eyes were as empty as a blind man's and his face was fallen. His shoulders slumped, his confidence faded, his smile vanished. He looked so miserable – as if the world itself decided to unload all its despair and burdens onto the hero.

"I stopped running."

* * *

*~**Elsewhere**** in ****Mystic**** Ruins ****Jungle,****5:31am:.~***

The first thing Amy noticed when she had awakened from her slumber was that she was being carried on someone's back. She reached up with one hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. When Amy opened her eyes and looked around she saw the forest was not as dark as before. In fact, the black sky was gently fading to a warmer blue. Was it nearing dawn already? How long had she been out? She groaned inwardly. She had tried so hard to prove herself to Evelyn, as well as herself, that she could do anything that any other Neveian could do.

The next thing she realized was relief. She knew it was only a dream but it was a freaking scary dream! She only wished at the moment she had a mirror, to check her reflection to make sure she was neither her twelve-year-old self nor her "glorified version".

"You awake?" Evelyn asked, not peering over her shoulder once. She must have sensed her waking up. "About time," she said with a dash of humor in her voice. "You were starting to get heavy."

Amy blinked. "Evelyn, just _how_ long have you been carrying me?"

"You fell asleep around our last water break and you didn't wake up afterwards. I decided that I would just go ahead and carry you, seeing as youweren't going to wake up even if the world was going to end."

Amy laughed softly. "I'm a very heavy sleeper," she agreed. "So, it does take a lot for me to wake up."

She blinked again. "Wait," her pitch rose. "You've been carrying me since _two-thirty_?"

Evelyn visibly winced and her body stiffened. "Amy, in case you haven't _noticed_, my ear is where your mouth is," she growled angrily at her sister.

Amy flushed. "I'm sorry," she apologized, lowering her tone to a more comfortable hush. "You've been carrying me for three and a half hours, Evelyn. Aren't you tired?"

"Like I said before, I've been through hardcore training since I was a kid," Evelyn replied, moving over to the left to avoid a reaching tree branch. "Carrying someone your weight for a couple hours is nothing at all." She then did something quote unexpected.

Evelyn bounced Amy. Amy thought at first she was adjusting to hold her better but Evelyn said different. "Speaking of which, when was the last time you ate something?"

_What__ kind __of __a __question __is__ that_? Amy pondered, even a bit self-consciously. "Well, I ate an apple just before we left-,"

"No, I mean actual food. Like protein – something that can stick to your ribs."

"I've been dieting so… nothing really." Amy blushed. She was not really one to talk about her weight and food intake and it was a bit embarrassing. "And, um, this is going where, Evelyn?"

"The village is going to be throwing a celebration when we get there," Evelyn replied, hanging tightly onto Amy as she leapt over a few boulders with ease. "So I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be hungry when we got there. You know how people are when they have visitors."

Amy's attitude suddenly became spiteful.

"No – I know how _Neveians_ are when it comes to guests. They call them _s'vusalym_ and shun them from the rest of their society."

Evelyn sighed and continued her walking. Amy noticed that they appeared to be going uphill.

"I didn't mean anything like that and you know it." Evelyn replied evenly although Amy could tell that she was holding back spite of her own. "I just meant that we hold big feasts when we celebrate. You should know that I have nothing against your mom. Well, I don't now. I used to – but after Dad died, I guess that hating on a _s__'__vas_ – erm. Hating on your mother was pointless. Even after you and her left the village-,"

"Banished," Amy corrected. "She and I were _banished_, remember? Because the Council had agreed..."

Evelyn shrugged. "I can understand why. Ginerva had no place in Nevaeh after our Father had died. And neither did you. You both had no special abilities to contribute to Nevaeh to begin with and therefore you two would have been a burden to the Council and the rest of the clan. Exile was the only logical option. It was nothing personal - just politics, basically."

Amy fell silent and she rested her head against Evelyn's shoulder in thought. Evelyn had spoken that the Council had agreed to let her come back in. Evelyn herself had even told her that she had powers of her own that had yet to be awakened. But there must have been something missing – something totally different from what Evelyn was telling her.

Amy thought back to her obscured dream. It was probably one of the scariest dreams she had ever had. Sonic just looked so… miserable. He looked lost and confused, too. Surely, everything that he had said in her dream was _just_ a part of the dreamworld, right? There is no way that her friends would fall apart all because she left? Surely their friendship without her was much stronger than that. Surely Knuckles and Rouge would still stay together and Tails and Shadow would still stay in touch with the others…

And for sure Sonic would always keep running! It was his motto, of course, that he would always keep on running. The thought of Sonic not running was like the sun refusing to give its shine. It was undeniably impossible. Running was a part of who Sonic was – running along the others that involved Sonic: Wind, Freedom, and Space. Each of them contributed to Sonic who he was; he could not have one without the other. Not only would it not be possible for Sonic, but he simply couldn't be Sonic without them. They were a part of him. It was a simple as that. And the thought of him choosing to no longer partake in something that he loved more than life caused Amy's heart to ache painfully.

_There is just no way… that's just impossible… he wouldn't – **couldn****'****t**! Just because I… no, it's just a phase. I'm just getting antsy about this whole thing. That dream was just because I've been missing my friends, that's all. It's nothing… just a phase. The pain will pass in time…_

_**Are** **you**** so**** certain**** of**** everything?**_

_On this subject… no, not at all… In fact, I think I'm just trying to talk myself out of turning right around and running back to Sonic at full speed._

_**Well, why don't you? **_

_I'm not backing out of this THAT easily! I am going to do my best and find out exactly why Evelyn and the Elders want me there. There's a reason for it – I KNOW there is. And why she's refusing to tell me, I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. I just have to fight these feelings. _

_**You're not a robot, Amy. You can't just turn off your feelings whenever you please. God wove you with feelings and emotions when you were in your mother's womb – you cannot possibly hope to just suddenly no longer miss your friends or Sonic. To try and do so would make you a robot.**_

_This phase will pass. Like they always do._

_**That may be true, but Amy- **_

"How did Ginerva die, anyway?"

Amy's back straightened quickly as her head shot up, making Evelyn lose balance for a quick moment.

"Whoa!" Evelyn yelped as she just barely managed to regain her footing and cast a nasty glare over her shoulder. "Geez, Amy! Chill out!"

"Sorry!" Amy apologized, tightening her grip on Evelyn's shoulders. When Evelyn fell back into pace again, she did not say anything so Amy guessed that she was waiting on her answer. She let out a long breath. This was going to be quite an awkward conversation.

"Mom and I settled in a little community about ten miles from Station Square City after we left," she explained softly, as though she were sharing secret information. "Mom once told me that she had become so accustomed to the quiet life that she was not sure she could ever live in the city, even though she was a city girl before she met Dad. We got into a small cottage and Mom worked. She died a few years later. She passed just before Halloween – so just a little after I turned nine."

"What happened?"

"She got sick…" Amy shrugged. It was odd enough that this was a casual conversation to Evelyn, even though she hadn't even talked about her parents with Vanilla and Cream, or even Rouge for that matter. She had gotten over mourning for her mother years ago and saw no need to share it with them. With Evelyn, though, she supposed it was a different matter. They were, after all, half-siblings. "She got sick and she just couldn't get better."

Evelyn laughed. It wasn't a humorous laugh, but one void of humor and shallow. "Just like Dad?"

Amy nodded while Evelyn shook her head.

"That's just_ too_ ironic."

"Dad's body couldn't handle his _Kaay__'__akn_. Mom's death was different." Amy countered, as if trying to defend her late mother. "Mom got TB and she didn't get it treated quickly enough..."

Evelyn's shoulders stiffened again but quickly relaxed.

"That must have sucked," Evelyn somewhat sympathized. "What happened afterward? Where did you go?"

"I had a choice, really." Amy continued, putting aside her somewhat irritated feelings with Evelyn. "The orphanage or stay at a close friend of Mom's. I chose the second option. The family was really nice to me and they took very good care of me. I decided to get out on my own when I turned twelve when their last kid got married and moved out. I didn't want to be an obligation to the family any more so I found two jobs and I started working ever since."

"Huh." Was Evelyn's monotone reply. "And when did you meet Sonic?"

Amy had to resist the urge to slap Evelyn upside her head for her frank insensitivity. She didn't want to talk about Sonic or the life she left behind. It was still a healing wound – still open and could get infected. But she did not want to let Evelyn know about that. Whether it was her pride of her trying to numb the pain, she decided to ignore the small pain in her heart and to go for it.

"I noticed him when this man – Dr. Ivo Robotnik – started terrorizing cities and towns all over the world with his machines. He was aiming for world domination, basically. He wanted to build himself an empire on top of the world – Robotnik Land. The military and armed forces of all countries tried to fight him but they all ended up defeated. The only person, who would stand up to him and would succeed in defeating him and locking him up for good, was Sonic…"

She continued on, telling Evelyn how she had met Sonic during a Station Square recognition day and how Dr. Robotnik had mistaken her for Sonic's "girlfriend" and kidnapped her for the very first time, although it was not the last. She went on to explain how they became friends and even a few adventures they had shared together. She felt the pain in her heart ease just a little as she told Evelyn a bit about Sonic and the kind of Hedgehog that he was. His cocky attitude, his carefree lifestyle – but she never left out how good of a guy he really was.

"…he's just all-around a great guy," Amy finished at last, a smile on her lips. Her heart fluttered as an image of her blue hero passed through her mind. "He risks everything he can for those around him."

"Huh." _Again?_ "So, he defeated all of those machines every time, all by himself?"

"Well, sometimes a few of us come along side him and help him. When all of us are together, we're an unstoppable and invincible team!" Amy felt pride as she felt herself smiling. She had to hold back the urge to puff out her chest to exaggerate her pride. "We can take anything that the world throws at us."

"Uh-huh…"

Amy's smile was fading bit by bit.

"So… do your friends usually go with him on crazy adventures?"

"Usually Tails does," Amy answered, her mind wandering thoughtfully. "Tails is Sonic's oldest friend and practically his little brother so they go everywhere together. Sonic encouraged him when he was younger, so they're stuck like glue. Knuckles, well, he's debatable, since he considers himself Sonic's rival. But usually what affects Sonic affects him. Rouge goes where Knuckles goes – considering that they're dating and all - and Shadow tends to go where Rouge – I'm not quite sure why but he ends up going too, so…" she smiled widely as warm feelings filled her to her toes. "I guess you could say that we all end up just going together."

"I see…"

_So__… __she__ asks__ me __questions __about __my __life __then__ she__ gives __me __feedback __like __that? __Sheesh! __Maybe __it__'__s __my__ turn __to __ask__ some __questions, __here!_

"So, what happened to you?" she inquired quietly. "After Mom and I left?"

"Well, I started doing what any future_ S'alkem'n _would do – I started training."

_Oh, that's right. Evelyn is next in line to lead Nevaeh. I can't believe I forgot… _

"What does that entail?" Amy asked.

"I trained hard every day – using the _Nami__ Kussan_ and _Nami__ Narri_ to further my abilities and my _Kaay__'__akn_ energy until my knuckles bled. When I wasn't training physically, I was learning from the Elders what was expected of a _S`alkem`n_. Reading scrolls to increase knowledge. Meditation to enhance my character. Observing the People and their ways to expand in familiarity. If I was to be the picture-perfect chieftain for Nevaeh, I would have to start as soon as the last _S`alkem`n_ had passed. Ginerva would have been next, naturally, _if_ she were Neveian. But since she was not Neveian and you were… not fully Neveian, it was only natural that I, _Evelyn__ fux__ Aclxymn_, would be next in line to be _S__'__alkem__'__n__ Paarani__ Nevaeh_. It only made sense-,"

Evelyn stopped speaking abruptly. Her movements in her walking suddenly quickened, and her actions joltier as she strutted onward. Amy noticed that Evelyn's grip on her legs constricted but did not say anything on it. She was too engrossed with what Evelyn was going to say that choosing to ignore it seemed okay at the time.

"But that stupid kid told the Council that I wasn't meant to lead the People."

Amy's heart raced. Was she talking about that seer guy again?

"What did he say?" Amy asked maybe a little too earnestly, leaning on Evelyn's shoulder.

"Just what I said," Evelyn hissed. Evelyn's voice was different now. When she had mentioned this Clairvoyant before, her tone was a tad bitter but Amy never questioned it. Now, she sounded _legitimately_ angry when she spoke of him. It was interesting, but Amy did not want to ask about it. At this point, Evelyn was going to answer all of Amy's possible questions by handing them to her on a silver platter.

"He said that there was to come a time that Nevaeh was not to have a _S`alkem`n_." Evelyn replied. "He said that his stupid visions said that I was not 'fit' to lead Nevaeh. He referred to the Neveian Ancient Writings in the Chronicles of Prophesies. He read that in time, the true _S`alkem`n_ would reveal themselves and they would take the throne and lead Nevaeh into a 'new direction' – whatever the heck _that_ means. But that the new _S`alkem`n_ would fulfill each of the Five Prophesies in the book of Chronicles. He said I was not to be _S`alkem`n_ because I had not fulfilled these prophesies – yet…

"That brat goes against all Neveian traditions! And to think that the Elders just accept what he says he 'sees' and just lets him strut about Nevaeh like he owns the place – it's a disaster! I say the Elders kick him off his pedestal and go back to Neveian tradition – as _they_ have never left us hanging before! "

Amy listened to Evelyn rant on about the seer but her mind began to drift elsewhere. Evelyn was the most dedicated Neveian she had ever met – even since childhood. Amy had remembered the kind of man their father was. Although kind and weak in body, he had a lot of duties to fulfill as the leader of the clan. He worked hard and it even brought his death earlier than expected because he pushed his body too hard. Evelyn had his same genes in her body. Amy had no doubt that Evelyn worked extremely hard to achieve her goals as _S`alkem`n_. But if someone like Evelyn was 'unfit' or 'unworthy' to have the throne to Nevaeh, who on earth would? Who, if not Evelyn, was worthy of being _S`alkem`n_ of the People of Nevaeh?

"Um, maybe, he's just testing you?" Amy suggested.

"He was _not_ testing me." Evelyn replied hotly. "He _hates_ me. He's always, _always_, hated me. I would even go as far to say that I think I hate him too!"

Amy hated to admit it, but hate was a more illogical emotion than love. Hate was steamed from a seed much deeper than what had appeared to Amy's eyes. It served no purpose – it only fed something darker with an endless stomach that needn't not be grown any more. Once something small was fed it would only grow more. It discouraged Amy to see Evelyn feeding that small seed of bitterness in her heart towards this Clairvoyant. Or maybe it was because she was just so fascinated with just his small background story that with Evelyn bashing him all the time she felt the need to defend him.

Whichever one it was, she was not sure.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case, Evelyn." Amy said carefully, trying to encourage her clearly distressed sister. "Maybe I should talk to him about it."

"Yeah, maybe you should," Evelyn mumbled under her breath. "Maybe you could kick his tail in for me too…"

The air became quiet around them as they fell into an uncomfortable silence once more. Amy winced as she realized that Evelyn's grip on her legs were so tight that she started to feel her fingernails dig into her legs through her pants. She was sure to have bruises on her legs later.

"Um, Evelyn?"

"_What?_"

"I'm awake now. I can walk now, y'know? You don't have to carry me."

Evelyn froze. Amy half-expected Evelyn to just drop her on her tail but she was surprised when she kept moving. Evelyn did not look at her but continued walking ahead, her shoulders set as she walked (more like stomped) ahead of her. Amy shrugged to herself – leaving her stubborn half-sister to her inner struggle, her mind wandering back to the seer-hedgehog.

She would pray for Sonic and her other friends. She could not deny that she missed them. But she knew that she could not look back now – but look ahead at what there is to look forward to. Her heart raced and she giggled happily to it would only be a few more hours before she and Evelyn would reach Nevaeh. And then, she would finally be able to meet him!

Just a little while longer… Just a little bit further…

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**GLOSSARY: **

_**T'cn'Rai – Lady, milady**_

_**S'cn'Kan – Lord, milord**_

_**S'Lan – the appropriate title name for a young Neveian male warrior**_

_**T'sai – the appropriate title for a young Neveian female warrior**_

_**saik – word for "warrior"**_

_**s'vusalym – the distasteful word for "outsiders"**_

_**Kaay'akn – Neveian word meaning the "energy". It is the spiritual powers granted over each and every newly born Neveian and sealed away by a Gnox, performed by the Elders. Kaay'akn is the sacred connection to the world and every being around it. It is also the limitless energy inside of the Master/Chaos Emeralds. More is to be explained about the Kaay'akn powers in later chapters. **_

_**Nami Narri – the dancing style used by Neveians to help harness their Kaay'akn in a way much different form than the Nami Kussan. Instead of harnessing and controlling that energy, it is used to unleash their Kaay'akn in a more explosive, uncontrolled way. This Chapter explained a small portion of what the Nami Narri can do. We will read more details about the Nami Narri in later chapters.**_

_**Nami Kussan – the fighting style used by Neveians to help harness their Kaay'akn. This fighting style helps center Neveians Kaay'akn powers and learn to control them. We will read more details about the Nami Kussan in later chapters.**_

_**S'alkem'n – the Chief, Leader and Ruler of the Neveians. The last S'alkem'n was Amy's and Evelyn's Father, Ace. **_

_**S'alkem'n Paarani Nevaeh – translated as "Chosen Leader of Nevaeh"**_

_**Nalgx Ytelym – simple Neveian phrase for Elemental Leader. More is to be explained on the Nalgx Ytelym beings and their duties in later chapters. **_

_**Seraph – yet to be explained in later chapters. **_

_**Khiook Chaar – are simply resting/sleeping temples. Unlike families, they sleep in these temples according to the clan that their powers/Kaay'akn provide. **_

_**Evelyn fux Aclxymn – literally translated as "Evelyn, Daughter/Child of Aclxymn".**_

_**Aclxymn – (pronounced Ace-w-yn) is Evelyn and Amy's father's full Neveian name. While Aclxymn is his formal name, he is known as "Ace" to Amy and Evelyn. "Ace" was Aclxymn's given nickname from Ginerva, Amy's mother. "Ace" means "the highest rank". More will be revealed on Aclxymn's life and role in Nevaeh later in the story.**_

_**Ginerva – diminutive of the name "Virginia" can translate into "maid", "virgin", or "fair one". Ginerva is Amy Rose's late mother and second wife to Evelyn's father, Aclxymn. More will be revealed Ginerva's life and role later in the story. **_

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Sixteen:**

**Bratja (Instrumental Version), Fullmetal Alchemist Official First Season Soundtrack**

**Departure, Rurouni Kenshin Official Soundtrack**

**Pale, Within Temptation **

**Jack's Theme, LOST The Official Soundtrack **

* * *

**Amy: "Ummm… is Corina alright?" **

**Corina: (sitting with her head against her desk) (disintegrating) **

**Sonic: "Her flashdrive with all of her fanfic stuff is completely gone."**

**Amy: "Oh boy…" **

**Evelyn: "Stupid girl had to rewrite this whole chapter again. Heck, she even had most of the next few chapters done, the Neveian language, and practically everything else she treasured and on her flashdrive – ready to upload. But being the idiot that she is, she chose to completely NOT keep it on a computer." **

**Corina: (still disintegrating) **

**Kaden: "Ah, perhaps we should… I am not sure. Attempt to make her feel better?" **

**Tails: "And, er, what do you suggest? She's been like that for the last few days…" **

**Kaden: "There must be something…."**

**Sonic: (snaps fingers!) "I got it!" **

**Knuckles: "What?" **

**Sonic: "Hey, Corina! That new episode of Castle is on!" **

**Corina: (jumps up from desk) "OH YAY!" (practically skips out of room, slamming door behind her) **

**Rouge: "Well… THAT was sure easy." **

**Cream: "Oh, I hope that this won't affect her writing abilities…" **

**Amy: "Me too…"**

**Tikal: "Well, would anyone care to do the disclaimer?" **

**Corina: (opens door) (pokes her head in room) "I OWN NOTHING! Sega owns everyone and everything I DON'T own! If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog ©, I would make Sonic and Amy official as soon as possible, Rouge and Knuckles would already be hitched, Tikal would come back from the dead, Shadow would stop being emo with all the guns, Tails would have a girlfriend, and THE UKNOWN DESTINY OF AMY ROSE would CANON and already be in the making for a new hit Sonic game! Oh - AND ELISE WOULD NOT EXIST!" (leaves) (slams door)**

**Shadow: "…let's hope that this weirder attitude of hers does not last for too long and she goes back to her quiet-self…" **

**Sonic: ? "When is Corina EVER quiet?" **

**Shadow: "When she writes and when she sleeps…" **

**Rouge: "Alrighty then. Well, if that's all, we'd best be off!" **

**Cream: "Please do not forget to review! It is Corina's only encouragement that anyone is still reading!" **

**All: "GOD BLESS!" **

* * *

Hello everyone, **SonicxAmyfan4Life** here!

I wanted to take this time and REALLY say "thank you!" for everyone who has been reading The Unknown Destiny of AmyRose! All of the new readers as well as the loyal old readers, it is greatly appreciated that you still read and support all of the SonAmy goodness! (along with everything else of course)! But thank you all so much! I don't think I could ever say "thank you!" enough and I would not still be writing this fanfic after all these years if it weren't for you, my loyal readers! So, kudos and many thanks to each of you reading this! :D

All of the fun UDOAR fanfic aside, I was sparked with an amazing idea! While I am not _planning_ on starting this new fanfic until this one is finished (I am determined!) I have had inspiration to write a fanfic dedicated to the love story of** Ace** and **Ginerva**** Rose** (Amy's parents) for the past few months. I am not going to start writing it any time soon, but I would like to know if this is a fic that anyone would like to read. It will be a love story, hopefully NOT as long as this one, but full of fluff and what it truly means to love someone unconditionally and follow love until the very end – even unto DEATH!

I'll get to it eventually – AFTER UDOAR is complete - write it and put it on regardless of how many readers I actually get, but if that is something that you would enjoy reading, please let me know and I'll keep you updated on what I am going to do with it. I don't expect answers right a way – as you just learned about these two characters in this chapter. By the end of UDOAR, hopefully I'll still have some faithful readers and they'll be wanting to read about the love and dedication between Ace and Ginerva.

And with that, I'm out! Hopefully, the new chapter will be up soon! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! GOD BLESS EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! 3

SonicxAmyfan4Life


	17. Chapter 17: The Long Awaited Arrival

**Hello to all of my legit and faithful readers! **

**It's been a long time and I do apologize for the long wait. I'll be honest - after I lost my flash drive months ago, I lost motivation to continue this fic. I was depressed for a long time that I had lost all of my hard work and so I stopped typing a lot of it for a while and I allowed this chapter to collect dust in my Folders. **

**Through the holidays, I pursued other things – my newest obsession being Harry Potter. I had never got really into Harry Potter until last year and I fell absolutely in love with the series. I started a HP fic which I have updated diligently, however, I really felt like I needed to pay attention to this one. **

**It's been a while, I'll admit, and I even had the mind to discontinue it. But then I thought of all of you - I'd be letting fans down who've been reading it over the years. Not to mention that I've had this fic in mind for years and although my life has been utterly crazy, I want to finish it hard and strong. :) Thank you all so much for your patience and faithfulness to this SonAmy fic. It's not gone unnoticed. A thousand thank you's to each and every one of you. :D **

**Note: This fic from now on will be updated at LEAST once or twice a month. I will try to the very best of my ability to give everything I have to make sure that this fic will make it through; that my favorite pairing of all time will have their spotlight in SonicxAmyfan4Life's fanfiction archive. :) God bless you! **

* * *

"_**In a moment**_

_**Everything can change**_

_**Feel the wind on your shoulder**_

_**For a minute, all the world can wait**_

_**Let go of your yesterday."**_

**- Fly, by Hilary Duff**

**~*.:Mystic Ruins Jungle, 6:36am:.*~**

Evelyn continued to carry Amy on her back for the next forty-five minutes. Amy had to admit – it was probably the longest forty-five minutes she had ever felt in her life. She couldn't wait to get to their destination! Although Amy couldn't see the sun as she was surrounded by trees, she could see the warmth of the sun's rays stretching across the dark sky. Amy held tight to Evelyn.

Either the butterflies were either having a party in her stomach or they were eating it. Either way, her gut was hurting from her excitement. It was only a matter of time… and time was something that she was beginning to loathe…

"Amy, we're here."

Amy literally leaped off of Evelyn's back and low and behold in front of them…

"A stone wall?" Amy asked, confused. Her eyes looked up and down this strange stone wall. There was nothing special about it other than one of the stones had a carved symbol of a circle. Other than that, it looked like an ancient ruin with vines growing all over it. Amy felt confusion. Why…?

Suddenly, it clicked. "The portal!" she exclaimed, turning to face her sister. "I remember now!"

"Good," Evelyn said, an entertained look on her usually scowling features. "I didn't want to have to explain to you how it works."

Amy beamed, looking at her sister.

"All I remember is that this very portal is a link from Nevaeh to our world down here in Mystic Ruins. It's how Dad came through, Mom and Dad returned, and so on."

Evelyn looked at Amy, her eyes calculating.

"This very portal is the only link to Nevaeh from this world, Amy," Evelyn explained seriously. "Without this gateway here, with no other portal made, there would be no other transferal for anyone to either world. If something were to happen to this wall-," she ran her gloved hand over the rough stone. "Then there would be no more transporting. They would remain on one or the other side forever."

She threw a piercing look at Amy.

"When we pass through, we must make sure that this wall is protected. We have to make sure that we're not followed. Someone could easily find out how to get through and that would only bring trouble. Do you understand?"

Amy nodded happily. She was too excited to really care about Evelyn's emphasis on the wall. Once she passed through portal and passed through the barrier, she would be at the gateway of Nevaeh. She would finally start something totally new – an adventure of her own. She would no longer be sitting on the sidelines watching anybody. It was her time to shine. It was her time to finally get somewhere!

Her new life would finally begin. And it was only a few precious moments away…

"It's not too late for you to go back."

Amy spun around, bewildered.

"What?"

"You have a life you can go back to," Evelyn replied. She was leaning against the wall now with her arms over her chest. Her eyes were not on her but looking at the dark sky above her. "I just don't want you to get all teary-eyed and homesick on me."

Amy blinked. She felt disappointed.

"Don't tell me you pulled me all the way out here just to try and convince me to go all the way back…" She felt kind of… hurt.

"I just don't want you to do anything that you'd regret." Evelyn elaborated, clearing any confusion and her eyes flashing back in her direction. "You have a place to call home and friends to call your family. You might never see them again. If you have the tiniest regret, it will affect you from here on out and it would be best to turn around now. It's not too late to call it quits now and use Chaos Control to take you back."

Amy wanted to think about this. She honestly wanted to think this through and make the most logical decision. She loved Station Square and she loved her friends but it was too late to turn around now. She had already come so far and she was so close…

A fleeting image of Sonic passed through her head. He was grinning at her and giving her thumbs up…

Shaking her head, she stood her ground.

"I've made my choice," Amy declared. "I'm going to Nevaeh. And if you're ready, I'd like to go now."

Evelyn stared at her a moment longer before leaning away from the wall.

"Alright," she said as she laid one hand on Amy's shoulder, and the other on the special carved brick. Amy's eyes widened as Evelyn's finger traced the circle, then laid her palm against it. Beneath her hand, the stone began to glow, emanating a very strange light. She had seen this light before, she thought briefly before the light engulfed her and Evelyn…

* * *

It had taken Amy a moment to realize that they had already passed through the barrier. Not like the barrier was noticeable anyway – it felt like passing through a warm breeze. She remembered the feeling well. The last time she had felt it, it was when her and her mother had left Nevaeh – forever, they had thought once. But when she opened her eyes, her heart nearly fell out her butt.

They had passed through the barrier, and there lay before her and Evelyn, a clear forest with a small dirt trail. She glanced at Evelyn, who motioned her to continue walking on. Amy took the smallest of steps forward, as if testing water.

Before her eyes, the home she had left behind to journey forward, only to return to years later.

They stood on top a hill, as she remembered, looking down at the village about a half-mile away from the village. Her heart was racing but her feet stood firm. She just had to stand still, just for this moment, and look.

Nothing had changed.

Her heart fluttered as she looked to the sky above her. She had briefly forgotten that they were so high up in the skies until now. Instead of just blue, the heavenlies were painted with streaming vibrant colors of blues, purples, pinks, oranges, and yellows – so close one could feel it's warm breath caressing their skin. She never remembered such a sight, even the sunset she had watched one of the last days she had spent in Station Square on the beach not compare to this divine finger painting of God.

The clouds were everywhere, but they appeared much softer and less powerful than the ones she had seen before. They partially covered the mountain and some even dared to lower themselves just above the temples.

The village was surrounded by approximately five miles of lush, green forest with every type of tree fathomable. She could see pine, aspen, apple, cherry blossom, elder and a variety of many others sprinkled into different colors of green.

Behind the village was a tall peak that stretched over five miles high, laced with all sorts of different smaller temples – probably offering and prayer temples. She hadn't remembered but she was sure that she'd know it soon. Her eyes spotted the many waterfalls coming from the top of the mountaintop and carving their way down the mountainside. She could see the rivers from the waterfalls cutting through the land. Amy suddenly remembered that the crystal ocean was to the east a few miles outside the forest but she could not see it from where they were standing. Oh, how she suddenly longed to see it.

She then observed the tall temples. The thirty white marble temples stood high – about 60 feet - in all their glory. These mighty temples stood soaring and proud by thick round pillars and had each signature flag of each clan stand out on the front of the temple. She quickly recognized the different clans. She would have to look at them more closely later.

At the near-center of the village, she acknowledged one of the larger temples - the _Khiook __Chaar__of`naat__Nalgx _– the Temple of the Elders. She wasn't sure if that was the exact Neveian phrase for it, but that was it alright.

And at the exact center of the village, was the _Khiook of`naat Chaar S`alkem`n_– the Temple of the Resting Grand Ruler – the temple that she, her father, her mother, and Evelyn had lived happily until her father's passing. It was the tallest temple of all – towering over all of the other temples by at least another forty feet. It held no symbol on it, it simply stood tall. It signified grace, glory, and reverence. She felt nostalgia creeping in but she felt it replaced with happiness once she heard something familiar.

The noises of Nevaeh – the sounds of the Neveians. It was a mixture of many things. She could hear the faint sounds of the people laughing and talking. They were speaking Neveian, so it was apparent as to why she couldn't understand what they were saying. She heard small sounds as well – the sound of the Neveian lute and drum being practiced. But above it all, they sounded like happy sounds. Amy wanted to be a part of that happiness.

She remembered the Clairvoyant and her anticipation skyrocketed.

Before she could contain herself, she quickly grabbed Evelyn's hand, who looked at Amy like she were a raving madman.

"C'mon!" she said, ignoring Evelyn's uncomfortable look and her own face shining like the dawn. "Let's go!"

Amy didn't get the chance to see Evelyn's eyes soften greatly before she pulled Evelyn into a running pace along the dirt path. They ran together at this point, Amy's heart racing with utter excitement. She knew that she probably kicked up dirt onto her pants but she didn't care. She couldn't hold it in any longer – she just had to see it for herself. Up close. Personal. It was only until the forest finally cleared and they had reached the large gates that Amy almost tackled the tall golden gates head-on. If it weren't for Evelyn suddenly yanking Amy's arm to restrain her, she probably would have. She was about to ask but Evelyn quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" she hissed. "You can't go running in like you own the place! Remember how Neveians are!"

Amy blinked. She had almost forgotten how Neveians act towards outsiders. They didn't like them. Not in the least bit. This may have been the place she longed to be with all her heart, but that did not mean that this wonderful place that she had once lived was now her home. She had to remember that first impressions were the most important!

Amy nodded in understanding and Evelyn removed her hand. She watched as her older sister faced the gates and exhaled a breath. She went up to the large gates. Instead of touching them, however, she called out.

"_Nwoxm! V`wolt witxy rfvkele, vixka rralci-abnnekz al yxu aleii_!" Evelyn's voice appeared lighter now that she was speaking in her native language. When she finished calling out, she took a large step away from the gates. After a moment later, Amy watched in surprise when two figures leaped from the trees and landed on the other side of the gates. Amy looked at them in astonishment.

They were both shirtless, tough-looking male Neveians. One of them was a lighter brown hedgehog with short spikey quills and the other a dusty orange with no quills and held a large javelin in his right hand. They must be guards, Amy thought to herself. Guards for the gates… As if they heard her thoughts, the Neveians cast a glare at Amy and Amy immediately straightened her back. She squared her shoulders and too, stared back evenly.

_No need to get all intimidated now,_ Amy reminded herself and refused to let any sort of offensive expressions show. _First impressions are everything, first impressions are everything… _

The brown Neveian spoke something hushed to Evelyn. She could hear them throwing around words like '_T'sai_' and '_nalgx_', but she couldn't hear all of it. Evelyn gave hasty replies but by the tone of her voice she sounded like she meant business. The orange hedgehog pulled out a sort of horn from his side. He blew into it, the sound bellowing like a roar of a mighty beast and it echoed all around her. After the echoing of the horn had died, the Neveians both nodded in understanding at Evelyn and opened the gates. They stood holding them wide before placing their right fists over their hearts and bowing their heads. Evelyn motioned for Amy to come next to her so Amy quickly followed suit. She watched them as she walked by and the Neveians kept their heads lowered until Amy passed them.

_That was unusual… _

"They were bowing to you, right?" Amy whispered.

Evelyn did not reply with words but the small display of ire on Evelyn's countenance Amy did not press the issue. They walked side by side in silence for the next few moments until the pathway had ended at the walls of the entryway. Only, there appeared to be a large crowd of silenced Neveians waiting within the walls of the great village. Amy felt her heart fall out of her butt. Every Neveian in the entire village must have been waiting for them there. Hedgehogs – Neveians – of all ages, color, shapes, and sizes were now earnestly gazing at her and Evelyn. Amy felt all the blood rush to her face when the whole village fell into an absolute stunned silence.

"A-and I'm going to assume that this welcoming committee is for you, right?" Amy squeaked but was met with Evelyn's silence. Amy bit the inside of her mouth.

_Oh Lord… _

Amy must have seen over a thousand pairs of eyes staring at her as if she had just grown another ear as they watched her in utter silence. Amy looked at Evelyn for her to explain but was met with the same eerie silence. Evelyn appeared to be unaffected by this silence but her emerald eyes were not looking at Amy – they had started scanning the crowd anxiously. Was she looking for someone?

Another horn sounded, and Amy looked around to see where it came from. The Neveians quickly parted in half – something that reminded Amy of the parting of the Red Sea – and they all (and some unceremoniously) dropped to one knee in the traditional Neveian salute. Amy would have followed suit if Evelyn hadn't nudged her to remain standing. Obviously, talking wasn't the thing to be doing at the moment. Amy followed Evelyn and remained standing even though she had no idea.

Evelyn was now looking at something as her eyebrows were narrowed and her eyes serious. Amy looked ahead trying to see who or what Evelyn was staring at. In the little pathway, Amy began to see four – no, five - figures heading their way. Evelyn cleared her throat and leaned towards Amy.

"The Elders." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

The four Elders were being led by someone garbed in a sparkling white, royal robe. It was tied with a simple black sash so she could not tell what clan he was from. Amy briefly wondered who it was as their hood covered their face completely.

The five Neveians walked down the cleared path towards the two. Evelyn stood straight with her hands now clasped behind her back, her posture perfect and professional. Amy couldn't help but peer at the approaching Elders. Each Elder looked nothing like the other – each one of them holding a semblance of tradition and dedication to each of their clan. They finally halted in front of them and Evelyn bowed her head deeply.

"_Nalgx_…" she said with a tone full of respect. "I have brought Amy – er,_ T'cn'Rai _Amelia here to you."

Amy raised an eyebrow. _T'cn'Rai? What formality was that?_

The one Neveian garbed in white first approached Amy. He stood noiselessly in front of her for a while, as if awaiting her to speak first. Amy temporarily wondered how he could see if his hood covered his eyes. Amy bent her knees slightly to see if she could perhaps peek under it…

_Ugh, I can't see his face! His hood covers it completely! _

"_T'cn'Rai_," the hooded-Neveian declared, his voice masculine and strong. Amy straightened her legs now that she was being addressed. "I welcome you to the Nevaeh – the land of paradise to those who were Chosen long ago. All of Nevaeh has been awaiting your arrival. These are the Elders of Nevaeh as well as the Leaders of the Neveian High Council."

All the Elders behind him nodded respectfully – as everyone did here. Amy bowed her head deeply as Evelyn did. When she raised her head once more, she felt disappointed when she saw that this strange Neveian did not remove his hood to introduce himself.

_Wait, didn't Evelyn say that the Clairvoyant would be really close to the Elders…? _

Amy's thoughts were interrupted when the hooded hedgehog motioned the first Elder to step forward. This first Elder approached Amy and placed his right fist over his chest in the traditional Neveian greeting. He was a burgundy-colored hedgehog appeared to be in his mid-thirties and wore a long, royal light blue robe with a silver sash. Amy recognized him immediately at the Air clan _Nalgx Yeltemn_.

"This is _Nalgx Yeltemn_ Zephyr. He is the Elder of the Air clan." The hooded hedgehog explained. "He oversees all the Air clan members and is responsible for the transference temple of all Neveian _Kaay'akn_."

Zephyr stepped aside and the white-garbed hedgehog waved for another Elder to step forward. This Elder was the eldest of them all and he honestly looked like he'd keel over and die at any given moment. His color looked like a darkened avocado shell and he walked – er, limped, with a hand-carved wooden cane. A dark brown robe draped his shoulders and a loosely tied green sash around his waist. He appeared to have very weak eyes.

"Respected and High Priest of the Neveian High Council, _S'cn'Kan_ Kaveh. He is responsible for leading the People until the time has come for a new leader to show them. He is also the Elemental Leader for the Earth clan."

The old Elder's grey eyes traveled Amy up and down. Amy had to hold back the urge to glare. She didn't like all these people looking her up and down. It made her feel a bundle of emotions – none of them all too good. When the old Elder was finished scanning Amy, he moved to the side so that the hedgehog could continue the introductions.

"This is the Elder of the Water clan, _T'cn'Rai_ Kanti," the covered Neveian motioned to a chocolate-colored middle-aged hedgehog with the brightest pink eyes Amy had ever seen. The _Nalgx_ Kanti gave Amy a nod and a big, bright smile. Her beaming face briefly reminded Amy of her mother. Finally – a nice, warm smile.

"_T'cn'Rai_ Kanti oversees all of the Water clan members. She mothers two other future possible Elders and oversees the Neveian children and their growth in their own _Kaay'akn_."

Unlike the other two Elders, Kanti stepped forward and took Amy's hand in hers. Amy, although surprised, did not pull away. Kanti gave her a very motherly smile and patted Amy's quills. "I believe that I speak for every Neveian when I say that we are very happy to have you among us, _T'cn'Rai._ I have deep faith that you will do great things." Kanti said as she gave Amy's hand a final shake before pulling away.

_Weird… _

_**A nice smile and a kind handshake and you think that's weird? **_

_Everywhere else, no. Here in Nevaeh, yes. _

The final Elder stepped forward. He was younger – he appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. He was the more muscular out of the four Elders. Dark red with his quills tied up, he reminded Amy a lot of Knuckles except his eyes were yellowish-brown. He was donned in a royal dark orange robe with a bright yellow sash to tie around his waist – the Nalgx of the Fire clan.

"And finally, this is Elder Sirius. He is the youngest Neveian to reach the title of _Nalgx_ in Neveian history. He is the Elemental Elder of the Fire clan and oversees all of the prayer and offering temples upon the Holy Mountain."

Sirius scanned Amy up and down much like Elder Kevah had, except instead of fully acknowledging her, he simply walked on, ignoring Amy completely. Amy didn't seem to mind though. She knew what she signed up for – the good of Nevaeh and the bad.

"These are the four Elders of Nevaeh,_ T'cn'Rai_ Amelia," the hooded hedgehog continued. "Do not hesitate to ask them for anything at all why you are here – for we are here to serve you…" His head tilted ever-so-slightly. "It has been a long journey for you, yes, _T'cn'Rai _Amelia? May I escort you to your sleeping quarters?"

Amy smiled, feeling a bit mischievous.

"Actually, I'd like to know who your na-,"

"It has been for her," Evelyn cut in hurriedly. Amy threw Evelyn a glare but Evelyn didn't notice. "She's exhausted. Best take her to get her rest."

The hooded hedgehog's head turned in Evelyn's direction, then back at Amy's.

Getting antsy, Amy finally took initiative.

"Actually," she repeated. "I'd like to know your name. And your face, if you don't mind."

Evelyn painfully stepped on her foot. Amy ignored it the best she could. She wanted to see this mysterious stranger. Her gut was screaming that he was the person Evelyn had spoken about on their journey.

Amy thought that the silence was awkward before, but now she felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the area around her. The Elders had been looking at her before, but this time, each of them held a look of utter bewilderment. She self-consciously bit her lip. She was standing at the entrance to Nevaeh and she already forgot where she was and the way that she should behave!

She saw the hooded Neveian hesitate for the longest time, silence falling all around them. Amy almost regretted her abash request until she saw him move and she saw him smirk from under his hood.

"As you wish." He replied. He took a step towards her; his height was about three inches taller than her. Finally, his bare pale hands reached up and withdrew his hood from his head, resting it on his neck.

Amy was totally taken aback by the Neveian's appearance. He was probably one of the most handsome hedgehogs she had ever seen – behind Sonic, of course. He had about eight, greyish-white fur with long quills that spilled from his hood and reached his tail. Two shorter quills rounded his lightly tanned muzzle. His eyes fluttered open and Amy gasped. His eyes were the liveliest, soul-penetrating blue she had ever seen. He looked absolutely beautiful to her.

And just like that, in the moment, she knew exactly who he was.

Ah, this was him at long last. The person she had longed to see ever since she had heard of him.

The Clairvoyant of Nevaeh.

"My given name is Kaden," he explained. "You may call me that if you wish."

"I would like that, Kaden." Amy said with a large smile she was sure her face would crack.

The grayish-white hedgehog looked down at Amy and smiled the biggest smile she had seen in days – save the Elder Kanti, of course. Amy her butterflies go crazy in her stomach when the Neveian hedgehog expectantly but gently pulled her hand up to his lips and gave her knuckles a tender kiss. When he looked up at her, she was sure her face would be beet red. She had never been kissed on the hand before.

He lowered her hand and took a half-step back to give her space, which she was grateful for.

"Welcome to Nevaeh, _T'cn'Rai _Amelia," Kaden said kindly with thoughtful eyes. "We have been awaiting your arrival for quite some time now. We are pleased to see that you have come to us unharmed and in good health."

"Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine!" Amy said hurriedly, earning an open laugh from the greyish-white wannabe-Elder. She was taken aback by his action. For a highly respected near-Elder, he was certainly open with his emotions. Amy found that she liked that already. "Evelyn has told me so much about you during our traveling time!" she added.

"Oh?" In the twinkling of an eye, Kaden's eyes flashed over at Evelyn. The warmth was replaced with something icy and accusing. Amy looked out of the corner of her eye to see Evelyn's face unmoving and her eyes widened in fear. "And, if you would elaborate, what exactly it is that _T'sai_ Evelyn has told you of myself? Nothing _too_ private, I hope?"

Although his words were polite, his tone was as cold as death. He was angry at Evelyn.

_**Amy! Remember that he has the equivalent rank to an Elder! He could really ruin her life if he had irked him! **_

_Oh, crap! _

Before he could say anything else, Amy was quick to speak.

"Only that you were just as anxious to see me return here as I was, sir!" she half-exclaimed, taking a step forward to make space between her sister and the Clairvoyant. She would have raised her arms but she did not think that was wise when she was surrounded by a nation of warriors who were always on edge. "That was all she shared with me of you."

Kaden's warm eyes had returned and Amy heard Evelyn exhale a shaky breath beside her. Talk about intimidating!

"Yes, well, we welcome you. We embrace you as one of our own."

Amy said nothing but her mind was screaming in excitement.

Kaden said, turning in the direction of the temples. "Now, enough of these silly introductions – there will be another time for those later. Please, walk with me." He motioned for her to walk by his side. Amy looked unsurely at Evelyn, who weakly beckoned Amy to follow him. She appeared to be shaken enough to not walk with her. Amy, unsure but taking the hint, followed into step beside the Clairvoyant. She looked over her shoulder briefly for Evelyn but she only saw her sister's retreating figure disappearing into the silent crowd.

Amy sighed. She would be on her own now.

No words were spoken for a few moments, giving Amy the time to look around.

All the Neveians, all wearing the same cream-colored tunics and robes, but different colored sashes and marks of their clans, bowed in great respect to the hedgehog she was walking next to. They even closed their eyes with the deepest amount of respect all over their faces. She felt extremely honored that she should walk beside this hedgehog. She would have to be on her best behavior!

Her and Kaden walked and Amy looked at the tall temples surrounding them. She had remembered them being much taller but then again, she was a child when she last saw them. Giddiness filled her as she admired them as she walked on. Each of the temples held a flag and a mark on the front of their entrance ways. Amy eyed each of them as she walked.

Each of the flags reminded Amy of the robes that each of the Elders' wore. The Fire clan had a large orange flag on their temples with the shape of a yellow flame. The Water clan temples' flag was a dark blue with the silver outline of a jar pouring out water. Amy looked over at the Earth temples' clan flag was brown with a green shape of a stone. And lastly, the Air's clan flag was a light green with a blue cloud, which stood for freedom. All silly and poorly designed flags all with specific but important meaning, she remembered.

Desire, adaption, strength, and freedom: the four standards that give the Neveians the purpose to live – a creed, if you wanted to call it by a title. Emotion was linked to the will, will was linked to heart, and heart was linked to power. All of which were necessary for the Neveian way of life.

"I trust that your journey was not a comfortable one?" Kaden inquired jokingly, inclining his head to look at her as they walked through the crowd.

Amy held back the urge to laugh but settled with a smile. "Of course it wasn't comfortable but it was good regardless."

Kaden gave her another genuine smile.

"That is good," he said. "I trust that _T'sai_ Evelyn treated you well during your journey."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said she didn't carry me most of the way," Amy said, causing Kaden to chuckle. She automatically felt pride swell up her chest. "So, yes, she treated me very well."

Kaden's shoulders lowered and his eyes seemed to relax.

"That is very fortunate to hear,_ T'cn'Rai_."

During her travels, Evelyn made it out to be like she had to be on her toes around this guy – that her manners and poise were extremely important; almost like she had a non-existent reputation to maintain. But even now, Kaden just talked and just smiled at her. It wasn't uncomfortable by any means. Maybe Evelyn had to be the one who had to be on her best behavior around Kaden, considering she was under Kaden's authority. She, however, was not.

Kaden led her a bit of a ways until he stopped in front of was the _Khiook of`naat Chaar S`alkem`n_ – her old home. Memories of this place poured into Amy's mind – ones of joy and laughter. The only memory that was not a happy one was the day that she had descended the flight of stairs that led up to the doorway to the temple on the day she and her mother left Nevaeh. But that was a long time ago…

Amy was first tempted to just run on up the stairs into her former home but she held herself back. She took a moment to look at it and when she looked at Kaden, he only urged her on with a smile and a gesture of his head. She took a deep breath as she stepped journeyed on up the great steps.

Once she reached the large curtain that stood in place of a door, she hesitated. Glancing over her shoulder at Kaden, he urged her on once more. Pushing the curtain past she looked inside the place that she once called home. It appeared that little to nothing had changed.

In the archway of the doorway, she saw multicolored piece of glass tied from strings and being held from the marble ceiling. She remembered those – they were Neveian chimes to ward away evil spirits. Although Neveians were sure that there were little to no evil spirits, it was tradition. She smiled as she reached up and touched them and a small chime filled the air.

The "lounge room" – as her mother called it when she was young – was the same as ever. Sheer drapes swept over the ceiling and draped along the ceiling and opposite walls. Beautiful Neveian artifacts – pottery, instruments, weapons, and paintings – all hung on the walls and sat on the small tables by the sturdy divans. Lit candles and bowls of all sorts of Neveian fruit were placed all over the room, adding a sweet mix of sorted spicy smell to the room.

Over on one of the divans, something caught Amy's eye. She hurried over to see at least five Neveian robes, however, they were not just ANY Neveian robes. They were the kind that her mother had worn when they lived in Nevaeh and ruled beside her father. They were the robes that marked royalty.

Amy's earnest emerald eyes scanned the beautiful multicolored robes. She giggled happily as she picked up one in particular – it was long and elegant, made of soft red fabric with soft pink and green flower petals sewn into it. It was beautiful but Amy wasn't sure that the word could do it justice.

_Good Lord,_ she thought to herself as she felt the fabric between her fingers. _It must have taken so long to make this, to prepare it… _She glanced around the room._ It must have taken so long to make all of this ready… _

"If you require anything _T'cn'Rai_, I have two Neveian maidservants assigned to you," Kaden said from the doorway.

"I'm sorry Kaden, but I'm unfamiliar with that phrase. Would you mind…?"

"Oh yes," Kaden corrected himself, clearing his throat. "Forgive me. I had naïvely assumed that you had remembered the Neveian language while it had been many years since you had left Nevaeh. In Neveian dialect, the word '_T'cn'Rai_' is a phrase when one addresses a female of a higher rank, royalty if you desire to call it that."

Although flattered, Amy didn't quite like the sound of that. Royalty? She had been banished along with her mother years ago by these very People. Not that she was bitter about it, but suddenly being called at the rank of royalty – of higher than an Elder – it was a tad too much for her taste.

"Um, Kaden, I would prefer it if I wasn't called…_ that_ label."

Kaden threw her a questioning look. "It is our custom." He said plainly.

"Yes, well, please remember that I'm only half-Neveian," Amy countered, trying to keep her tone polite as possible. "I don't have to hold certain customs here if I don't want to. When I'm with friends, I like to be called by my given name; without any honorifics." She felt victory when Kaden quirked his eyebrow at her putting emphasis on the word 'given' but she couldn't help it. She hoped she hadn't crossed any lines. At long last, he chuckled and Amy felt relieved.

"Amelia, then."

"Amy," Amy corrected. "I would prefer Amy, if you don't mind."

"But 'Amelia' is your 'given' name, is it not?"

He was teasing now. Amy felt her face become hot with embarrassment.

"Okay, fine, but no honorifics – from you or anybody, got it?"

"That will be a hard request to grant, Amelia, as the whole village now looks to you. They are honored that you return to us."

Amy looked at him as he smiled at her. There was something so genuine about his smile…

"Your servants will be along shortly to assist you with anything that you ask of." The white hedgehog continued.

Okay, the robes and nice greeting she could handle, but being waited on hand-and-foot and being handed and entire temple was crossing the line. "Kaden, please, I don't need to be treated like a princess here. I don't need a whole temple to myself either…" she bit her lip. "I would be totally fine resting in another temple."

The white hedgehog stood firm and his smile only broadened.

"I am afraid, Amelia, that you will not be able to talk yourself out of this one. You are an honored guest here and we only wanted to prepare the best that we had available for your stay."

"Ah, yes, about that…" Amy placed the beautiful robe on the divan and took this time in silence to make sure with her heart that once the next thing she would say she could never take it back. Everything would change on their side completely but she was ready. All jokiness was quickly gone now as her arms were now crossed over her chest.

"I know that there is something more to this than Evelyn is leading on," Amy began. "I've known it ever since she came and requested that we leave for Nevaeh on some complete bull that you guys want to 'unleash my potential'." She said with sarcastic quotation marks with her fingers. "But I know that something's fishy going on here. I know that you wouldn't just invite a half-blood back for the sake of trying to be nice. There's a reason why I'm here and it's not the lies Evelyn told me so-," Amy leaned back against the back of the divan, waiting. "You wanna tell me what's really going on?"

Kaden was taken aback by Amy's bluntness. The confidence he held just a few moments before was replaced with shock. Amy resisted the urge to laugh at him. Did he really think that she was an idiot? Did all of Nevaeh think that she was just a stupid half-blood? Boy, she would prove them ALL wrong.

"I-," Kaden began and Amy felt her stomach twist. "-am going to assume that the phrase 'fishy' can also be defined as mischievous or devious."

Amy snorted.

"Out of all of that, that's all you got?" she asked with her arms still crossed. She wouldn't be fooled, no matter how charming this guy was. "I'm not an idiot, Kaden. Evelyn didn't persuade me to come here, as you and the Neveian High Council probably had discussed and planned her to." She placed her hand over her heart. "I came here because I don't want to be weak anymore – I want to get stronger. But in order to learn how to grow stronger, I have to know what's in it for the rest of you that I return to Nevaeh."

"Amelia, you misunderstand-," Kaden began, taking a step forward with his arms spread-out. "It was not in the intention of the Neveian High Council nor my own to manipulate you. There are certain…" he paused, his brilliant sapphire eyes now leaving hers and finding the wall. "Predicaments that Nevaeh found itself in."

"What does this have to do with me?" Amy asked, tilting her head curiously.

"You are special, Amelia. You can do things – extraordinary, marvelous things – and all of it will aid the People – our People." The way he was looking at her, with such awe and respect, Amy almost believed him. Almost, but not quite.

Amy's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I can't do anything," she stated. "I can't help you. I can't do anything special – I'm not even intact with my powers… I'm_ s'vusalym…_ "

"You are not… that word," Kaden corrected, his eyes flashing back at her. "And no, you cannot use your powers… not yet. There is more to this than what we can see with our eyes. Amelia, if it pleases you, attend our meeting tonight at the _Khiook __Chaar__of`naat__ Nalgx –_ er, the Temple of the Elders. We will discuss our… predicaments, and then you can decide if you wish to be a part of what we are doing."

He lowered his eyes.

"Just remember… that even though you are not fully Neveian, you are still Neveian. Our home is indeed your home as well…"

Amy's eyes searched his and her eyes widened.

"What exactly is going on, Kaden?" she asked.

Kaden hesitated once more.

"That will be discussed tonight at the meeting." He seemed about to move towards her, but instead he turned and pulled the curtain away from the door. He looked prepared to step out, but he glanced over his shoulder once more, and a small smile spread on his muzzle. "Please, do not fear of what you do not understand."

Before Amy could say anything more, Kaden disappeared and the curtain fell over the doorway. Amy groaned inwardly.

She knew that she wasn't just being summoned here for no good reason. And whatever the reasons were now, Kaden wasn't even going to tell her until tonight. Gripping at her quills in slight frustration, she crossed over and tossed herself on the divan. Burying her face into a cushion, her mind going a thousand miles an hour, she pondered on all of these things.

So, they all wanted her back because they believe she can help them? But how can she? She wasn't even fully intact with her powers yet. How could she possibly assist them? And Evelyn, who was surely stronger and more capable than her, why didn't they ask her? What was really going on here?

She had gotten into something much bigger than herself, she knew, but that didn't mean that the news was any easier. What had she gotten herself into? It was much deeper than anything surface based, of course, but what could it be? What could the powerful People of Nevaeh need with someone like her? What would Kaden want from her…?

Amy sighed, feeling rather defeated. She glanced at the robes that sat on the divan and she simply looked at them. Well, whatever questions she had would be answered tonight. Standing from the divan, she grabbed the first robe and marched into the back of the temple. Right now, all she wanted was a long bath and some time to think about what she was going to do next…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**GLOSSARY: **

_**T'cn'Rai – Lady, milady**_

_**S'cn'Kan – Lord, milord**_

_**S'Lan – the appropriate title name for a young Neveian male warrior**_

_**T'sai – the appropriate title for a young Neveian female warrior**_

_**saik – word for "warrior"**_

_**s'vusalym – the distasteful word for "outsider"**_

_**Kaay'akn – Neveian word meaning the "energy". It is the spiritual powers granted over each and every newly born Neveian and sealed away by a Gnox, performed by the Elders. Kaay'akn is the sacred connection to the world and every being around it. It is also the limitless energy inside of the Master/Chaos Emeralds. More is to be explained about the Kaay'akn powers in later chapters. **_

_**Nalgx Ytelym – simple Neveian phrase for Elemental Leader. More is to be explained on the Nalgx Ytelym beings and their duties in later chapters. **_

_**Khiook Chaar – are simply resting/sleeping temples. Unlike families, they sleep in these temples according to the clan that their powers/Kaay'akn provide. **_

_**Zephyr – is translated as "the west wind". He is the Elemental Leader for the Air clan. He is responsible for the transference temple – where the Neveians' Kaay'akn can be transferred where needed most. **_

_**Kevah – translated as "royal". Kevah is the most respected Elder in Nevaeh, as well as the oldest and wisest. He is the Head of the Neveian High Council and will be until Nevaeh's new S`alkem`n is found. He is the Elder for the Earth clan. **_

_**Kanti – translated as "beauty". Kanti is the Water clan's Elemental Leader and has a chair in the Neveian High Council. **_

_**Sirius – translated as "burning". Ironically, he is the Elemental Leader for the Fire clan. He is the youngest Elder to be recorded in Neveian history. He is responsible for overseeing the prayer temples on the Holy Mountain. **_

"_**Nwoxm! V`wolt witxy rfvkele, vixka rralci-abnnekz al yxu aleii!" – translated as "Oi! Morons! Get off your sorry, lazy tails, and open the damn gates!" **_

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Seventeen:**

**The Streets of Whiterun, Skyrim Official Videogame Soundtrack**

**Fly, Hilary Duff**

* * *

**Corina: "NEVAEH! AT LAST!" **

**Evelyn: "Shut up." **

**Corina: "NO! And YOU can't make me!" **

**Amy: (grins) "We finally made it! Aaaaaand—" (smiles at Kaden) "We got to see Kaden without his hood for the first time!" **

**Kaden: (laughs) **

**Sonic: "Hey! Am I gonna show up next chapter?" **

**Rouge: "Yeah!" **

**Corina: "I'm not saying anything! You're just gonna have to wait for next chapter!" **

**Tails: "Disclaimer time!" **

**Shadow: (brooding) **

**Tikal: "Corina does not own any of us here, with the exception of her own creations. We are owned by SEGA." **

**Sonic: "Psssssh, no one owns me." **

**Shadow: (growls) "I'll own you in a minute, faker." **

**Corina: "Okay okay, calm down." **

**Knuckles: "Don't forget to review! If you don't, Corina will explode." **

**Corina: (glares) "Hey now…" **

**Tails: "See you all next time!" **

**All: "GOD BLESS!" **


	18. Chapter 18: The Gnox

**AHA! **

**I told you I'd update at least twice a month! I made it just in time! XD Even though, technically I missed the clock by a few minutes, it's still 11pm in Cali, so HA! **

**At any rate, I guess that I don't have much to say. Usually I have mountains of things to say at the beginning of each chapter, but I really don't this time. :) I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter as it's probably been one of THE most anticipated chapters of all! I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I have had writing it! Love you all so much and am so glad you're still reading it! Don't forget to review! God bless! **

* * *

"_**See who I am**_

_**Break through the surface**_

_**Reach for my hand, let's show them that we can **_

_**Free our minds and find the way**_

_**The world is in our hands**_

_**This is not the end."**_

**- See Who I am, Within Temptation**

**~*.:Nevaeh, Morning Time:.*~**

Amy wasn't sure how long she was in the bath for, but the water was cold long before she had even noticed. Her mind was swarming with so many things that she couldn't even think straight and she took this time to think about things.

As her eyes observed the many Neveian relics – such as weaponry and armor – that hung on the cream-colored walls of her bathing room, her mind was lost in thought.

What was it that the Council wanted from her? Kaden said something about her powers, something along the lines of that she could use them, just not yet. What the heck did any of that mean, anyway? What exactly was the Council planning that no one had enough gall to tell her?

"_T'cn'Rai_?"

"Jeez!" Amy ducked under the water, covering herself completely in the water. She glanced over her shoulder to see two figures that were standing in the archway of the bathing room quickly moved away and out of Amy's sight. Her outburst must have frightened them.

Laughing softly, Amy moved towards the edge of the tub. She reached up and gripped the edge.

"Hey," she called softly. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to scare you." She tilted her head and brushed a drenched, pink quill out of her eyes. "Hey… come out so I can see you."

It took a moment for one of the Neveians eventually peek her head around the wall. She smiled brightly at Amy, her green eyes sparkling. "Greetings, _T'cn'Rai_," she said softly, her short blue quills framing her face and as she moved, Amy noticed a small braided quill that ran along her cheek and rested on her shoulder. If Amy didn't know better, she'd think that this Neveian was related to Sonic! She watched as the Neveian moved from behind the wall and stood in the center of the archway. She gave the Neveian salute as if it was completely normal to walk in on someone in the bath – and frankly, she didn't appear the least bit bothered.

"We have been calling you for quite some time and we grew concerned when we did not hear your reply. Forgive us for frightening you."

Amy shook her head. "It's nothing – no problem, but -," she blushed. "Er, I'm naked, so-,"

"That is why we are here, _T'cn'Rai,"_ the blue-haired Neveian replied earnestly. She looked suddenly irked as she grabbed someone behind her and pulled her in front of her. This other Neveian appeared very young – maybe six years old, if Amy assumed correctly. She had blue quills, much like the Neveian in back of her, however, she had more of them and her quills were partially held back by colorful barrettes and ties. She had very dark blue eyes, which remained glued on her bare feet.

"I am Nephele, and this is my younger sister, Ayo. We are here to assist you in anything that you require."

_Oh… they're sisters so that explained their quill-color… wait, these two are my maidservants…_ Amy thought with slight distain. She had to resist the urge to facepalm herself. _Ugh… _

"Um, I appreciate the thought but, um… I really don't need-,"

"_S'cn'Kan_ says that we were to not take no for an answer, _T'cn'Rai_." the blue Neveian replied with a great big smile. She gave Amy a knowing look. "He was very stern with this order."

_Screw orders,_ Amy thought bitterly. It didn't look like she could talk herself out of this one. She glanced over at Ayo, who had suddenly moved behind Nephele once more. Amy couldn't help but smile at the little girl's shyness. She briefly remembered being extremely shy and timid when she was about her age – and that nothing could make her feel better than a soft touch and a smile.

"Ayo," she called softly. "Come here."

The hedgehog moved stiffly behind her sister. Nephele cast a glare down at Ayo.

"Ayo!" she hissed. "_T'cn'Rai_ is speaking to you! Go to her!"

Amy watched as Ayo bit her lower lip and quietly moved from behind Nephele. Ayo walked to her but tugged on the sleeve of her robe. For whatever reason, Ayo didn't dare to look in Amy's eyes. Amy didn't like that – as much as she loved the respect that the Neveians were just starting to give her, the fear part of it wasn't what she wanted.

"Hi," she offered. "Your name is very pretty, Ayo."

Ayo blushed. "Thank you…" she whispered. Nephele chuckled behind her and Ayo sent a nasty glare in her direction.

"Well, Ayo, would you like to help me get ready for a very important meeting?"

Ayo shifted from one foot to another.

"I… I…"

"Hm?" Amy leaned forward. "Yes, Ayo?"

Ayo's dark eyes finally looked up. "I… I am very good at braiding, _T'cn'Rai_."

Amy's smile widened. Ayo was absolutely adorable! If she weren't completely naked, she would have leapt out of the tub and hugged her to death. However, since she was not in any position to do so, she settled with nodding her head.

"Alright. I'll trust your skills and I expect you to make me beautiful," Amy said.

For the first time, Ayo smiled. "Yes, _T'cn'Rai_!" she said eagerly, her eyes shining.

Nephele grabbed a towel from one of the wooden chairs and approached Amy. She held the towel up for Amy.

"Let us get you ready for the Council meeting,_ T'cn'Rai_."

* * *

**~*.:Over Mystic Ruins Jungle, 7:22:.*~**

"Tails, how much longer?"

Tails laughed at his older brother over his shoulder. "Sonic, you keep asking me the same question and I keep telling you I don't know. How many more times do you wanna ask me and expect a different answer?"

Sonic gave a soft growl as he leaned against the door of the cockpit. Tails thought it was funny – everyone else did – but it wasn't to him. He couldn't help feeling antsy. "I just thought that after all this time of flying; we would have caught up with them by now."

"It is not all that simple," Tikal replied in the co-pilot seat next to Tails. Sonic looked down at her as she sent a sympathetic smile up at him. God, he thought they made him uncomfortable before but now he was going to_ hate_ those smiles. Everyone was giving them to him and he was sick of it. He didn't need anybody's pity.

"The location is not marked by any sort of map or has any sort of specific destination." Tikal explained further. "I am leading Tails where I feel the energy the strongest."

"Well, how much longer before we get there?" Sonic couldn't help but ask her.

"I cannot say for certain," Tikal replied softly. "However, I can say that the energy has been getting exceedingly stronger for the last-,"

"You came back from the dead and you can't give me a simple time for how long it'll take for us to reach Amy?" Sonic demanded. He hated this. "Then what use are you?"

The orange echidna visibly winced at his outburst.

"Sonic!" Rouge hissed from the seats.

Sonic sent a glare over his shoulder. "What?"

He then noticed that it was as if all the air had gotten sucked from the room. Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge were all equally glaring at him, sending unpleasant waves in his direction. He didn't care, though. This had nothing to do with them.

"Leave the poor girl alone." The bat warned, pointing a gloved finger at him. "She knows what she's doing. Sit down and stop being so anxious. You're giving me a headache."

That should have been the end of the conversation. The rational part of Sonic' s brain told him to listen to Rouge and sit down, however, his emotional side got the better of him.

"Well, excuse me for being anxious." Sonic shot back. His hand gripped the iron door and he was sure he was bending it but he didn't care. Amy was out there – defenseless and vulnerable – and not one of the people that he was with was even half as worried as he was.

"We're all anxious, Sonic," Knuckles told him. "But there's nothing we can do about it right now except wait."

"I'm sick of waiting!" Sonic exploded, throwing his hands in the air. "I've waited long enough!"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Tails – open the door! I'm going!"

Shocked at his request, Tails' head whipped up to look at his older brother. His blue eyes wide with shock – shocked at the thought of it.

"Sonic, we don't even know where we're going!" Tails exclaimed. "You can't just jump out of the plane and go look for it on your own! You'll never find it!"

Sonic didn't care. His insides were igniting, boiling, and twisting all at once. Frustrated, exhausted, and agitated – although he would never say so out loud - had wrapped him up in the small, confined space of the Tornado. He felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He wanted to run, so hard and fast after Amy and grab her in his arms, hold her and never, ever let her go again…

"Miles is correct." Came Tikal's soft, understanding voice. He looked at her once again, who was merely looking at him this time. Well, she seemed to be observing his horrid behavior, but she didn't seem to mind. Sonic wanted to hate the way she was so kind and so calm but he found he couldn't. "For Amy's sake, we must stay together. Worrying about her will not do anyone here any good."

"At least I give a shit about Amy enough to worry about her…"

Sonic caught the fire lit in Rouge's eyes.

"You wanna repeat that, blue boy?" Rouge cried as she stood up from her seat with her fists clenched visibly.

"Bring it on!" Sonic yelled back heatedly. He was ready to hit her – something he never thought he'd ever do – but he wanted to. He wanted to do something, anything at all except wait. He was tired of waiting.

As the two charged forward, black and red flashed before Sonic's eyes and he felt as if he was being pulled back from Rouge. Sonic blinked and Shadow threw himself up to hold him back. Sonic struggled against the black hedgehog, fury licking at his insides. For a brief moment, all he could see was black…

"Let me go!" he growled angrily at him.

"You're not in your right mind, Sonic!" Shadow hissed angrily. "Regain yourself!"

Sonic looked over Shadow to see Knuckles calming Rouge down, although he was far more successful than Shadow. Pissed, Sonic struggled and attempted to break out of Shadow's grip. He glared dangerously at Shadow but the black hedgehog held him firmly in place. Sonic wanted to hit Rouge.

He wanted to hit Shadow.

He wanted to hit everything.

"I said, let me go, Shadow!"

"Not gonna happen."

"If you don't let me go, I swear _I'll kill you_!" Sonic screamed.

"If I let you go, you and Rouge will destroy the Tornado and the only chance that we have of getting closer to Amy! Do you even hear what yo'ure saying, Sonic!" Shadow roared back at him, his red eyes penetrating Sonic's. His grip on Sonic's arms tightened to the point of bruising. "Your darkness is tainting you! Is that what you want, Sonic? To get further away from Amy than you already are? I doubt you do! Come back to the light!"

Shadow's words immediately calmed Sonic down as he immediately felt his muscles relax and his resistance shatter. He shoved Shadow away from him and fought to regain his composure. It was the same with Eggman – he had nearly lost control and nearly ripped his head off. And now… he was about to do the same to Rouge – one of his partners. The blue hedgehog rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the negative emotions that were slowly creeping up on him, turning him darker…

How could he let himself get so out of control? He had so many things going on that were so much bigger than himself and he was taking it out on everyone else. The darkness almost took him this time – how could he be so foolish? He had to recapture himself and all that he was and not what he could be…

"Sorry…" he murmured quietly.

_Think of Amy…_ he thought desperately. _Think of her laugh, her eyes… anything but the dark… don't go near the dark… _

"What is it, Tikal?"

Sonic's head shot up.

"We are close," Tikal's voice came. She leaned over in the chair and looked up at Sonic. "I can feel her, Sonic. We are very close to the portal..."

* * *

**~*.:Nevaeh, Morning Time:.*~**

She looked in her reflection and she was amazed. In the society she lived in before, it said that the more skin you show and the more superficial things you use on your face, is what makes you beautiful. However, Amy had to disagree.

Right now, her face wore no makeup and her quills were tied back into one long braid that trailed down her back. Barely any of her skin was even showing, thanks to the long, royal red robe from earlier that she was now wearing. Her gloves, rings, and bracelets were completely removed from her person and to be honest, she felt rather bare without them. She looked totally opposite of what she did when she first arrived and she was no less beautiful.

Amy twirled around in her red robe and heard giggles coming from over by her bedstead. She glimpsed over at her shoulder to see both Nephele and Ayo laughing quietly to themselves and Amy couldn't help herself.

"What are you two laughing about over there?" she asked as she looked in her reflection of the body-length mirror.

While they both had dressed and prepared Amy, Amy had made it clear that she didn't want to be called '_T'cn'Rai_' by them and that she wanted friends while she was here – not servants. While the sisters both finally agreed to her terms, they both said that they were still there to serve and assist her when necessary, as was Kaden's orders. Amy could deal with that, she supposed, but that just meant that she wouldn't ask them for anything at all.

"Nothing, Amy," Ayo answered quickly, her smile wide as her sister's.

Amy was glad that Ayo was not as quiet as how she first appeared to be. She was laughing with her sister now, speaking in thick Neveian that Amy couldn't understand.

"Hey – that's not fair." She whined, and the two sisters continued laughing.

"Nephele was just saying how _S'cn'Kan _Kaden-," Ayo was cut off by Nephele slapping a hand over her small mouth.

"Nephele!" Amy exclaimed but couldn't help the giggle that passed through her lips. The sight reminded her of how often she did that to Tails or Cream when she wanted to shut either of them up. The image brought joy to her heart. "What was_ that_ for?"

"Because Ayo has a tendency to repeat everything said to her," Nephele replied, glancing down at her wriggling, silenced sister. "Even when it is unnecessary."

"Awww, c'mon Nephele!" Amy laughed.

"Amelia?" a voice that was becoming quite familiar rang out in the temple.

"Kaden, I'm in the bedroom!" Amy called happily but her delight swiftly vanished when Nephele and Ayo went from laughing and hanging on each other to standing completely straight and stiff. Their hands at their sides and their faces set in complete stone, they faced the doorway. Amy compared it to as if they were transformed into two dolls – perfect and beautiful, but completely immobile.

Kaden appeared in the doorway almost moments later.

"Amelia? Are you prepared?" the greyish-white hedgehog looked at her and stood frozen solid. Amy felt her cheeks flush when his eyes scanned over her form. "You look beautiful, Amelia."

_No hesitation whatsoever,_ Amy thought to herself. _Wow… this guy is something else. _

"_T'sai_ Nephele, _T'sai_ Ayo," he addressed to them. "You are excused."

The sisters both bowed respectfully and exited the room, and Amy caught Ayo glancing in her direction once more. Amy gave her a small wave before the two disappeared. Kaden grinned in her direction but when he didn't say anything, Amy laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"It is nothing," Kaden reassured her as he bid her to follow him. The two left the temple in a comfortable silence and as they descended the many steps. Amy noticed that there were many Neveians gathering at all the different temples. Amy caught up to Kaden as they began to head towards the _Khiook Chaar `naat Nalgx._

"Kaden?" she asked quietly. "What's going on?"

"As soon as our meeting is over, we will celebrate your arrival with a glorious feast. The People have been preparing for it for quite a few days."

Amy stepped up next to Kaden.

"Kaden-,"

"Patience, Amelia," Kaden spoke softly. "All will be revealed very, very soon."

Amy recognized that tone and didn't pressure him with any more questions. She followed him silently to the second largest temple in all of Nevaeh – the Temple of the Elders. Amy stood silently in awe of the building itself. As a child, she never went inside. It was decided that she was a half-blood, and that her kind wasn't allowed in. However, now she was only moments away from journeying up the steps and going inside for the very first time and stand before the Neveian High Council.

"Amelia?"

Amy glanced up at Kaden, who had stopped walking and was looking at her. It was only then she had realized that she had stopped walking too.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled as she journeyed up the several stairs. With each and every step that she took, her heart raced a little bit faster. What was going to happen once she reached inside? What would the Council say to her?

They reached the large double doors at long last. Amy took in a big breath but it didn't seem to help.

"Amelia, there is no need to be nervous," Kaden reassured her.

"Kaden, I have every right to be nervous," Amy told him slowly, her hands shaking at her sides. "I know very well that _my kind_ aren't welcome here… so whatever happens next is going to determine the rest of my stay here…" she glanced at him. "So please, don't try and encourage me."

Kaden appeared quite crestfallen by her harsh statement but she needed to say it. It couldn't be helped at the moment. She was led her under false pretenses by everyone – by Evelyn, and even Kaden, who she was so eager to meet and trust – and she the last thing she wanted was to be mollycoddled.

The two doors were opened and the two stepped inside. The temple itself was a large round room. At the opposite wall sat five High stands. The Elders sat at their designated seats, marked with the flags of their clans at the front of their stands. _Nalgx_ Zephyr and _Nalgx_ Sirius sat at theirs two seats to the right of the_ S'alkem'n_ seat, while _Nalgx_ Kanti was seated at the left hand side of it. Amy was surprised when _Nalgx _Kevah was seating in the seat of the _S`alkem`n_ – her father's seat – instead of the one marked for his clan.

"Step forward, _S'cn'Kan_ Kaden, and take your place." Nalgx Kanti called softly but sternly. She sent a kind smile in her direction but was quickly gone as it came. Amy watched as Kaden stepped away from her and approached the Circle. He stood before the Elders, saluted, and then silently crossed to the left side of the stands and stood, wordlessly watching her.

"_T'cn'Ra_i Amelia," _Nalgx_ Kevah croaked out. "Approach."

Swallowing slightly, Amy approached the Circle and mirrored Kaden's actions. She stood with her back painfully straight and her gaze even and respectful. What was it that was going to happen? What were they going to say?

"You have been requested to come before this Council, _T'cn'Rai_ Amelia, for one intended purpose. I hope you have prepared yourself."

Amy blinked. It wasn't the Elder's forwardness that caught her off-guard, however…

"Pardon me, _Nalgx_, but what on earth for?"

Both _Nalgx_ Zephyr and _Nalgx _Kanti literally sat up in their seats. _Nalgx_ Kevah snorted at Amy's words. "What do you mean?" the old Neveian demanded, his weak eyes narrowed at her.

"I wasn't informed of anything – by Evelyn or anyone else – on what you guys want from me," Amy replied with sincere honesty. "I was told that you want me to come back and that you want to 'let me come back' and 'unleash my potential'. I was given the option to stay or come here. My motives and agenda are my own, but I wasn't summoned."

The Elder looked as if he was about to explode. And as Amy observed the other Elders, none of them looked all too enthusiastic about this news either, which Amy could understand. They trusted Evelyn to persuade her to return to them and had left out some, apparently, very important information.

"_S'cn'Kan_ Kevah," Kaden spoke up. "If I may…?"

The frustrated _Nalgx_ gave a wave of his hand and Kaden strolled quickly to Amy. Amy gasped at how close Kaden was to her as he looked down at her. Amy didn't quite notice it before, but when he was up close like he was now, she couldn't help but realize that when he looked at her, there was such a rare intensity that she couldn't understand or describe.

"Amelia, what _T'sai _Evelyn has told you is very true. I speak for all of Nevaeh, as well as the Neveian High Council that we do wish to unleash your potential. In order to do so, however, we must do what is necessary for you to reach your ultimate potential." His eyes were now burning into hers. "You know of what I speak."

Amy felt her heart stop when realization dawned on her. She stumbled a step backwards.

"You… want to remove my _Gnox_."

It was not a question but a statement.

_That_ was what all of this was about? They wanted to remove her spiritual seal, but for what? The thought was absolutely terrifying. She had never thought of removing her _Gnox_ before, as she never thought it was even necessary let alone possible. She was a half-blood with Neveian qualities, but she didn't really think that she would have to remove her_ Gnox_ in order to have her _Kaay'akn_ assist her. She thought she would be trained in some sort of way, through the _Nami Kussan _as well as the _Nami Narri,_ but apparently that was not the case.

"Do not fear me, Amelia," Kaden spoke quietly. "I will not harm you, but you must trust me."

_I will not fear, I will not fear,_ Amy thought desperately as she nodded her head. She couldn't back out now, not after coming all this way-

Without warning, Kaden's hands came up and grasped her head firmly in a very tight, uncomfortable and rather hurtful clutch. Amy felt his forehead press against hers as he began to chant rather quickly and adamantly in Neveian tongue.

After a few moments, she then felt _it_.

The feeling was akin to her blood lighting on fire and all of her nerves being frozen at the same time. Her knees trembled at the extremely weird but amazing sensation awakening inside of her. She could literally feel everything around her come alive – the air around her moved, the earth beneath her feet trembled, she could feel the water in her body and mouth change drastically, and the fire in her soul burn.

Then, everything hurt.

Her head felt as if it were about to explode, her chest twisted inside, and she felt like she were about to vomit. She screamed and she reached up to Kaden but she did not pull away from him or push him away. Instead, she gripped his arms and held onto him as her knees began to give way. The pain was scorching – overpowering all of her senses and silencing any other thought in her mind.

Then, the pain in her head swam like a river throughout her bloodstream, taking over everything else. Was this what it was like for Evelyn and all other Neveians to have their _Gnox _removed when they were only six years old? She never once heard of Evelyn complain of her _Gnox_ ceremony when they were children…

That was when Amy knew something was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way and hurt this much…

As her mind slipped into darkness, the last thing she thought she saw was a glimpse of blue in the doorway, shouting out her name…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**GLOSSARY: **

_**T'cn'Rai – Lady, milady**_

_**S'cn'Kan – Lord, milord**_

_**T'sai – the appropriate title for a young Neveian female warrior**_

_**s'vusalym – the distasteful word for "outsiders"**_

_**Gnox – translation is "seal". The Gnox is placed on every newborn Neveian to prevent their Kaay'akn from overtaking them. It is released by an Elder when they become of age to begin to train and control their Kaay'akn. **_

_**Kaay'akn – Neveian word meaning the "energy". It is the spiritual powers granted over each and every newly born Neveian and sealed away by a Gnox, performed by the Elders. Kaay'akn is the sacred connection to the world and every being around it. It is also the limitless energy inside of the Master/Chaos Emeralds. More is to be explained about the Kaay'akn powers in later chapters. **_

_**Nalgx Ytelym – simple Neveian phrase for Elemental Leader. More is to be explained on the Nalgx Ytelym beings and their duties in later chapters. **_

_**Khiook Chaar – are simply resting/sleeping temples. Unlike families, they sleep in these temples according to the clan that their powers/Kaay'akn provide. **_

_**Nami Narri – the dancing style used by Neveians to help harness their Kaay'akn in a way much different form than the Nami Kussan. Instead of harnessing and controlling that energy, it is used to unleash their Kaay'akn in a more explosive, uncontrolled way. This Chapter explained a small portion of what the Nami Narri can do. We will read more details about the Nami Narri in later chapters.**_

_**Nami Kussan – the fighting style used by Neveians to help harness their Kaay'akn. This fighting style helps center Neveians Kaay'akn powers and learn to control them. We will read more details about the Nami Kussan in later chapters.**_

_***Nephele – translated as "cloud" or "sky". Nephele is part of the Air Clan and is one of Amy's handmaidens, much to Amy's dismay. **_

_***Ayo – translated as "joy". Ayo is Nephele's younger sister and is also a part of the Air Clan. She is also one of Amy's handmaidens, much to Amy's dismay. **_

**Random note:_ ** I created both Nephele and Ayo when I was very little. Nephele was originally a character named Skye (thus, her other name Nephele means "sky/cloud") who was Sonic's cousin who helped him on a few of his adventures. Ayo was originally called Little Joy (her name translated as "joy") who was Sonic's relative (it was undecided at the time if she was a cousin or sister) and he took her under his wing much like he had with Tails. These two characters are extremely important to me, as they were two of the first characters I had ever created for the Sonic universe. I couldn't help adding them in and I thought it important to add their history. Thanks for reading! **_**

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Seventeen:**

**Assassin's Creed: Revelations Theme, Assassin's Creed: Revelations Official Game Soundtrack**

**Concerning Hobbits, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Official Soundtrack**

**See Who I Am, Within Temptation**

* * *

**Corina: Well! (cracks knuckles) got THAT all done in one sitting!**

**Sonic: (jaw drops) You're kidding! **

**Corina: (shakes head) Nope – I'ma not! It took a lot of time, but I got it done! **

**Amy: That's a long time to be sitting, Corina. **

**Corina: (waves her hand) I've done worse before – I got this! Super short, however, I think it's great! :D **

**Evelyn: This chapter was rather… suspenseful. **

**Corina: Yep! **

**Tails: Suspenseful? What on earth is going on with Amy? **

**Kaden: Ah, that, you will discover next chapter. **

**Shadow: Hm. **

**Tikal: Please do not forget to review - Corina checks her email at LEAST twice a day to see if she gets any.**

**Corina: (blushes) n-no I don't!  
**

**Rouge: Corina doesn't own anything except her own characters and plot and, of course, Nevaeh! **

**Corina: Yep! See you all next time! **

**All: GOD BLESS!**


	19. Chapter 19: Aftershock

**Hi everyone.**

**So. I wanted to apologize for the very, very LATE update.**

**So I thought I could try and upload twice a month, but things are super crazy where I'm at. Two friends of the family passed away, my uncle also went to be with the Lord, my grandmother ended up in the hospital, a wedding for my brother, started a new job.… it's been absolutely crazy.**

**That, and this chapter has been an ultimate pain in my butt. I've hated delaying it, but I lost inspiration ONLY because of this chapter. It was the ultimate pain in the butt. So I finally sat down and FORCED myself on my only day off to write as much as I could. It may appear confusing at first but it makes sense along the line. If you have any questions, feel free to message me. **

**I won't talk anymore! I know a lot of you have been waiting very anxiously for this chapter! I hope it's worth the wait! God bless! **

* * *

"_**Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**Before I come undone **_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life"**_

**- Bring Me To Life, Evanescence**

**(The next afternoon, Time unknown)  
**

_**You shouldn't be here, **_his conscience reminded him._** You should not be here. **_

_I know, _he agreed._ I shouldn't. _

Everyone told him to stay away. The Elders, that white hedgehog, at lavender hedgehog – crazy bitch, that she was - Tikal, Tails everyone…

But he didn't listen. He couldn't.

He ached to see her. He had to.

He hadn't seen her since the incident in the temple earlier – where she had fallen unconscious before his very eyes. Screw what the Elders and everyone else said.

They had no idea the torment he endured until this very moment…

He had to see her again.

His hand moved the curtain aside as he slipped into the dark room, the only light ailing him was the moonlight shining through the open window and a small candle alit the bed. His eyes met the unmoving pink hedgehog, asleep where Tikal had left her just an hour before.

_**You shouldn't be here. You'll only anger the Neveians further. **_

_I can't help it. Not this time. _

He moved quietly across the floor, being careful not to make a single sound as he sat next to her on her bed. His weight put a dip in the bed but she didn't notice. She was dead to the world. From all of Tikal's spiritual exercises she did on her mind and body to save her from the saktow, she must have been exhausted. He never felt so relieved in his life. She was alive. She was alright.

Everything was going to be okay.

The blue hedgehog smiled fondly down at her sleeping face. Any anguish or pain that stained her beautiful features just hours ago was completely gone. Erased. As if the incident never even occurred. He would have to make it up to Tikal somehow, later. He studied Amy's peaceful face. _Did she always look this beautiful?_ He thought to himself as he brushed a quill out of her face. _Yes. Yes she did. I was just too stubborn to realize it. _

He just never took the time to notice it.

_But it's different now,_ he thought as he smiled down at Amy's sleeping form.

_**Everything is different now. **_

"I'm never letting you go again," he whispered so quietly that he almost couldn't hear himself. He squeezed her hand. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

As much as he said it for her, he also said it for himself.

It was a promise.

* * *

"What – what are you doing in here?"

_Hm….? Whose voice is that? Why does she sound so… familiar? _

"I can't leave her again. Please understand that…"

_That voice, too… it sounds so familiar, too. _

"You should go. It would do you no good for you to see her like this."

"Tikal, I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving her side. You're going to have to knock me out and drag me out of here if that's what you want."

_Tikal? No… that can't be. Tikal's dead. Gone. _

"Please-,"

_But it sounds exactly like her… _

"Tikal, please."_ The male's voice was so familiar… _"I need to be with her. I've needed this. Please. Just let me stay?" _Why couldn't she recognize whose it belonged to…? It was starting to hurt her head… _

"As you wish. I merely came here to, as Miles calls it, 'check up on you'."

'_Miles'? Tails? _

"Thanks. But I'm fine."

_Did something just squeeze her hand? _

"Very well."

_I must be dreaming… _

* * *

Sonic squeezed Amy's limp hand and smiled down at her. He glanced towards the window, where the sun was just beginning to rise. Was it just him, or was the sun a lot warmer here than from what he was used to? He made a face when he began to hear familiar arguing outside the temple once again. How much longer were they going to argue like this for? It was starting to get on his nerves.

"What's with all the noise outside? It's barely dawn and I can already hear them going at it again."

"They did not have time to address the issue yesterday when we arrived here," Tikal explained. "Because of Amy's life-threatening conditions, she had to be treated immediately and that was our only concern for the time being."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed quietly. "Thank you, by the way."

Tikal gave a small smile. "The Elders are not pleased that we have passed through the barrier into the realm of Nevaeh." Tikal replied, crossing over to the window to glance in the direction of the arguing. Dark circles traced under her calm eyes, no doubt from all of her spiritual practices from the day and evening before. Her shoulders looked as if she were carrying something of heavy weight on her. "We are outsiders, after all. It is only natural for such an alienated people to be so protective over their land and their people to a band of mere strangers."

"They want us to leave." Sonic stated.

"Yes." Tikal nodded her head.

"Without Amy."

"…Yes."

_Like hell I'll leave without Amy._

Sonic watched her eyes for a moment and realization dawned on him.

"But we're not leaving, are we?"

Tikal's blue eyes found his, reflecting the deepest amount of remorse.

"We cannot. Not yet, at least. We have much to accomplish here before we can leave."

Sonic thought at first he knew what Tikal was talking about, but from the look on her face, he wasn't quite so sure. There was definitely something odd about the way she was looking out the window and occasionally glancing at Amy.

There must have been more to this girl than he had first assumed.

"Amy is safe now," Tikal affirmed. "My healing techniques have stopped the _sak'tyow_. The_ Gnox_ is gone now and she is no longer in the way of danger. She will be fine after a few more days of recovering."

Sonic reached over to the bowl of water resting on the floor by his feet. "Will she?" he asked as he wrung out a piece of cloth and lay it across Amy's forehead.

It was not as if he didn't believe Tikal. He did. And he trusted her.

But he couldn't help feeling fearful….

"Yes. She will be fine. I will even go as far to say that she will be… better, than what she was before."

"I hope so," was all Sonic could manage. He didn't care about all that. He just wanted Amy wake up and be one-hundred and ten percent better. He wanted her smile…

"I will leave you alone, then."

"Thank you."

She departed from him and left him to his wandering thoughts. As his eyes returned to Amy's peaceful face, his mind wandered back to the day before… to when they had first arrived in Nevaeh.

**(Flashback)**

_He didn't know what happened. _

_Sonic didn't remember the ship landing in the middle of the Mystic Ruins Jungle or when Tikal had passed all of them through the "portal". He didn't remember running and blasting away the gate with a spin-dash and knocking down the two Neveian guards. He didn't recall the shouts of his team mates far behind him and the surprised citizens' faces as he zoomed past them._

_He didn't remember any of it. Everything was a complete blur._

_The only thing that he understood in this moment was that he needed to see Amy – to make sure that she was okay, and make sure that false-hearted hedgehog would pay for deceiving Amy like that. _

_But one thing he did remember was the terrible, familiar scream coming from one of the larger temples towards the middle of the village – a scream that echoed loud for all to hear – a scream that shook his very core. _

_He knew Amy's screams anywhere. After all the years of rescuing the kidnapped Amy Rose, he pretty much had her screams memorized (of course, most of the time she was screaming right into his ears) but this one terrified him._

_It was not just a scream of fear or resistance – it was a scream of horror, of pure agony. _

_It shocked Sonic to his very core, and his desperation to seek her out only increased. _

_He heard Amy's screams growing louder - filled with more terror and pain than he had ever heard in his life. Each scream ripped through his chest and he felt for once – in the first time in his life – hopelessness. Was he too late? _

_He hoped not. _

_He prayed to any god that would hear him that he was not too late. _

_His feet carried him swiftly past every gawking Neveian towards one of the taller temple, following the recognizable screams. His teeth gritting and his jaw clenched painfully, he sped past the surprised Neveians that guarded the stairs and left them in a cloud of dust. _

_His legs carried him, having a mind of their own. _

_He almost stopped breathing when he saw Amy._

_She stood there in the middle of the circular room in the arms of another hedgehog. She looked different but he knew right away it was her. She was dressed in some strange red robe with her pink quills braided and done all fancy, but she never looked any less beautiful to him. But it wasn't her alarming beauty that made his heart nearly give out._

_A tall, greyish-white, male hedgehog stood before her and clenching her tiny head in his bare hands, pressing his head to hers, and shouting some weird chant in the language that Sonic could only assume was the Neveian tongue. His eyebrows were creased and his eyes shut tight as he began to chant louder, with more fervor. _

_Amy's screams only grew louder and no matter how much it killed him inwardly, Sonic couldn't find it in him to move. _

_**Move! **_

_I-I can't! Amy! AMY! _

_Amy's lips trembled as her screaming ceased. Sonic was relieved at this, but horror quickly reentered him when her gentle green eyes rolled to the back of her head and into unconsciousness. _

_Knees shaking, he felt any breath he had escape his lungs when he saw Amy's pink body slip through the hedgehog's hands and fall lifelessly to the ground with a hard thud! He felt completely his body halt for a long moment, his mind racing miles a minute screaming that the worst had come. _

_She couldn't be….! She can't be…! No… no…. NO! _

"_AMY!" The scream tore through his lips before he could stop himself._

_Heads and eyes of the Neveians in the stands – he could only assume they were of some importance - were now turned towards him. It was the most outlandish thing for him to do – to lose control of himself for the moment – but frankly he didn't give a shit. _

_Sonic cast a wicked glare at the white hedgehog, who simply glanced at him, a somewhat surprised look on his face; but he seemed clearly undisturbed at the fact that Amy was now out cold at his feet. That was probably the part about this whole scenario that pissed Sonic off the most. _

_An animal-like scream involuntarily erupted from Sonic's throat. He instinctively charged at the white hedgehog at a god-like speed he didn't know he had possessed. He was before the Neveian before the bastard could even blink. Without any restraint or second thought, he launched his fist at the Neveian. _

_The sound of thunder clapping resounded in the temple when Sonic's launched-fist was caught by the Neveian's bare white palm. _

_The blue hedgehog stared at the white hedgehog in shock while the Neveian's calm expression did not change. Instead, he simply tilted his head to the side. _

"_What is it that you think you are doing?" the Neveian asked coolly, his blue eyes locked on Sonic's. _

_Was this guy completely crazy?! _

_Sonic felt fury lick at his insides as he glanced down at Amy's unconscious body on the ground. Although she looked rather peaceful, Sonic couldn't ignore the fact that this Neveian – whoever the hell he was – made her scream like that. _

_I'll never forget it. _

_The sounds still echoed in his ears and he was sure that he would never forget them._

_This bastard made her cry! _

_Instead of replying, Sonic raised another fist and aimed at the Neveian's face. Again, the white hedgehog caught it in his other hand with ease. Sonic grunted as he tried to pull his hands away from the white hedgehog's hand but failed. This guys' grip is freaking tight! _

_He attempted to kick him away but his leg was blocked and thrown away. _

"_The hell-?!" _

"_I asked you a question." The white hedgehog cut him off. "It would be impolite not to answer." _

_This white hedgehog continued to surprise Sonic. He was surprisingly very fast, and Sonic considered himself to be the fastest and the most agile. However, this white hedgehog continued to one-up him. First with his speed, and then again with his composure. Sonic would have admired him if they were in another other situation. _

"_You answer mine first!" Sonic cried, unable to keep the malice out of his voice. "What the hell did you do to Amy?!" _

_The white hedgehog appeared quite speechless and he looked down at Amy. _

"_I…"_

"_Amy?" _

_Sonic's head spun around and saw the rest of his friends standing in the doorway. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails immediately bolted towards the white hedgehog, who took a step backwards away from them. It was clear to Sonic that he was in no mood for a fight. Which was good, in a way, Sonic didn't want to hurt him…_

_Or maybe he did. He didn't quite know at the moment. He was having mixed feelings about everything lately._

_Tikal and Rouge quickly rushed to grab Amy's body while the rest of his friends stood firm to protect the women behind them. _

_Sonic felt a brief moment of pride as he glanced at the brave men standing behind him._

_Shadow was standing in front of Tikal with his feet firmly planted and already in a fighting stance, ready for whatever was about to happen. Knuckles and Tails stood in front of Rouge while she and Tikal tended to Amy. _

_Sonic had seen his friends in action before, but he had never seen such fierceness in their eyes before. Their will to protect Amy must have been almost as strong as his – almost, but not quite. _

_Sonic glared back at the white Neveian, who was now glancing worriedly at Amy._

"_Back off!" Sonic barked, and for the first time, the Neveian jumped. He jabbed a gloved finger at him, hate seeping out of his breathless tone. "Just… just stay the hell away from her – y'hear me?!" _

_The Neveian hedgehog stared evenly back and slowly raised his hands. _

"_You should have no quarrel with me," he spoke quietly, his solid eyes unmoving from Sonic's. He must have not cared about Sonic's threat because when he ventured a brave step forward without thinking and Sonic lunged forward. _

_Arms quickly grabbed Sonic's body and jerked him back, holding him back from ripping out the passive Neveian's throat. Much like Sonic felt on the Tornado III, he didn't care. All he wanted was to take out this hatred – this white-hot rage boiling inside of him – on this guy. _

"_Sonic, stop!" Knuckles' panicked voice came from behind him. _

"_Take another step and I'll break your neck!" Sonic threatened with a dangerous hiss with his hands raised but was jerked back. "I dare you! I dare ya, you slimy bastard!" _

"_Sonic, knock it off!"_

_Sonic shook his head when his eyes began to blur and his mind was growing heavy. _

_No, not again! He panicked and made his body relax. He couldn't give in… not now… _

_Can't let it take me…the darkness… I have to control it… I can't let it take me! _

"_Amy!" _

_Sonic's eyes opened. He saw Rouge was kneeling on the floor and cradling Amy's lovely head in her lap. Fear gripped him when he realized why Rouge was looking at her with such horror in her eyes. _

_Amy's peaceful facial features were replaced with an exhausted agony. Just minutes before, she appeared to be in the deepest of dreams. And now, it looked as if she were caught up in the most hellish nightmares. Her face was scrunched as if she were in searing pain._

_His eyes frantically searched her and began to see perspiration appear on her forehead. Sonic crouched down to her. _

"_Amy?"_

_Amy didn't respond._

"_Amy!" Sonic cried desperately, reaching out and grabbing her limp shoulders. _

"_They've removed the Gnox." Tikal's voice worried rang from behind him._

_Same as before, Amy was now deaf to the world. Amy was now visibly convulsing, looking as if she were about to have a seizure. Sonic held her trembling body close to him, gripping her tightly. He longed to hold her._

_Hours upon hours of waiting to see her again, and only seconds of having her in his arms, he felt as if she was already slipping away to a place where he could not go. _

**(End of Flashback)**

Sonic's thumb caressed Amy's knuckles.

He would be by her side – no matter _what _the circumstance.

He would never let her out of his sight again – _never _again.

No matter what she or what anyone else would say.

This was his place, now.

By her side.

Through anything and everything.

He squeezed her hand again.

_No matter what. _

* * *

The weary echidna slowly descended the steps of the temple. Her whole body felt weak and her legs felt as if she would give out at any moment. Just yesterday, it felt as if her body was full of life and full of energy. The healing process took its toll on her newly-revived body and she could feel it down to her bones. She could only hope that she would have enough energy to survive the next three months.

She took this moment to look around the great village and all of its glorious temples. She did not have time to admire the true craftsmanship and construction of the temples when she first arrived, but she now took this time to do so.

Although the architecture and culture was very, very different from her own from her time, it brought back a strange feeling that made her feel heavy in her chest. Dare she call it nostalgia? She feared that was it. Standing on the steps of a glorious temple brought back memories – both warm memories which she welcomed, and cold memories which she longed to forget.

Her quiet moment was disturbed by the loud arguing of her new friends and the Elders of Nevaeh at the bottom of the stairs. Tikal took in a brave breath as she once more descended the steps.

The four Elders, the lavender hedgehog, and the white Neveian who performed the ritual on Amy, stood on opposite ends of her friends. While the majority of them were calm, Tikal could sense the stiffness in the air surrounding them. The strain between the two parties was incredible and very tangible. The only people out of the entire circle who did not seem to be as stiff or angry was the female Elder and the greyish-white Neveian, who stood calmly and addressed her friends respectfully and tactfully.

"Are you alright?"

Tikal's head shot up and her eyes locked with Shadow's.

She fought the instinct to look away from him. Whenever he looked at her, she did not see the poor defenseless hedgehog that was half-bleeding to death on Angel Island. All she could see when she looked at him now was the eyes that were filled with hatred – pure malice. She swallowed her fear and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I am all right," she answered honestly, inwardly praying in her heart that he would leave her alone.

Much to her own disappointment, he did not leave. He stood there, simply staring at her.

_Do not look away. _She told herself._ Do not back down. Do not let him intimidate you. _

"Do you need anything?"

Tikal nearly stumbled. She felt her own surprise coming out through the mask that she tried so hard to maintain around him.

Was he… seriously asking her?

"I believe I am fine," she said – rather squeaked.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly and she immediately felt nervous again.

"You look tired." He commented, his baritone voice sending shivers down her spine. "Do you need a place to rest?"

_Yes._ Tikal thought immediately. _Although, with the combination of you staring at me as well as physical exhaustion, I feel as though I may collapse. _

"No," she resisted. "I am-,"

"_GUARD!"_

Tikal nearly jumped in her seat at his thunder-like voice booming from his throat. She watched as a young green-quilled Neveian calmly approached the black and red hedgehog. She could see the slightest intimidation in his eyes as he stood before Shadow.

"What is it you require?" he mumbled.

"The lady needs a place to sleep," Shadow demanded rather than asked. "Find her a place."

Tikal had to fight her shock that was threatening to appear in her eyes.

The young warrior's eyebrows furrowed. "We do not take orders from—,"

"Did I stutter?" Shadow bellowed, causing the guard's back to straighten noticeably. "Give her a place to rest." His tone lowered dangerously and his eyes flashed. "Or she'll sleep in your bed, instead."

Tikal blinked at Shadow's actions.

This was… very surprising.

"There is no need for this." A calmer voice interrupted the two frustrated hedgehogs. The greyish-white Neveian garbed in white robes approached the both of them, placing his hands on both their shoulders, gently pushing them away from each other.

_Good,_ Tikal quietly exhaled a breath. _At least another fight did not get started… _

"_S'Lan_ Cyrus," he requested quietly to the Neveian hedgehog next to him. "They will join the Elders in their temple for as long as they stay here. Go and prepare beds and a warm meal for all of them."

"B-but _S'cn'Kan_-,"

"_Now_, S'Lan, Cyrus," his tone lowered and his eyes flashed to the younger hedgehog. "You know better than to question me. Do as your told."

The young Neveian gave a nervous nod before giving a formal bow and quickly leaving the temple. The Elder sighed before turning to Shadow, giving him a friendly smile.

"Forgive the People," he requested softly. "They are not used to… guests."

Shadow shrugged his hand off his shoulder and took a step back. "Hn."

"Tikal," Knuckles spoke up, cutting off any other debate that the circle was having. He approached her carefully. "How… how is she?"

As she stood before them, she immediately felt the cold vibrations of hate staring her way by two of the Elders – two of the younger ones, she guessed, in her direction. It was only to be expected. To be so young and so unwise was only natural, she supposed.

"She is recovering," Tikal answered truthfully, trying the best she could to ignore the unpleasant waves coming her way. "Our healing sessions were successful. She only needs rest now."

The tension in the circle eased greatly. Many of them exhaled large breaths and many shoulders relaxed. It was good news indeed.

Amy was no longer dying. She was going to be all right.

Tikal's eyes locked with the lavender hedgehog, who glared hatefully in her direction. Evelyn, if she remembered her name correctly…

"You knew that she was only half-blood," Tikal spoke slowly, her voice filled with astonishment and carefully-concealed anger. Her eyes then wandered to the rest of the Elders, who were now standing indignantly with their backs painfully straight. "You knew that the rebound was unavoidable and yet you went ahead and proceeded with the ceremony?"

"Don't talk like you know anything about us, filthy echidna!" Evelyn spat angrily at Tikal, causing her to flinch. "Keep your filthy mouth shut!"

_So much unnecessary hatred… _

Out of the corner of her eye, Tikal caught Shadow shooting a nasty glare at the lavender hedgehog. Tikal remembered that glare and fought the instinct to shudder. It was a rather frightening sight…

"You keep your voice down," the black and red hedgehog growled. Rather than be intimidated, Evelyn shot Shadow a dirty look, ignoring the apparent bloodlust in his eyes.

"And you,_s'vusalym_, don't you dare stand up for her." Her voice spat venom and her jaw clenched visibly. "Her ancestors were the ones who led the attack on the Neveians and moved into our village – taking control of the Chaos Shrine. It was her _very_ people who almost ended the Neveian way of life. Those echidnas stole everything from us. So if anyone is to keep their voice quiet here, it's her kind."

"_Our _kind?!" Knuckles exploded as Rouge restrained him from leaping at Evelyn's throat. "Our kind?!"

"Yes!" Evelyn shot back. "Your kind!"

"My ancestors may have made plenty of mistakes," the echidna hissed dangerously. "But we're not ALL the same! And you're a fool to make such an accusation!"

Evelyn laughed bitterly.

"And you accuse MY people of thievery and assaulting when you not only stole what was rightfully MINE, but you attacked Shadow as well! On MY Island!"

For the first time today, all the anger was directed at the lavender hedgehog, who now stood with a defensive expression on her muzzle.

"I did what I had to do to assure that_ T'cn'Rai_ Amelia's journey would be safe." Her tone became softer, but Tikal could tell immediately that only a fool could be swayed by it. "Everything I do is for the good of Nevaeh and of the People."

_She lies,_ Tikal thought almost bitterly.

"You willingly attacked someone else?" The white hedgehog spoke up for the first time since she had left the temple, his eyes widened in astonishment. "Using _Nami Kussan_?"

Evelyn's eyes flashed fearfully before regaining herself.

"No. It was for my own self-defense!"

"That's a LIE!" Shadow lunged for Evelyn and it took everyone's strength to hold him back.

"ENOUGH."

The stern voice shook the air. It came from an elder Neveian, who was leaning on his staff to support himself. His weak eyes traveled all of the newcomers. Tikal could only assume that this was the Elder who was currently in charge of overseeing Nevaeh until a new Chief was to be chosen…

"_T'cn'Rai _Amelia is fighting for her very life as we speak," his voice wheezed, somehow managing to uphold some sort of authority. "Quarrelling amongst each other will not solve anything, so unless you have a solution to_ T'cn'Rai _Amelia's current condition, be silent."

"Although you claim to be friends of_ T'cn'Rai _Amelia, we cannot trust you." One of the younger Elders stepped forward. His temper seemed as fiery as the color of his quills. He briefly reminded Tikal of Knuckles. "You do not belong here," he hissed quietly. "Leave at once."

"Aw, _hell_ no!" Rouge exclaimed angrily. "My best friend is fighting for her life in there and there's no way you can get me to leave!" Her aqua eyes sent a glare in the white hedgehog's direction. "And I dare you to try and make me leave."

The greyish-white hedgehog appeared completely unaffected by Rouge's blatant threat. In fact, his lips curved upward into a smile.

"Such brave companions…" he commented quietly, without any hint of sarcasm or anger in his tone. This didn't surprise Tikal. She knew from the moment she saw him that he was not like the other Elders here - there was an unearthly kindness about him. He ventured a step forward up to Shadow, in which Tikal sucked in a breath.

She could only hope that Shadow would not hurt this person.

"May I have your name?" he asked benignly.

Tikal caught both Rouge and Knuckles blinking at this Elder's kindness. It was very surprising for everyone, she supposed. Especially since all they had received when they first came here was grief and glares of contempt.

"No," Shadow hissed quietly. "You may not."

Again, the white hedgehog appeared quite unmoved by Shadow's obvious distain. "Very well, however, I would like something to address you by for the time that you remain here."

Many protests from the male Elders rose up like a clap of thunder. Mixed shouts of "no!" and "this cannot be!" resounded in the quiet village, echoing loud for all to hear. Tikal could see passing and working Neveians glance in the direction of the Elders with their eyes all wide in bewilderment. Tikal found herself slightly embarrassed.

The white hedgehog turned towards the Elders and raised a calming hand. "Please. Allow me to elaborate-"

The Elders did not become silent. Their voices only rose louder and louder, filled with so much anger that Tikal feared that the ground would begin to shake below their feet...

"This is NOT how we behave as Elders, my friends," the dark-brown Elder spoke up, causing complete silence amongst the other Neveian Elders. Tikal recognized the authority held in this Elder's voice – it was the authority and the pride of a mother. And when she spoke, all others fell silent and their ears perked up.

"Where is your sense of maturity and sensibleness?" she demanded, her pink eyes becoming rather cold at the men surrounding her. "Listen to what he has to say!_ S'cn'Kan_ Kaden, after all, possesses the gift of foresight. We should all do well to listen to him!"

The two youngest Elders, one a maroon and one a fiery red, looked somewhat irritated by her words, but they stood firm and listened. The oldest Elder leaned on his staff, giving "Kaden" his full attention. The female Elder nodded and stepped back to face "Kaden".

"Kaden" gave an understanding nod of his head and stepped a little ways so that both parties could hear and see him.

He glanced down her line of friends. First Shadow, to Miles, to Knuckles and then Rouge. He then his gaze fell upon Tikal.

Tikal looked up at him and he looked down at her.

The others may not have felt it, but she did.

The way he looked at her was not in a matter of just "seeing" her, he was looking through her. She could literally feel his eyes searching her thoughts, motives, and her heart. It felt both fascinating and violating at the same time, but Tikal did not step back or look away. If he wanted to "See" her, he could look all he wanted. He would know right here, right now, that all of them meant business.

That they were here for Amy.

"I can See your hearts-,"

Knuckles snorted and Rouge nudged him with her elbow.

"And I can See that each of you are here for a reason, not to harm us or to expose us to the Outer Realms, but for _T'cn'Rai _Amelia." He gestured a hand towards the temple behind them. "Your love and respect for her goes very, very deep."

"Of course!" Miles spoke up. "She's like a sister to us!"

"That's right!" Rouge agreed. "We're family!"

"Family…" Kaden's smile grew. "That's a very lovely, naïve way of thinking."

"Naïve?" Rouge's angered tone came out threateningly and Tikal instinctively backed away from her as her wings snapped out. "_Naïve_?" she repeated. "The idea of being a family is NOT naïve!"

"Pardon me," Kaden quickly repented. "Naïve was… not the best of words." He smiled softly and the atmosphere around him immediately changed. "Forgive me. English is not my first language."

Tikal watched as Rouge's red face regained its natural color and her wings folded back, calm once again.

"It's… fine."

"Let us start over, yes?" Kaden suggested. "Let us pretend that the past twenty-eight hours were nothing at all. So any judgments or presumptions are cleared."

"This doesn't mean that we trust you." Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Because we sure as hell don't trust any of you." His blood red eyes shot in Evelyn's direction.

"Well, we don't trust you," Evelyn shot back. "And for the record-,"

"_T'sai_," Kaden's voice immediately made Evelyn snap her jaw closed. "I believe we have heard enough form you for one day. You are dismissed. We will exchange private words later."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "But, _S'cn'Kan_-!"

"You are dismissed," Kaden slowly enunciated. Tikal could hear the tension and disappointment in his voice as he addressed Evelyn. "_Go."_

The lavender hedgehog adjusted her cloak and briskly spun on her heel and stomped off.

"I do not suppose that there is a way to convince you to leave."

"No." Miles stood firm. "We're not leaving without her."

The others around her nodded in agreement. Tikal fought the instinct to sigh. They truly had no idea what was going on…

"Then you will stay," Kaden nodded firmly. "You will stay for as long as you desire. We cannot force you to leave. That would be undesirable both on your part as well as_ T'cn'Rai_ Amelia's." He sent a look at the other Elders. "We will do whatever we can to ensure her happiness, yes?"

The Elders all nodded in agreement.

"Then this is settled."

"We will discuss this matter later," the eldest Elder replied, now reaching out his arm. "Once _T'cn'Rai_ Amelia awakens."

* * *

Nephele brought a bowl of hot water for Amelia. She offered to take care of Amelia herself, saying that it was her duty, but the blue hedgehog waved her off. He claimed that he did not any aid because he believed that it was "this place and its people" and their "help" was what got Amelia unconsciously writhing on the cot in front of him.

"We did not know that this would happen," Nephele tried to encourage him.

"I don't care," the blue hedgehog mumbled. "This is all your guys' fault."

Nephele blinked.

"I can assure you, no one in Nevaeh would ever want to harm Amelia."

He mumbled his thanks as he exchanged the bowl of hot water for the cold one beside the cot. She watched him closely. Taking a cloth and soaking it in the water, he rid it of excess water and turned his eyes back to the unconsciously figure lying on her cot. He brushed Amy's bangs out of her tired face and placed the cold cloth on her forehead. Watching her in her quiet unconsciousness, the blue hedgehog reached forward and touched her hand. Nephele observed the scene quietly.

"You must truly care for her."

Nephele must have been imagining things because she could have sworn she saw his cheeks flash a bright color of red.

"We all do… all of her friends do."

He reached forward and let his fingertips graze her cheek.

"How is she?" Nephele ventured to ask.

"She is tired," the hedgehog answered. "But Tikal said that she'll be fine."

Nephele nodded. "Yes. We are all very relieved to hear this news. The echidna performed her healing rituals, yes?"

"Right. Because, apparently, you guys didn't have a solution to her sickness."

"Because _Kaay'akn_ rebounds are extremely rare," she explained. "_Sak'tyow _is rarely heard of because there are no half-breeds in Nevaeh. We are extremely keen on marrying within our People, keeping the blood pure."

Nephele did not miss the flash of disgust in his green eyes, but she ignored it.

"So, Amy is a half-breed, then?"

"Yes." Nephele replied, now holding the bowl more comfortably, as she could see this discussion was going to take a while. "Her mother was not of Neveian blood but her father was. She is, therefore, a half-breed. Or a half-blood. Whichever phrase you prefer."

"Right…"

Nephele blinked at the creature sitting before her for a moment. He was not a normal hedgehog, by any means. He possessed very strange eyes – filled with so many emotions. His abnormally styled quills and very strange footwear were also slightly alarming to her. Was it natural for non-Neveians to possess such odd qualities? His eyes and voice were very young, so she assumed that he was either younger or the same age as her.

"Is that why my friends and I have been getting death-glares from the moment we stepped foot in this village?"

"That is a possibility, yes."

"My friends aren't allowed in the temple…"

"Outsiders usually aren't allowed."

Sonic glanced up at her again. "So… you've been going in and out of the temple. You said it was your duty?"

"Yes."

"What 'duty'?"

"It is my duty as_ T'cn'Rai _Amelia's handmaiden…"

"Handmaiden?"

Nephele tilted her head. "Servant." She clarified.

"Amy gets servants?" The blue hedgehog nearly exclaimed.

Nephele winced. She was not used to such shouting and raised voices.

"Yes, of course." She nodded. "She is royalty, after all."

His eyes widened.

"Amy never said anything about her being of royal blood!"

Nephele looked at the creature for a long time until he stared back at her. Her eyes finally fell to her feet and shuffled them. "For someone who is as close to _T'cn'Rai _Amelia as you and your friends claim, there seems to be very little that you know of her."

His expressions hardened and Nephele knew immediately she had offended him. She bowed her head.

"Forgive me." She repented as she turned to leave.

"Won't you tell me about her?"

Nephele glanced over her shoulder at him. "What about her?"

He bit his lip. "Anything I don't know…"

"I am sorry, but I cannot give you all the answers. If you wish to know them, then you must wait and ask her your questions for yourself."

With that, she departed from the temple, leaving the strange hedgehog to his own thoughts.

* * *

_**Rise up, Amelia. **_

_Who is there? _

_**It does not matter who I am. You have work to do. Rise up. Wake up. **_

_I can't. The pain was too much… it hurt so much…_

_**You are no longer in any pain. **_

_I don't even know if I'm alive._

_**You are alive. Your time to die has not yet come. **_

_It certainly felt like death. _

_**Death has lost its sting over you. Now, wake up. You have people who care about you. They are here to see you. **_

_Who? Evelyn? Kaden? _

_**Get up. Do not succumb to pain any longer. It no longer has a hold over you. **_

_Who is here to see me? _

_**Get up, Amelia. You have work to do. **_

_Who are you? _

_**You will discover that sooner than you think. **_

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**GLOSSARY: **

_**T'cn'Rai – Lady, milady**_

_**S'cn'Kan – Lord, milord**_

_**S'Lan – the appropriate title name for a young Neveian male warrior**_

_**T'sai – the appropriate title for a young Neveian female warrior**_

_**s'vusalym – the distasteful word for "outsiders"**_

_**Gnox – translation is "seal". The Gnox is placed on every newborn Neveian to prevent their Kaay'akn from overtaking them. It is released by an Elder when they become of age to begin to train and control their Kaay'akn. **_

_**Kaay'akn – Neveian word meaning the "energy". It is the spiritual powers granted over each and every newly born Neveian and sealed away by a Gnox, performed by the Elders. Kaay'akn is the sacred connection to the world and every being around it. It is also the limitless energy inside of the Master/Chaos Emeralds. More is to be explained about the Kaay'akn powers in later **_

_**Sak'tyow – Neveian word for "the blood fever". This blood fever is caused by the rebound of the Gnox being removed and the body rejecting the Kaay'akn. The rebound is unstable and fatal. **__**chapters. **_

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Nineteen: **

**Heart, Thomas Bergensen **

**Oh My Dear, Tenth Avenue North**

* * *

**Corina: (HEADDESK)**

**Sonic: Uh… Corina? **

**Corina: (shakes head) (muffled response) **

**Amy: Corina? Yoo-hoo? **

**Corina: (waves her hand) Go… away… **

**Evelyn: Hn.. **

**Shadow: (sighs) Leave a review. Maybe then she'll be motivated to update more. **

**Corina: (gives a thumbs up) **

**All: GOD BLESS! **


	20. Chapter 20: The Awakening

**Hi everyone!**

**So. I wanted to apologize for the very, very LATE update.**

**I don't have much to say :) Let's do this!**

* * *

"_**I'm falling from Cloud Nine  
Crashing from the high.  
I'm letting go tonight**_

_**I'm falling from Cloud Nine.**_

_**I'm Wide Awake."**_

**- Wide Awake, Katy Perry**

"So… lemme get this straight," Knuckles began, looking at Evelyn intently. "You brought Amy here because she was the chieftain's daughter?"

"That's right." Evelyn nodded.

"And because she's the rightful heir to the throne of this village?"

"That's correct."

"But you're her half-sister?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you're not the leader? Why come after Amy?"

Evelyn scoffed bitterly, brushing her quills over her shoulder. Obviously, he said something to offend her. "I'm not entitled to tell you anything. This is none of your concern. Besides, we haven't killed you, let alone tried to kill you. Don't you trust me?"

Shadow's eyes flashed to hers. Knuckles could only hope that the black hedgehog was keeping his temper in check because he was sure that he wasn't the only one around that could see the menacing aura surrounding him. "What the echidna is implying is that he doesn't believe your full story," Shadow snapped. "And frankly, neither do the rest of us."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she inquired bitterly. "And why is that?"

"Because we don't trust you!" Rouge shouted as she stood to her feet. She glared at Evelyn and the Neveian simply stared back. Knuckles wanted to stand and hold her back before she lunged for Evelyn's throat but Rouge stood still. But, Rouge being Rouge, she had more to say. "You completely manipulated Amy into leaving her life, you almost killed Shadow, and then you shattered the Master Emerald!"

Evelyn said nothing in her defense.

"Yeah, I'd say that we have trust issues with you." Rouge finished with a snarl. "For all I know, you could have killed her the way you intended to kill Shadow."

Knuckles felt a slight sting in his chest at the way Rouge defended Shadow. He didn't know why, but it was always there. He knew that the bond between him and his girlfriend was very strong, almost unbeatable and unbreakable. But that didn't mean that he never felt the cold stab of jealousy when Rouge or Shadow mentioned one another.

Evelyn simply shrugged. "That's your problem whether you trust me or not," she stated as she raised her arms above her head and stretched out her muscles. "You decided to follow me, as well as Amy did. Therefore, if you want to survive here, you're just going to have to put your egos aside and just do as I say."

"That ultimatum is not left up to you, _T'sai_."

Knuckles watched as the greyish Elder approached their circle. He smiled politely at them but Knuckles did not return the smile, and he had the feeling that no one else did. The Elder stood on the outside of the circle although all eyes were now on him.

"I have spoken with the Elders and they agree with my suggestion. These companions of _T'cn'Rai _Amelia wish to stay and they will be treated as guests. If require something, we will do everything we can to the best of our ability to fulfill their requests. This would make_ T'cn'Rai_ Amelia very pleased."

The red guardian wrinkled his nose. He didn't trust any of these hedgehogs, even though the white Elder appeared kindhearted. He felt the eyes of the Neveians on their group- especially on him and Tikal almost constantly. He couldn't even sleep the night before in fear that someone would break in to the room they were staying in and try to attack them in their sleep.

Although his first and foremost duty was to the Master Emerald, the woman he loved the most and the friends he considered family mattered the most right now.

"When can we see her." Shadow demanded rather than asked. The dark circles under his eyes had indicated that he had not slept well, either. "It's been a full day and the only ones you've allowed to see her are those girls and Sonic."

"Her handmaidens are bond to her and we were in agreement that _S'cn'Kan_ Sonic could be with her. Until she is awake, I am afraid, that it would be for the best interest of everyone if we waited." The Elder said sympathetically. Knuckles had the strange urge to punch this guy in the face. _How could he look so calm…?_ It made him sick to his stomach. The Neveian Elder glanced at Evelyn and waved his hand to her.

"_T'sai_, come with me to the temple of the Elders."

Knuckles saw through his smile. He was not pleased with Evelyn. Not at all.

He turned and the lavender hedgehog reluctantly followed.

He turned to Rouge, who was gnashing her beautiful white teeth together and he half-feared that she would pierce her skin with one of her fangs. He took her stiff hand reassuringly and squeezed it. She had been like these for hours and hours. He didn't want her to be this uptight anymore. Where was his relaxed, calm and collected girlfriend? "Don't get upset," he encouraged her quietly. "We'll see Amy soon enough."

"I don't understand why we're taking orders from these bozos anyway," she hissed angrily. "We can see Amy at any time we want to. And I'm tired of waiting."

"I want to see her too," Knuckles told her. "But we need to wait."

"She's my best friend, Knuckles!"

"I get that, Rouge, I really do. But we can't just barge in there. Amy's mind and body are healing. Her mind is probably much more at ease if we just give her space. If we barged in there-,"

"The Neveians would attack us," Shadow cut him off, much to his distain. "If our goal is to get Amy back, then we need to be on their good side…" He made a face, as if he had tasted something awful.

_Probably because he's never been one for waiting something out… _

"I think it is helping her that Sonic is there," Tikal spoke up. Knuckles glanced at her but her eyes were locked on the temple ahead of them. "While her body is asleep, her spirit and mind are wide awake. It would help if we just let her and Sonic have their time together."

"I agree," Tails nodded his head, closing his eyes in deep thought. "It's only a matter of time, though."

"Before what?"

"Before the truth comes out," Tikal replied. "When Amy finally discovers why they really wanted her back here…"

Knuckles sighed. He wrapped an arm around Rouge's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

And so, sat the ancient princess, the guardian, the treasure hunter, the genius, and the ultimate lifeform on the temple's steps. And there they waited, and waited, and waited.

* * *

Most people are stuck in between dream and reality when they are waking up. A certain slowness and disorientation comes with it, as you're slowly slipping from something you have no control over and shifting from one world to another.

Amy Rose, however, knew immediately that she was waking up from her slumber.

Her eyes fought to stay closed, to keep her in this comatose-like state, but her spirit awakened her body.

Her eyes opened and locked with the ceiling and that's when she felt the difference.

The last thing she remembered feeling was pain.

There was no other word for it. The pain was indescribable and agonizing, burning her flesh and yet icing her blood in her veins simultaneously. She had been in pain before – back when she was in the clutches of Dr. Eggman, he would try tormenting her body and mind to get a rise out of her so that she'd call out for help.

But no... that pain was different and the two shouldn't be compared. The last pain she experienced was so overwhelming she almost beckoned Death...

She searched her body for a moment and realized that the pain was completely gone. Any trace of the discomfort was gone and replaced with something new and wonderful.

Her mind recalled the _Gnox_ ceremony and she remembered the feeling before the pain happened and before she fell unconscious.

Her body, just as much now as it was then, felt very alive. It was almost as if she were on a caffeine high or sugar rush, only there were no strange jitters or odd side effects. She could feel her heart beating anxiously in her chest and her mind pulsating.

Her muscles felt strong and to be honest, quite eager to start moving.

She would have to take it slow, however. Her body was not used to her _Kaay'akn _yet. It would be foolish to leap to her feet now.

Aside from the physical, spiritually it felt as if her entire being was plugged into something that made her feel awake inside. Like she was being plugged into an outlet, like a charger for a cell phone or a lamp or something like that.

She knew now what she was, who she was.

Amy Rose, youngest daughter of Ace and Ginerva, a true Neveian to her core.

And she did not fully understand just yet, but she knew right away:

She had work to do. For Nevaeh. She had to get up.

She flexed her toes and her fingers, trying to get the familiar feeling back into them.

_Huh. That's weird. _She tried to flex her fingers in her right hand. _Why can't I move my fingers?_

She craned her head up to see what was restraining her hand...

And saw as familiar head resting on the cot with her hand held firmly in his.

_Sonic...?_

Amy blinked numerous times, as if trying to clear some fantasy or conjured-up image from her mind. But no matter how many times she blinked, the image of Sonic, _her _Sonic, did not fade. He was kneeling beside her bed and holding onto her hand, like one of those crazy scenes she had seen in romance movies before.

He had dark circles under his eyes and his face held a rare exhausted expression.

_This... this is just a dream. Just a crazy, Kaay`akn-induced dream... Sonic can't possibly be here... he doesn't even know where I am! This is... this is just a dream! _

_**If it's just a dream, how come you're not waking up or he's not going away? **_

_Because he's the person I want to see the most! Obviously my mind is just messing with my feelings and desires! _Amy screamed in her mind, near denial.

Was it even a possibility that Sonic was here? That him being here, beside her, holding onto her hand, was not a conjured-up phantom?

_No... it's not possible... it's just not possible. _

_**Only one way to find out.**_

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and reached her free hand over to him...

And stopped just before she touched him.

_**What are you doing? **_

_I can't._

_**Why not? **_

_I left him behind... I yelled in his face and I pushed him away... right when he was going to give me what I wanted the most... how could I face him after that? How could I...? I can't do it. _

_**Again, why not?**_

_What if his feelings aren't the same? _

_**He's still your friend, regardless of romantic feelings. Wake him up. You owe him that. **_

Amy swallowed again and reached forward with a shaky hand, nudging his shoulder.

"Sonic?" she whispered quietly, even a little hopefully. "Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog stirred at her words and her hand. Amy held her breath when his eyes cracked open little and his handsome green eyes connected with her's. A strange, tired smile spread on his muzzle.

"For a moment there..." he slurred quietly. "I thought you were awake, Ames..."

_He thinks this is a dream... _

She squeezed his hand.

"Sonic..."

Sonic's eyes widened dramatically the moment his name slipped through her lips. He gripped her hand almost painfully and he nearly leaped to his feet.

"_Amy...!"_

She smiled at him.

"Hey, there."

Sonic gaped at her for what seemed like an eternity. She briefly wondered if she should ask if she had something on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked after about a minute of silence.

Sonic gave a breathless laugh.

"Am I alright?" he repeated, his tone and expressions looking beyond incredulous. "What about you?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

_Although I have no idea how I'm alive right now… _

Sonic looked as if he were going to bombard her with questions. She could see the anxiousness and confusion all over his handsome muzzle. She tugged on his hand that still tightly grasped hers and had no intention of letting go.

"I'm okay," she reassured him quietly. "Really."

"Amy-,"

Before Amy could blink, she found herself wrapped in Sonic's arms, pulling her into his chest. She felt his arms tighten around her and his nose bury into her neck.

_Oh, God... _

Amy had been in Sonic's arms many times before when she would death-hug him or when he would carry her away, rescuing her from the clutches of her enemies.

But there had only been two times she could say that he hugged her like this.

Before she left Station Square...

And now.

Only now, she was in such a state of shock that she couldn't even find it in her to hug him back.

For a moment, she almost didn't quite know what to do or say. There were so many things to say... so many questions to ask... so many apologizes to be expressed...

He mumbled something incoherently in her ear.

"Hm?" she asked him. "Sorry. Didn't catch that."

"It scared me..."

Amy's eyes widened at his very hushed, desperate tone.

"I thought I was going to lose you... when you fell to the ground... I was terrified..."

_So I didn't imagine it! That was him who shouted my name! _

When Amy blinked out of her stupor, she finally found the strength to return the embrace. She ran a hand up and down his back comfortingly.

_Did he truly miss her that much...? _

"I'm alive, Sonic. I'm okay. I promise."

Her words only made Sonic hold her even tighter. _God, this feels so good..._

There was a time later for questions, she supposed. For now, she was wrapped in the arms of her beloved. Amy laughed quietly as he pulled away from the embrace. He smiled widely at her. Was it just her, or was he blushing a little bit...?

He sat back down beside her. He said nothing for a few moments, he only stared at her. So she took it upon herself to start asking her own questions.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"We followed you."

"How? Whose 'we'?"

"Tails loaded us up in one of his recent models. Tails, Knux, Rouge – of course – and Shadow. And Tikal is the one that led us here."

"Tikal?" This was getting more and more bizarre by the minute. ""What? B-but how-?"

She must have been getting upset because Sonic placed his arms on her shoulders and gently forced her to lie down again. "Don't worry about it."

"What happened?" she repeated. "Tell me everything."

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed wearily. "It's a long story..."

"I want to hear it."

Her heart warmed at the way he fluffed her pillow and pulled the quilt up to her chin. This had to have been a dream. The Sonic the Hedgehog she knew was never this kind and hospitable towards her. "You need to rest. I need to go get the Elders-"

"I've rested enough, Sonic. And I want to hear the rest of your story." She tugged on his hand and he looked up at her once more.

"Tell me?" Amy asked him quietly and felt a familiar tightening in her throat. "Please?"

"Okay," he caved. He sat next to her and grasped her hand. _God, his hand was so warm_. "The night that Rouge had a date with Knuckles, Rouge asked Shadow to keep guard over the Master Emerald-,"

"Wait, Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you."

Amy's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when he smiled the softest smile she had ever seen at her. He squeezed her hand, running his thumb over her bare knuckles.

"I missed you too, Ames. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

"You are a fool."

There had been three times in Kaden's life where he could say that he was exceedingly angry.

Twice he could recall when he was a child, and both those times he could say that he taught himself to control his emotions. He would learn how to grow past them, to mature beyond them. Such was the will and future for one who would help Amelia rise to the top of Nevaeh. He could not let such petty emotions get in the way. Even the thought of letting his emotions rule his actions was almost disgusting.

But right now… he would cave.

Just for a few short minutes. He would give into his dark desires to be angry.

He circled the lavender hedgehog, as if she were prey being surrounded by its predator. He watched her closely. Despite her best efforts to remain standing strong as any proud Neveian should – with her back straight and her hands calm at her side – he could see the slight shake in her shoulders and the way her eyes were wide and unfocused.

He could practically See fear radiating off of her.

He was surprised when he discovered that he somewhat delighted in the way that he could strike fear in her heart just by being in the same room as him. Although it was really not in his character to use his authority and rank to intimidate others, he felt it necessary this time.

She compromised Amelia's life. She compromised Nevaeh.

She compromised the entire plan.

"The orders of the Council and myself were to go the Outer Realms and bring _T'cn'Rai _Amelia back," he said quietly but enough to pierce straight into the Neveian he circled.

"And I succeeded," she spoke quietly.

He lunged forward towards her but stopped as their noses were a mere inch away. He saw her flinch, as if he intended to hurt her.

He had no such intentions although the thought of striking her did seem tempting…

He waited until her eyes met his.

"You did not succeed," he growled. "You failed."

"How did I-?"

"Silence,_ T'sai_!" he hissed and the lavender hedgehog once again fell silent. She instinctively leaned away from him, obviously upset by the lack of space between them.

Good.

"_I am the one speaking here,"_ he hissed in Neveian tongue. _"You will listen carefully to what I am about to say. You will not speak until I have given you permission to speak. Do I make myself clear?" _

She said nothing, as he expected. She would not dare go against the will of an Elder.

He leaned away and resumed circling around her. Slowly.

"_T'cn'Rai_ Amelia was naïve of our intentions of asking her to return and to break her _Gnox_," he stated plainly. He stopped once more when he faced her. "Why is this?"

Evelyn gulped down her obvious fear.

"Because getting her back here as fast as possible seemed more important at the time…"

"There is nothing more important than the truth," he lashed back although his voice was no higher than a mere whisper. "How dare you twist the truth to get her to return here?"

"She would not have come with me if I did not twist the truth."

He searched her facial features. Hm. She was not lying.

"Even if what you say is true, then why are her companions here?" he questioned her again. "It was difficult enough to convince the Council to allow a half-breed such as _T'cn'Rai _Amelia here, but now we have SIX others here. You have exposed us. Not to mention two echidnas and the black hedgehog who claims that you threatened his life."

At this, Evelyn visibly stiffened at his words.

"And you believe him?" she questioned. Hm. She was not confident.

"Over you? Definitely."

She flinched again.

"_T'sai,_ you owe me an explanation."

She glanced up at him and cleared her throat. Apparently, she had quite a tale to tell.

"I took many things when I was in the Outer Realms," she began slowly, afraid that I was going to cut her off at any moment. "I took back what was rightfully ours. Well, most of what I could find in a few days. Four Everlasting Stones and one piece of the Supreme Stones."

Kaden could not help his that widened themselves against his will.

"You found the Supreme and the Everlasting Stones?" He honestly could not stop the shock in his voice. "How can this be so? It has been over ten centuries since the attack on the old Nevaeh in which all the Stones disappeared… Are you sure?"

Evelyn nodded her head.

"Yes, _S'cn'Kan_," she reached hand into her cloak and withdrew a very small bag the size of his fist. "I reduced their sizes to make them easier to carry."

He did not hesitate to reach out and snag the bag out of her hands. He slowly unfastened the small braided cord that tied the bag together and peeked inside. Bright, luminous lights shone out like a comet in the sky caused him to close the bag and retie it quickly.

"There are only four," he commented. "And one shattered piece of the Supreme Stone."

"Yes,_ S'cn'Kan_."

"Where are the others?"

"I do not have them."

This answer angered him further.

"These Stones are the only reason why Nevaeh is still existing," he clenched the bag angrily in his hand. "They are a part of our history. Our legacy. Where are the rest of the Stones?"

"Amy's friends-,"

"_T'cn'Rai_," He corrected. Just because Amelia granted him permission to not use the honorific did not mean that Evelyn could have the same privilege.

Blood or not, she was still below Amelia.

Evelyn's jaw visibly clenched.

"_T'cn'Rai _Amelia," she said through her teeth. "Her friends have the remainder Everlasting Stones in their possession. The fox-,"

"Fox?"

"The creature with color of the sun; the one with the two tails," Evelyn amended. "His name is Miles, although they call him 'Tails'. A nickname of some sort, I suppose. He required that the bat-,"

"Bat?" he was so unfamiliar with these new creatures. He thought quickly. "The female creature with the wings and with the bad attitude?"

"That's her," Evelyn nodded. "She's a treasure hunter. This 'Tails' creature told her to go and collect the remaining Stones, which she did. She possesses what I do not have with me."

"And the Supreme Stone?"

"I collected one piece, because the black hedgehog made it impossible to bring the entire thing." She continued. "I attacked him to get what I needed…"

"From what I heard, you almost killed him."

"He then tried to kill me!"

"It does not matter," Kaden shook his head. How could she be so reckless with her abilities? "Although your intentions were for Nevaeh, you made yourself more than present – you made yourself a target for this hedgehog's fury. You attacked him – even though you wanted to take back what was rightfully ours, life is not yours to give and take as you please. And even if it was, you injure him and then you leave him to die? That is not our ways. _Nami Kussan_ was not intended for that purpose. That was not honorable."

"I thought I finished him!" Evelyn's voice rose along with her temper. "But that echidna-,"

"Which one?"

"The female one." Her jaw clenched and her eyebrows wrinkled. He could see the anger practically seething out of her. "She… she saved his life. She brought him back to health. And she's the one responsible for bringing all of those_s'vusalym_ here… into OUR peaceful land…"

Kaden studied Evelyn briefly. He could understand her contempt for the echidnas. Any Neveian held a deep hatred for the tribe of echidnas. They had endangered the Neveian way of life many years ago. They had attacked their ancient village with no excuse but to savage and kill any in their path. And to steal what was most precious to them…

Their power.

The powerful and great Resha…

Kaden had to shake his head to get his mind back on track.

"I understand your hatred," Kaden sympathized for the first time since he stepped into the Elder's temple. "Because we all hold the same flame of contempt for their kind. However, the female echidna proved herself very useful in using her healing methods to heal_ T'cn'Rai _Amelia. And the other echidna has done nothing other than stay with his companions. He has made no move to harm any of us. None of their intentions were to steal, kill, or destroy, as their race has in the past. The purpose for their arrival is to seek out _T'cn'Rai_ Amelia and ensure her safety. If it were not for the both of them, we could have lost her."

"That is not all."

"Then what is it?"

"He is the new guardian of the Supreme Stone," the lavender hedgehog hissed angrily. "The echidnas have somehow managed to control and manipulate the energy and power of the Stones… they FIGURED it out… those disgusting counterfeits…"

"_T'sai,_ calm yourself."

"I cannot!" she exploded. "How dare they! How dare all of them use the Stones like they are worthy? How dare they take what does not belong to them?!"

"_T'sai!"_ It was Kaden's turn to shout, and Evelyn was quickly silenced. "You are out of line."

"Am I?" Her eyes flashed angrily at him and Kaden felt himself grow indignant.

He stepped towards her and the temple floor under them tremble only a little. He watched her as the fear inside her spiked tremendously. He intimidated her once more. Good. He needed to put her in her place.

"You _dare_ question me?" he hissed once more. "You _dare _raise your voice to me? Your superior?"

The lavender Neveian's eyes widened fearfully.

"N-no." she bowed her head reverently, as she should. "Forgive me_, S'cn'Kan._ I just…"

He studied Evelyn briefly. He had known this Neveian since they were children. He would say that out of all of Nevaeh, he was closest to her. And even so, her thirst to prove herself was beyond anything he had ever seen in any Neveian. But it was not the strive that he looked for in a leader. So much anger in her… so much unruliness…

"Your father would be ashamed of you."

Her eyes shot up at him. Only, they were not narrowed in anger, but in pain. He knew that he had struck a deep cord with her, but at the moment, he did not give a care in Nevaeh. She needed to understand her place, which was below him, and much lower than Amelia.

"That's why you want my sister…" she spoke quietly, respectfully… hurt.

"_T'cn'Rai_ Amelia will be the light that takes us to new places," Kaden's back straightened at the mention of Amelia's name being used. "She fulfills the list of prophesies. Her heart is pure and good. She is eager to learn, and I am anxious to train her in our ways. Her heritage -,"

"Is also my heritage."

"You share the same blood. But that does not make you as equally fit to rule."

"I am not a half-blood."

"No, you are not. But your character, the motive of your heart, is disgusting and it makes me want to gag."

She flinched at his words. It was obvious he had hurt her pride, but he did not care. She needed to hear what he had to say.

"This is why you are not fit to lead us," he bellowed to her. "Regardless of your heritage, you are not fit to rule us. Your emotions – your anger, your hatred – are so infectious and deluded that it clouds all your judgment. All I can See is a confused, jealous little girl, full of raging emotions that you will not even try to control. Your lack of discipline and control will only bring our mighty nation to its knees. Deep down, it is not Nevaeh that you so desperately care about. It is yourself – your pride, your image – that matters to you. This is why you are not fit to rule."

She seemed at a loss for words. Perhaps he went a little too far. He waved his hand and turned his back to her.

"I am done with you," he dismissed her. "You may leave."

He did not turn as she quietly slipped out of the temple and out of his sight and hearing. He exhaled a large breath. Everything the past few days has been utterly exhausting. He rubbed his temples in deep thought. He should meditate. Then he should go check on Amelia.

His heart warmed at the thought.

He longed to see her again, smiling and in good health.

He could only hope that the echidna's healing techniques were successful.

"_That was a little harsh..." _

Kaden's posture stiffened but he showed no outward discomfort. He craned his head and felt himself suddenly alerted when he saw a familiar female Neveian standing there by one of the temple pillars.

She was simple in appearance - not overly beautiful or extravagantly attractive – but she carried herself with someone who had much dignity, something he supposed he secretly admired. She was adorned in dark blue robes and tied with a silver sash and a silver diadem rested upon her head – a mark of royalty. Her short brown quills rested around her muzzle and her bangs dusted over her eyes. Speaking of which, her lilac eyes seemed alit with anger.

"So it is true," she said, her arms crossed over her chest. "You have every intention of training_ T'cn'Rai_ Amelia."

"_T'cn'Rai _Tahl," he addressed formally. "Does _T'cn'Rai_ Kanti know that you are speaking so privately with me?" He motioned to her head covering – or, lack thereof. The daughters of Elders – practically considered royalty - should always keep their heads covered. It set them apart; it marked them for royalty and sent a signal to the _S'Lan _of Nevaeh that she was only be kept for the men who deserved her. Although _T'cn'Rai _Kanti would not mind in the slightest if they were talking so privately, the rest of Nevaeh would.

"My mother has no control over where I spend my days or whom I choose to speak to," Tahl remarked, making no move whatsoever to cover her head. "And I have already asked you before not to add the honorific to my name."

"Your mother is an Elder and you would do best to respect her." Kaden suggested respectfully. "Just as I will do my best to respect an Elder's daughter."

"She may be an Elder _S'cn'Kan _but you however are not." Tahl took a step forward, and Kaden impulsively took a step back. The anger in her eyes slowly changed to something else. Kaden read it as uncertainty. "I have known you since we were children. But even as a mere child, you have always been careful to mask your emotions when in the presence of others. And yet… now with _T'cn'Rai_ Amelia… I have never seen you this way before…" She bit her lip and her eyes found interest suddenly on her feet. "I've seen the way that you look at her, _S'cn'Kan_."

He always knew that Tahl was courageous, ever since they were children, but he never knew that she was this bold.

"To what are you referring, _T'cn'Rai_ Tahl?"

Tahl hesitated.

"You know what I speak of…" she evaded.

"Since we are 'friends'_ T'cn'Rai_ Tahl, speak your mind."

"You would not be asking of me to speak my mind, but what is pressing upon my heart. Consequently, I will not do so."

"Then do not," he said simply, although he would not deny that he wanted to hear what it was that she wanted to say, regardless or not if it was appropriate. Tahl was always the first to speak her mind and just the fact that she was holding back was very interesting. He fought the urge to See into her and see what was holding her back…

"I know what _T'cn'Rai _Amelia means to you."

Kaden's head shot up to look at her. He certainly HOPED not…

"I know that she is of great importance to you," Tahl continued, her words becoming less hesitant.

"Of course she is important to me," Kaden acknowledged. He did not like the direction this conversation was going in.

"The question is – how important is she to you?"

Kaden could not fight the smile on his face.

"Do I detect jealousy in your tone,_ T'cn'Rai_?"

At his words, he immediately noticed Tahl's cheeks turn a little pink. He did not have to See her mind and her emotions to know that he had spotted the problem.

"I am_ not_ jealous," she retorted, a little fiery, might he add. He would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed riling her up like this. The near-princess crossed her arms again with a frown spreading over her blushing muzzle. "I just want to make sure that your heart is in the right place."

"My heart is not your concern, _T'cn'Rai,"_ Kaden reminded her. "But thank you for your concern, however wasted it may be."

"Have I wasted my time, then?"

"When you should be overseeing the children with your mother, as is your duty, then yes. You have wasted your time." He gave her a small smile. "However, it has not gone unnoticed. I am grateful for your concern."

Tahl opened her mouth to speak but she was quickly cut off by Cyrus entering the temple.

"_S'cn'Kan_, I have -," His young eyes quickly flashed from Tahl and back to Kaden. "Ah. Forgive me."

"No no," Kaden raised a hand. "You did not interrupt us,_ S'Kan_. Come in."

The young_ saik_ nervously stepped forward, giving a respectful bow in Tahl's direction. She gave a small smile to him and nodded her head. Another thing Kaden admired about Tahl, he supposed. She did not abuse her power towards others.

Unless it was him, of course.

"It seems that you have important news,_ S'Kan_. Give us the news."

"_T'cn'Rai_ Amelia, she's awake!"

Kaden's back visibly straightened and he had to fight back a smile. "Is she well?"

"She appears to be well and in very high spirits!" Cyrus couldn't hold back his own relieved smile. "She has requested all of her friends, but she sent me to give word that she wishes to see you and the rest of the Council!"

"This is good news," Kaden nodded. He retrieved his royal robe and slipped his arms into the sleeves. "And have all the Elders gathered?"

"All except for you, _S'cn'Kan_."

"Very well."

He followed Cyrus out, bowing his head to Tahl as he passed by her. "Thank you," he told her quietly and didn't miss the flash of emotion that passed in her eyes. "_Tahl_."

"Do not mention it." she told him as he passed.

He could have sworn that he felt her eyes watching him as he descended the temple's steps.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY  
**

**GLOSSARY: **

_**T'cn'Rai – Lady, milady**_

_**S'cn'Kan – Lord, milord**_

_**S'Lan – the appropriate title name for a young Neveian male warrior**_

_**T'sai – the appropriate title for a young Neveian female warrior**_

_**s'vusalym – the distasteful word for "outsiders"**_

_**Gnox – translation is "seal". The Gnox is placed on every newborn Neveian to prevent their Kaay'akn from overtaking them. It is released by an Elder when they become of age to begin to train and control their Kaay'akn. **_

_**Kaay'akn – Neveian word meaning the "energy". It is the spiritual powers granted over each and every newly born Neveian and sealed away by a Gnox, performed by the Elders. Kaay'akn is the sacred connection to the world and every being around it. It is also the limitless energy inside of the Master/Chaos Emeralds. More is to be explained about the Kaay'akn powers in later **_

_**Sak'tyow – Neveian word for "the blood fever". This blood fever is caused by the rebound of the Gnox being removed and the body rejecting the Kaay'akn. The rebound is unstable and fatal. **__**chapters. **_

**** I've been wanting to introduce Tahl for a long time ^_^ Tell me what you think of her! Don't worry. I know all these new characters are confusing, but don't worry. There's only one newbie left that's coming up, and a few more near the end of the fanfic :) **  
**

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Twenty: **

**Wide Awake, Katy Perry**

* * *

**Amy: It's good to be awake! **

**Tails: And to introduce Tahl! **

**Tahl: (respectful nod) **

**Corina: (HEADDESK AGAIN)**

**Sonic: Again? **

**Corina: So… tired… **

**Amy: Okaaaay? **

**Corina: (waves hand) Lemme sleep… **

**Evelyn: Idiot.**

**Kaden: (sighs) **

**Rouge: Mind leaving a review for Corina? **

**Corina: (gives a thumbs up) **

**Tahl: Corina doesn't own Sonic or any of the trademark characters. They belong to SEGA. **

**Corina: Yeah yeah…**

**All: GOD BLESS! **


	21. Chapter 21: Truth

**Hi everyone!**

**So. I wanted to apologize for the very, very LATE update. Life just seems to be getting worse and worse, and busier and busier. Too many deaths, too much drama, too much… Too much… Not really in the mood to chat but here's the next chapter. It's more of a filler but I figured that it's better than nothing. Thank you all for your patience.**

* * *

"_**I've been waiting for the day**_

_**Just to feel your warm embrace.**_

_**Your love has shown that I will never be alone**_

_**For you will welcome me home!**_

_**I'll forever be, for you will say to me**_

'_**Welcome home, You'!"**_

**- Welcome Home, You, Brian Littrell**

_What? _Amy glanced up at him as he settled next to her once more. "Someone attacked Shadow? Who?"

She couldn't believe it. She had a hard enough time believing that Shadow had survived the fall from the Space Colony A.R.K at first, but had come to grips with it after a while. But to hear that someone had caught Shadow off guard and nearly killed him?

It seemed impossible… but from the look in Sonic's eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Someone of incredible skill, speed, and stamina." Sonic went on explaining. "The Master Emerald was shattered and one piece of it was stolen. We don't know why and Knux hasn't been able to recover it. Some of the Chaos Emeralds went missing. Shadow was severely injured and he could have died. We couldn't follow the attacker, because of Shadow, Tails and Rouge got him back on his feet. And Knuckles, of course, had to go find the piece to his stupid glowing rock. Shadow could have died on Angel Island. He could have bled to death, but..."

Sonic groaned and buried his face in his gloved hands. "Ugh... I sound like an idiot for saying this..."

"What?" Amy leaned up on her elbows, interested.

Sonic grimaced.

"Tikal appeared out of nowhere and healed him..."

Amy blinked.

At first, she expected Sonic to lean away and point a finger in her face and tell her "Just kidding!" But it didn't happen. She waited for quite some time too, for that reaction, but it never came, much to her surprise.

"What does Tikal have anything to do with this?" Amy couldn't help but ask. "I mean... I was there the day that she ascended into the sky with the blue creature... She's gone. Why is she here? Why now?"

"I thought it had something to do with the Master Emerald at first," The blue hero confessed. "But that was only part of the problem... she was 'sent' here for you. To protect you."

Amy couldn't help but blink at Sonic.

"Protect?" she repeated.

"She knows things, Ames. It's incredible the knowledge that she possesses..." He shook his head. "She knew exactly what was going on, all at different times. It's like she's omnipresent or something crazy like that. She knew exactly where you were going, she knew exactly how to open the 'portal' to get here, and she knew EXACTLY how to heal you when you were... sick."

Amy leaned back against her pillows.

"That... pretty much explains how you guys got here." she exhaled a breath. "So... she knew, then? That I was going to have my _Gnox _removed?"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded. "She knew everything."

"Huh..." Amy sat back, taking all of this information in. She rested her back against the wall and curled her legs up to her knees. "And... who attacked Shadow? Do we know who he is? Does he have any connection to what's going on with me?"

Sonic seemed a little hesitant in answering this particular question, she noticed. His eyes lowered and he started picking at his ear. Such a disgustingly cute habit...

"It was a she, actually..."

Amy laughed.

"M'kay. Do we know who she is?"

Sonic's eyes met hers.

"I… I don't have the guts to tell you."

"Oh, come on, Sonic!" the pink hedgehog leaned towards him. "You've told me everything else so far. How hard could one name be? Come on."

She pushed and pushed, hoping that he would cave and although he looked exceedingly uncomfortable with her questioning him, he kept his lips sealed shut.

"You can find that out for yourself," he said with a crooked smile. "You're a smart girl, Ames. You always have been."

His compliment heated her face before she could even blink. Geez, after all these years, he still had this effect on her? Good Lord! She fanned her flaming cheeks with her hands and smacked Sonic's arm.

"Don't turn on the charm, now, Sonic!" she half-threatened as she tried to cool her warm face and neck. "Just answer my question!"

"I wasn't trying to be charming," the Blue Blur admitted and then his crooked smile grew. "But if you really think I'm charming…"

"Oh, you…" Amy shook her head. "Don't start that."

Her hero laughed hard and she after trying to glare at him and quiet him, she found that she couldn't; and after about thirty seconds, she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

God, laughing felt so good.

Scratch that –

Laughing with Sonic felt good.

But as quickly as the laughter came, it died just as quickly.

"Why did you go, Ames?"

Amy stopped laughing as soon as those words fell from his lips. She glanced up at him and he was staring intently back at her. The Sonic she knew never maintained eye-contact for this long and to be honest, it unnerved her a little bit. She even shifted a little and lowered her gaze, pretending to play with the quilt that was covering her body.

"I had to..."

"Why?" he asked.

"Sonic, please, I _had_ to go. I didn't know how to explain this to you guys, let alone say goodbye." Guilt filled her chest as she looked up at him once more only to find that his eyes had lowered. "I just… I had to find myself."

Sonic's eyes flashed up at her.

"Find yourself?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"What are you, becoming a religious fanatic or something?"

Amy had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Sonic was agnostic and she usually didn't mind his sarcastic comments, but they really didn't help the current situation.

"I had to go. I had things that I had to learn."

Sonic's eyes became distant to her.

"You left us, Ames." His tone became quiet. "You left _me."_

Amy bit her lip, fighting against the urge to cry. "I'm sorry…."

In a flash, she was pulled forward by her arms and locked in another tight, warm embrace. She was surprised again by the hug and wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer to her. This embrace was not like the previous hug that they had shared, however. This one, she felt his arms shaking a little and his grip was almost painful.

"Sorry…." He mumbled under his breath. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"I-It's okay," Amy shook her head. "I… I do have a lot to explain…"

"I got the gist of the story from that bitch..."

Amy's eyes widened again. She pulled away from the embrace a little to look into Sonic's eyes. "Sonic!" she exclaimed. It was a rare thing when Sonic swore like that.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Sonic defended, his warm lime eyes growing cold in defiance. "She manipulated you, Amy-!"

"Evelyn did nothing of the sort!" It was Amy's turn to defend. She felt her back straighten of its own accord as her temper soared through the temple's roof. "I came here to Nevaeh of my own will! I wasn't influenced by anyone or anything! I chose to do this!"

"Amy! She followed you to Station Square, spied on you, and used fancy words to get you to come here!"

Amy grabbed her head, suddenly dizzy from all the arguing.

Sonic's angered expression quickly melted to a worried one. "Holy-!" He hurried to grab her shoulders before she fell forward. "Sorry... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You just woke up from a traumatic experience... that was a dumbass move of me."

Sonic barely finished telling Amy this when Rouge literally flew into her room and tackled Amy right there in her bed. Nearly shoving Sonic out of the way, the ex-jewel thief wrapped Amy in an embrace that would even put her own death-grip hugs to shame. She was being hugged so tightly that the only words she could hear from Rouge were "stupid" and "worried".

"R-Rouge!" Amy choked out, her face turning an odd shade of blue. "I c-can't breathe!"

Rouge immediately let go but her shaky hands gripped Amy's shoulders, shaking them. "What were you thinking, running off like that?" She demanded in a tone that made Amy want to hide under her pillow. "And with someone so dangerous? Are you crazy?"

"No, Rouge, I-,"

"You must be crazy! You didn't even tell us where you were going! You didn't tell ME anything!" Rouge's cyan eyes reflected more hurt than anger at this point. "You could have gotten hurt, Amy! Don't you understand that?!"

"I get it-!"

"No you don't!"

Sonic's hand rested on Rouge's shoulder.

"Rouge," Sonic's voice was surprisingly soft. "Rouge, she's been through enough. Yelling at her when she just got out of a coma isn't exactly the best idea."

"But-!"

"Rouge-" Amy's eyes flashed in the doorway at the sound of Shadow's voice resonating in the temple's room. Even though Sonic had already told her that he had come along, seeing the black and red hedgehog made her feel just as shocked. "She almost died. Let's give her a break, hm?"

Amy couldn't help but smile at the hedgehog. The corner of his lips tugged upward into something she guessed was a smile but it was good enough for her.

"You came too, Shadow?"

"Hn." He replied although his gaze softened greatly towards her. "For my own reasons."

"Sure," she disagreed but she knew deep down that he cared. He tried not to show it, but it was all over his face. Her smile quickly faded when Tails and Knuckles both stepped from behind Shadow.

"Amy?!" Tails exclaimed with his eyes wide. He rushed to her and Rouge barely had time to dodge out of the way before the young fox tackled her in her bed. "Are you okay? We were all worried sick about you!"

The pink hedgehog's eyes softened tremendously.

It was only then that she truly realized the err of her foolish decisions. Surrounded by her friends and with her younger pseudo-brother's arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her shoulder, it truly hit her.

How could she have made such hasty decisions by leaving everything and everyone behind without really thinking through the consequences? Did she really think that it would be so simple, to leave them behind?

Wrapping her arms around the young boy, she brought him closer to her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered quietly in his ear. "I'm sorry I scared you."

She glanced at Rouge, who was sitting a foot away from her. The woman she admired and looked up to the most was sitting with her back painfully straight and the most indignant look on her perfect muzzle. Tears sparkled in her offended eyes. Amy winced. Rouge had done so much for her in the past few years and she had been there for her through ever incident – whether it be a simple fashion emergency or holding her when Sonic would stand her up and break her heart.

She wasn't as close to Knuckles or Shadow, but they had each helped her out in the past.

Knuckles always had her back when Sonic could not. He always stood forward to protect her and he even put his life on the line for her. He didn't hang out with her often unless he was with Rouge, but there was the deepest mutual respect between them.

Shadow was different to her, for some odd reason or another. Perhaps it was because of the incident aboard the Space Colony A.R.K all those years ago? Maybe it was because they had both seen their souls, bared and exposed in a very desperate moment? Whatever the reason was, they had something deep and private and… well, special, she guessed was the word. But that didn't make him any less important to her.

Her eyes wandered to Sonic and her heart nearly broke in half.

His handsome smile was the same as ever, if not happier, but his eyes reflected something quite new. Sadness? She didn't quite know but she almost couldn't handle the way he was looking at her. Everything she thought she knew about Sonic – cockiness, pride, charm – it was all gone for now and replaced with tenderness.

_How could I have done this to all my friends? To my family? _

They have all fought for her in the past and been there for her. Even if she didn't feel like she had a place and that she remained sitting on the sidelines, they were still the ones that she loved the most.

And this is how she repaid her friends?

By running away without so much of a simple goodbye? Or I love you?

Her heart broke for Tails. Her heart broke for Rouge. Her heart broke for everyone…

"I'm sorry…" Amy clung to Tails' smaller body and buried her face in his fur. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Tikal waited patiently in the lounge room. She was no close friend of Amy's; therefore, she did not feel quite right about going in there with the rest of her friends. Her duty was to ensure Amy's safety and to make sure that she would get out of this catastrophe alive, not to become one of her friends.

It was nothing against her or any of her friends personally, of course. She knew each and every one of them had the best motives and intentions. It was simply that her main focus should be keeping Amy alive.

She wasn't trying to be rude when she admitted this, but she didn't trust the Neveians around her, especially Amy's sister, Evelyn.

Evelyn was scheming something, she knew it. She was sure that everyone knew it. Envy and rage surrounded her like a thick aura of cloud that could be toxic if inhaled if one stood too closely. Tikal was warned to keep Amy and she knew that her instincts had been heightened since her resurrection. She would keep Amy safe and help her to restore balance to Nevaeh, even to the rest of the world.

She sat back against the soft cushions of the divan, taking a moment to once again savor the sensations of being alive. The softness of the fabric of the divan was beyond delightful. And was it just her, or was the air so fresh and clean here? She could fall asleep against these pillows and cushions if time would permit her to do so. These were far more comfortable than the ones that she was used to back in her time in her temple...

"_T'cn'Rai_?"

Tikal's eyes snapped open and she briefly wondered when she had closed them. Sitting with her back straight, she glanced in the direction of where the voice came from. Her eyes softened when her gaze landed on a young blue hedgehog, one of Amy's handmaidens if she assumed correctly. Her small frame hid behind one of the pillars in the archway of the entrance.

"Hello," she offered quietly. She couldn't help but giggle when the tiny hedgehog remained hiding behind the pillar. "Come on out," Tikal beckoned gently. "Do not be intimidated. I am not the enemy."

The young Neveian poked her head out from behind the tall column with the shyest expression Tikal had ever seen. Her big, round eyes briefly reminded her of the Chao she used to befriend all those years ago.

"Is there something the matter?" the orange echidna asked in the softest voice she could muster. "Is there something you require?"

The hedgehog mumbled something quietly and Tikal politely asked her to repeat what she had said. Instead of raising her voice, the handmaiden shuffled towards her. With her big eyes fixated on the floor, she spoke just as quietly that Tikal had to lean into hear her.

"The _Nalgx _– erm… the Elders are coming to see _T'cn'Rai _Amelia."

Tikal smiled. "Oh, why thank you very much. It was very nice of you to inform me."

_Such a rare kindness from a people full of hatred… _

"What is your name, little one?"

Blue eyes flickered up at her. "M-My name?"

"Yes. Your name."

"It's… it's Ayo…"

"Ayo?" Tikal repeated with a small smile. "What does your name mean, Ayo?"

'Ayo' blushed. "It means joy…."

The echidna princess reached over and very carefully brushed a stray quill out of the hedgehog's eyes. Ayo glanced up at her with eyes that reflected innocence and curiosity.

"Well, Ayo, you possess a very rare quality that few people have," Tikal whispered and pointed to Ayo's chest where her heart rested. "In there… it is very kind and very lovely. Very few of your people have it."

Ayo's eyes widened tremendously as she looked down at her heart. "What is it?" she gasped.

Tikal gave a soft laugh. "You cannot see it, but everyone else can. It is a rare, strange thing, but it is also lovely." She leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "And do you want to know the secret? No one can ever take that away from you."

Ayo's face lit up with what Tikal could only describe as joy – ironically – before she gave a respectful bow and ran out of the temple.

"You extend kindness to the enemy."

The echidna princess did not turn. She knew who was there.

"That little girl is not 'the enemy'." She replied softly in disagreement before rising to her feet and straightening out her skirt. "Her intentions and heart are pure. Her young and innocent heart has not yet been corrupted by the prejudice and narrow-minded opinions of her people."

"Hn." Came his stoic reply.

Tikal suppressed a sigh. She finally turned to look at him. She found herself quite surprised when she found him staring back at her, a question lingering in his hardened features. This had been the first time that she and Shadow were alone and there was an apparent tension still lingering in the air. Most of it, she knew, was because of her, but it could not be helped. It was not that she did not trust the hedgehog. For she had met Maria on the other side and Maria spoke of the good in Shadow…

But because of the previous incident, Tikal would have to be convinced of Shadow's character. She had yet to see all of the wonderful things Maria had told him…

"You spoke of Maria before."

Ah, and apparently he was a mind reader.

"Of course," Tikal answered softly. "I met her in the afterlife."

Shadow gave her a disbelieving look.

"There is such a thing?"

_There is truly no point in trying to convince you in something you do not believe,_ she wanted to say but she bit her tongue. Fighting anger with anger was not the proper way to handle such a delicate situation. If she and this hedgehog were to get along, it would not start with him. No, his pride would get in the way of that. It was truly up to her to determine the course of where their relationship would go.

"How would I know of Maria otherwise?" she asked instead, feeling as if he were testing her. "I had lived and died many centuries before Maria was even born. There would be no other explanation other than the afterlife, wouldn't you say?" She couldn't fight the smile on her lips, for some odd reason. "Yes, I met her there and she spoke very highly of you."

The hedgehog's red eyes flickered up at her but they weren't narrowed in anger or suspicion or anything that she was used to. Instead, he was simply looking at her now. Well, it seemed more as if he were staring at her as if she were somewhat of a ghost or spirit.

_Well, I am a bit of both in an odd way, I suppose... _

She waited patiently for him to reply and he did not, which vaguely unnerved her. She was almost quite tempted to leave the room when he finally spoke.

"You say she spoke highly of me."

"She did." The princess replied softly, carefully.

The black hedgehog tilted his head in curiosity. "What did she say about me?"

"Many things," Tikal closed her eyes briefly to clear her mind, to remember. "That you are a good person… And that she has faith in you… That you'll fulfill your promise to her."

Tikal could remember the human vividly in her memories. She was tall and kind, young and beautiful. Tikal remembered as she and Maria walked around in paradise, having all sorts of discussions of their similar partings from life and into an early death. She was a very pleasant girl with only positive things to say.

She spoke often of Shadow and how often she wanted to be with him…

Shadow then said something but Tikal did not quite hear him. She glanced up, her eyes blinking in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Maria said those things?"

The echidna took this moment to observe the black hedgehog. He was not a full hedgehog, this much she knew. He was created selfishly from the minds of two beings who wanted to play God. His existence was not planned nor was he supposed to live his free life, and yet here he was, sitting here staring at her like a child asking for answers he had not possessed.

His eyes were narrowed in false anger because Tikal could very well see that he craved answers of his late friend. He longed to know that Maria was neither disgusted nor disappointed with him. He wanted to know that she thought of him and missed his company. She could see it in his blood, red orbs; that all he ever wanted was answers…

Against her will, her heart went out to him.

"She did. When we had spoken, she always mentioned you."

Shadow's eyes closed briefly and she could visibly see his shoulder lift, somewhat. It was almost as if a giant burden or weight was lifted from him. And when he opened his eyes once more, something was different.

Although she was sure that Shadow was still the same hedgehog who attacked her and had been odd with her, something had changed in his eyes. Something small but had a changing effect of his whole being – in the way he stood and in his very aura. She observed him quietly and assumed that the best description it could be described as _peace_.

The glass chimes clinked together as the main curtain in the doorway of the temple was pushed open and the Elder Kaden stood there, covered in his white robe and hood. He gave a small smile in her direction as he held the curtain open for the rest of the Elders to step into the temple.

"_T'cn'Rai_ Amelia sent for us," one of the Elders told Shadow rather than her.

"Is she well?" the female Elder asked eagerly, wringing her hands. "Does she require anything?"

Tikal did not feel comfortable answering their questions quite yet. To them, she was a traitor that had attacked their people thousands of years ago. It would be best if she remained silent. Thankfully, Shadow spoke up.

"She requires rest and for you to stay away from her." He hissed at them. "But if she called for you, then make it fast."

The only Elder who appeared unaffected by Shadow's quiet threat was, of course, Kaden. He continued smiling and gave a respectful nod of his head.

"We will not stay long." He reassured the black hedgehog. "_T'cn'Rai_ Amelia's health is, of course, our number one priority."

"The hell it is…" Shadow murmured under his breath and Tikal decided it was time for her to step in. Rising from the sofa, she too, gave a respectful bow.

"She is in with her friends but she is wakeful," she informed them. She felt an odd clenching in her stomach as they turned their eyes to her. "She is waiting in her quarters to speak with you. I can fetch her for you."

Kaden and the female Elder were the only two that smiled at her while the other Elders did not offer her the same kindness. Not that she minded, of course.

"I will collect her, then." Tikal hurried into Amy's quarters and she could have sworn that she felt Shadow's eyes on her…

* * *

"They're here already?" Amy's eyes widened. _Wow… they sure don't like to wait around for anything. _

"They are," Tikal nodded. "They wish to speak with you."

Amy couldn't take her eyes off the ancient echidna princess.

It was one thing for Tikal to be alive back a few years ago, because of all the drama with Eggman and Chaos, the situation was different. But it was another to be alive here, today, and mainly for her sake. She knew the story – Sonic had filled her in on that part – but it was still just as incredible now. To have seen a resurrection – other than the ones that she had heard from church – it was beyond incredible. She fought the urge to bombard the poor echidna with questions.

Another time, she supposed.

She climbed out of bed and almost stumbled if Rouge hadn't caught her.

"Thanks," she offered with a small smile that Rouge did not return.

"Sure…" the bat mumbled quietly.

Amy blinked at Rouge's quiet behavior and was about to inquire what was wrong when Sonic appeared before her and offered her one of her robes with a dazzling smile.

"Here, Ames," he said cheerfully.

Amy blushed at Sonic's smile and warm gaze. Part of her wanted to continue where they had left off in Station Square only a few days before. To ask him if he still liked her and if they still had a chance at a relationship, as it was the one thing she had yearned for so long…

The logical part of her brain, however, reminded her that it was not the right time to be thinking about such things. She was now put in a position where she had to make some decisions that were sure to affect everyone.

She stepped away from Rouge and reached out to grab the robe when Sonic danced around her and slipped the robe up her arms.

"Oh, Sonic, you didn't need to do that," Amy blushed further as she tied the sash around her thin waist. "I can do that myself…"

"Let me be a gentleman about it?" he offered with the one smile she could not refuse.

God, she cared for this guy far too much…

She almost laughed when Tails hurried to gather her comb and when Knuckles pulled up the chair that Sonic had used earlier.

"Guys, I'm fine," she reassured them. "Really. I am just fine."

"Are you sure?" Tails asked with wide eyes. "We just want to make sure you're okay…"

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "You _did_ give us a fright, Amy. Expect us to be concerned for a while…"

Amy nodded. "I understand but this-," she motioned to the robe from Sonic, the comb from Tails, and the chair from Knuckles. "- is not being concerned; this is _pampering_. Believe me, I don't need, let alone deserve, pampering."

Tails looked slightly deflated by her comment so she kissed his forehead to make up for it.

"But I still appreciate it," she whispered. "I do. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me, even though I haven't deserved an ounce of it."

"You got that right," Amy heard Rouge mumble under her breath. She sighed and mentally reminded herself that Rouge was probably still hurt from her taking off. She would have to wait a while for Rouge to warm up to her again.

Amy ran the comb through her long quills and straightened her robe once before turning to the curtain that led out of her quarters to the hallway. Suddenly, she was shaking. Was she afraid of facing the Elders? Of facing Kaden? Why? She wasn't really afraid of them before. She only wanted to seek their approval. Why now, of all times, was she afraid? Was it because she had collapsed when her _Gnox_ was broken? Was it because she showed one moment of weakness? Would they turn her away…?

The questions chased each other in an unending circle in her mind and would not be silenced until a hand rested on her shoulder.

There was her true blue hero again, giving her a supportive smile.

"We're here for you, Ames," he encouraged her. "We've got your back."

She glanced around the circle of her closest friends who gave her supporting smiles (except for Rouge, considering her foul mood) and felt a surge of confidence flow through her. Her friends were here. She could do anything as long as she had the love and support of her friends behind her.

Taking another deep breath, she pushed the curtain aside and walked out to face the Council…

* * *

"I am extremely concerned," _Nalgx _Kevah whispered quietly, leaning onto his staff. "The girl passed out simply from the _Gnox_ ritual. Her body cannot handle what we require of her. How can we leave the fate of the People in her hands?"

"Because she IS our only hope, Nalgx," _Nalgx_ Kanti reassured him in a motherly tone. "_S'cn'Kan_ Kaden has said so, himself."

_Nalgx_ Sirius rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous." He scoffed bitterly. "Leaving the fate of our People in the hands of visions and dreams? I say that _T'sai _Evelyn and _T'cn'Rai_ Amelia share the same blood. We must ask _T'sai_ Evelyn to do this task. At least she is capable…"

Kaden couldn't help but laugh.

"You squabble amongst yourselves as if you are children," he turned towards them and they all fell silent. "You argue about things that are already set in stone."

When all eyes were on him, he continued. "_T'sai_ Evelyn is a very capable warrior with very powerful skills. However, her emotions cloud her judgment and her actions. She does not take correction or order from her superiors. Why would we allow someone so unstable with such a task?"

"The prophesies did not say that we had to trust a girl of dirtied blood!" _Nalgx _Sirius shot back.

Angered by his words, Kaden quickly strode up to the hedgehog and pulled him close by his royal robes. He yanked him forward until their noses touched.

"_She is of royal blood,"_ he hissed angrily in Neveian tongue. _"The Third Prophesy claims that the Savior of Nevaeh will be of royal blood. The First Prophesy claims that the Savior would be of humble heart and of kind spirit – meek, willing to learn. The Seventh claims that the time of the Savior will appear when aliens come forth into this land. Did you not read the ancient scrolls, Nalgx, or did you forget that these precious Prophesies will save our way of life and that we must do everything we can to follow through with them. No? Then trust my vision and the Prophesies. That should be enough for you."_

The Elders were silenced and for that, Kaden was grateful. He released Nalgx Sirius' robes and straightened his own. Just as he did, a vision of pink and red caught his eye. He spun his head and his heart filled with joy at the sight.

There she was…

Amelia. Alive and well.

"Sorry to have worried you all," she told them with a meek smile and Kaden had to remember to bow his head.

"_T'cn'Rai-,"_

"Amy," she cut him off with a soft laugh. "I told you Kaden, it's Amy."

"Amelia is enough for me," he told her as he approached her. His hands reached instinctively to touch her but he stopped himself and his hands fell to his sides once again.

_Do not forget who you are! _He internally berated himself. _And do not forget who she is! _

"I…" He swallowed nervously as she smiled up at him.

What was wrong with him? Why could he not speak? To be so nervous… It was so unlike him!

"I am pleased to find you well," was all that came out and he was pleased when she laughed.

"Believe me, I am too." She turned and bowed respectfully to the Elders. "Thank you all for your patience."

Kaden threw a glare over his shoulder and made sure that every one of the Elders bowed as well. _Nalgx _Sirius, of course, was being stubborn, but his glare sure gave the message across. _Nalgx _Sirius gave a short, curt bow before pridefully straightening himself up. Kaden turned his attention back to Amelia. She waved behind her and all of her companions followed her.

Kaden observed her companions quietly and tactfully. They were all on edge – especially the dark one. That was to be expected. T'sai Evelyn almost ended his life. He would definitely be on his toes around the, which was fine with Kaden. He frankly didn't care.

"It appears that we have much to discuss, Kaden."

Kaden could not help the smile that crept its way onto his lips. Even now as he stared into Amelia's eyes, he could see the difference in her.

Identity, passion, life – they all shone brightly in her eyes. The color of her emerald irises seemed to enhance extravagantly thanks to her _Kaay'akn_ now flowing in her veins freely. He briefly wondered how this would affect her body physically. Would she be able to do the tasks assigned to her?

Ah. He was getting ahead of himself.

"We do indeed, Amelia."

"And we're going to join in," the blue hedgehog – Sonic, was it? – cut in, placing a hand on Amelia's shoulder. His eyes flashed up at Kaden's. "That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

He did not understand why the blue hedgehog was staring so intently at him. Did he do something to offend him? He was not quite sure how that possible. He allowed all of Amelia's companions into Nevaeh's sacred grounds without a fight, he convinced the Council to let them stay (which took quite a lot of effort) and he even gave Sonic permission to stay with her in her private chambers while she was resting.

He did everything possible to make Sonic happy...

So… then…

Why was he practically glaring at him?

"Kaden?"

A soft hand touched his and Kaden glanced up.

"Forgive me," he apologized. "I am just… relieved that you are awake and well."

Amelia's smile only widened. "I am more than well," she replied. "I feel fantastic." Her hand squeezed his reassuringly before gesturing him to step forward.

"I'm sure that we are all acquainted?" she asked both parties.

Kaden observed Amelia's friends and could sense the tension between them and the Elders that stood behind him. However, this information would only trouble Amelia. She did not need to know these petty details.

"We are."

"Oh, good!" she practically bounced at this news "I'm glad that we're all getting along!"

_Nalgx_ Sirius rolled his eyes at her words but Kaden tried his best to keep his anger at bay. He was thankful when _Nalgx_ Kanti nudged him with her elbow, a hint for him to straighten up.

"Amelia," Kaden's tone dropped as he felt the seriousness set in. "There are certain matters that we must discuss – matters concerning Nevaeh. The People."

Amelia nodded, her smile now long gone and replaced with the same seriousness.

"Let's get to it then, shall we?" she motioned to the lounge divans for everyone to sit. She sat on a divan and waited for the others to join. He waited until all her friends were comfortable. He, being an Elder, never sat when issues were being addressed. She did not know this, however. How could she?

"I will be frank, Amelia. Nevaeh is in grave danger. It is hard to describe but I shall do the best I can. Ever since your father passed away, things have never been the same as they were. We were once a prosperous People and our land has never once encountered a change like we've seen. There are things happening in our land; the air around us and the land beneath us are changing as well. Our crops are not growing as they used to. The trees, the water…" he squeezed his eyes closed. "Everything is not the same…"

"What is it?" he heard her voice, curious and light, like a child's. "I know you know, Kaden. Just tell me."

"Our power is diminishing." _Nalgx_ Zephyr stepped in before Kaden could continue. It was rare of him to speak at all, but when he did, everyone became silent. "The Neveian _Kaay'akn _temples have been rejecting the People's energy and prayers and song. Nothing has changed in the rituals and routines, so… something has been absorbing the _Kaay'akn_."

"Like what?"

"Whatever it is, it is super-massive and hungry," _Nalgx_ Zephyr continued. "It's been slowly absorbing a portion of the daily _Kaay'akn_ for some time, which explains why I have not noticed it during my routine. But I've noticed a large lack in the energy and I have not been able to calculate why until recently."

The fox leaned forward, interested. "You're thinking that something – or someone, actually – is absorbing the energy?"

"Yes," _Nalgx_ Zephyr nodded. "I do."

"That's crazy!" The red echidna cut in. "There's no way something could be practically eating that energy! Think about it! It's raw, uncontainable energy! For, what? At least fifteen years?"

"Twelve, exactly," Kaden corrected him.

"Well, shoot, twelve years of eating pure energy? You wouldn't be able to last. Even in the smaller portions. You'd either explode or die."

The fox raised a curious eyebrow. "Isn't that the same thing, Knuckles?"

"Oh, shut it, Tails."

Amelia giggled and Kaden was bewildered by her action. Was she not taking any of this seriously? He watched her for a moment before shaking his head. No, she just missed their company… That is all…

"So," Amelia's eyes met _Nalgx _Zephyr's. "Something – or someone – is absorbing this energy. Obviously, it's someone in Nevaeh or near Neveian grounds. So, it's probably a Neveian."

The four Elders looked completely aghast at Amelia's words but she held up a hand before any of them could speak.

"Come on, it's gotta be a Neveian. There's no other explanation, right?"

"The difference is not merely in the _Kaay'akn_, _T'cn'Rai,_" _Nalgx_ Kanti said quietly and carefully. "It has lingered in the water as well. It has made many of the children sick."

Amelia's smile faded immediately and Kaden already missed it.

"They are healed, of course. But this is something new entirely. It is not any kind of sickness. It comes from both the air and the earth. So now, everything around us is affected."

"You obviously know what it is," Shadow growled under his breath. "Don't lie to her, just tell her."

Amelia blinked. "Wait, you guys already know?"

Kaden felt a pang of regret at the confusion on Amelia's face. He never wanted to hide and avoid the answer from her for this long. He never wanted that. But…

_Nalgx_ Kevah coughed a few times before speaking. "We were not certain at first. We had to study the Prophesies and the Ancient Writings to be sure we knew what we were up against."

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"There are Eight Prophesies that the Ancient Writings describe as 'New Light' or 'New Direction'." He continued. "They said that this time would come when a new leader would rise up and claim the throne of Nevaeh as leader… and Savior."

"Savior?" Amelia shook her head, pressing her fingers to her temples. "I'm sorry, but this isn't making any sense and my head is starting to hurt..."

Kaden sympathized with Amelia. What was he thinking, gathering all the Elders right after she recovered? Perhaps she did not need the truth now. She needed rest and food and a good night with her companions, perhaps amongst her People.

There would be plenty of time to let her know all of the details later. After everything else…

He turned and held out his arm to the Elders. "We will discuss more of this tomorrow. You are awake now and that is what matters the most. We will inform you of all of our troubles tomorrow. We can have a meeting then."

The pink hedgehog blinked.

"Wait, no," she shook her head again. "You guys need to tell me what's going on. I deserve that."

"You deserve your rest," Kaden smiled. "You have been through quite a trial. You need to rest. I will call the _T'sai _of the village and have them prepare meat for a feast tonight. We will celebrate your recovery as well as your arrival." He glanced up at her friends. "We will celebrate your companions, as well. For if it weren't for their bravery, Amelia would not be here."

The fox, the orange echidna, and Sonic seemed a little happy to hear this news, but the red echidna, the bat, and the black hedgehog still held skeptical looks in their eyes. He could not push them, though. He needed them to trust him.

After all… He needed them to trust him, especially for what he was going to need Amelia to do for the People…

"Come along," he motioned his hands to the Elders. "Let us leave them in peace."

"What?" _Nalgx _Sirius hissed, his eyes ablaze. "Why not just tell them now? That is the reason she is here, is it not? For the People! For us?"

"Be quiet, _Nalgx_ Sirius!" _Nalgx_ Kanti hushed him with a motherly tone. "_S'cn'Kan_ Kaden is right – she does not need-,"

"I will tell you what she needs! The truth! Is that not what you have always told us, _S'cn'Kan_? That the truth is the most important thing!" _Nalgx _Sirius shouted, startling Amelia and her friends. He spun around and approached Amelia. Kaden stepped forward to stop him but the Elder was already before Amelia, his eyes burning like his name.

"You believe that you want to know why you are here? Do you feel the need to know the truth?"

"Sirius!" _Nalgx_ Kevah coughed, his weak eyes narrowing in anger. "That is enough!"

Sonic leapt to his feet as if to defend Amy. "You back the hell off, man!"

"She required truth! And I will give her the truth! I will tell you the truth, Amelia! You are here because all Eight of the Prophesies recorded in the Ancient Writings point to YOU! You are the only one who fulfills each and every one of them – down to the last Prophesy!"

"Silence!" Kaden demanded his fury licking at his insides. This is not how he wanted Amelia to know! This was not how it was supposed to happen! Amelia deserved better than this! He did not want this to be thrown at her like this! "I command you!"

But the Neveian did not stop. "And do you want to know what the last Prophesy is, Amelia?"

"_STOP!" _

"They need the evil creature – the Seraph – slain, and apparently you are the only one who can fulfill this task!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**GLOSSARY: **

_**T'cn'Rai – Lady, milady**_

_**S'cn'Kan – Lord, milord**_

_**S'Lan – the appropriate title name for a young Neveian male warrior**_

_**T'sai – the appropriate title for a young Neveian female warrior**_

_**s'vusalym – the distasteful word for "outsiders"**_

_**Gnox – translation is "seal". The Gnox is placed on every newborn Neveian to prevent their Kaay'akn from overtaking them. It is released by an Elder when they become of age to begin to train and control their Kaay'akn. **_

_**Kaay'akn – Neveian word meaning the "energy". It is the spiritual powers granted over each and every newly born Neveian and sealed away by a Gnox, performed by the Elders. Kaay'akn is the sacred connection to the world and every being around it. It is also the limitless energy inside of the Master/Chaos Emeralds. More is to be explained about the Kaay'akn powers in later **_

**Song Inspirations for Chapter Twenty: **

"**Welcome Home, You" by Brian Littrell **

"**Sky Becomes Water" by City of the Fallen**

* * *

**Corina: How'd you like THEM apples, huh? Thanks for your patience. I do not own Sonic and the gang. They're owned by SEGA. Please leave a review. And God bless. ^_^**


	22. HIATUS

**Hiatus**

* * *

Thank you, everyone, who has been so faithful to this fanfic for so many years ^_^ It's been a crazy journey and I've loved typing every chapter of it.

I've noticed a dramatic drop in the views for each chapter and I can't say that I blame the readers for growing tired of my fanfic. So many of them have been waiting patiently for many months and even years for chapters and I don't blame them for growing tired of waiting. And my writing style has changed and it seems like it's taking forever to get to the next step in the story.

This, however, is not goodbye. My passion for this fanfic has been on and off the past few years and although I'd love nothing more to get it completely done and out there, I can't seem to sit down and do it faithfully. I want to get to the point where I can update this fanfic weekly and I'm not in that place.

So, until that day comes and until further notice, **The Unknown Destiny of Amy Rose** will be going on Hiatus. I never thought I'd put a fanfic of mine on hiatus, but it has to be done. It's not fair to all the loyal readers who have been waiting anxiously for so long.

I apologize and I feel terrible, but if I can't give this fanfic my all, I'm going to wait until inspiration comes and slaps me upside the head. Don't worry. I will continue this fic. Whether it be ten weeks from now or ten months or EVEN ten years from now, I will finish it.

You can stick around or quit on me. That's entirely up to you.

Reviews had meant a lot to me in the past, they had encouraged me to write. I don't share my work with my family or friends, so the only source of encouragement I had was reviews. But, people don't like to review. And that really discouraged me from writing. I thought "What good is writing something if people aren't going to tell me if they like it?" It's very discouraging...

But I've realized that I didn't start this fanfic for others to read so much as I did it for myself. This fic has been a huge part of my childhood and early adulthood and I want to finish it, but not for others, I want to do it for myself.

Thank you,

SonicxAmyfan4Life


End file.
